


Пока пути не разойдутся

by Aurora_Ursula



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Divergence, F/M, Field trips, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Iroh's flirting, Personal Growth, Redemption Arcs, Slow Burn, awkward teenagers, silly jokes, silly tenderness, some drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 74,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Ursula/pseuds/Aurora_Ursula
Summary: История начинается сразу после окончания осады севера и, базируясь на паре допущений, отклоняющихся от канона, начинает вести себя непредсказуемо (или наоборот, довольно предсказуемо). Итак, буран, пещера, принц Зуко проклинает свое невезение (но вскоре, возможно, уже не проклинает) и намерен сдержать свои обещания. Посмотрим, что будет дальше. Field trips, много глупого и смешного (боюсь, это основное), но и нежного, надеюсь, тоже. Slowburn, но в чем-то не slow.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & perfectionism, Iroh & Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & proverbs & quotes, Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & deduction
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Застрявшие в снегах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blahblahbayern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Другой рукой Зуко осторожно отвел волосы от ее лица. Зажег маленький огонек на ладони — хотелось посмотреть, кого же он спас…  
> И вот тогда он понял, что везти ему перестало.  
> О-о!  
> Он тихо взвыл.  
> Кохово логово!  
> Нет!  
> Духи, нет! Почему с ним вечно такое происходит? Почему она?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: упоминание насилия

_Темной ночью в темном небе_

_Черная луна_

_Ты один и я одна_

_Ночь темна_

Леонид Федоров, Дмитрий Озерский

***

Зуко возвращался в свое укрытие, когда уже миновала середина ночи. Ему удалось добыть еды из кладовой в городе и разузнать кое-что о дяде. Он был почти уверен, что понял, где именно северное племя воды держит в плену Айро. Осталось понять, как его оттуда вытащить.  
Ледяные скалы вблизи побережья ледяного океана были таким безлюдным местом. Он надеялся, что пещерка, где он недавно скрывался с Аватаром, будет все еще безопасной. Что его не будут тут искать. И ему действительно уже пару дней, прошедших после завершения бесславной осады полюса, везло.  
После Зуко сообразил, что везти ему перестало в тот самый момент, когда он думал, что всё идет слишком хорошо (если не считать дядю в плену, но это был вопрос времени — в следующую ночь он планировал его вытащить). Поднялся ветер, и начал валить плотный снег — как в ту ночь, совсем недавно, когда он захватил Аватара. Думал, что захватил. Проклятый полюс. Хорошо, что он уже был не так далеко от своей пещеры. Снег летел в лицо, было почти ничего не видно.  
И тут он наткнулся на что-то в снегу. Почти споткнулся обо что-то. Тогда он еще не понял, что удача его оставила. Он опустился на колени, разгреб снег.  
Гребаный ад! Это был человек.  
Человек из племени воды. Одежда не оставляла сомнений. Спутанные темные волосы закрывают лицо. Похоже, это была девчонка. Зуко схватил ее за холодное запястье. Пульс слабо, но прощупывался. Она была жива. Еще он понял, что на ней нет никакой теплой одежды — лишь штаны и рубашка. Что она делает здесь, в снегу, в таком виде? Как она здесь оказалась?  
Гребаный ад. В голове Зуко за пару секунд пронеслись лихорадочные мысли. Она жива и вот-вот умрет. Она враг. Ему нет дела. Ему надо спасти дядю. Она его выдаст, когда придет в себя. Она вот-вот умрет, потому что никто не может выжить в снегу вот так. Как долго она тут лежит? Она его выдаст. Она умрет.  
Мысли кружились, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, в то время как он сдвинул рюкзак на спине поудобнее и поднял ее на руки. Потом, решив, что хотя бы одна свободная рука ему пригодится, переместил легкое худое тело себе на плечо. И, оскальзываясь на снегу и балансируя со своей ношей, стал продвигаться по снегу, а потом по ледяному склону туда, где был вход в пещеру.  
Добравшись, он нащупал в углу спальный мешок (он стащил его в городе в первую свою вылазку, вместе с рюкзаком, и с тех пор мешок служил ему верой и правдой) и опустил на него девчонку. Глянул в проем на мельтешенье ледяной крупы — еще немного, и из пещеры будет вообще не выйти. Им повезло. Он надеялся, что она не успела пострадать серьезно. Надеялся, что успеет ее спасти.  
Зуко попробовал устроить ее поудобней. Ее кожа была холодной на ощупь. Он замер, призывая покорением огонь в свою ладонь, вытягивая ее параллельно телу девчонки. Нужно, чтобы огонь оставался только сухим жаром, без пламени — это помогало дяде с больной спиной, должно было помочь и сейчас, чтобы прогнать убивающий холод.  
Другой рукой Зуко осторожно отвел волосы от ее лица. Зажег маленький огонек на ладони — хотелось посмотреть, кого же он спас…  
И вот тогда он понял, что везти ему перестало.  
О-о!  
Он тихо взвыл.  
Кохово логово!  
Нет!  
Духи, нет! Почему с ним вечно такое происходит? Почему она? Это не могла быть она, он же сам видел, как вчера вечером бизон набрал высоту и улетел из города. Он проследил его полет, грубо ругаясь про себя, потому что не мог рвануть следом.  
Но это она. Никаких сомнений. Сердитая простолюдинка с Южного полюса, покорительница воды, подружка Аватара, девчонка с огромными голубыми глазами… Она сражалась с ним совсем недавно. Сейчас ее глаза были закрыты, лицо в ссадинах и синяках, под носом запеклась кровь. На запястьях сорвана кожа и краснеют отметины, будто совсем недавно у нее были связаны руки.  
Что ему делать? Если она придет в себя, то обязательно постарается прикончить его снова. Вряд ли у нее это получится, когда она изранена и без сил, но ему не удастся вместе с ней оставаться на Северном полюсе незамеченным. Не такова была Катара. Никто бы не уговорил ее не привлекать к себе внимания. Уж точно не он. А ему так нужно было продержаться еще немного — всего лишь чуть-чуть, чтобы придумать, как вытащить дядю из плена.  
Но не мог же он бросить ее обратно в сугроб.  
«Вечно ты сначала ввязываешься куда-то, а потом начинаешь раздумывать, как оттуда выпутаться», — сказал ему внутренний голос, с отчетливо дядиными интонациями.  
Зуко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Пламя на ладони качнулось в такт. Перед глазами неожиданно встало воспоминание — как она лежала там в снегу, локти остро торчали, голубая рубашка перекрутилась вокруг тела. С ней что-то случилось. Ему было ее жаль. От этой жалости что-то полыхало внутри, будто горело ледяным огнем. Агни, кажется, настолько ужасно ему было когда-то от слов этого тупоголового мудака, генерала Буджинга. Но все же тех солдат, кого готовы были отправить на смерть, он не знал сам, он их не видел. А она была рядом.  
Зуко выругался себе под нос. Хватит терять время. Если она умрет сейчас от переохлаждения, пока он раздумывает, это будет только его вина. Он сосредоточился, снова призвал огонь и стал проводить ладонью по ее неподвижному телу. Ступни. Руки. Живот. Голова. Снова. И снова. Не торопиться. Ее губы и кончики пальцев перестали синеть, порозовели. Он тронул ее ладонь, коснулся щеки — кожа была теплой. Пульс стал ровнее.  
Теперь, похоже, оставалось только ждать. Она должна вскоре прийти в сознание. Подумав, Зуко скинул куртку, укутал в нее девчонку, укрыл ей ноги спальным мешком. Сам он некоторое время мог согреваться огненным дыханием. Что делать дальше, он решил не загадывать, всё равно его планы при реализации обычно оказывались полным дерьмом. Пелена летящего снега снаружи становилась всё плотнее, буран не стихал. Он чувствовал, что солнце уже всходит, но свет практически не пробивался сквозь снег.  
Зуко сел на пол, подальше от покорительницы воды (насколько позволяло пространство пещеры), и стал ждать. Какая беспощадная насмешка духов, что всё это происходило с ним снова. Та же пещера, снег, перекрывший возможность уйти, человек без сознания рядом. Зуко с едкой горечью вспомнил момент, когда он был так уверен, что наконец смог захватить Аватара. Даже произнес идиотскую речь об удаче и тяжелом труде, как будто Аватар мог его слышать. Он поклялся себе — больше никаких речей.  
Болели ребра справа, там, где впечатался кусок переборки при взрыве корабля. После бессонной ночи страшно хотелось спать, но он не мог себе этого позволить и упрямо таращился на спасенного им человека, лежащего у противоположной стены. Когда она очнется, он будет готов. Он должен быть готов. Надо придумать, что ей сказать первым делом.  
Ну, чтобы она сразу поняла, что происходит.  
…И чтобы не очень испугалась при этом. Сидеть тут с ней и так было ужасно неловко.

***

Возвращение в реальность и в собственное тело было для Катары медленным. С телом, если б у нее был выбор, она бы повременила. Возвращаться к тому, что чувствовало тело, не хотелось. Болела голова, саднило в горле. Болело всё. Она попробовала приоткрыть глаза — перед ними начал вращаться серый сумрак. Подкатила тошнота. Она снова закрыла глаза. Если пока не смотреть… она лежала на твердом и неровном, и это был не снег и не лед. Она чувствовала холод, но не такой убийственный, как на открытых пространствах полюса зимой. Также Катара не чувствовала сильного ветра рядом с собой, хотя прислушавшись, могла уловить его приглушенное завывание, откуда-то доносившееся. Она была… где-то. Также она была чем-то укрыта сверху — ткань? мех?  
Где она? Неужели ее все-таки поймали? Они собирались… Последнее, что она помнила — как полускользит-полулетит на ледяном диске по склону холма, ветер свистит в ушах, холод достает до сердца, но ей всё равно. Лёд внезапно рассыпается на осколки, руки не слушаются ее, она больше _не слышит_ воду. И после падает, ударяется всем телом о склон, скользит вниз, вниз, вниз…  
И после — темнота. Что произошло?  
Катара рискнула вновь открыть глаза. Медленно, сначала чуть-чуть. Почти ничего не видно. Она моргнула несколько раз и постаралась сфокусировать взгляд. Темно… сумрак… неровные стены… Она попробовала чуть-чуть повернуть голову. Тошнота подкатила вновь, сильнее, чем прежде, но Катара сжала зубы. Она… кажется, она заметила какую-то фигуру неподалеку от нее, у стены. Серое на темном. Здесь есть… еще кто-то? Другой человек? Кто-то сидел, подтянув колени к груди и уронив голову на руки. Катара не видела его лица.  
— Эй? — попробовала она наугад. Голос не слушался, ей удалось издать лишь хриплый сиплый звук.  
Но человек услышал. Он вскинул голову, озираясь, будто спросонья. Затем уставился ей в лицо. Катара прищурилась, пытаясь его разглядеть. Ей мешала легкая дымка перед глазами, не давала видеть четко…  
— Если ты попробуешь напасть, я тебя свяжу!  
Что?! Во имя Туи и Ла, она знала этот голос! Нет, нет, нет, не может быть, чтобы из множества людей в мире это был…  
Отчаянным усилием она попыталась приподняться на локте, чтобы увидеть (вдруг слух ее обманул). Тут тошнота внутри вновь поднялась огромной волной, и ее вырвало.  
О духи, как будто всего остального было мало! Тот, кого она из всех людей на земле меньше всего хотела видеть, за секунду оказался рядом. Придерживая ее за плечи, он приподнял ее повыше и повернул ей голову набок. Все тело Катары сотрясали спазмы, голову пронзала тупая боль, а сердитый принц народа Огня держал ее, помогая не захлебнуться. При этом он ругался последними словами.  
Всё, чего хотелось в ту минуту Катаре — снова потерять сознание. Духи откликнулись на ее отчаянную мольбу. Тошнота утихла и, соскальзывая вновь в темноту, она чувствовала благодарность им. До нее донеслось очередное яростное «Гребаный ад, это же моя куртка!», после чего настала благословенная тишина.

***

Прийти в себя во второй раз было и проще, и нет. Голова больше не болела, ее не тошнило, она знала, где ее руки и ноги и так далее. Но вместе с тем она знала, куда она очнется. То есть рядом с _кем_. И это был настоящий кошмар. Кошмар имел множество измерений, но самым главным из них, торжествующе-пульсирующим на данный момент, была бескрайняя неловкость. Бескрайняя Неловкость! Эти слова пылали в голове Катары огромными огненными буквами. Она была уверена, что принц народа огня тоже их увидит. Они должны были просвечивать сквозь кости черепа. Она решила притвориться, что все еще без сознания.  
Она приоткрыла один глаз. Кажется, сейчас она лежала у другой стены. Теперь она поняла, что находится в пещере. Напротив был виден выход — там кружилась серая снежная пелена. Вдруг на фоне этого серого света мелькнула высокая фигура и пропала, растворившись в метели. Катара от удивления распахнула и второй глаз. Но покоритель огня почти сразу же вернулся, в руке у него был старый железный котелок, полный снега. Держа его перед собой, он поднял над ним свободную руку. От котелка пошел пар. Тогда он выплеснул весь котелок на пол неподалеку от входа. Вода потекла наружу — похоже, пол пещеры имел небольшой наклон. Потом покоритель огня резко выдохнул и швырнул на пол сгусток пламени. Вода зашипела, испаряясь. Катара поморщилась. Немного пахло паленым, но запаха рвоты не было. Значит, она лежала тут без сознания, а он, как мог, имел дело с последствиями…  
Тут он резко обернулся.  
— Хватит притворяться. Я знаю, ты уже пришла в себя.  
Он застал ее врасплох.  
— Как ты узнал? — удалось просипеть ей. Он закатил глаза в ответ.  
— Твое сопение и возню не услышал бы только глухой!  
Затем его голос вдруг немного смягчился.  
— Подожди. Сейчас.  
Он подхватил котелок и вновь исчез снаружи. Принес снега, растопил его, и перелил немного в маленькую чашку. Испытующе глянул на Катару.  
— Ты, наверное, хочешь пить. Но если ты только попробуешь свое покорение, я…  
— Знаю! Свяжешь меня! Я не глухая! — не удержалась Катара от ответной резкости, хотя голос по-прежнему слушался ее с трудом.  
Тот пожал плечами и протянул ей чашку. Ей удалось медленно приподняться на локте, протянуть руку и взять. Потом поднести к губам. Вода была теплая. Невероятно. Саднящая боль в горле успокаивалась. Казалось, будто все тело немножко оживает с каждым глотком.  
— Спасибо, — прошептала она. И голос вернулся. — И… извини, — добавила она чуть громче, — ну, за куртку…  
— А! Не страшно, — он смотрел в сторону. — Наверно, ты ударилась головой, после такое бывает.  
Он что, не злился?  
— Возьми обратно. Она же твоя. Ты… замерзнешь без нее, — она смущенно взглянула на его рубашку. Покоритель огня помотал головой.  
— Пока не надо. Я из народа Огня, я могу некоторое время продержаться так. А ты не можешь, и теплой одежды у тебя нет. Если, конечно, байки про людей племени воды, что могут спать голыми на снегу, не являются правдой, но я в этом сомневаюсь.  
Разумеется, это была неправда. Никто бы в здравом уме не стал спать на снегу, еще и раздевшись при этом. Повисло неловкое и (со стороны Катары) сердитое молчание. Но все же не такое, как бывает в Бескрайней Неловкости. Его, в принципе, можно было переносить.  
Как странно, подумала Катара, что они сейчас вообще разговаривают. Как будто и не сражались недавно у Оазиса Духов. Впрочем, простую вежливость можно соблюдать и с врагом. Особенно если тот больше не будет возводить напраслину на ее народ.  
— Теперь рассказывай, что с тобой случилось, — теперь принц обернулся к ней, и смотрел сердито и требовательно. Он хмурился — точнее, хмурилась правая сторона его лица, а левая, с этим огромным шрамом, оставалось пугающе неподвижной. С такого расстояния Катара даже в полутьме могла рассмотреть синяки и ссадины на его лице. Это тоже не добавляло ему миролюбия.  
Катара отпрянула. Быть с ним вежливой ей резко расхотелось.  
— Еще чего! Зачем тебе это знать? Хочешь что-то выведать? Хочешь снова сделать из меня приманку? Ты меня для этого захватил? У тебя ничего не выйдет, так и знай!..  
Ярость словно возвращала ей силы. С каждым новым выкриком она чувствовала себя сильнее.  
— Ты, тупой, злобный, зацикленный на том, чтобы поймать Аватара, _придурок,_ и…  
— Проклятье! — заорал в ответ ее враг. С его стиснутых кулаков сорвались искры. — Я тебя не захватывал!  
— Конечно! — завопила Катара еще громче. Ха! Неужели он всерьез рассчитывал ее перекричать? — Кто тебе поверит! Я удивляюсь, почему ты меня сразу не связал? Почему ты не привязал меня к дереву, как тогда?  
Его правый глаз распахнулся от удивления. Левый остался в прищуре.  
— Тут нет никаких деревьев! Мы же на Северном полюсе…  
Кажется, он растерялся. Катара тоже немного растерялась — дала она маху с этими деревьями. Они растерянно потаращились друг на друга.  
— Я тебя не захватывал, — повторил он тихо. — Это вышло случайно. Я… ну, наверно… я тебя спас.  
И Катара почему-то поняла, что он говорит правду.

***

— Обещаю не причинять вреда делом, словом, покорением или отсутствием дела, слова или покорения, до тех пор, пока… ээ… этого требуют обстоятельства? — проговорил Зуко и сразу понял, что это отстой.  
Катара была того же мнения.  
— Как ты поймешь, требуют обстоятельства или не требуют? Вот оглушу тебя исподтишка, а потом скажу, что внезапно обстоятельства непреодолимой силы потребовали этого от меня! — ехидно сказала она.  
Кохово логово! Какая же она вредная.  
Они обсуждали идею _временного перемирия_. Катара считала, что буран, который запер их обоих в пещере, может не утихнуть еще несколько дней. Оказывается, зимой на полюсе такое происходит сплошь и рядом! Полюс отстой, он всегда это знал.  
Он попробовал объяснить Катаре, что не планирует _сейчас_ никого использовать как приманку. Ему нужно вытащить дядю из плена, а потом разбираться со всем остальным. Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы Катара вообще перестала на него кричать и послушала. Дядя гордился бы его выдержкой и терпением. С другой стороны, не то чтобы у него было много других вариантов. Зуко не хотел поймать в спину _внезапный_ ледяной кинжал. Он хотел договориться.  
Зуко, пока девчонка была без сознания, вспомнил и обдумал идею корабельного слова чести, которую вычитал в одном из старых дядиных свитков. Захваченные во время сражения на море могли дать слово чести и потом провести остаток плавания как почетные гости, до передачи суду. Обещание давали, призвав в свидетели духов, которым верили. О тех, кто нарушал обещание, достоверных историй сохранилось мало, но в целом было ясно, что ничем хорошим духи им не отвечали. С опытом корабельной жизни Зуко понимал все преимущества такого расклада — в море каждые руки на счету, слишком дорого обходится постоянная вахта по охране заключенных. Девчонка выслушала всё молча. О том, что с ней случилось, она говорить отказалась. Но согласилась на обоюдное обещание — она указала, что раз никто никого не захватывал, будет только честно, если он тоже принесет клятву.  
Зуко предложил заключить перемирие с таким условием — когда закончится буран, они вернутся в город, вместе или поодиночке, и обещание перестанет действовать. Там она пойдет по своим водноплеменным делам. Он придумает, как вытащить дядю, и они с дядей исчезнут.  
Катара не спорила, что договориться нужно. Она даже перестала на него орать. Но она отказывалась что-либо обещать, пока они не подберут подходящую формулировку. Вдруг в городе он стукнет ее по голове и пойдет захватывать Аватара? Надо было учесть так много условий!  
Так что теперь они препирались целую вечность. Проклятье! Зуко в жизни не встречал такой упрямой девчонки. Может, в самом деле было бы лучше ее связать и после бурана тихо отнести на окраину города?..  
— …Пока моя честь не потребует обратного? — попробовал он снова, не желая сдаваться.  
— Чтоб я ни слова не слышала про эту дурацкую честь! — она аж зубами застрежетала.  
Духи определенно над ним смеялись. Они были в сговоре с этой покорительницей воды.  
— Ну хватит! — взорвался он. — Предлагай сама!  
Она неуверенно затихла.  
— Э-э… Пока каждый из нас не достигнет своих целей?  
— Отлично! Я хочу захватить Аватара и вернуться домой, поможешь?  
— Нет!  
Они еще некоторое время упражнялись в сарказме, после выразили обоюдное сомнение в уме друг друга и пообвиняли один другого в бесполезности. Зуко страшно всё это надоело. Он не для того ее спасал, чтобы она ее бесконечно высмеивала. Дядя, конечно, обязательно бы что-нибудь придумал, умное и полезное, он мастак на такие штуки. Но его здесь не было.  
— Стоп! Это подойдет, — он сказал практически наугад.  
— Ты уверен? Я сказала «Пока наши пути не разойдутся»…  
— Да. Пускай так, плевать. Мы все равно не сможем предусмотреть всё и найти такие слова, которые подойдут максимально точно. Эти подойдут хоть как-нибудь. И я буду иметь в виду, что мое обещание длится, пока я не спасу отсюда дядю и не уберусь с полюса, и до тех пор я не буду захватывать тебя и преследовать Аватара. Если ты тоже обещаешь и следуешь обещанию.  
Катара с полминуты смотрела в пол и молчала.  
— Ладно. Я буду иметь в виду, что не буду тебе вредить, пока не окажусь в безопасном месте, или с моим братом и Аангом, или там, где я смогу их найти. Я не выдам тебя людям северного племени воды, пока ты не исчезнешь с полюса.  
— Ладно. Если попробуешь схитрить, помни, что твоим духам это не понравится. Как я понял, они у вас довольно злобные.  
Она яростно сверкнула глазами, но — хвала Агни! — не стала перечить.

— Во имя Туи и Ла…  
— Во имя пламени Агни…  
— Я, Катара, покорительница воды, дочь вождя Хакоды и Кайи из южного племени Воды, обещаю и клянусь…  
— Я, Зуко, покоритель огня, сын Хозяина Огня Озая и принцессы Урсы, принц народа Огня, обещаю и клянусь…  
— Не вредить делом, словом или покорением, отсутствием дела, слова или покорения, а также помогать по мере сил, если это не противоречит моим целям, Зуко из страны Огня…  
— Не вредить делом, словом или покорением, отсутствием дела, слова или покорения, а также помогать по мере сил, если это не противоречит моим целям, Катаре из Южного племени воды…  
— До тех пор, пока наши пути не разойдутся.  
— До тех пор, пока наши пути не разойдутся.  
Итак, обещания прозвучали.

Хвала Агни. Аж не верится.  
Они заключили перемирие, и это сразу настроило Зуко на чуть более дружелюбный лад.

— Хочешь есть?  
Она, кажется, не была рада. Будто что-то продолжало ее грызть. Куда девалась сила ее ярости? Она отводила взгляд и пыталась плотнее завернуться в его куртку, будто ей все еще было холодно.  
— Я… не знаю.

Он пожал плечами. В обещание не входило «кормить насильно», так что пускай как хочет. Из вылазки он принес еды, но проблема была в том, что вся местная еда выглядела и пахла как неизвестно что, и разобраться, что именно он стащил, он не мог. Он даже не знал, точно ли это можно есть. Сплошная лотерея.  
Хм.  
А ведь рядом человек, кто наверняка знает!  
— Э-э, Катара? — странно было называть эту простолюдинку по имени. Но не мог же он звать ее, скажем, строптивой девчонкой. — Катара, ты не могла бы помочь?  
Она удивленно взглянула в ответ, и он подтащил к ней поближе рюкзак.  
— Ты можешь сказать, что из этого можно есть?

…  
— Это вяленое мясо тюленя.  
— Ясно. Сухопутное дерьмо.  
— Это вяленая рыба, салака.  
— Морское дерьмо.  
— Это тушеная арктическая форель. Жаль, что начала немного портиться, но если проварить, можно будет съесть.  
— Я-асно. Испорченное дерьмо!  
Вдруг она яростно фыркнула и пихнула рюкзак в его сторону.  
— Ну всё, мне это надоело! Хватит оскорблять еду моего народа!..  
— …Это не твой народ! Ты же с Южного полюса!  
— …Еду, которую ты к тому же украл! — она снова начала бушевать.  
И, удивительно, когда она злилась, то больше не казалось такой поникшей и замерзшей. Замершей.  
Он вздохнул и пробурчал себе под нос:  
— …Сказала девчонка, что ворует у пиратов.  
— Да как ты сме…  
— Извини.  
— Извини?  
— Извини. Я не буду оскорблять еду. Что вот это?  
— Мазь от ушибов и ссадин, — мстительно сообщила она. — Не пытайся это съесть.  
— Рад, что твое обещание действует. Молчание о том, что это несъедобно, действительно бы мне навредило, — не удержался он от ответного выпада. Девчонка фыркнула. Но, кажется, она уже не сильно сердилась. — А это что? Тоже какие-нибудь целебные припарки?  
Катара заглянула в маленький горшочек.  
— Нет, что ты! — она уставилась на него сияющими глазами. — Это морской чернослив!  
— Что?!  
Зуко с опаской посмотрел на морской чернослив. Морской чернослив посмотрел на него. Это — ЕДА?  
— Какое-то непонятное де…  
— Эй!  
— Я понял, понял! Можешь забрать себе.

Во имя Коха, Катара действительно это съела! Она сказала, что обычно морской чернослив маринуют или варят, и Зуко тогда подержал над ним руки, нагревая воду покорением, пока та не вскипела. Содержимое горшочка сварилось, и девчонка стала выхватывать, обжигаясь, морских гадов из горшочка. Зуко спросил, почему она не использует свое покорение, чтобы было не так горячо, она же умела делать лед. Но Катара промолчала, только глянула отчаянно и непонятно и отодвинула еду. Странно. Неужели ей нравится обжигать руки? Себе он взял тюленятину. К морскому черносливу он не притронется за все блага мира. Арктическую форель они сварили заново и оставили на потом. Если Катара права и буран не стихнет вскоре, с едой надо обращаться экономно.

Потом он вспомнил про маленькую плошку с мазью. Духи, ну он и идиот! Судя по всему, ее кто-то избил. Непонятно, откуда она вообще берет силы злиться и спорить с ним. Если она не поправится к моменту, когда закончится буран, ему придется нести ее до города. Нет, это была бы не такая уж большая проблема, но Зуко был уверен, что самой Катаре это нисколько не понравится.  
Впрочем, идея лечения ей не понравилась тоже.  
Зуко привык к тому, что дядя Айро регулярно называл его строптивым упрямцем, но если бы дядя пообщался с Катарой хоть пять минут, то легко бы согласился передать пальму первенства по Идиотскому Упрямству ей. Зуко ей так и сказал.  
— У тебя могут быть сломаны ребра.  
— Они не сломаны.  
— Ты вся в ссадинах! Ты не сможешь сама добраться до города, и раз наши пути еще не разошлись, мне придется тебя нести, и это усложнит мне жизнь. А это уже близко к причинению вреда, знаешь ли. Помни, что ты пообещала!  
— Со мной ВСЁ В ПОРЯДКЕ!  
Зуко смерил ее возмущенным взглядом. Вот же вранье. Надо было внести в обещание пункт «не врать»!  
— Тогда встань.  
— Что? Зачем?  
— Просто встань на ноги. Раз всё в порядке, это не составит труда, правда? — он был очень зол. Он видел, что с тех пор, как Катара пришла в себя, она смогла подняться и сесть, но не пыталась встать и меняла положение тела очень осторожно, будто берегла ноги.  
Она возмущенно фыркнула. Прикусила нижнюю губу, помедлила. Потом решительно откинула полу спального мешка, что укрывала ее ноги. Подтянула ноги под себя, нащупала опору рукой на стене… Попыталась рывком распрямиться. У нее получилось! Но когда она попробовала встать поустойчивее и перенести вес на другую ногу, то зашипела от боли, пошатнулась и скорее всего рухнула бы на пол, если бы Зуко ее не подхватил. Он помог ей сесть.  
— Убери от меня свои руки! — тут же огрызнулась Катара.  
— Я тебя не трогаю! — огрызнулся он в ответ. Потом демонстративно переставил мазь ближе. Зуко вдруг почувствовал, что злится Катара скорее на себя, а не на него. Это было ему знакомо. Вряд ли она это признает — и это он тоже мог понять. Сколько раз он выпаливал что-то сердитое дяде от того, что помирал от злости на себя после очередных своих неудач?  
Воцарилось очередное молчание. Потом Катара сердито засопела и стала осторожно стаскивать с ноги широкий низкий сапожок…

Правая лодыжка ее была горячей на ощупь и опухшей. В конце концов Катара нехотя согласилась принять помощь. Она нанесла мазь, а Зуко помог туго забинтовать ногу — он разрезал на полосы тряпицу, в которую был завернут горшок с морским черносливом. После он напомнил Катаре о ребрах и ссадинах на лице. Катара раздраженно напомнила ему про его собственное лицо. Похоже, она очень не любила, когда ей говорили, что делать, но духи, ей дай волю — она бы постоянно указывала другим, что делать им! Зуко сердито согласился участвовать, хоть и постарался подчеркнуть, как он в этом _абсолютно_ не нуждается и делает ей одолжение, если ей так будет спокойнее. А боль в ребрах пройдет сама, об этом он вообще не хотел ей говорить. Катара непочтительно высмеяла его заявление, но потом деловито попросила отвернуться, чтобы исследовать свои синяки под рубашкой.  
Дальше последовало взаимное намазывание вонючей мерзостью (или взаимное лечение, кому как нравится). Это было неловко. Один сплошной неловкий ад. Зря он согласился.  
— Кох побери, какая дрянь! Пахнет протухшим тюленем!  
Она засмеялась. Он сидел перед ней, зажмурив глаза (мазь была не только вонючая, но и едкая — она вообще уверена, что это лекарство?). Но прекрасно мог представить ее ухмылку. Ее синяки, уже намазанные, тоже пахли этой мерзостью. Но он-то постарался закончить побыстрее, а она возилась уже целую вечность!  
— Откуда ты знаешь, как пахнет протухший тюлень? — она осторожно прикасалась пальцами к его лицу. — Они у вас не водятся.  
— Вообще-то водятся. На севере, в колониях. Но я правда не знаю. Просто думаю, что это что-то очень противное.  
— Это не тюлень, — вздохнула она. — В основе этой мази китовый жир. Запах так себе, но помогает. Потерпи немного, я почти всё.  
Она так мягко это сказала. Почти… с сочувствием? Что-то теплое, незнакомое отозвалось в груди на эти ее слова.  
И тут он почувствовал ее пальцы, слева, в области шрама. Мягкое, нежное прикосновение.  
Зуко отдернул голову, распахнув глаза.  
— Эй, не трогай!  
Кажется, это прозвучало грубее, чем он хотел. Она смотрела с недоумением и упреком.  
— Больно?  
Агни, что за манера выспрашивать!  
— Нет! — отрезал он. — Это… просто старый шрам, нет смысла тратить на него лекарство. Все равно не поможет.  
Она помедлила, продолжая всматриваться.  
— Откуда он у тебя?  
В ее голосе точно не было насмешки. Она просто хотела знать и… кажется, она переживала.  
Зуко почувствовал стыд и злость. Гребаный ад, это нормально, спрашивать у первого встречного, как он заработал огромный шрам на пол-лица? У них так принято, в племенах воды? Нет, он, конечно, не был для нее первым встречным — с момента их первой встречи прошло уже несколько месяцев, но не то чтобы они подолгу разговаривали друг с другом в эти месяцы…  
Как он мог ей рассказать? Этот шрам был огромной пропастью, отделяющей его от всех остальных людей — тех, у кого такого шрама не было. Как не было и того, что стояло за этим шрамом. Катара, как и все, была на другой стороне. Слишком далеко, чтобы что-то понять.  
— Это не твое дело! — выкрикнул он ей в лицо…  
…И тут же пожалел об этом. Она отвернулась, убирая мазь. Она не хотела ничего плохого — просто спросила. Она не знала ничего о пропасти и уж точно не была виновата в том, что эта пропасть существовала. Не стоило на нее за это орать.  
— Извини, — выговорил он, глядя перед собой. — Откуда он — это сейчас не имеет значения.

Шаткий мир был восстановлен.

***

Катара всерьез подумывала о том, что надо внести в их обещание пункт «не орать по любому поводу». Зуко не был согласен. Катара и раньше считала его довольно вредным, но только раньше они, э-э, встречались время от времени, а сейчас ей приходилось иметь дело с его вредностью постоянно. Он был в чем-то даже вреднее, чем Сокка! Он твердо стоял на том, что Катара тоже на него орет, причем по самым смехотворным причинам («Оскорбление еды! Серьезно?»). А раз так, и она не намерена ничего менять, то и он не будет. К тому же он извинился. Дважды! Похоже, это было больше, чем за всю его предыдущую жизнь, судя по возмущенному тону. Катара припомнила ему, что она тоже извинилась. Но только один раз, к несчастью, так что покоритель огня вел в счете. Светлые духи, она что, соревновалась с врагом в том, кто больше попросит прощения у другого?  
Впрочем, называть его врагом теперь было бы странно. Они пообещали друг другу не вредить, призвав духов в свидетели. Возможно, теперь он был ее временно-не-врагом. Длинновато, но ничего удачнее она пока не смогла придумать.  
Временно-не-враг в этот момент смущенно засопел и попросил, если Катара не против, назад свою куртку. Сказал, что адски устал и хочет поспать пару часов. А Катара может, если хочет, залезть в спальный мешок целиком, чтобы не мерзнуть, и тоже там спать. Или не спать, как угодно.  
Катара робко предложила отдать и спальный мешок, но он наотрез отказался. Влез в свою куртку, свернулся в ближнем углу пещеры, отвернувшись от нее, и, кажется, почти сразу уснул. Хвост его спутанных темных волос разметался по полу. В пещере стало тихо и пусто.  
Стараясь не шуметь и не задевать больную лодыжку, Катара сняла сапоги, заползла в мешок и застегнула его изнутри. Спальный мешок был из тех, что использовали в племени Воды. Откуда Зуко его взял? Тоже стащил?  
Она осторожно свернулась на боку. Накинула полу спальника на голову, оставив щель для глаз, и стала сверлить сердитым взглядом спину спящего. Все-таки этот покоритель огня ее так раздражал!  
И злил.  
Он постоянно был уверен в своей правоте. Катара была уверена, что он охотно извинился бы перед ней еще за что-нибудь, только чтобы ее позлить. И ее злило, что пока он действительно оказывался прав, по большому счету.  
И… и он ее спас и она была ему теперь обязана.  
И… сложно ненавидеть кого-то после того, как тебя выворачивало наизнанку у него на руках.  
Ох.  
На самом деле — _на самом деле_ — она была благодарна ему за то, что он, сам того не зная, защищал ее от Территории.  
Когда она только очнулась, она лишь спустя пару мгновений вспомнила, что произошло — и вспомнить это было чудовищно. Вероломный захват, мешок на голову, грубость и жестокость… Воспоминания захватили и швырнули ее в самую середину Территории. Она назвала это Территорией, потому что не знала, как еще описать это чувство. Там была серая пустыня, там ничего не происходило. Она была там крохотной, жалкой и ни на что не способной. Все ее связи с прежней жизнью — с друзьями, семьей, талантом, целью, надеждами — были безжалостно разорваны силой Территории. Хан и его подручные были проявлением этой силы, хотя сами по себе были ничтожными и не имели значения. Всё было теперь неважно, и Катара знала, что она никуда не сможет уйти отсюда. Навсегда останется здесь, и неважно, что ей удалось сбежать. Одна, потому что никто не сможет прийти сюда к ней. Она совсем не удивилась, когда поняла, что покорение, которое было с ней всегда, всю ее жизнь, тоже оставило ее.  
Но потом она услышала его голос. Его знакомый и очень сердитый голос.  
_«Если ты попробуешь напасть, я тебя свяжу»._  
Невероятно, но как только она его услышала, она больше не была на Территории. Почему? Она не знала. Но всё, что было дальше — абсолютно всё было несопоставимо, несравнимо легче, чем оказаться заброшенной на Территорию и быть там одной. Она бы никому в этом не призналась, но даже то, что ее рвало у него на руках — гребаный лёд! ой, то есть леденящий стыд! — было легче и проще.  
Хуже Территории не было ничего.  
Катара знала, что Территория не сдалась. Похоже, она никогда не сдавалась. Она давала о себе знать в разные моменты. Когда они обсуждали планы, связанные с перемирием (она усмехалась пустыми глазами и говорила: куда ты пойдешь? Разве тебя ждут в городе? Ты там теперь никому не нужна). Когда он уговаривал ее проверить ребра и залечить ссадины (Территория шептала, что это только предлог, что он будет трогать ее своими руками и обязательно причинит боль, потому что он такой же, как Хан, потому что они все такие). Зуко говорил что-то о покорении, и Территория жадно ловила его слова, и смеялась, потому что глупая маленькая Катара никогда больше не покорит воду. Катара не знала, как ей сопротивляться. В какие-то моменты ей казалось, что сопротивление просто бесполезно. Но потом начинала снова злиться и спорить с ним — и тогда Территория отступала.  
Что-то было в сердитом покорителе огня, с Территорией абсолютно не совместимое. Зуко был воплощенной анти-Территорией.  
Катара ждала, когда он проснется. Пусть он был из народа Огня и преследовал их через полмира, она не хотела оставаться с Территорией один на один. Она вдруг вспомнила его взгляд, когда она спросила про шрам. Может быть, у него тоже была своя Территория?..  
Постепенно она задремала.

Когда Катара проснулась, Зуко уже встал. Сидел вполоборота к ней ближе к выходу, согревая воду в котелке. Буран не стихал, от проема задувало. Катара подумала, что он наверняка замерз без спального мешка.  
— Привет, — безучастно сказал он, не оборачиваясь. Порылся в рюкзаке, вытащил оттуда горсть сухой травы и бросил в воду.  
Катара немного смутилась. У него что, глаза на затылке?  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что я не сплю? Я даже не пошевелилась!  
Он хмыкнул, объяснил снисходительно, что спящий человек дышит по-другому. Катаре пришлось удовлетвориться этим.  
— Как нога? — он наконец соизволил обернуться.  
Она пошевелила ступней. Забинтованная, она теперь болела куда меньше.  
— Кажется, лучше.  
Катара попробовала вылезти из мешка, выпрямиться, держась за стену. Ей удалось сделать пару шагов, и она с облегчением опустилась на пол у кипящего котелка. Зуко, с непроницаемым лицом, снял куртку и кинул ей.  
— Кстати, это не чай, — теперь настал ее черед быть снисходительной.  
Выражение лица Зуко было бесценно!  
— Опять дерьмо!  
— Это сушеные водоросли. Но их тоже заваривают и пьют.  
Бормоча себе под нос о несчастной стране, где люди вынуждены пить такое, он зачерпнул чашкой из котелка, протянул Катаре. Она взяла и с удовольствием отхлебнула, она любила этот кисловатый вкус.  
— Проверяешь, не отравлено ли?  
Он раздраженно выдохнул.  
— Кох побери! Это вежливость, ясно? Чашка только одна, и вроде бы считается, что гость может взять что-то первым. Что, у племен воды не так?  
В ее племени, несомненно, было _так_. Но услышать про гостя было удивительно! Он считал, что она теперь у него в гостях? Вот интересно! Может, когда он вломился в их деревню и _угрожал_ Пра-Пра, он тоже думал, что в гостях? Так принято ходить в гости у народа Огня? Катара, не сдержавшись, высказала всё это вслух, и они немного поругались. Потом сердито помолчали. Потом он нехотя сказал, что если бы мог, то извинился бы перед Пра-Пра. Катару это устроило, так что потом они сидели и пили водорослевый чай, и снова молчали, но молчание было уже немного более располагающим.  
Гребаный лёд, думала Катара про себя (даже не стараясь мысленно подыскать менее грубое выражение — Пра-Пра ее все равно не слышала, а Зуко ругался еще хуже). Гребаный лёд, он извинился в третий раз!

После Немного Сердитого Чаепития жизнь подкинула Катаре очередной повод погрузиться на дно неловкости. Было ли у нее вообще дно? Оказывается, быть запертой снежной бурей в одной не очень большой пещере с врагом… с бывшим врагом… с временно-не-врагом, ладно! Короче, избежать при этом неловкости было трудно.  
Ей просто понадобилось _выйти_. Чай из водорослей располагает к тому, что через некоторое время выйти становится необходимо. Временно-не-враг тут же любезно сообщил, что лучше не отходить далеко и что справа от выхода выступ скалы достаточно закрывает от снега и ветра. Будь он проклят, ведь мог бы просто сделать вид, что ничего не замечает! Как назло, когда она возвращалась, идиотская нога опять ее подвела, и она свалилась на лед самым жалким образом. Временно-не-враг моментально высунулся проверить, всё ли в порядке (будь прокляты его глаза на затылке и запасная пара ушей!). И совершенно бесславно для Катары схватил ее на руки и унес обратно в пещеру.  
Надо ли говорить, как это было неловко.  
Каждый раз после погружения в неловкость случалось что-то, что было еще хуже! Катара швырнула в Зуко его курткой и поскорее влезла в спальный мешок. Она заползла туда с головой. Она проведет там остаток жизни. Ну, по крайней мере, пока не утихнет буран. Она совершенно точно не сможет когда-либо снова посмотреть ему в лицо.  
Зуко уселся рядом. Намеков, должно быть, он совершенно не понимал.  
— Ну, не переживай так, — сказал он, будто ничего _такого_ не произошло. Более того, по голосу казалось, будто он слегка улыбался (Катара не была уверена, что он действительно на это способен, так что ей наверняка показалось). — Знаешь, однажды моя сестра, когда была маленькой, случайно упала в пруд с уткочерепашками. И подвернула при этом ногу. Пруд был неглубокий, но весь в тине, так что она сидела там, вся несчастная и грязная, и рыдала. Мне пришлось тащить ее до дома. И важно было не попасться никому на глаза, нас бы отругали…  
…Это была самая длинная речь, что она от него когда-либо слышала. Катара не утерпела и немного высунулась из своего укрытия.  
— У тебя есть сестра? Младшая?  
— Да. Азула. Она приходила в бешенство, когда я ей напоминал тот случай.  
Нет, конечно, он не улыбался. Но выражение его лица казалось мягче, чем обычно. Или дело было в том, что она сейчас видела ту половину, где не было шрама?  
— Вы, наверно, с ней близки…  
Он взглянул на нее.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Но раньше, — он вздохнул, — иногда бывали хорошие дни. Не знаю, какой она стала. Я ее давно не видел, почти три года прошло.  
Катаре хотелось узнать, почему они не виделись так долго, но спросить она не решилась.

Время ползло к вечеру. Ветер не стихал. Они вместе съели арктическую форель. Катаре еще досталось немного морского чернослива — Зуко наотрез отказался. Катара слегка подразнила его за это, а он в ответ снова пооскорблял еду, но достаточно беззлобно, и она уже не сердилась.  
Удивительно, как то, что происходило сейчас, странным образом напоминало Катаре зимние вечера дома, на Южном полюсе. Когда вот так метет метель, и не выйти, что остается? Сидеть в доме вокруг огня, разговаривать, мастерить нужные вещи… Воспоминания пришли вместе с тоской. Она так давно не видела Пра-Пра и отца. Сокка был сейчас далеко, а он был ей так нужен… Рядом был только хмурый покоритель огня, что молчал и думал о чем-то своем.  
Катара попробовала сделать светильник из горшка из-под форели — там на дне оставалось немного жира. Нитки для фитиля она надергала из пояса. Она переплела нитки в жгут, Зуко поджег его. Желтое пламя светильника горело неярко, но с ним было уютнее. Темнота вокруг сгустилась. Катара отдала Зуко его куртку и завернулась в полу спального мешка. Они долго сидели у огня. Надвигалась ночь.

Светильник, потрескивая, угасал.  
Катара занервничала. _Территория встала у нее за плечом и дышала в затылок._  
— Уже поздно. В город этой ночью мы точно не попадем. Давай спать? — предложил Зуко.  
_Территория беззвучно захохотала._  
Катара не знала, что сказать. Она сжалась в предчувствии опасности, но он, не требуя от нее ответа, вытащил из воротника куртки капюшон, накинул на голову, натянул нижнюю часть на лицо. Откинулся назад, вытянув свои длинные ноги, закрыл глаза.  
— Если будет нужно, разбуди. Я сделаю свет, — пробормотал он неразборчиво из-под капюшона.  
Светильник догорел до конца. Катара не могла заставить себя шевельнуться. Предчувствие опасности звенело в ушах. Чтобы его заглушить (и не оставаться одной в тишине и темноте, потому что это было НЕВЫНОСИМО и это была Территория), она начала путано говорить:  
— А как ты собираешься спать? Ты отдал мне свой спальный мешок, и… ночью будет очень холодно, из-за бурана, я это точно знаю, потому что я выросла на Южном полюсе, а там так же холодно, как и здесь, хоть он и называется Южным, и… Ты замерзнешь до утра, э-э, вот, — она сбилась и замолчала.  
Зуко издал возмущенный вопль и, сдернув капюшон с лица, выдохнул пламя. Он сел, оказавшись практически нос к носу с Катарой, и зажег язычок огня на ладони. Кажется, он всерьез разозлился.  
— Ты что, — прошипел он, — всю ночь будешь меня доставать?  
Катара отшатнулась. Он резко придвинулся.  
— Просто чтобы ты знала — чтобы попасть на полюс, я проплыл по подземным туннелям. Они были заполнены водой. Гребаной ледяной водой! Я от этого не умер, не собираюсь умирать и сейчас. Если, конечно, одна надоедливая девчонка оставит меня в покое!  
_Ты его разозлила, сказала ей Территория. Знаешь, что бывает потом?_  
Он перевел дух и продолжил.  
— Ты хотела что-то предложить? Ты же понимаешь, что ты без тепла точно замерзнешь до смерти, да? Значит, единственный вариант, который остается — чтобы мы легли вместе, а…  
_Территория рассмеялась — вот оно. Она знала, что так и будет._  
Катара сжалась и зажмурила глаза. Она думала, что нужно бежать, драться, но Территория абсолютно лишала сил, и она могла лишь замереть на месте.  
— …А я не идиот и знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь. И уж точно не с моим лицом рассчитывать, что кто-то вдруг захочет… быть так близко, — договорил он яростным шепотом.  
Территория дрогнула. Катара открыла глаза.  
— Зуко, — тихо сказала она, в первый раз назвав его по имени, — я тебя не ненавижу. Я…  
Вдруг хлынули слезы. Она поняла, что почти произнесла один из главных секретов Территории. Что она боится. Страх удерживал ее там и страх не давал сказать. Территория уверяла, что если другие узнают, то отвернутся с презрением, потому что она стала такой ничтожной. Территория хохотала, потому что Катара выдала своему врагу в руки такой козырь — дала понять, что она слабая, начала плакать.  
Она сморгнула слезы и увидела, что он, не отворачиваясь, смотрит на нее внимательно и серьезно. Огонек дрожал у него на ладони и искрами отсвечивал в светлых золотистых глазах.  
Он спросил, что случилось.  
И она рассказала ему всё, что случилось.  
И Территории не стало.

***

Катара плакала и рассказывала. Иногда прерывалась и пару минут только всхлипывала, он ждал, она собиралась и говорила снова. Постепенно рассказ начинал складываться.  
Она была покорительницей воды — последней из своего племени, и хотела научиться на Севере покорению. Она пересекла полмира ради этого. Но здесь было принято, чтобы женщины занимались только целительством. Катара все равно смогла добиться своего — вызвав на дуэль мастера. Зуко с холодком подумал, что это по меньшей мере заслуживает уважения. Сердитый старик стал ее учить, но для местных это был, похоже, скандал. После того как мерзавец Джао убил духа луны, дочь вождя пожертвовала собой ради своего народа и стала новой луной. Он смутно помнил ее у Оазиса — такая красивая, с белыми волосами… Оказывается, на земле у нее оставался жених, Хан — вождь уже объявил его своим наследником. Этот наследник решил, что у него нет времени на долгую печаль. Он объявил Катаре, что та станет его новой невестой. Они объединят племена, сотворят великие дела, наплодят детей… и бла бла бла. Зуко не смог удержаться от вопроса — не слишком ли Катара маленькая для брака. Катара, будто немного вынырнув из глубин своей тяжелой истории, фыркнула, что ей скоро пятнадцать и уж конечно, она не маленькая.  
Хан предложил ей подумать до окончания Дней Скорби. Они, начиная со вчера, длились три дня и предполагали строгое разделение мужчин и женщин. Женщины занимались исцелением и домашними делами, мужчины отстраивали стены и скорбели. Зуко слушал и удивлялся. Если северяне так любили разделять дела на мужские и женские и проводить время порознь, как у них вообще получалось производить на свет детей? Но свои мысли он пока решил держать при себе.  
Катара замолчала на полминуты. Слезы текли у нее по щекам. Зуко чувствовал себя неуверенно. Нужно ли было что-то сказать? Сделать? Он помнил, как однажды, давным-давно, пришел в себя на корабле и осознал, что случилось. Вся левая сторона лица была будто в огне, его изгнали из дома, отец от него отказался. Он рыдал тогда целую вечность. Дядя был рядом. Дядя не мог ничего исправить — никто бы не смог. Но он обнимал его, гладил по спине, старался утешить. Измученный, Зуко провалился тогда в спасительный сон. И с тех пор плакать ему больше не доводилось.  
Он протянул руку и укрыл плотнее ее плечи полой спального мешка. Она всхлипнула, прижалась к его плечу, будто отчаянно искала спасения хоть где-то. Замерла, глядя в огонек на его ладони. Потом продолжила.  
Любовное предложение Катара высмеяла сразу, не дожидаясь окончания предложенного срока. Он уже хорошо представлял себе, какой ехидной может быть Катара, как может отчитать, когда ей что-то всерьез не нравится. Произошло это на глазах всего племени. Многие услышали. Дальше Зуко мог бы легко досказать сам. Такие мудаки, как Хан, не выносят насмешек. И отказов.  
Катара этого не знала. Или не посчитала серьезным. И Аватар, и ее брат не посчитали. Они улетели на бизоне по поручению вождя, оставив ее среди северян. Она не знала еще про то, что в северном племени Воды бытовали браки по подтверждению. Что это за отстой? Катара объяснила, что на Севере о браке обычно договаривались старшие — родители, старшие братья, мастера покорения, вождь. Но у тех, кто не желал соглашаться на брак по сговору, была лазейка. Если двое шли против воли старших и после кто-то подтверждал, что они действительно провели ночь вместе и встретили вместе рассвет, то, как правило, старшие их прощали и принимали как новых супругов. Этот обычай был старым, теперь ему следовали редко. Но все же это случалось — и некоторые женщины вступали в такой брак не по своей воле. Катара неловко сказала, что когда брак подтвержден, назад пути уже нет. Подтверждением считалось слово мужчины, у которого нашлось двое свидетелей.  
Ее обманом вызвали из хижины целителей в начале ночи. Она не смогла отбиться, хотя очень старалась, потому что их было больше и они успели связать ей руки. Хан бросил ее в своей комнате и ушел в соседнюю выпить с дружками за свою супружескую жизнь. Вернулся, чтобы довершить начатое, и, посчитав, что Катара уже будет послушной, развязал ее. Она вморозила Хана в стену и, как была, без парки, без рукавиц, сбежала. Она хотела убежать как можно дальше от города, чтобы укрыться среди скал. Но упала с высоты и осталась в снегу, где Зуко ее и нашел.  
— Он говорил, что я нарушила все их законы, когда стала учиться покорению, ведь это запрещено для женщин, — выговаривала Катара быстро, не останавливаясь, будто не могла теперь остановиться. — Я проявила неуважение! Поэтому духи разгневались на всех — из-за меня! Поэтому Джао смог сюда пробраться, а духи не стали нас защищать. Из-за меня пожертвовала собой Юи. Он сказал, что окажет мне милость, я стану его женой, искуплю всё, что натворила, я…  
Она так отчаянно это сказала. На взгляд Зуко, это называлось похищением, а не браком. Не говоря уж обо всем остальном.  
— Кох побери, Джао — сумасшедший мудак! Как ты можешь быть виновата в этом? Юи погибла из-за этого больного ублюдка, а не из-за тебя!  
Она еле заметно пожала плечами.  
— Я не знаю… Сокка и Аанг прилетят только через два дня, а вернуться в город я не могу. И… это так… _стыдно._  
Дерьмо. Понятно, почему она бесконечно перебирала формулировки обещания и отказывалась объяснять, что с ней случилось.  
— Давай завтра решим, что делать. Может быть, мы, — Зуко сам не понял, откуда взялось это «мы», но слово уже было сказано, — мы придумаем что-нибудь.  
Звучало так себе, но Катара кивнула.  
— Если будет нужно, разбуди меня.  
Она снова кивнула.  
— А стыдиться здесь нужно уж точно не тебе, — добавил он. Видит Агни, про такой стыд он хорошо знал — и поэтому не надеялся ее переубедить. Но и промолчать тоже не мог. В отличие от него, Катара правда была ни в чем не виновата.

В середине ночи она его снова разбудила. Тихо позвала по имени. Она оказалась совсем рядом — она обнаружил это, когда снова зажег огонь. Вокруг заметались тени, ее глаза казались почему-то темными. Она свернулась в мешке в клубок, такая маленькая.  
— Что? Испугалась?  
— Нет. Замерзла.  
Ночь и правда была адски холодной. Холод пробирал до костей, Зуко тоже это чувствовал. Кажется, даже капюшон примерз к земле.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы легли спать вместе?  
Кохово логово, он взял и прямо вот так и сказал, выговорил без тени смущения. Почему? То ли действовал поздний час, не оставляя сил на стыд и неловкость, то ли что-то изменилось от того, что она так долго при нем плакала и все ему рассказала.  
— Ага. Мы так часто спали дома, в самые холодные ночи, — сказала она спокойно. Она его не боялась.  
Вот как? Зуко так не спал никогда.  
— Ладно.  
Он снял куртку и сапоги, курткой укрыл ноги Катаре. Аккуратно, на ощупь, вполз в мешок. Катара старательно отодвинулась, освобождая для него место. Впрочем, это не очень помогло, всё равно было тесно. В жизни своей он еще не был настолько близко к какому-то человеку. Зуко попытался устроиться так, чтобы не утыкаться в нее совсем бесцеремонно, но что бы он не предпринимал, везде были локти и коленки. Кажется, у Катары было больше локтей и коленок, чем нужно человеку для нормальной жизни. Его ребра, встречаясь с ее локтями, давали о себе знать. Всё это определенно должно было стать самой нижней точкой сплошного ада неловкости — но почему-то не стало. И так действительно было гораздо теплее. Он нащупал капюшон мешка и укрыл их обоих с головой.  
— Мне кажется, у нас на Южном полюсе такие спальные мешки шьют пошире, ну, чтобы было удобнее, — виновато зашептала Катара где-то у его левого плеча.  
— Пламя Агни! Ты угомонишься когда-нибудь?!  
Катара тихо фыркнула. Потом пробубнила ему прямо в ухо:  
— Я знаю, что ты не сердишься…  
Кох побери, это было очень щекотно! С трудом удерживаясь от хихиканья, он дернул головой, но сделал еще хуже — потому что при этом случайно потерся ухом о нос Катары. Раз и другой. Это было тепло. И смешно. Но после Зуко застыл в ужасе, осознав, что это было не просто ухо, а то самое, левое, искалеченное шрамом ухо. К нему наверняка так противно прикоснуться!..  
…Почему-то Катару это совсем не обеспокоило. Она еще немного повозилась рядом, устраиваясь, ткнулась лбом в его плечо и затихла — может, начала засыпать. Весь его ужас исчез, как не бывало. Он чувствовал себя так, будто в ледяном и постоянно враждебном аду его жизни вдруг нашлась маленькая дверь. А за этой дверью была совсем другая страна — теплая, дружелюбная, где обычным делом было ожидать хорошего, потому что хорошее здесь действительно происходило. Он был уверен, что эта дверь не навсегда, но даже немного постоять на пороге было здорово. И не имело значения, что эта страна отличалась изобилием локтей и коленок и пропахла протухшим тюленем. Нет, китом. За это тепло и эту незнакомую мягкость Зуко готов был простить новой стране даже огромного протухшего кита.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Решила перенести эту историю и сюда тоже, кроме фикбука (да процветает русскоязычный сектор ATLA-фикрайтеров). Ужасно много волнения, как всегда перед началом нового большого путешествия (в данном случае, кажется, оно обещает быть особенно некоротким), так что буду рада попутчикам и попутчицам.


	2. Обмен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...План вызывал у Катары много сомнений.  
> — Зуко, но ты же обещал меня не захватывать? — напомнила она.  
> — Но я и не буду, — отозвался он раздраженно. — Я сделаю вид, что захватил, это большая разница!

_…сумевшие выжить на лютом морозе…_

Илья Кормильцев

_Лишь в водах недвижимых лунный блеск_

_Струится ввысь снегами белыми_

_И падает вдали_

Алексей Хвостенко

***

Катара стояла над ним и смеялась. Буран ночью закончился. В растрепанных волосах Катары сверкало солнце. Зуко взирал на это хмуро снизу вверх. Он лежал в снегу и был весь покрыт снегом. Катара отсмеялась и протянула ему руку. Он ее проигнорировал и вскочил сам, отряхиваясь.

Несколько минут назад Катара, осторожно ступая на больную ногу, выбралась из пещеры, настоятельно заверив, что помощь ей не нужна. Но когда откуда-то снаружи раздался ее вопль, он, разумеется, помчался проверить, что случилось. Кто б не помчался? Катара стояла внизу, у подножия скалы. Она стояла в боевой стойке, довольно неуклюже, из-за лодыжки, но все-таки! Она подняла к нему сияющее лицо, и ее ладони сдвинулись. Снежная крупа у Зуко под ногами стала очень гладким льдом. Гладким и слегка наклонным. Разумеется, он тут же рухнул навзничь и самым унизительным образом съехал вниз, к ее ногам.

— Да какого Коха ты делаешь?!

— Ко мне вернулось покорение! — радостно объяснила она.

Вернулось? Зуко смерил ее взглядом. Она всё ещё стояла в стойке. Он быстро перенес вес с одной ноги на другую, поднял прямые руки в защитном движении. Катара, заметив это, замахала руками.

— Нет, нет! Прости! Я не собиралась с тобой сражаться. Это же просто шутка! Я так обрадовалась.

Она повела рукой вокруг себя — и вслед за ее ладонью взлетел снежный вихрь, снег стал водой, вода закрутилась спиралью, потом образовала воронку — воронка застыла ледяной сияющей чашей. Катара подержала ее на ладони, встряхнула рукой — и снова всё рассыпалось снегом. Ничего себе! Красиво…

Зуко выразил сдержанную радость, но попросил больше так не шутить. Шутки отстой. Шутки близки к причинению вреда. Катара фыркнула и попросила его не быть таким угрюмым занудой. Она предложила внести это в обещание!

Еще чего.

В качестве извинения Катара соорудила ледяную, но удобную лестницу наверх, и это немного примирило Зуко с таким началом утра. Вообще утро началось неплохо. На фоне многих других в его жизни оно, наверно, было даже хорошим, хотя и странным. Точно лучше многих. Он проснулся с восходом солнца, но долго не вставал, потому что не мог придумать, как вылезти наружу, не разбудив Катару. Ничего не придумал и в итоге разбудил. В утреннем полумраке они смущенно друг на друга посмотрели. Похоже, оба были солидарны в желании не обсуждать совместную ночевку. Поэтому они просто неуклюже, мешая друг другу (локти! коленки!), выползли из спального мешка и занялись обычными утренними делами.

В компании девчонки из племени Воды, они, конечно, обычными не были. В компании подружки Аватара… Усилием воли Зуко решил не развивать эту мысль дальше. Сегодня предстояло обдумать многое другое.

Почему, кстати, покорение покинуло ее, а потом вернулось? Загадка. Катара не знала. Дядя рассказывал ему когда-то об этом, но он не помнил точно, что. Тогда это звучало для него как очередная наставительная речь, перемежаемая массой пословиц. Зуко терпеть не мог пословицы. За годы жизни с дядей он заработал на них аллергию. Хотя теперь, когда дядя был в плену, он согласился бы на тонну пословиц и речей от него. О чем же тогда шла речь? Кажется, дядя считал, что сильные жизненные потрясения могут влиять на покорение и даже на время лишить его. Ох, да ведь он наверняка пережил подобное после того как…

…Наверно, дяде и Катаре было бы о чем побеседовать друг с другом, если бы они познакомились. Вдруг она любит пословицы?

Из еды оставалась вяленая рыба — твердая, как сапог. Катара предложила сварить из нее похлебку. Когда он стал кромсать рыбу на кусочки кинжалом, Катара очень удивилась. Оказывается, она собиралась сделать всё сама. Раз ей стало лучше, а готовить еду — женская работа, то… Разрази Кох, опять. Женская работа! Да он в жизни такого не слышал! Он помирал бы тут от голода, если б не наткнулся на Катару в сугробе? Или же ему следовало тогда украсть себе какую-нибудь другую северную женщину?

— К тому же оружием не делятся так вот запросто, — добавил он. — Это делают только в особенных случаях.

Катара тут же захотела узнать, в каких именно. Она уселась рядом, пытаясь расчесаться пальцами и переплести свои смешные косички. Зуко ненадолго задумался, можно ли вообще рассказывать такие вещи девчонке из племени Воды. Может быть, эти дружеские разговоры уже немного смахивали на измену народу Огня? Но им предстояло провести вместе еще по меньшей мере день, придумать план, который спас бы дядю от сердитых придурков-северян (да и Катару от них же)… Вряд ли этот день станет лучше, если он будет хмуро отмалчиваться или орать на нее. Он решил ответить.

— Учитель может подарить свое оружие ученику. Это ценный подарок, редкий. Очень близкие люди могут обменяться оружием. Друзья или родственники. Если ты кому-то разрешаешь взять твой кинжал или меч, предполагается, что ты этому человеку доверяешь всё.

Катара сузила глаза.

— Я ведь обещала тебе не вредить!

Он пожал плечами.

— Это другое.

Это правда было другое. Как бы он мог ей доверять _вот так_? Вчерашний день и вчерашняя ночь ничего в этом не меняли. Определенно нет. После того, как пути разойдутся, они в лучшем случае больше никогда не увидят друг друга. В худшем — возможно, увидят. Зуко надеялся, что если все же удача повернется к нему лицом и он сумеет захватить Аватара, то Катары при этом не будет рядом. Мало ли, вдруг ей случится в это время навещать свою Пра-Пра на Южном полюсе. Вдруг духи все же не полный отстой и хоть однажды, раз в жизни, сделают для него что-то хорошее?

Он бы не хотел сражаться с ней снова.

Катара стала рассказывать про некоторые обычаи ее племени, связанные с оружием, а Зуко вдруг посетила очень странная мысль — что если бы _всё_ было по-другому, то, может быть, он бы когда-нибудь доверил Катаре свой кинжал. Жаль, что это невозможно. Не считая дяди, у него никогда не было такого человека.

Кстати о дяде. У него появлялось что-то вроде плана. Его планы, конечно, имели обыкновение заканчиваться адским дерьмом, но без плана надеяться было вовсе не на что.

Зуко нужно было спасти дядю из плена и каким-то образом убраться с Северного полюса. Катаре нужно было встретиться с братом и Аватаром, при этом _не встретиться_ с Ханом и его дружками — и тоже убраться с полюса. Зуко начинало казаться, что они могли бы друг другу в этом помочь.

Передавая друг другу чашку с похлебкой (отвратительно соленой, зато горячей), они начали обсуждать План.

— Дядю держат в доме одного старика, я узнал. Такой высокий, лысый…

— Это учитель Пакку! Странно, что они не закрыли твоего дядю в ледяной темнице… Пакку говорил, что у них есть такая. А, знаю. В Дни Скорби нельзя захватывать в плен, нельзя казнить. Так что твой дядя сейчас не пленник, он как бы… э-э, почетный гость.

Гость? И это его Катара обвиняла в сложностях с гостями? Люди племен Воды, посмотрели бы вы на себя!

— А потом? После Дней Скорби?

— Потом, — она помолчала, раздумывая. Подняла встревоженный взгляд. — Я не знаю точно… но мне кажется, потом его должны казнить.

Гребаный ад! Это же завтра! План нуждался в срочной ревизии.

***

Отставной генерал Айро, Дракон Запада (и прочая, и прочая), передвинул кость пай шо на две клетки и заискрился улыбкой. Его партнер по игре ответил ему хмурым взглядом. Пакку мало что нравилось в происходящем. Постоянно проигрывать в пай шо ему не нравилось тоже.

— Ну и где твой племянник, Айро? — брюзгливо спросил он.

Айро развел руками.

— Не знаю. Ястребиная почта у вас тут не в ходу…

— Мы же договорились с тобой! Ты уверял, что он мигом тебя разыщет, и я тогда помогу вам убраться отсюда, во славу Туи и Ла. И где? Где он, я спрашиваю? Я уже готов выпихнуть тебя на лодке в океан сегодня же вечером!

— Но сам посуди, как же я могу уйти без него? Мальчик без меня пропадет! Ему всего шестнадцать, он такой юный и такой, честно говоря, порой глупый. Ты уверен, что он жив, Пакку?

— Разумеется, уверен! В кладовых продолжает пропадать еда, причем в таких количествах, будто у тебя не один племянника, а два. Еще немного, и это вызовет вопросы. Сегодня последний день, и если он за тобой не явится, то я… технически, я буду должен тебя казнить!

— Не хотелось бы, — смиренно вздохнул Айро.

— Я тоже не мечтаю об этом! — Пакку повысил голос. — Но если вы со своим проклятым племянником не уберетесь отсюда до рассвета, то создадите мне много проблем.

— Я понял, Пакку. Прошу тебя, давай подождем до начала ночи? Дадим ему еще немного времени. А пока, может быть, заварим чай? Всем известно, что чай делает жизнь лучше.

— Остался только полярный, из водорослей! — без тени сочувствия объявил Пакку старому другу.

Айро снова вздохнул. Разумеется, делал жизнь лучше не всякий чай.

— Давай его. Буду представлять, будто бы я уже далеко-далеко отсюда, вспоминаю наши с тобой партии в пай шо и беседы, и этот тонкий, неописуемо _слизистый_ вкус водорослевого чая…

Пакку, поворчав себе под нос о южных привередах, поставил на стол чайник, покорением отправил туда достаточное количество воды из ледяного кувшина. Айро приложил к чайнику ладонь, нагревая воду. Как бы он не храбрился и не старался казаться спокойным, он начинал волноваться за племянника. Вроде бы они с Пакку оставили достаточно намеков на улицах города. Сусликоежу было понятно, что надо сюда вломиться, забрать своего старого дядю (кхе-кхе) и проблема была бы решена. Где же его носило?

***

— …И тогда я предложу Пакку обменять тебя на дядю Айро, — закончил Зуко свою мысль.

План вызывал у Катары много сомнений.

— Зуко, но ты же обещал меня не захватывать? — напомнила она.

— Но я и не буду, — отозвался он раздраженно. — Я сделаю вид, что захватил, это большая разница!

Скепсис ее пока не уменьшался. Все предыдущие попытки были вполне настоящими. Но какой-то внятной альтернативы нащупать она не могла. Они оба сошлись на том, что тайно доставить Катару к старому учителю будет достаточно для нее безопасно. Пакку не сдаст ее Хану и поможет встретиться с Соккой и Аангом. Катара надеялась, что поможет.

— Может быть, мы просто незаметно вытащим твоего дядю? — предложила Катара. Ей все же не хотелось участвовать в обмене. — Я могла бы покорить лёд какой-нибудь из стен…

— Я не тупой! — вспыхнул Зуко. — Я уже пробовал проплавить стены огнем. Они защищены от чужого покорения!

Ну да, Пакку тупым тоже не был…

— Ну, хорошо. Пусть будет обмен, — скрепя сердце она согласилась.

— Надеюсь, ты действительно говоришь правду.

— Да пламя Агни! Я тебе еще НИ РАЗУ не врал!

Туи и Ла, он что, обиделся? Катара перебрала в памяти их разговоры — и действительно не смогла найти ни одного случая преднамеренной лжи с его стороны. Он с ней сражался, он бывал яростным и злым, он был очень упорным в стремлении захватить Аанга, но… получается, он ей не врал. Кроме разве что…

— Так и будешь припоминать, да? — сказал он, вздохнув, даже не сердито, а как-то устало. — Если хочешь знать, я не горжусь тем, что так сказал. Но ты вообще думала о том, что пираты могли сделать с тобой? Что они могут сделать с одинокой девчонкой, укравшей их вещь? Так что в каком-то смысле это тоже была правда! Кохова задница!..

По спине пробежал холодок. Катара отвернулась.

— Нам нужно будет выйти сразу с наступлением темноты, — голос Зуко звучал примирительно. — Мне нужно будет нести и вещи, и тебя, так что мы потратим больше времени… Ну, ты же не сможешь всю дорогу пройти сама.

О, ну какая же она глупая! Разумеется, она _сможет_ пройти всю дорогу сама, ведь покорение к ней вернулось! Она может себя вылечить.

Зуко с интересом наблюдал за процессом исцеления. Катара вылечила ногу, выплеснула воду в снег за пределы пещеры и исполнила маленький победный танец. Как хорошо было снова крепко стоять на двух ногах! Зуко хмыкнул за ее спиной. Сокку всегда смешили ее победные танцы. Наверно, кто угодно бы рассмеялся, и Катара бы посмеялась вместе с ним. А Аанг еще и начал бы танцевать сам! Но сейчас рядом был только угрюмый покоритель огня. Непохоже было, чтобы люди Огня вообще умели смеяться.

…Кажется, принимать помощь люди Огня тоже не очень умели.

— А если ссадины загноятся? А вдруг начнется заражение крови? Это нарушит наш план, и причинит мне вред, а ты обещал не причинять мне вред, помнишь? — Катара сердито перечисляла все его вчерашние аргументы. — А если у тебя сломаны ребра?

Зуко ядовито вопросил в пространство, как же ему раньше удавалось выжить без такой няньки и не погибнуть от заражения крови. Что ж, у Катары был наготове ответ! Глупому покорителю огня просто до поры до времени везло! Но похоже, он уже понял, что согласиться проще, чем спорить. Катара была этому рада. Приятно, когда с тобой соглашаются. Возможно, Зуко был всего лишь таким же вредным, как Сокка, и ничуть не вреднее. Сокка тоже всегда норовил увильнуть от лечения.

— Сними рубашку, — попросила она. — Я знаю, справа болит.

Зуко мог прожигать ее яростным взглядом сколько угодно, но про ребра она не шутила. Ночью он вздрогнул, когда она случайно задела его локтем. Она постаралась воспроизвести самый суровый взгляд Югоды, и покоритель огня, выругавшись, стащил рубашку через голову и швырнул ее в сторону. Ого… сколько синяков и кровоподтеков… кажется, он пострадал куда сильнее нее. И уверял, что всё в порядке! Катара прикусила губу, подумав, что часть его ссадин — это дело ее рук. Но явно не все — многие выглядели более старыми и плохо зажившими.

— Где тебя так угораздило? — спросила она, облекая правую ладонь пеленой воды. Так… осторожно дотронуться, прислушиваясь. Ребра не были сломаны, но несколько трещин она почувствовала. Катара нахмурилась, старательно припоминая все уроки целительницы… Он смотрел на нее в упор с застывшим лицом, будто ожидал, что будет еще больнее. Ей захотелось немного его отвлечь. Югода говорила, это важно. Расслабленный пациент меньше сопротивляется лечению. — Небось свалился с дерева?

— Нет.

Гребаный лед, как можно быть настолько серьезным!

— Джао подкупил пиратов, чтобы они взорвали мой корабль. Вместе со мной.

Катара охнула и едва не пролила воду.

— Кто-то погиб? — прошептала она.

— Нет. Джао перед этим забрал мой экипаж себе. Я думаю, они все погибли уже здесь, в конце осады.

Милосердная Туи! Она совсем не ожидала это услышать. Он был капитан корабля. Его корабль взорвали. Его люди погибли. Они все были врагами, но это были его люди и они погибли. Что за Кох дернул ее за язык! Она знала, что идет война, знала, что погибают люди, но все равно не ожидала этих простых слов…

— Мне жаль, — прошептала она виновато, не зная, что еще сказать. Лучше всего было молча закончить исцеление. Он безучастно закрыл глаза, когда Катара стала лечить ссадины на его лице. Старый шрам она старательно обходила.

— Ты не при чем.

…Небо быстро затянуло тучами, снова поднялся ветер и полетел густой снег. Зуко рванул к выходу посмотреть, быстро вернулся, весь облепленный снегом. Он был зол и расстроен и проклинал всё на свете. Катара возвела у входа ледяную стену, для защиты от снега и ветра, но он все равно был в ярости.

Катара решила, что она теперь уже больше знает о людях огня. Если судить по этому конкретному покорителю, они: 1) грубо ругались, когда были чем-то расстроены 2) не признавали шутки 3) не умели улыбаться 4) часто злились, но 5) быстро успокаивались 6) имели предрассудки в отношении морского чернослива 7) терпеть не могли снег и нарушение планов.

Метель нарушила план Зуко, и теперь он был зол как сам Кох. Сквозь зубы он напомнил Катаре, что куртка у них по-прежнему одна на двоих. И если буран не стихнет к ночи, то, помимо того, что им будет просто сложно добраться до города, он еще и не сможет долго согревать себя покорением. А у них осталась всего лишь эта ночь. Он нервно мерил пещеру широкими шагами, швыряя в пол сгустки огня, и даже пару раз пнул стену.

— Послушай, успокойся, пожалуйста, — неуверенно начала Катара.

— Я спокоен! — проорал он в ответ так, что аж пламя взметнулось вверх от его кулаков.

— Ага, и лёд со стены сейчас так спокойно упал, — Катара скрестила руки на груди. Ее таким было не пронять, как не пронимали Пра-Пра выходки Сокки в капризном тринадцатилетнем возрасте. — Я знаю, что нам делать с бураном и с курткой. Если ты мне поможешь, то должно получиться.

Катара наскоро объяснила свою идею. Если она сделает вокруг них полусферу из снега, наподобие иглу, маленького дома, как строили у них на Южном полюсе, то они будут защищены от снега и ветра. Если он будет поддерживать внутри огонь, то там будет достаточно тепло. Перемещая такой купол, они доберутся до города, где раздобудут где-нибудь теплую одежду (Зуко раздобудет, потому что Катара ведь не из тех, кто берет чужое). Потом выручат его дядю, а потом, наконец, их пути разойдутся.

— Ты такое делала раньше?

Ах да, надо добавить в список. Люди огня очень недоверчивы.

Катара фыркнула, взмахом руки разрушила стену у входа. В пещеру рванул ледяной ветер, стал залетать снег. Она притянула к себе больше снега. Еще больше. Вокруг них уже кружилась плотная снежная пелена. Она покрепче уперлась ногами и стала придавать руками форму кружащемуся снегу. И вот вокруг них образовался невысокий снежный купол. Она торопилась доказать Зуко, что она права и может сделать такое — поэтому купол получился маленький и узкий. Они оказались очень близко друг к другу. Зуко зажег огонь на ладони. Катара подержала немного руку над теплым пламенем, отодвинула. Воздух быстро нагревался. Она посмотрела ему в лицо.

— Неплохо, — сказал он.

В его глазах плясали золотые искры.

Крохотный снежный дом был как маленькое пространство чего-то надежного, твердый островок, на котором можно было стоять. За его тонкими, наспех возведенными стенами оставалась осада полюса, погибшие с обеих сторон люди, Хан, страх вернуться в город и необходимость вернуться… Этого было так много, оно случилось так быстро и было таким тяжелым. И как будто всё это на время оказалось отдельно. И можно было… передохнуть? Катара, задумавшись, на миг потеряла концентрацию, и купол мгновенно рассыпался снегом. Зуко неразборчиво выругался.

— Прекрасно! Я засыпан снегом уже в третий раз за этот день!

***

Катара, несомненно, проделала огромный путь в освоении покорения. Если вспомнить, как она случайно приморозила к палубе собственного брата, как не могла удержать простейший водяной хлыст, — и сравнить с тем, какие силы были у нее сейчас… Зуко знал, что в сражении у Оазиса ему повезло — если бы не вовремя взошедшее солнце, возможно, он бы до сих пор торчал во льду. Но сейчас он стал подозревать, что кроме боевого покорения и целительства в племенах Воды изучают еще что-то тайное и хитроумное, чтобы незаметно заставлять других делать то, что им нужно.

Иначе чем объяснить, что они с Катарой снова делили спальный мешок? Полчаса назад ничего этого времяпровождения не предвещало.

Катара просто начала его отчитывать. Она сказала, что он уже слишком много думает о предстоящей им спасательной миссии (Зуко втайне польстило, что она так называет их авантюрный план). Она безжалостно указала, что он пять раз перебрал вещи, десять раз заточил кинжал и обдумал примерно пятьдесят вариантов Плана Б. Возможно, ее раздражало, что Зуко думал при этом вслух и ходил туда-сюда.

— У нас на Южном полюсе, — наставительно сказала ему Катара из спального мешка, — если зимой выдается время, когда нечего делать, то люди ничего и не делают! Важно сохранять силы, и если можно поспать, то надо лечь и спать, потому что силы потом пригодятся!

Похоже, Южный полюс, наряду с Северным, тоже был довольно отстойным местом. Зуко пришлось бы там тяжко.

— Поверить не могу, что в твоем племени люди столько спят, — сказал он так ядовито, как только мог.

— Ну, не только спят. Еще разговаривают, рассказывают друг другу истории, поют песни о древних временах и мире духов…

Зуко фыркнул. Он не был высокого мнения о песнях и историях. Катара в ответ посмотрела на него _убедительным_ взглядом. Она поерзала, освобождая половину спального мешка и легонько махнула рукой.

— Будет теплее. Нам ведь долго еще ждать, — рассудительно сказала она.

И вот теперь они лежали рядом, согревались и разговаривали. Хвала Агни, до песен о древних временах дело еще не дошло. Он не понимал, как на это согласился. Может быть, причина была все же не в тайной покорительской способности (или не только в ней). А в том, что он мог снова побыть рядом с той дверью, ведущей в новую страну. Зуко предчувствовал, что когда их пути разойдутся, дверь исчезнет, оставив ему только ледяную пустыню его прежней жизни.

— Почему план Б называется планом Б? Почему не сказать просто «запасной план»? — поинтересовалась Катара.

— Не знаю. Может быть, потому что так короче?

Само название Катара одобряла. Оно напоминало ей брата Сокку — тот тоже любил короткие звучные названия. Зуко помнил ее брата нелепым подростком, который даже сражаться толком не умел, но не был против признать за ним (теоретически) что-то хорошее. В конце концов, мальчишка пытался защищать свой дом, что было достойно. Он уже счел тему исчерпанной, как оказалось, что Катара волновалась за план Б. План состоял в том, что если Пакку станет упрямиться из-за обмена, то им придется его запугать. Запугивание предполагало демонстративные угрозы Катаре холодным оружием. Для Катары это наверняка звучало мерзко. Зуко это понимал, но не мог предложить ничего другого — не могли же они поменяться ролями.

— Я умею обращаться с кинжалом. Я не мастер, но я это умею, — попробовал он ее успокоить. — Ты не пострадаешь. В конце концов, я ведь уже вытащил Аватара из крепости Похуай таким же трюком…

…Катара ахнула, и тут он сообразил, что только что брякнул. Проклятье, кто тянул его за язык! В полумраке он почти не видел лица Катары, но чувствовал, что та напряженно вглядывается.

— Так это был ты?

Гребаный ад! Нет, медведь-утконос! Он попытался отвернуться от нее, насколько позволяли размеры спального мешка.

— Так это был ты! Синий дух — это ты! Аанг нам не говорил, но теперь я понимаю, почему он был так уверен, что в тебе есть что-то хорошее!..

Они обсуждали его в своих путешествиях? Долгими вечерами, когда нечем заняться? Лучше б пели о древних временах, честное слово! Зуко ощутил, как чувство неловкости явило ему свои очень новые грани.

— Нет. Во мне нет ничего хорошего. Аватара я вытащил только потому, что иначе Джао присвоил бы славу себе, а у меня исчезла бы всякая возможность вернуться домой, — он надеялся сказать это с сарказмом и с достоинством, но прозвучало как-то неожиданно горько.

Ну и плевать.

Катара молчала, но он продолжал чувствовать ее взгляд.

— Я думаю, в тебе есть хорошее, — сказала она наконец. — Мало в ком его совсем нет. Только если этот кто-то не Джао, конечно.

Зуко фыркнул от неожиданности, потому что, разумеется, тоже подумал о Джао. А Катара вернулась к тому, с чего начала. Она не боялась пострадать от его кинжала. Она боялась совсем другого. С гримасой отвращения Катара сказала:

— Если я в городе наткнусь на Хана, он может объявить, что наш брак состоялся, потому что он провел со мной ночь. Может быть, он уже это сделал.

Вот же Кохова задница!

— Но это ведь не так!

— Его друзья подтвердят, что мы встретили вместе рассвет, — грустно и рассудительно сказала Катара. От такого ее тона у Зуко в груди поднялось белое пламя ярости. — Северяне не будут прислушиваться ко мне, они никогда не слушают женщин, и никто не сможет свидетельствовать моим словам.

Быстрее, чем он смог подумать, он выпалил:

— Я смогу! Ведь ты же в самом деле была со мной, а не с Ханом!..

Проклятье, это пещера плохо на него действовала. Речи перед Аватаром, глупые рассказы о детстве, нелепые признания про крепость Похуай, а теперь вот это! Духи, пусть присохнет к нёбу его длинный язык! Зуко чувствовал, как жарко и стремительно краснеет. Широко распахнутым правым глазом он уставился в потолок, но краем вечно сощуренного левого видел, как Катара смотрит на него с непонятным выражением. Кажется, она тоже покраснела. Почему он не мог просто провалиться под землю?

Наконец Катара тихо сказала, глядя в сторону, что ей не кажется это очень хорошей идеей. Зуко могли, э-э, неправильно понять. Возможно, северяне решили бы, что он сам таким образом претендует на брак с покорительницей воды. Но так как он покоритель Огня, то после этого заявления его просто убьют. В принципе, с этого можно было бы и начать — стоит ему лишь появиться в пределах видимости племени Воды, как его убьют, не дожидаясь каких-либо заявлений.

Зуко промямлил, что это понятно и что он не имел в виду… Он ничего не имел в виду! Потому что они не собирались никому попадаться на глаза. Они собирались тайно проникнуть к дому Пакку и устроить обмен. Всё, больше никаких разговоров про проведенные с кем бы то ни было ночи.

— Но вдруг Пакку решит, что меня не стоит спасать? Вдруг он тоже считает, что это всё случилось из-за меня?

Духи, вот дерьмо. Он что, тоже мудак, этот Пакку? Катара не хотела признавать сурового старика мудаком, но не была уверена, что он будет на ее стороне. Они пообсуждали, как может повести себя Пакку. Оказывается, он был когда-то женихом катариной Пра-Пра (это как раз не звучало обнадеживающе для Зуко — если от жениха сбегают на другой край света, о чем это может говорить?). Пакку учил Катару, сделав для нее одной исключение. Он относился к ней как к собственной внучке, он считал ее очень талантливой. По-своему он был справедливым. Катара перечислила всё это и немного успокоилась. Сонно пробормотав, что зря начала переживать, она задремала. У Зуко, наоборот, сна теперь не было ни в одном глазу. Он вдруг стал представлять себе самое ужасное. Пакку откажется совершить обмен. Пакку окажется мудаком и отдаст Хану Катару. Пакку окажется мудаком, заберет Катару и тут же выдаст ее замуж за любого случайного мудака. Ее навсегда оставят на Северном полюсе, запрут в ледяном доме и заставят до конца жизни заниматься только целительством и больше ничем. В конце концов он просто запаниковал. Что была бы за идиотская насмешка духов — если всё закончится таким вот дерьмом. Зачем же он тогда вытаскивал ее из сугроба?

Зуко потратил некоторое время на детальное (и молчаливое) продумывание Третьего Плана. Запасного к запасному. Это его успокоило, но не полностью. Он напоминал себе, что это подруга Аватара, что она будет с ним сражаться совершенно безжалостно, если судьба снова их столкнет, что она очень сильная покорительница. Ничего не помогало. Зуко вспомнил Хана, вспомнил пиратов. Отбросив все церемонии, он решительно разбудил Катару и объявил, что у них есть еще время до начала спасательной миссии. Поэтому сейчас он будет учить ее простейшим приемам самообороны. Он безжалостно вытряхнул девчонку из спального мешка, но понадобилось некоторое время, прежде чем Катара осознала идею и согласилась.

— Смотри, если кто-то схватил тебя за руки вот так, — он держал ее запястья в плотном захвате, — ты сможешь вырваться. Если будешь знать, как. Попробуй сейчас.

Катара злилась. Даже в полутьме пещеры он чувствовал ее недовольный взгляд. Она даже проворчала что-то про пиратов себе под нос. Зуко осознал, что всё происходящее действительно похоже на ту сцену. Но это же было совсем другое! Всего раз в жизни он попытался действовать в стиле Азулы. У Азулы всё получалось. Ей никто в ответ не кричал пойти прыгнуть в реку, уж это точно. И мало того, что у него тогда ничего не вышло, так ему еще и регулярно об этом напоминают! Это просто несправедливо. Но пираты или не пираты, он должен был ее научить хотя бы паре вещей.

— Ты пытаешься вырвать руку. Но ты тянешь ее к себе, в том направлении, где я держу твою руку всей ладонью. Так ничего не получится.

Катара зарычала от злости и попыталась его пнуть. Зуко увернулся и продолжил объяснять. Теперь Катаре нужно было удерживать его руки.

— Тебе нужно вырываться вот так, — он показал, как — резко и от себя, в сторону большого пальца руки. — Так нужно меньше усилий, и у тебя будет больше шансов, даже если противник сильнее.

Кажется, ему удалось ее убедить. Они поменялись, и теперь Катара с куда большим интересом и сосредоточенностью выворачивалась из захвата. Она опять исполнила свой маленький смешной танец, когда у нее получилось. Он не дал ей как следует порадоваться и стал показывать следующее движение. Спустя несколько попыток Катаре удалось швырнуть его наземь, и Зуко почувствовал, как тревога его слегка отпускает. Может быть, ей все-таки удастся себя защитить, когда его уже не будет рядом.

Но отчего этот день заканчивался тем же, чем и начался? Он снова лежал на земле и смотрел на покорительницу воды снизу вверх.

— Не воображай, что сможешь теперь справиться с любым придурком. Уверенность расслабляет. Не будь уверена! — назидательно сообщил он ей, все еще не вставая.

— Я постараюсь, ваше высочество, — сказала Катара нарочито светским голосом. Хихикнула. Потом выжидательно протянула ему руку. Пора было отправляться.

***

Ей практически удалось! Она смогла удерживать снег в маленьком куполе и перемещать его в процессе движения. Каждые несколько сотен шагов они останавливались и сверяли направление. К сожалению, Катара не учла ветер — буран не стихал, и ей приходилось напрягать все силы, чтобы преодолевать стихию. Уже было пройдено больше половины пути, но еще оставалось немало, а она передвигала ноги с трудом. Зуко, обеспокоенно хмурясь, предложил сделать остановку. Она отказалась — боялась, что потом не сможет встать и идти дальше. Тогда он, продолжая держать огонь перед собой на ладони, другой рукой обхватил Катару за плечи, помогая идти. Последнюю сотню шагов он ее почти тащил. Они заползли в маленькое укрытие за холмом (после холма, в ложбине, уже начинался город). Катара остановила купол и от изнеможения рухнула на снег. Опасная была затея. Она потратила все силы, ее трясло от неимоверной усталости, а ведь это была только первая часть плана! Даже не самая опасная. Катара еле слышно застонала от разочарования в себе.

Покоритель огня сел на землю рядом с ней, гася огонь. Не говоря ни слова, он притянул Катару ближе и прижал ладонь к ее спине. От его руки по телу начала разбегаться волна тепла.

— Что… ты… делаешь? — дыхание все еще не вернулось.

— Делюсь теплом.

— Не… надо… ты… нес огонь…

— Ты устала больше.

Он скинул рюкзак, снова зажег огонь — посветить, погасил. Судя по звукам, неуклюже покопался в рюкзаке одной рукой. Потом в руки Катаре ткнулась мокрая чашка. В ней была горячая вода. О, блаженство. Она согревалась снаружи и изнутри.

— Ешь, — он сунул ей небольшой жесткий комок.

Катара машинально поднесла его к лицу. Вяленая тюленятина? Откуда? У них же не осталось еды. Как же хотелось есть! Собрав всю силу воли, она разделила мясо пополам. Сунула свою половину в рот и наугад, почти не видя в темноте, ткнула в сторону Зуко вторым куском.

— Кох побери, вот любишь ты спорить, — проворчал его недовольный голос.

Катара уже чувствовала себя лучше, хотя еще довольно слабой. Она слегка откинулась на согревающую ее руку и пробормотала:

— Кто бы говорил.

Они продолжили спорить и после. Катара чувствовала, как силы возвращаются к ней, вместе с нервной приподнятостью. Ветер немного стих, Катара свернула снежный дом, и они, крадучись и прячась в тенях, пробрались к одной из общинных кладовых на окраине города. Там удача улыбнулась им — Зуко сумел пробраться внутрь и вернулся обратно с теплой паркой, мехом для воды и небольшим запасом вяленой рыбы. Катаре было не по себе — они ведь украли все эти вещи! И получается, она в этом тоже участвовала. Зуко, высокородный болван, считал, что особы королевской крови не воруют, а заимствуют. Но у Катары такого оправдания не было.

— Если ты всё это заимствуешь, значит, собираешься вернуть долг? Когда же? — похоже, когда она нервничала, то начинала его обвинять.

— Никогда! Надеюсь в жизни своей больше никогда здесь не оказаться! — с чувством прошипел он ей в ухо. И сунул в руки парку.

— Надевай!

Они препирались шепотом, надо было вести себя осторожно. Зуко знал примерный график перемещения воинских патрулей, все жители спали, но ссора в полный голос все равно была никому не нужна.

Катара вернула куртку и быстро накинула парку через голову, оглядела себя… Секунда радости от привычной одежды сменилась смущением и злостью. Это была мужская парка! Глупые люди Огня не различали мужских и женских узоров на одежде! Она хотела поменяться обратно, но Зуко был и так уже сердит из-за промедления и ничего слышать не хотел. Легкой тенью он нырнул в проулок, и Катаре пришлось последовать за ним. Когда они замерли в тени перед следующим броском через открытое место, она всё высказала ему сердитым шепотом.

— Это стыдно, понимаешь? Девушке нельзя ходить в мужской одежде!

— А в одежде людей Огня тебе как, нормально? — его дыхание рядом с ее щекой было очень горячим, еще немного — и он от злости начнет выдыхать огонь. Вот дурак. Его куртка была по крайней мере удобной.

Он неудержимо рванул дальше, но поскользнулся на льду и чуть не рухнул лицом вниз, если бы Катара не схватила его за руку. Вообще она должна была признать, Зуко действительно умел быть скрытным и незаметным, что очень помогало в тайной вылазке. Помогало — пока он не поскальзывался. Понятно, что у покорителя огня не было опыта жизни на полюсе, где постоянно приходится ходить по снегу и льду. Он наградил Катару суровым взглядом, но руку вырывать не стал. Катара решила, что это удобно — так она и не отстанет, и сумеет подхватить, если тот снова надумает упасть. И она продолжила торопливо шагать, держа Зуко за руку. Ссориться шепотом тоже стало значительно проще.

Так они через некоторое время добрались до дома мастера Пакку. Ее нервная приподнятость постепенно стихла. Вокруг лежал город северного племени Воды, но она практически не узнавала его. Во время осады она недолго была на стенах, после — в Оазисе, потом — разыскивала Аанга на Аппе. Потом не покладая рук помогала Югоде в доме исцеления. Пока обманным сообщением о том, что где-то еще требуется ее помощь, Хан в ночи не выманил ее наружу. Столько разрушений сейчас было перед ее глазами. Северяне, насколько она знала, собирались первым делом сосредоточиться на восстановлении стен общими усилиями. Наверно, прекрасные мосты, каналы и памятные стелы — то, что они будут отстраивать в последнюю очередь. Катара шла по пустым улицам со странным чувством, что идет по совсем незнакомому городу. И дело было не только в зиявших провалах стен и обрушенных мостах. После того, что сделал Хан, это место стало ей чужим.

***

— Последний час, Айро, — сурово объявил Пакку, оглаживая короткую бороду. — После этого ты отправляешься в гавань и отчаливаешь. У меня больше нет времени ждать мальчишку, настолько несообразительного, что он не смог сюда явиться целых три дня!

Айро вздохнул. Это был длинный вздох, который мог бы извлечь каплю сочувствуя даже из ледяной скалы. Но мастер Пакку остался демонстративно глух. Он расхаживал по комнате, снимая с полок и складывая в небольшую сумку разные припасы и полезные в путешествии вещи. Плавание зимой через океан — опасное дело, ему хотелось помочь другу в этом. Он же, в конце концов, не был бесчувственным человеком. Но спокойствие своего племени, особенно после пережитой осады, было важнее, чем крепкие родственные связи покорителей огня. Ему еще предстояло выпроводить отсюда Аватара, которого северяне, после явления духа океана, предсказуемо боялись. Он их спас, разумеется, но того, кто обладает таким могуществом, люди боятся. Предстояло еще разобраться с юным Ханом, который начал высказывать опасные идеи. Пакку за глаза хватало своих проблем! Он готов был проявить сочувствие делом — отправив Айро восвояси.

— Подожди! — позвал его старый друг. — Не греми посудой. Ты слышишь?

Пакку замер. Что-то крепко ударило в дверь с наружной стороны. Что-то вроде камня… или куска льда… Два старика подлетели к двери. Пакку невежливо отпихнул Айро в сторону и приоткрыл дверь. За дверью было тихо, темно, завывал ветер. Он выглянул за дверь. Никого. В шуме ветра ему почудилось хихиканье, но тут же пропало. Снег хрустнул у него под ногами, и Пакку опустил взгляд вниз. На пороге блестела ледяная пластина, на которой… было что-то написано. Пакку начал вчитываться, охнул, схватил ледяное послание и захлопнул дверь. Он сунул пластину под нос Айро, потом схватил того за плечо и стал трясти. Потом выпустил, беззвучно несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот.

— Айро! — наконец смог проорать он. — Говоришь, твой племянник глупый мальчишка? Неопытный юнец? Что он сделал с моей внучкой?!

Теперь пришла очередь Айро открыть и закрыть рот, не издавая ни звука.

— Внучка? Что за… Кох побери, — он отмахнулся от своего друга и вгляделся в послание, стараясь держать его аккуратно, за края, чтобы полотно не растаяло.

Письмо было написано очень аккуратным почерком, принятым в народе Огня ординарным письмом — но необычным способом, крупные знаки были как будто проплавлены в поверхности льда.

Сообщение было довольно коротким. «Обменяю Катару на покорителя огня Айро. На причале, за час до рассвета, если придешь один».

Старики потрясенно глядели друг на друга.

— Проклятье, — пробормотал Айро. — Где он ее нашел…

Пакку негодующе фыркнул, прошагал к двери. Распахнул ее и прокричал в ледяную темноту:

— Приду один! Третий причал! — после буркнул гораздо тише, — Кохово отродье!

Теперь в шелесте ветра ему послышались легкие удаляющиеся шаги.

***

Пакку стоял на крыльце, озираясь. Он был очень похож на удивленную полярную котосову, и Катаре, хотя момент был совершенно неподходящий, стало ужасно смешно. Хихиканье почти прорвалось наружу, но тут широкая жесткая ладонь мгновенно закрыла ей лицо. Она виновато поморгала, и Зуко, сурово сверкнув своим прищуренным левым глазом, убрал руку. Они лежали на крыше ледяного сарая в нескольких метрах от дома покорителя воды. Густые тени и выступ крыши скрывали их. Пакку забрал послание (Катара им очень гордилась, оно вышло таким красивым, к тому же свидетельствовало о ее беспримерной находчивости) и закрыл дверь. Зуко тронул ее за плечо и показал в сторону и вниз. Он отполз к дальнему краю и бесшумно спрыгнул. Катара задержалась, глядя на закрытую дверь. Что если Пакку сейчас выйдет и швырнет их письмо под ноги?..

Зуко внизу расставил руки, готовясь ее поймать, но она съехала сама, сотворив покорением себе маленькую ледяную волну. Скрипнула дверь. Они прижались к стене, прислушиваясь.

Он подтвердил!

Он согласен!

От радости Катара схватила Зуко за руку. Он предостерегающе поднял палец к губам и потащил ее за собой прочь. Когда они были уже на безопасном расстоянии, он оскорбленно выдохнул:

— Этот старикашка назвал меня Коховым отродьем!

Катара тихо засмеялась.

Зуко добавил уже дружелюбнее:

— Давай, показывай, где у вас тут третий причал.

Его лицо было скрыто в сумраке, но Катара была почти уверена, что он тоже улыбнулся.

***

— Сокка, ты уверен, что мы всё делаем правильно? — спросил Аанг чуть ли не в сотый раз.

— Не уверен, — в который раз ответил Сокка. — Но надеюсь. Это ведь твои аватарские дела, ты должен это знать!

Аанг скорбно завздыхал. Аппа поднял большую голову, фыркнул и ласково лизнул своего маленького хозяина в макушку.

Вождь Арнук с началом Дней Скорби отправил их вдвоем на Аппе на небольшой островок к юго-востоку от города. Здесь был Малый Оазис, и вождь считал, что он нуждается в очищении и присмотре после осады. Выражалось очищение в том, что они должны были провести у небольшого водоема в скальном гроте три дня, поддерживая рядом огонь. Остальное, возможно, должно было сделать присутствие Аватара само по себе. Аанг понятия не имел про такого рода «аватарские дела». Сокка же был уверен, что Арнук просто отправил их подальше, чтобы аватар не болтался у всех перед глазами, после того как он явил такую могущественную силу. Жители города его боялись. Но Аанг, кажется, все еще до конца не понимал, что произошло, и какова была его роль. Сокка держал свои предположения при себе — он не был уверен, что и как надо было сообщить юному аватару. Эх, посоветоваться бы с Катарой…

Ему не хватало младшей сестры. С ней даже такое дурацкое ожидание стало бы уютнее. Сердце его болело от тоски по Юи. Перед тем, как стать луной, она пообещала ему всегда быть рядом. Но такое «рядом» совсем не облегчало его горе, ни на йоту. Сокка хотел, чтобы облака наконец разошлись, и он мог бы увидеть свою потерянную любимую в лунном лике. И еще он хотел обнять сестру и самым постыдным, немужественным образом порыдать у нее на плече. Она бы его поняла.

— Я скучаю по Катаре, — грустно сообщил Аанг, будто прочел его мысли.

— И я, — вздохнул Сокка в ответ.

Он тревожился за нее. Он вспомнил, как едко Катара высмеяла предложение Хана. Сокка был уверен, что Катара в безопасности в северном городе, но он вспоминал взгляд, которым Хан проводил его уходящую в дом исцеления сестру, и это не давало ему покоя. Если бы не Арнук, подошедший тогда со своим поручением, Сокка проучил бы мерзавца.

Сокка не привык расставаться с сестрой надолго. Сколько он себя помнил, они всегда были вместе. Каждый раз при их расставании случалось что-то опасное. Сокку уносил в лес злобный дух, или Катара внедрялась в тюрьму, освобождать пленных покорителей земли, или же он болтался в утлой лодчонке посреди разъяренной стихии, в компании скупого и ворчливого старика. Он очень надеялся, что Катара не успела ввязаться ни во что опасное, пока его нет рядом. Хорошо, что они уже скоро встретятся.

***

Они нашли третий причал. Зуко прошелся вдоль и присмотрел лодку, на которой, если им действительно повезет, они с дядей уберутся отсюда. Лодка была неплохая, небольшая, но вместительная, на ней можно было поставить небольшой парус. Он всё не мог поверить — неужели его план на этот раз сработает до конца?

Они с Катарой сидели рядом с этой лодкой на причале (как и почти всё на Северном полюсе, он был изо льда) и ждали. Они поделили и съели украденную рыбу. Больше делать было нечего, оставалось только ждать.

Скоро всё закончится.

Почему думать об этом было грустно?

Ветер разогнал с неба тучи, и показались звезды. Катара сидела рядом, обхватив колени руками, лицом к океану. Она была такой живой сегодня, со своими вечными спорами, победными танцами, неуместным хихиканьем. Сейчас она молчала, непонятно и отрешенно.

Она согласилась на его план. Она придумала, как им добраться до города. Проклятье, она вылечила его раны от взрыва корабля. Он обошелся бы и так, но все же приятно, когда ничего не болит. Она… про тайную дверь он не хотел говорить даже себе, поэтому сам себя здесь оборвал. Она ему помогала. Впервые за долгое время ему кто-то помогал (кто не являлся при этом пожилым любителем чая и пословиц).

Они скоро расстанутся. «Пока пути не разойдутся». Очевидно, пути расходятся здесь. С помощью Агни у них должно получиться. Зуко хотелось что-то сказать ей на прощанье, пока есть время. Он точно не знал что.

Но тут Катара заговорила сама. По-прежнему глядя на воду, она сказала:

— Это так странно, правда? Еще недавно всякий раз, когда мы встречались, нам приходилось сражаться. Ты напал на мою деревню, сжег селение на Киоши, украл мое ожерелье…

— Я не крал его! Я его нашел, я же тебе говорил!..

…И потом так долго носил на запястье. Смотрел на него, засыпая. Изучил каждый завиток узора…

Она продолжала тем же задумчивым голосом, будто не слыша:

— И привязал меня к дереву, и требовал выдать Аанга в обмен на ожерелье…

Духи, пусть это прекратится! Зуко отчаянно желал, чтобы с неба на него свалился большой кусок крепкого и твердого льда. Но над головой сверкали лишь равнодушные звезды.

— …А потом выслеживал нас с этой ужасной ящерицей. Когда она меня парализовала, ты закинул меня к себе на плечо и швырнул в седло как мешок с мукой!

— Эй, я старался аккуратно! И эта тварь меня потом тоже парализовала!

Катара ткнула кулаком ему в бок.

— И та охотница в татуировках сказала, что понимает, почему твоя девушка сбежала, и она имела в виду меня, а ты ей даже не возразил! Это было так унизительно!

Во имя милости Агни, когда это кончится? То, что сказала Джун, были унизительно для него куда больше! Джун повторила про «его девушку» дважды, и на второй раз уточнила, что Катара слишком красива для него. Гребаный ад!

— Я был занят другим!

— Не перебивай!.. Тогда мне всё виделось довольно простым. Ты враг и ты нас преследуешь, потому что ты из страны Огня, и мы все для тебя — жалкие простолюдины. Я не знала, что ты спасешь Аанга от Джао. Что ты и меня спасешь…

Он в замешательстве отвернулся и тоже стал смотреть на ледяную воду. Что она хочет этим сказать?

— Я считала, что северное племя Воды — наше братское племя. Но теперь я не смогу относиться к ним по-прежнему. Я думала, что ненавижу тебя, потому что ты из народа Огня, а люди Огня убили мою маму, — ее голос прервался.

Пламя Агни! Он не знал…

— Мне… мне очень жаль, — только и смог выговорить Зуко.

— Это ожерелье — всё, что у меня от нее осталось. Я была уверена, после того как чуть его не лишилась, что всегда буду ненавидеть тебя за это. Но теперь… я тебя не ненавижу.

Катара вдруг развернулась к нему, заглянула в лицо. Он не успел отвести взгляд.

— Неужели нам снова придется сражаться, когда мы встретимся?

— Я не знаю.

Разумеется, он знал, но совсем не хотел говорить это вслух.

Ее взгляд был ищущим, требовательным.

— Я привыкла считать себя хорошей, а тебя плохим. Но ведь я была готова бросить тебя в снегу! Это Аанг настоял на том, чтобы мы забрали тебя оттуда. Но если бы ты погиб там, то никто бы потом не спас меня! Всё связано, одно с другим, понимаешь?

Зуко пожал плечами.

— Я понимаю, почему ты не хотела меня спасать. Я твой враг.

— Но я тоже была врагом, а ты меня спас!

_Она в снегу, он берет ее на руки, тело на плече, легкое, будто невесомое, руки холодны как лед, он боится, что она умрет, отводит волосы от ее лица…_ Проклятье! Он не будет это ей объяснять!

— К чему ты это говоришь?

— Ну, — она смешалась. — Ты меня спас, я помогаю тебе, а ты помогаешь мне. И я подумала… подумала… Это всё не может быть просто так! Может быть, теперь ты перестанешь нас преследовать?

Катара уставилась на него с такой надеждой. Проклятье! Проклятье, проклятье, проклятье.

— Нет.

— Но почему? — кажется, она была готова заплакать.

Ему было жаль Катару. Но она была на другом краю пропасти.

— Потому что я хочу вернуться домой.

А теперь ее глаза метали молнии.

— Почему ты просто не вернешься домой, Кох побери?

— Гребаный ад! Ты что, вообще не слушаешь? Я тебе уже говорил! Я не могу просто вернуться. Я изгнан. Мое изгнание закончится, когда я захвачу Аватара и вернусь с ним в Страну Огня.

Ох, почему всё это звучало так высокомерно? Когда он это ей говорил? Когда она была привязана к дереву? Можно понять, почему она не запомнила. Она заслуживала каких-то других слов… Он попробовал снова.

— Послушай, я бы не хотел с тобой снова сражаться. Я бы не хотел быть твоим врагом. Я бы не выбрал этого, если б мог. Но ни ты, ни я — мы ничего не можем здесь изменить. То, что ты говорила о спасении, и о том, как всё связано — это всё, наверно, хорошие вещи, но это как дым.

— Что?

— Ну, дым от свечи. Представь, будто ты задуваешь свечу летним вечером, и несколько мгновений видишь, как дым от фитиля поднимается вверх. Держаться за все эти вещи — все равно что держаться за дым. Он развеется очень быстро. Наши пути расходятся на этом причале.

Катара от злости снова ткнула его кулаком. Она прошипела, что пример со свечой ГЛУПЫЙ, она в жизни не задувала свечу летним вечером, потому что на Южном полюсе летом солнце не заходит ни днем, ни ночью, и никто не жжет понапрасну свечи. И вообще там больше пользуются жировыми светильниками. Зуко был немного ошарашен, как напором, так и количеством новых сведений.

— Как ты можешь! — она снова его ткнула. — Я тебе рассказала, что моя мама умерла из-за людей Огня, но я тебя все равно не ненавижу, а ты сказал, что это как дым!

— Я не это имел в виду! — сказал он, защищаясь. — Прости, Катара. Я никогда бы такого не сказал. Мне жаль. Правда! Я… я понимаю тебя, потому что…

Неужели он в самом деле собирается ей сказать, что…

Зуко с трудом договорил:

— Я тоже потерял маму, пять лет назад.

***

На протяжении всего этого дня, с тех пор, как покорение к ней вернулось, к ней приходили мысли, что она могла бы справиться сама. Она могла бы сбежать. Могла бы сама добраться до города, спрятаться на окраине, найти мастера Пакку, дождаться возвращения Аппы…

Но тогда она нарушит обещание, что дала, призвав в свидетели Луну и Океан. Ей казалось, что Туи и Ла не потерпят нечестности. Но больше, чем кара духов, ее останавливала мысль, что она разрушит все надежды Зуко спасти своего дядю. В его золотистых глазах было столько печали, когда он говорил о доме, о семье. Он уже почти три года не был дома, и дядя, похоже, составлял сейчас всю его семью. Это как если бы Катаре угрожало потерять Сокку или Аанга — она бы без сомнения сделала всё, чтобы их спасти.

Она могла надеяться только на исполнение обещания и на то, что после они втроем с братом и Аангом сумеют разминуться с покорителями огня на достаточно долгое время. Может быть, они затеряются в Царстве Земли, и Зуко больше не сможет их отыскать? Внутренний голос тихо подсказывал, что она с ним тогда не увидится тоже. Катаре хотелось призвать этот голос к порядку.

У нее была надежда, что она сумеет его убедить. Ведь им удавалось уже уйму времени договариваться. Вдруг он сможет понять?

Когда прозвучало его «нет», Катара так разозлилась! Как можно быть таким упертым, когда речь идет о целом мире? Но смогла бы она сама выбрать целый мир, если бы на кону лежала возможность вернуться домой? Катара не понимала, как его могли изгнать. На Южном полюсе изгнание было наихудшей разновидностью наказания. И наиболее редкой. В старинных легендах это наказание ждало отъявленных злодеев. Она больше не могла считать Зуко злодеем, хотя так на него злилась. Как он мог быть таким отчаянным, таким глупым, таким абсурдно смелым (она помнила о тоннелях с ледяной водой, кроме всего прочего)? И таким одиноким, вдруг подумала она.

А потом он сказал о своей маме.

Она почти коснулась его плеча, она даже не поняла, хотела ли она обнять или просто дотронуться. Но тут Зуко, глядя ей за спину, резко вскочил на ноги и потянул ее за собой. Катара встала и обернулась. Из ледяного проема, ведущего к причалу, вышли двое. В предрассветном сумраке было видно, что один высокий и худой — несомненно, мастер Пакку. Второй, ниже и шире — старик в длинном плаще, которого она мельком видела у Оазиса. Он улыбнулся и сказал:

— А вот и наши дети!

Возможно, он хотел сказать это лишь своему спутнику, но в предрассветной тишине слова прозвучали довольно громко.

Зуко прошипел с непередаваемой интонацией:

— Дядя!

Казалось, он и невероятно рад видеть этого старика, и также сильно раздражен.

После чего он выхватил кинжал, а свободной рукой притянул к себе Катару. Он крепко держал ее, прижимая ее руки к бокам. Зуко прошептал ей на ухо:

— Извини. Всё нормально? План?

— Да, — шепнула она в ответ.

Старики подошли ближе.

— Катара! — вскричал встревоженно Пакку.

— Стой там, — бросил ему Зуко самым недружелюбным своим голосом. — Не подвергай ее опасности.

Катаре стало не по себе. Они ведь договорились, верно? У них был план. У них было обещание. Но все же. Лезвие кинжала было так близко.

Старый покоритель огня стал говорить что-то успокоительное — о том, какое прекрасное утро скоро наступит, как он рад встрече со всеми (Пакку демонстративно кашлянул — он явно был рад видеть не всех) и как они сейчас спокойно обо всем договорятся. При этом Айро со значением взглянул на своего племянника.

Пакку и Зуко стали договариваться. Пакку предлагал совершить взаимный обмен, когда одновременно с тем, как Айро возвращался к племяннику, Катара возвращалась бы к своему учителю. Зуко решительно настаивал на том, что отпустит девчонку только после того как дядя будет с ним. Катара закатила глаза (девчонку! серьезно?) и случайно перехватила взгляд его дяди. Тот тоже закатил глаза. Она незаметно ткнула Зуко локтем, чтобы намекнуть ему быть посговорчивее. Не так уж приятно быть предметом торга.

В конце концов Пакку, к ее изумлению, сдался. Возможно, он тоже получил намекающий тычок. Покоритель воды и принц Страны Огня кивнули друг другу, и Айро пошел по причалу, сияя, им навстречу.

— Я жду! — громко возгласил Пакку.

— Ты дал обещание не преследовать нас и дать уйти, когда получишь девчонку назад, — напомнил ему Зуко хмуро. — Иначе…

Он опустил кинжал и отпустил Катару. Она обернулась.

— Пора. Прощай, — вот и всё, что он сказал. И перевел настороженный взгляд на старого мастера. Это… всё? Катаре оставалось только сделать несколько шагов вперед. Пакку протянул к ней руки, в его лице тревога смешивалась с облегчением. Внезапно она остановилась.

— Я сейчас, сейчас, — пробормотала она умоляюще. И двинулась обратно. Она не могла уйти вот так. Казалось, так важно было что-то сказать.

Сказать ему спасибо за всё, что он сделал? Сказать, что она не перестанет надеяться, что он передумает? Что она тоже не хочет быть его врагом? Пакку рванулся за ней, попытался схватить за руку. Она легко вывернула запястье, точь-в-точь как Зуко ее научил.

— Зуко! — предостерегающе воскликнул сзади него Айро.

Зуко не отрываясь смотрел на что-то за ее спиной, его глаза вдруг расширились. И в тот момент, когда она почти начала говорить самое важное, он резко выбросил вперед руку, схватил ее за плечо и дернул к себе, разворачивая. У ее шеи вновь оказался кинжал. Внутри у Катары всё заледенело.

Айро закричал:

— Зуко, что ты делаешь?

Пакку закричал:

— Ах ты ублюдок!

— Десять шагов назад, быстро! — скомандовал ему Зуко. И пока Пакку спиной вперед отсчитывал шаги, он виновато прошептал ей, — Там мудаки с оружием. Третий план.

Кох побери, что за третий план?!

И Катара увидела, как от проема, ведущего на причал, бегут люди в синих одеждах северного племени Воды. Она даже могла расслышать их выкрики. «Предательница!», «Они напали на мастера Пакку!», «Она с ними заодно!» Она разглядела впереди Хана. Милосердная Туи!

— Дядя, быстро! Лодка! — выкрикнул Зуко и стал пятиться назад, увлекая Катару за собой. Она краем глаза увидела, как старик спрыгнул с причала в лодку, скинул сумку на дно и встал в боевую стойку.

Люди с оружием уже бежали к ним по причалу. Пакку воздел руки, но медлил напасть.

— Освободи мне руки, — прошептала Катара. — Я помогу.

Айро вдруг крикнул:

— Пакку, мы позаботимся о ней! Северная колония на побережье! Передай им, когда они вернутся!

Старый мастер негодующе взревел. Не опуская рук, он коротко оглянулся на толпу позади, будто решая, кто первым подвергнется атаке. Обернулся.

Катара вскинула руки.

— Простите, учитель!

И она подняла большую волну — от края своих сапог до конца причала. Лед покрылся водой, вздыбился, люди скользили, падали, волна поднялась еще выше. Пакку упал, не удержавшись на ногах, и въехал головой кому-то в живот.

— Уходим!

Зуко схватил Катару за руку, и они вместе прыгнули с причала в лодку. Едва приземлившись, она создала новую волну позади, а покоритель огня быстрым огненным выстрелом пережег причальный канат. Лодка качнулась и понеслась прочь. С причала слышны были крики, но они быстро затихали, по мере того как берег удалялся.

Катара создала водяную спираль, чтобы лодка продолжала движение, и, восстанавливая дыхание, обернулась. Собрала из воздуха туманную завесу, чтобы спрятать лодку. Они, все трое, несколько мгновений молчали, глядя друг на друга. Затем старый покоритель огня обнял Зуко, прижав его к себе так крепко, будто не до конца верил, что тот в самом деле рядом. Тот, помедлив, обнял его в ответ и быстро высвободился.

Айро испытующе поглядел на своего племянника:

— Ты мне должен кое-что объяснить.

Зуко ничего ему не ответил. Он перевел потерянный взгляд на Катару.

— Я опять тебя похитил, — сообщил он неестественно ровным голосом. Затем эта ровность дала трещину. Его голос дрогнул, он воздел над головой руки в отчаянном жесте. — Я не хотел! Я обещал тебя не похищать, но это снова случилось! Я нарушил обещание, Агни испепелит меня на месте!

Катара растерянно уставилась на него, начиная осознавать. Но тут его дядя со значением кашлянул.

— Я уверен, что у Агни есть куда более важные дела, чем испепелять какого-то мальчишку. Но мне теперь тем более не терпится услышать все подробности.

Зуко затравленно глянул в сторону. Вокруг была вода. Было очевидно, что посреди океана от изложения подробностей им деться некуда.


	3. В океане (ч.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — …Я ожидал, Зуко, — говорил старик с мягким неодобрением, — что ты обойдешься без похищения людей на этот раз. — Как будто речь шла о вредной привычке, с которой он помогал бороться подростку.  
> Зуко явно набирал воздуха в грудь, чтобы сообщить всему миру о том, что это было НЕ ПОХИЩЕНИЕ, но Катара его опередила.  
> — На самом деле он меня не похищал, — она посмотрела на Айро, после опустила глаза. — Он меня спас. — Айро ответил недоверчивым взглядом. — Э-э, то есть он не хотел…  
> — Хотел! — строптиво вклинился Зуко, не желавший оставаться на обочине разговора. — Кто бы не хотел вытащить из сугроба замерзающего человека? Но я не знал, что это она!  
> — Что ты делала в сугробе, Катара? — Айро не бросал попыток разобраться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: упоминания смертей, разрушения, не сильно подробные описания

_Смотри: огромное море,_

_Т_ _ы видишь точку вдали._

_Смотри: бездонное небо,_

_К нему прикован твой взгляд_

Настя Полева

_сегодня вода_

_спасательные суда завтра,_

_но мы-то знаем_

_что спасением захлебнёмся_

Михаил Гронас

***

С подробностями дяде пришлось подождать. Они смогли миновать огромную ледяную стену, опоясывающую бухту у города — Катара покорением открыла проход, лодка проскользнула в него, и Северный полюс остался позади.

За стеной расстилалось море мертвых. Так Зуко в ужасе назвал его про себя. Он не представлял себе всего, что сотворили с флотом его страны Аватар и дух океана, а теперь видел воочию. И это было хуже самых худших его ожиданий.

Лодке приходилось прокладывать свой путь вперед. Вся поверхность воды была покрыта… чем-то. Зуко мог различить обломки доспехов. Шлемы. Куски переборок, труб. Двери кают. Обрывки гамаков, где прежде спали матросы. Он зажмурился, когда увидел первого из погибших, но снова заставил себя открыть глаза. Люди погибли здесь. Их было так много, и похоже, они трое были первыми, кто свидетельствовал этому. Было бы честно не закрывать глаз.

Катара рядом с ним издала слабый звук, быстро перегнулась через борт и ее вырвало. Зуко схватил ее за одежду, подождал, пока звуки не прекратились, потом втащил обратно. Его тоже сильно мутило. Дядя молча снял с плеча и протянул Катаре мех с водой.

Она с трудом глотнула и призналась:

— Я не могу управлять лодкой.

Дядя мягко коснулся ее плеча.

— Ничего, дитя. Я возьму это на себя сейчас, — переместившись к корме, он начал мерно выпускать в воду позади себя сгустки огня. Лодка продолжила движение, продвигаясь теперь рывками, хоть и довольно быстро. Пламя, шипя, гасло в воде.

Зуко знал, что долго плыть таким образом не удастся, никто, даже Дракон Запада, не смог бы сохранять силы и концентрацию дольше, чем на пару часов. Но может быть, потом они смогут поставить парус. Пока, как назло, был полный штиль. Насколько далеко простирается это проклятое море?

Он обернулся к Катаре, чтобы только отвести взгляд от поверхности воды. Ее лицо было неественно бледным.

— Если тошнит, попробуй сильно наклониться, почти уткнуться в колени. И дыши на счет. Вдох — четыре счета, выдох — восемь. — Это была одна из простых дыхательных техник, ей первой учили маленьких покорителей в стране Огня. Когда он только привыкал к жизни на корабле, его часто одолевала поначалу морская болезнь (что для мужчины и капитана было просто унизительно). Тогда Зуко обнаружил, что дышать и считать в таких случаях помогает. Может быть, и Катаре это поможет.

Девчонка кивнула, и Зуко вновь стал смотреть за борт. Странно — он только сейчас это понял — война длилась так долго, уже сто лет, а он впервые видел прямо перед собой погибших на этой войне людей. Если бы он не был изгнан, то уж, конечно, побывал бы уже во многих сражениях. Как Лу Тен. Как Лу Тен… который погиб. Приступ старого горя совпал с приступом тошноты (лодку в очередной раз тряхнуло). Он едва успел перегнуться через борт, и его тоже вырвало.

После они с Катарой вместе лежали, свернувшись, на дне лодки и пытались дышать на счет. Зуко не знал, сколько это длилось, но после лодка остановилась, и дядя позвал их. Они вышли в открытый океан.

Дядя Айро проговорил:

— Полагаю, будет достойно произнести поминальное слово. Мы не можем знать имен всех, кто погиб, но по крайней мере мы можем почтить память твоего экипажа.

Зуко кивнул, не в силах что-то произнести, и дядя, полузакрыв глаза, размеренно начал:

— Да будет милость Агни со всеми, кто пал в этом бою. Пусть светлое пламя укажет им путь на огненные луга и сохранит их души от тьмы. Я не забуду.

— Я не забуду, — выговорил Зуко вслед.

— Я не забуду, — вдруг тихо прошептала Катара.

Дядя начал перечислять имена — Тадао, Тэцуко, Джи, Хан, Бэй Ра… Дядя хорошо помнил всех, он со всеми наверняка сыграл не по одной партии в пай шо, успел поболтать и послушать не по разу сплетни и новости, знал имена всех их детей, жен, невест и родителей. Дядя умел общаться с людьми вот так. Зуко повторял вслед за ним и отчаянно жалел, что некоторые имена он вспоминал с трудом, хотя их корабль был небольшим. Он не знал их дней рождений, не проводил с ними музыкальные вечера. Он был их капитаном почти три года — но на самом деле был высокомерным и безмозглым придурком со всеми этими людьми. Ему казалось, что заставить всех уважать его приказы — вот что значит быть капитаном. Но в том, что дядя делал для погибшего экипажа сейчас, было от настоящего капитана куда больше. Да, он спас Казана во время шторма, но после Джао забрал всех и Зуко не спас уже никого. Он хотел захватить Аватара, и только, он даже не подумал о них, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Дядя закончил перечислять имена и вдруг обратился к Катаре:

— А ты, дитя, хотела бы кого-то назвать?

Зуко не ожидал! Катара, наверно, тоже. Но она помедлила, кивнула и тоже назвала несколько имен. Эйкик. Тулимак. Нувук. Айкка… Имена звучали странно. Зуко вслушивался и думал, как погибли эти люди. Это случилось, когда корабли Страны Огня обрушили стены? Или в те несколько минут, когда Луна была по-настоящему мертва, и все покорители воды потеряли свою силу? Или же после осады, от полученных ран? Может быть, Катара пыталась их исцелить, но не смогла? Он слушал и не мог не чувствовать сожаления — они все погибли. Они были врагами, но вся осада была затеей подлого идиота Джао, и если бы не Джао, они остались бы жить. Его немного утешило, что Катара перечислила не так много имен. Впрочем, может быть, она и не знала про всех…

Он прошептал имя Джао себе под нос, практически ненавидя себя за это, но не в силах промолчать. Джао был мудаком, но поминание было для всех.

И после все трое молчали. Зуко искоса взглянул на Катару — та сидела в слезах. Заметив его взгляд, она вытерлась рукавом и отвернулась.

Катара показала, как управляться с таким парусом. Зуко удивился, и Катара немного насмешливо объяснила ему, что _умиак_ , в отличие от каяков, считается женской лодкой. Поэтому она умеет ставить парус и всё остальное. У этих племен Воды всё было не как у людей! Эта же лодка больше каяка раз в пять!

— Именно поэтому, — Катара закрепила парус. Лодка, наконец, поймала ветер и резво понеслась вперед. — Вы, гордые мужчины, ходите в одиночку на каяках и ни о чем не беспокоитесь. А женщинам нужны удобные вместительные лодки, чтобы, если понадобится, перевезти детей и запас еды и всё остальное, что нужно в путешествии!

— Очень мудро, — закивал дядя, лучась улыбкой. — Надеюсь, вы в своем племени даете и немощным старикам пользоваться такими удобными лодками. Вот я, например, никогда не доверял этим каякам!

Катара заверила, что старики, разумеется, у них день-деньской разъезжают на умиаках. Зуко возмутился, угадывая за обвинениями каяков дядину шпильку в свой адрес, но старый хитрец всё отрицал и только прятал в бороду ухмылку. Наверно, было не совсем правильно, что едва проплыв по морю мертвых, они могли теперь беспечно препираться о лодках, а дядя с Катарой — даже шутить. Кох побери, кажется, они были рады найти в друг друге любителей посмеяться. Разумеется, шутки отстой, но вместе с тем это давало возможность отвлечься и перестать все время думать о том, что случилось. Зуко заметил дядин внимательный взгляд. Наверно, им всем было это нужно.

Потом Айро мягко оттеснил Катару от места рядом с мачтой и сказал, что теперь он сам позаботится о ветре и парусе, а им двоим нужно отдохнуть хоть немного. Зуко выразил протест, недостаточно, впрочем, решительный. Столько всего произошло за последние дни, с тех пор как его корабль разнесло взрывом. Он был просто не в силах сопротивляться. Это было унизительно, как будто он снова был ребенком, а мудрый взрослый указывал ему, что делать. Но вместе с тем он был рад, что дядя снова рядом. Он мог стерпеть некоторое количество его указаний.

…И пословиц.

— Как говорил в древности Эй Ло, — напутствовал их отдых Айро, — «…И человек, что засыпал вчера в аду, проснется утром где захочет…».

Зуко издал короткий стон. Возможно, он переоценил свое терпение.

— Как я только жил без твоих пословиц!

— Это не пословица, племянник, — спокойно возразил дядя. — Это стихи. Эй Ло жил более пятисот лет назад, и эти две строчки — всё, что сохранилось из его текстов. Но даже по ним понятно, что он был великим поэтом.

Зуко был уверен, что дядя выдумал этого Эй Ло мгновением раньше. Но решил, что лучшим будет натянуть капюшон поглубже и действительно устроиться на дне лодки, пока дядя не начал цитировать что-нибудь еще. Катара тоже не спорила. Возможно, она одобряла идею отдыха, равно как и поэзию Эй Ло. И хотя умиак был _удобной_ женской лодкой, в пять раз больше презренного мужского каяка, он был недостаточно большим, чтобы можно было улечься на дне и не задевать друг друга. Все равно в итоге получалась человеческая куча мала.

— Твои локти просто везде! — раздраженно сообщила ему Катара.

Зуко аж дар речи потерял. Услышать такое от существа с переизбытком собственных локтей и коленок? Взглядом он дал ей понять, что будет выше этого. Чтобы избежать обвинений, он закинул руки за голову и закрыл глаза.

Перед глазами тут же встало море мертвых. Ох.

Катара затихла у него под боком и как будто подумала о том же, потому что спросила уже совсем другим голосом:

— Эти люди… с твоего корабля… Они были твоими друзьями?

— Нет, — он вынужден был признать. Не были. Они все были гораздо старше, наверно, было унизительно для них оказаться под командованием такого юнца. А он был так занят другим, мысли о дружбе тогда просто не приходили ему в голову.

Но Катара плакала на чтении имен! Он осторожно спросил:

— А… у тебя? Там был кто-то из твоих близких?

Она качнула головой.

— Нет. На самом деле нет. Я не успела их узнать. Хотя мне все равно их жаль.

— Ясно.

Вдруг придвинувшись ближе, она прошептала:

— Еще я плакала о маме. И о том, что мне пришлось расстаться с Соккой и Аангом. И о Юи, которая стала луной. Она прерывисто вздохнула и сказала еще тише: — И еще о твоих людях. Мне показалось, что ты хотел бы оплакать их, но не можешь, поэтому я решила сделать это за тебя.

Зуко хотел взглянуть ей в лицо, но она отвернулась. Ему пришлось сказать свое невнятное «спасибо» в меховую оторочку ее капюшона.

Дядя тихо пробормотал себе под нос (неужели он, как некоторые старые люди, начал глохнуть и считал, что другие не слышат его слов!):

— Человеку нужен отдых… Бедные дети.

…К своему стыду, Зуко действительно задремал, хотя не собирался этого делать. А проснувшись, тут же вспомнил строки великого Эй Ло.

« _…Проснется утром где захочет»._

Было все еще утро, хоть солнце и поднялось уже достаточно высоко. Катара спала, закинув руку ему на грудь. Скосив глаза, он мог видеть, как кончики ее пальцев высовываются из рукава синей, слишком большой для нее парки. Он знал, что возвращался с Северного полюса, всё потеряв и провалив свою миссию по захвату Аватара, но почему-то именно сейчас, в это конкретное мгновение, не чувствовал себя провалившимся. Их пути должны были разойтись на причале, но этого не случилось. Его тайная дверь в новую страну осталась рядом.

***

И вот настало время подробностей, которого так ждал отставной генерал Айро. Правда, пока что всё вылилось в перепалку между дядей и племянником, за которой Катаре оставалось лишь наблюдать.

— …Я ожидал, Зуко, — говорил старик с мягким неодобрением, — что ты обойдешься без похищения людей _на этот раз._ — Как будто речь шла о вредной привычке, с которой он помогал бороться подростку.

Зуко явно набирал воздуха в грудь, чтобы сообщить всему миру о том, что это было НЕ ПОХИЩЕНИЕ, но Катара его опередила.

— На самом деле он меня не похищал, — она посмотрела на Айро, после опустила глаза. — Он меня спас. — Айро ответил недоверчивым взглядом.

— Э-э, то есть он не хотел…

— Хотел! — строптиво вклинился Зуко, не желавший оставаться на обочине разговора. — Кто бы не хотел вытащить из сугроба замерзающего человека? Но я не знал, что это она!

— Что ты делала в сугробе, Катара? — Айро не бросал попыток разобраться.

Катара смешалась. Она не была уверена, что она готова рассказать старому покорителю огня.

— Это связано с северным племенем Воды, дядя, — сказал Зуко хмуро. — Тебе достаточно пока подробностей?

Айро неохотно согласился, и на этом с первым раундом объяснений было покончено. Он предложил поесть и потянулся за своей сумкой. Тут настала очередь Зуко требовать подробностей, потому что дядина сумка скрывала в себе немало. Так, например, там был внушительный запас вяленой рыбы и мяса. Моток веревки. Походный нож с костяной ручкой с узорами племени Воды. Компас. Карта Царства Земли с прилегающими водами. Маленький походный набор для игры в пай шо. Как раз пай шо, кажется, Зуко и добило. У него были к дяде вопросы.

— Дядя! — вскричал он. — Что всё это значит? Я полагал, ты был в плену!

— Да, — скромно признал дядя.

— Откуда у тебя все эти вещи? Тот лысый старик тебе их дал?

— Да, — Айро посмотрел вниз.

— Дядя, но он же враг!

— Да? — старик поднял бровь.

— Поверить не могу, что я торчал во льдах, пытаясь тебя спасти, а ты играл с ним в пай шо!

Айро лишь безмятежно пожал плечами.

— Цени благородного друга, а благородного врага цени вдвое. С врагом, чье благородство несомненно, не грех и сыграть партию-другую. — И ловко сменил тему: — Вот вы же с Катарой тоже сумели договориться.

Катара смутилась. С момента, как она очнулась в пещере, произошло так много всего, будто прошла целая жизнь. И изнутри этой жизни ей уже казалось чем-то обычным, что они с изгнанным принцем могут находиться рядом, разговаривать, помогать друг другу. С вопросом Айро она вдруг взглянула на эту жизнь не изнутри, а снаружи. Под этим взглядом всё должно было выглядеть крайне странным.

Зуко, возможно, почувствовал что-то похожее, потому что его объяснения дяде прозвучали несколько заносчиво. Она уже начала понимать, что тот порой ведет себя как наглый придурок, когда чувствует себя неуверенно.

Дядя Айро идею обещания одобрил, и Зуко с Катарой переглянулись с облегчением. Он с интересом расспросил их о деталях и, услышав об условии «пока пути не разойдутся», неожиданно рассмеялся.

— Зуко! Неужели спустя столько лет ты это помнишь?

— Что я помню?

Айро, ухмыляясь, продекламировал:

— И покуда пути наши не разойдутся,

И тьма не сожрет луну,

Клянусь последним грошом своим медным

Любить лишь тебя одну!

Вид у его племянника тут же стал взбешенным.

— «Любовь среди драконов», — непонятно пояснил Айро. — Как же там начинался этот отрывок?..

Зуко издал угрожающий звук.

— Дядя. Не смей.

Катара решила, что пора вмешаться.

— Это я предложила, про пути. Это стихи, да? Откуда они?

Ее, конечно, заинтриговала строчка про луну, а не глупые любовные обещания. Она подумала о Юи. Дядя Айро тепло улыбнулся Катаре.

— Трогательное совпадение. Это слова Дза Рэя по прозвищу Счастливый Принц, обращенные к его избраннице Ней Фей, из старинной повести «Любовь среди драконов». Она очень известна в нашей стране.

— Старая, пропахшая пылью сопливая история, — добавил Зуко своего мнения.

— В детстве ты ее любил.

— Ничего подобного!

Катара посмотрела за борт. Вокруг простирались вода и небо. Ей предстояло провести на борту этого умиака, с этими людьми еще довольно много времени. Айро сказал, что он передал Пакку весть для ее друзей. Они направлялись в сторону царства Земли, в городок на северном побережьи. Это была колония страны Огня, как пояснил Айро, но оттуда можно было добраться на безопасную территорию. Во всяком случае, всё равно после Северного полюса Катара с Соккой и Аангом планировали добраться до царства Земли, чтобы там найти учителя для Аватара. Просто некоторое время они будут следовать туда разными путями. Перепалка по поводу «Любви среди драконов» всё не утихала, и она невольно улыбнулась. Было так понятно, что эти двое очень привязаны друг к другу. И ее уже не так сильно удивляло, как могло бы удивить раньше, что у людей из страны Огня может быть такая привязанность. Раньше она бы она в это не поверила. Но раньше она и не видела в них людей — а увидев теперь, уже не могла забыть. Ей не давала покоя мысль, что Зуко, наткнувшись на нее в снегу, мог просто пройти мимо и дать ей замерзнуть. Так было бы для него проще всего. А он вместо этого ее спас.

Она очень скучала по брату и Аангу и очень за них тревожилась. Сокка, конечно, был их парень-с-бумерангом и парень-с-планом, и вообще невероятно умным и много всего знал… Но как можно было бы оставлять за старшего мальчишку, способного вогнать себе в палец аж два рыболовных крючка за раз? Но если судьбе зачем-то было угодно на время их разделить, то, возможно, нынешние ее спутники были не самым ужасным вариантом. Сокка, конечно, с ней ни за что не согласился бы.

Пока они ели, Катара тихо спросила Зуко про Третий план. Тот попытался увильнуть, но увиливатель из него был никакой, ни чета Аангу и даже Сокке. И вскоре Зуко признался, что придумал Третий план, на случай, если обмен не состоится. Он решил, что заберет Катару с собой в таком случае. Катара не знала, что и думать. Он ей даже ничего не сказал о Третьем плане! Но на причале уже не было времени объяснять. В своем обещании она подразумевала, что их пути не расходятся, пока она не будет в безопасности и не встретится с друзьями. На третьем причале безопасности для нее не было.

Можно было сказать, что Зуко опять ее похитил — но в той же степени, получалось, он, следуя обещанию, опять ее спас.

***

Утро мастера Пакку было полно хлопот. Он выловил всех упавших в воду сопляков, выстроил на причале и прочел им нотацию. Пакку имел опыт в нотациях. От его нотаций колени начинали дрожать даже у самых упертых. После он пинками отправил всех по домам, кроме Хана. Наметанным глазом выделив основной источник сумятицы, он за шиворот отволок его к себе домой и учинил допрос с пристрастием. Хан вертелся как полярная змея на сковородке, но Пакку помнил испуганное лицо Катары при появлении его дурацкого отряда. Она, по-видимому, не боялась покорителей огня (проклятье, когда они с Айро подошли к причалу, она и племянник Айро сидели рядом и, Пакку мог бы поклясться, мирно болтали!). Но боялась она при этом придурка из братского племени. Когда Пакку понял, почему, ему резко захотелось вымыть руки. Пакку не мог поверить, что самоуверенный наглец всерьез говорит про брак по подтверждению. На миг Пакку пожалел, что не является покорителем огня (какая это была отвратительная мысль) и не может испепелить Хана на месте. Только многолетняя практика покорения и медитации позволила ему всего лишь заключить вряд-ли-наследника-вождя в ледяную глыбу, даже оставив тому проем для дыхания, и в таком виде транспортировать в тюрьму. Сейчас не было времени выяснять все подробности и решать, как в итоге с ним поступить. В конце концов, браки по подтверждению не были официально запрещены! Но старый мастер запланировал себе серьезный разговор с вождем Арнуком.

После Пакку как раз вовремя появился на главной площади, чтобы встретить прилетевших Аватара и мальчишку-южанина. Быстро, чтобы поговорить с ними с глазу на глаз, он потащил обоих в свой дом. Первая попытка разговора не была удачной.

Брат Катары начал яростно изрыгать проклятия и размахивать руками. Юный Аватар от волнения въехал, применив покорение воздуха, на стену. Пакку пришлось в очередной раз за это утро создать пару успокоительных ледяных глыб. Мальчишку-южанина не остановило даже это.

— Вы хотите сказать, — вопил он из своего ледяного куба, — что Катару СНОВА захватил этот мерзавец, этот придурок, этот сдвинутый на идее поймать Аватара, — он глотнул воздуха, — А ВЫ НЕ СМОГЛИ ЕГО ОСТАНОВИТЬ?!

Пакку раздраженно крякнул и заткнул ему рот куском льда.

— Ты дашь мне сказать или нет, Кох побери?

— Сокка, — подал голос Аватар, — я тоже волнуюсь за Катару, но пожалуйста, давай выслушаем мастера.

За это Пакку разморозил лед вокруг Аватара первым. После, с некоторым сомнением, разморозил и Сокку. Тот прожег Пакку уничтожающим взглядом, вытащил изо рта ледышку и кинул в угол. Пакку начал излагать заново.

— Катара с принцем страны Огня Зуко и отставным генералом Айро сейчас следует в северную колонию на побережье, соседствующую с царством Земли. Отправляйтесь туда же, и вы с ней встретитесь.

— Но почему же, — во избежание очередного затыкания рта Сокка перешел на крайне драматичный шепот, — вы ничего не сделали, чтобы помешать ему захватить Катару?

Пакку крайне сложно было ему что-то ответить.

— Э-э, ну, в некотором смысле, — выдавил он из себя, — в некотором смысле Катара не была захвачена.

— А что тогда? Она пришла к ним и такая, привет, я из племени Воды, давно хотела с вами познакомиться, давайте поплывем через океан? — в голосе мальчишки уже звучали сердитые слезы.

Пакку не был бессердечным человеком, поэтому решил рассказать то, что знал сам. Он ожидал очередного взрыва ярости от Сокки, когда его рассказ подошел к Хану, но тот лишь сжал кулаки и слушал молча, с упавшим лицом.

— Думаю, — закончил Пакку рассказ, — что у Катары были причины сделать то, что она сделала. И… гм, генерал Айро обещал свою заботу и покровительство.

— Генерал! — горько бросил Сокка. — Еще один злобный покоритель огня!

— Это дядя юного принца, — голос Пакку был сух. — Он, разумеется, наш враг, но он достойный человек, и я верю его слову. Если это что-то для тебя значит.

Он взял обещание с мальчишек отправиться в путь завтра на рассвете и выпроводил их вон. Предстояло еще так много сделать, но сейчас он хотел хоть ненадолго остаться в доме один, закрыть дверь и самому погоревать о своей ненаглядной девочке, почти что внучке, которую не смог уберечь.

***

В первый день Катара надеялась, что Аппа успеет их нагнать. Ей вдруг пришло в голову, что бизон мог лететь довольно быстро. Если Пакку им рассказал, где она, если они вылетели без промедлений, если верно взяли направление… Она устроилась на корме и стала взглядываться в убегающий назад горизонт. Наверно, выглядела она при этом несчастной. Айро (отставной генерал Айро, поправляла она себя), что присматривал за парусом, попробовал ее развлечь и отвлечь. Он стал расспрашивать о мореплавании в ее племени, о способах охоты и строительства жилищ, о самых известных легендах. Катара опасалась, что он пытается выведать что-то важное о врагах своей страны. Но старик не спрашивал о том, что было связано с войной. Как будто это его не интересовало. Может быть, и в самом деле не интересовало, потому что в ответ он с большим удовольствием рассказывал о любимых праздниках, о распространенных обычаях, о разных островах архипелага их страны и чем один остров отличается от другого. Было любопытно это слушать, и порой она даже забывала, где находится и о чем идет разговор (о стране врагов!). Странно было обнаруживать порой сходства их народов. Самой себе она говорила, что все равно в лодке посреди океана больше нечем заняться. Поэтому она рассказывала историю за историей — о всемогущей Катгыргын, злонамеренном духе метели, о полярной лисице Солокичан и ее безжалостных проделках, о ледяной великанше Майырахпак…

Благодаря Айро Катара решила дополнить свой список известной информации о покорителях огня, но теперь выходило, что некоторые пункты противоречили друг другу. Потому что если судить по этому конкретному покорителю, они 1) обладали легким веселым нравом 2) любили смеяться и шутить 3) всегда были не прочь поболтать 4) знали множество пословиц, старинных стихотворений и отрывков из нравоучительных романов, которые при случае в изобилии цитировали, и 5) были до смешного привязаны к своим племянникам со сложным характером и терпеливы с ними.

Оный племянник редко присоединялся к разговорам, изучая в этот момент карту, линию горизонта или звездное небо (смотря в какой час это происходило). Но судя по сердитому фырканью при упоминании «Любви среди драконов» или любой фразе, отдаленно похожей на пословицу, слушал он довольно внимательно.

Катаре было сложно понять такое отношение. Если бы у нее был такой дядя, она бы не сердилась на него так часто. Старик ей нравился. Она помнила, как тот пытался защитить духа луны в Оазисе. Ее собственной самой большой проблемой с ним было то, что она не могла решить, как к нему обращаться. Генерал Айро? Старик всякий раз смеялся и напоминал, что он уже в отставке. Господин Айро — он поморщился и попросил впредь не говорить так официально. _Дядя_ Айро? Слишком непочтительно. Но когда он сам предложил звать его дядей, Катара посомневалась и решила попробовать. К ее удивлению, фырканья с той стороны мачты на этот раз не последовало.

— Ты надеешься, что твои друзья нас догонят? — спросил ее шепотом Зуко в середине первой ночи на океане. Они вдвоем, как отдыхавшие днем, дежурили в начале ночи, дав дяде поспать. Теперь они поменялись. Айро устроился на корме, завернувшись в свой плащ, а они — легли ближе к носу, используя расстегнутый спальный мешок как общее одеяло.

Так у него что, в самом деле глаза на затылке? Как он смог заметить? Его голос не был насмешливым или, того хуже, торжествующим. Но Катара надеялась. И она была расстроена. Поэтому ответила довольно колко:

— А ты рад, что этого не произошло?

Он промолчал.

Но Катара уже не могла успокоиться:

— Или нет, ты, конечно, не рад, потому что рассчитывал захватить Аанга!

— Я обещал, — сухо напомнил ей Зуко.

Да, это было так. Катара вздохнула. Глупо нападать с колкостями на человека, с которым придется провести еще изрядное время и с которым ты планируешь спать под одним одеялом, потому что нет второго и потому что зимней ночью посреди полярного океана очень холодно. Она понимала, что сказала так просто по привычке ссориться и еще потому что была расстроена.

Она натянула капюшон парки на лицо и сказала из-под него как можно тише, надеясь, что Зуко не расслышит:

— Извини. Просто мне очень грустно. Я так надеялась, но их нет. Мы с Соккой всегда были вместе, в самые тяжелые времена, и с Аангом последние полгода тоже … А теперь их нет рядом, и мне так сильно их не хватает. Он расслышал.

— Я понимаю, — ответил он, тоже очень тихо.

Ну конечно. Он ведь был изгнан.

— Потому что ты тоже грустил тогда о сестре? Когда тебя изгнали? И о…

Катара оборвала себя. Она хотела сказать «о родителях», но вспомнила, что Зуко потерял маму пять лет назад. Значит, когда его изгнали, мамы уже не было рядом. И она не могла представить, чтобы кто-то мог грустить и скучать по Хозяину Огня Озаю. Это было чем-то невозможным. Хотя наверняка он скучал и по отцу, просто потому что был его сыном…

Ответа не было. Катара подождала, потом отодвинула капюшон и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Он лежал на спине и смотрел в небо, ей была видна левая половина лица, со шрамом, абсолютно непроницаемая. Не глядя на нее, Зуко наконец сказал:

— Нет. Не поэтому. Слишком долго объяснять. Спи.

Катара почувствовала себя как перед закрытой дверью. Это было обидно. Пра-Пра всегда говорила им с Соккой «Расскажи, и станет легче». Часто это означало «Скажите правду, что вы без спроса съели запасы для завтрашнего обеда», но годилось и для других случаев. Но если высокородный принц не намерен делиться своими злоключениями с презренной простолюдинкой, Катара это переживет. Она отвернулась.

Если лечь спиной к обитателю второй половины спального мешка, то, возможно, ей тоже будет достаточно тепло. И ей удастся не влипать в неловкие ситуации, как утром, и не складывать на него свои руки случайным, но смущающим образом. Видят духи, на этой лодке и так хватало поводов для неловких ситуаций.

Ночью было тепло. Теплее, чем можно было бы ожидать, учитывая все обстоятельства. Может быть, от того, что даже во сне ей казалось это неожиданным, она проснулась совсем рано. И… э-э… Перед ее лицом была знакомая светлая куртка, и довольно близко. Теперь не Катара была тем человеком, кто бесцеремонно складывает на всех свои руки. Потому что Зуко спал, крепко обхватив ее своей рукой и прижав к себе. То есть уже не спал. Он шевельнулся, замер, и они отпрянули друг от друга. Насколько позволяла ширина бортов умиака.

— Извини!

— Извини!

Они не смотрели друг на друга. Шумел ветер, слышен был плеск воды о борта лодки. Негромко храпел на корме дядя Айро. Небо наполнялось рассветным сиянием.

— Извини, — повторил Зуко. — Я не хотел…

— Я понимаю, — сказала Катара быстро. — Я тоже!

Почему же это нельзя промотать как можно скорее, как какой-нибудь свиток!

— Не думай, пожалуйста, что…

— Я не думаю! — и в самом деле. Сложно думать, когда от смущения вот-вот закипишь. Духи, пожалуйста, как свиток! Смотать и всё.

— Когда мы доберемся до берега, — неуверенно начал он снова, — то сможем купить там второе одеяло. Ну или я украду какое-нибудь одеяло, потому что денег у меня сейчас нет… Ты не одобришь, я знаю, но я пока не вижу другого выхода…

— Да, — она бы согласилась даже на кражу.

— Может быть, в колонии уже тепло и можно вообще обойтись… так, — он смешался и наконец замолчал. Искусством речей, разгоняющих неловкость, Зуко явно не владел. Его речи неловкость скорее сгущали. Возможно, Катаре удалось бы это лучше? Она решила зайти с другой стороны. Потому что, очевидно, в колонии в это время года вовсе не было тепло.

— Может быть, мы просто договоримся? — она надеялась сказать это очень решительно, но почему-то прозвучало скорее жалобно.

— Договоримся?

— Ну, как с обещанием… раз это на время. И, э-э… потому что холодно. Договоримся. Что это — НИЧЕГО СТРАШНОГО.

И она осмелилась взглянуть на него. Зуко поморгал.

— Э-э, хорошо? — сказал он так, что было непонятно, утверждение это или вопрос.

— Мы договорились? — она уточнила.

— Договорились.

— Что ничего страшного? И никто ничего не думает?

— Да.

Вот! Это было решение. Катара с облегчением вздохнула, но тут сообразила, что уже некоторое время с кормы не слышно храпа. Дядя проснулся? Она беззвучно ткнула Зуко в бок и показала в сторону кормы. Если дядя Айро теперь тоже в курсе договоренности, каким же новым поводом для неловкости это станет! К ее удивлению, Зуко искоса взглянул на нее, а затем… ухмыльнулся краем рта. Катара не поверила своим глазам. Он улыбнулся?

— _Ничего страшного_? — шепнул он ей, а затем сказал в полный голос: — Доброе утро, дядя!

***

— Насилие — это не выход, Сокка, — сказал Аанг, полуобернувшись со своего места на голове Аппы. Сокка, свесившись с седла, изучал водную гладь. Он надеялся заметить на горизонте впереди точку — лодку, на которой была его сестра. Но пока горизонт был пуст.

Сокке не хотелось отвечать. Их разговор длился уже давно, солнце успело подняться высоко. Соккину ярость и злость сменила апатия. Момо подобрался к нему сбоку и попытался ободряюще пострекотать, но встретил мрачный взгляд и предпочел свернуться в углу подальше.

— Иногда очень даже выход, — проворчал Сокка себе под нос. — Если бы я смог вышибить из Хана дерьмо перед тем, как мы улетели, мне было бы сейчас лучше!

Он в самом деле сделал такую попытку. Сокка разузнал, где содержался под стражей Хан. И уговорами, лестью, немного обманом и, возможно, даже чуть-чуть подкупом добился, чтобы стража дала ему возможность поговорить с ним пять минут. Через дверь. Сокка надеялся каким-то образом взломать дверь и отлупить придурка так, чтобы Хан помнил об этом всю жизнь. Но толстая ледяная дверь осталась несокрушима. Сокке оставалось лишь выкрикивать оскорбления и угрозы в маленькое дверное окошко. Жалкие попытки Хана ответить он игнорировал. Но у него не получилось забыть, как в конце концов Хан крикнул ему, как все девчонки из племени Воды были бы вне себя от радости заполучить его в мужья, а его сестра просто ненормальная. Хрипя от злости, он будто вышвыривал слова в окошко двери — о том, что когда он выследил Катару в городе снова, она направлялась к причалу, в компании покорителя огня, и ОНИ ДЕРЖАЛИСЬ ЗА РУКИ! Хан начал произносить невозможно грубое слово, явно имея в виду Катару, но тут Сокка не стерпел, плюнул через окошко прямо Хану в лицо и убежал.

Дерьмовые северные обычаи. У них на Южном полюсе такого бы не случилось.

Пакку на прощание сухо пообещал Сокке, что со всем разберется и они с вождем найдут решение, для того, чтобы Хан не остался безнаказанным и чтобы брак, который он попытался таким образом заключить, не признали бы состоявшимся. Сокка ему не очень-то верил. Чувствовать себя беспомощным и неспособным защитить сестру было отвратительно.

— Чем бы это помогло? — не унимался Аанг. О духи, иногда он бывал таким несносным в своей приверженности мудрости воздушных кочевников.

— Говорю же, мне стало бы лучше!

— Я не про тебя. Разве Хан исправился бы от этого?

— Нет! Не моя проблема его исправлять! Но он знал бы: тронешь пальцем мою сестру, получишь от меня!

Аанг упрямо покачал головой.

— Мне кажется, что он понял бы только, что нельзя трогать тех, кого защитят. А всех остальных можно.

Сокка издал короткий раздраженный стон.

— Но тогда он не тронул бы хоть кого-нибудь! Ну, а что бы сделал ты? — он даже не постарался смягчить обвинение в своем голосе.

Плечи Аанга поникли.

— Я не знаю… Может быть, я бы спросил у Катары, что ей было бы нужно…

Сокка тут же растаял, и его злость на друга прошла. Он выдумывал себе в голове наказания одно ужаснее другого (и, говоря честно, от некоторых идей все еще не отказывался). Но совершенно простая идея — спросить у Катары, у самой Катары, что ей нужно — его очень тронула. Почему-то ему самому такое в голову не пришло. Он привык считать Аанга маленьким и наивным, но порой тот говорил что-то, что заставляло всерьез задуматься. Ха! Он спросил бы у Катары, и наверняка Катаре захотелось бы увидеть Хана побитым. Сокка с радостью сделал бы это для нее. Хотя нет, возможно, Катаре бы захотелось самой его отлупить. Сокка с радостью дал бы ей и такую возможность… Помечтать об этом было утешительно, потому что иначе думать о том, как пострадала сестра, было невозможно горько. И как, возможно, страдает сейчас. Неужели слова Хана были правдой, и она сама решила уплыть с людьми Огня, без него и без Аанга? Что же на самом деле там случилось?..

Сокка поднял голову от седла и взглянул на маленькую грустную фигуру между рогами бизона. Он вдруг подумал, как, должно быть, тяжело Аангу — раньше Катара всегда его утешала, когда тот бывал расстроен. А теперь ее нет рядом с ними.

Сокка не считал, что он хорошо умеет кого-то утешать. Он помедлил минуту, потом перелез из седла и устроился рядом с Аангом у Аппы между рогами. Положил руку ему на плечо и сказал:

— Мы обязательно ее найдем, дружище.

— Конечно, — тихо отозвался Аанг. — Спасибо, Сокка.

Аппа вдруг круто развернулся и стал снижаться. Что это с ним?

— Хип-хип, Аппа! — попробовал Аанг вернуть высоту. Это не сработало.

Бизон развернулся, и склоняющееся к вечеру солнце оказалось справа. Он продолжал снижаться. Кох побери! Поверхность воды всё приближалась, и Сокка начал различать какие-то смутные серые тени на ее поверхности. Они были очень большими, и под серым, с неравными промежутками, пробегали сполохи цвета — зеленые, бирюзовые, искристо-желтые… Сокка зачарованно подумал, что это похоже на полярное сияние, только в воде, а не в небе. Аппа заложил еще один круг, снижаясь по спирали, а после почти отвесно ринулся вниз (Сокка с Аангом уцепились каждый за ближайший бизоний рог и заорали). Огромный зверь вальяжно плюхнулся в воду и медленно поплыл среди армады…

— Это киты, Сокка! — вскричал счастливый Аанг. — Это светящиеся киты!

Сокка изумленно оглядывался вокруг. Что Аппе тут понадобилось? Он плыл в одном ритме с китами и выглядел очень довольным. Иногда огромные звери справа и слева слегка касались его боками.

Аанг радостно щебетал, какие редкие эти создания и какая большая удача их встретить. Ему рассказывал о них монах Гиацо. Мальчишка просто светился. Он некоторое время ерзал на голове Аппы от нетерпения, потом, осмелев, перелетел на спину ближайшего кита.

— Не думал, что мне доведется прокатиться на настоящем светящемся ките! — крикнул он Сокке.

Сокка помахал ему. Похоже, им придется смириться с потерей времени — Аппа все равно отказывался взлетать. Как ни странно, Сокка заметил, что ему стало лучше. Он с легким сердцем наблюдал, как Аанг поднимает потоки воздуха и длинными прыжками перепархивает с одной китовой спины на другую. Сокка слышал его смех, и ему тоже захотелось улыбнуться. Что это с ним? Его разлучили с Катарой. Юи была потеряна навсегда. Когда они пролетали над морем вблизи города, вода там показалась ему странной, он пригляделся внимательнее и после об этом жалел. Даже с большой высоты было видно, сколько смертей и разрушения здесь случилось. А теперь он среди огромных китов, и его юный беспечный друг смеется и катается на их спинах, и невыносимый груз всего произошедшего почему-то становился чуть легче. Киты были такими спокойными. Никакие людские несчастья их не тревожили. Почему-то, странным образом, это помогало.

Справа и слева огромные серые тела стали выпрыгивать из воды и тяжело приземляться обратно. Сокку окатило брызгами.

— Эй, ребята! Полегче! Я не заказывал китовый душ!

Аанг вернулся обратно, и покорением воздуха помог ему высушиться. Бизон поднял голову, взревел и взлетел в воздух. Он поднимался по пологой дуге вперед и вверх, а киты синхронно развернулись и с большой скоростью двинулись левее. Похоже, они спешили. Момо зачарованно смотрел им вслед.

— Я думаю, Аппа хотел повидаться с друзьями, — задумчиво сказал Аанг.

Сокка был настроен более скептично. Ему была дорога его научная картина мира.

— Как они могут быть друзьями? Аппа летает, они плавают. Они из разных стихий!

— Не знаю, — воздушный кочевник беспечно пожал плечами. — Но здорово, что мы их встретили. Может быть, это хорошая примета. Знак того, что скоро мы встретимся с Катарой и всё будет хорошо.

Сокке очень хотелось бы в это верить. Но горизонт перед ними был по-прежнему пуст.

Он тронул под одеждой твердый маленький флакон. Мастер Пакку дал это ему, прощаясь, и наказал сберечь и передать Катаре. Якобы там была вода из Оазиса Духов, чуть ли не волшебная. Сокка не особенно в это поверил, вода она и есть вода, но обещал передать. И теперь порой нащупывал маленькую склянку, висевшую на цепочке у него на груди, как будто это связывало его с сестрой.

***

Айро нравилась девочка. Грустно было видеть ее печаль. Она рассталась с теми, кого любила и знала, и рассталась не по своей воле. Он спросил ее, хотела ли она уплыть с полюса вот так, и та ответила, что выхода у нее не было. Почему она оказалась в беде, она так пока и не рассказала. А его мальчик, похоже, решительно хранил ее тайны. Но Айро жил на свете давно и по каким-то обмолвкам, взглядам и крохотным проскользнувшим намекам мог предполагать, что произошло. Это порождало затаенный гнев, но он знал, что его гнев девочке не поможет. Как не помог бы он когда-то мальчику. Айро просто умирал тогда от желания испепелить на месте Хозяина Огня. Выкрикнуть на весь мир о его жестокости. Объяснить мальчику, какое чудовище его отец. Но он не мог. Не мог ввергнуть свою несчастную страну в пучины гражданской войны. Не мог подвергнуть себя опасности — кто бы остался с ребенком? Не мог нечаянно упасть с лестницы, как говорили тогда во дворце. Не мог сказать мальчику о чудовищности случившегося — тот не желал слышать и винил во всем только себя.

Дети любят родителей. Дети боятся гнева взрослых.

Айро надеялся, что после он сумеет сказать, а мальчик сумеет услышать. И тогда сможет найти надежду не в захвате Аватара, а в чем-то другом. Когда они с мальчиком вернулись из той неудачной вылазки в монастырь, мальчик был вне себя от горя и ярости. Он заперся в каюте, не пускал врача (а было так очевидно, что после сражения с Аватаром ему нужен врач!) и сутки ни с кем не разговаривал. Айро стоило большого труда удержаться и не вмешиваться. Пару дней спустя он степенно разыгрывал партию в пай шо с лейтенантом Джи. После пары рюмок виски Кох потянул его за язык, и он поделился с Джи своей тревогой и бессилием. Поимка Аватара давала мальчику надежду — но вместе с тем сводила с ума. Его не огорчали сердитые выпады мальчика — пусть злится на него сколько хочет, если ему от этого легче. Мальчик не мог злиться на отца, а злость нуждалась в выходе. Но такая сосредоточенность на цели не давала бедняге видеть ничего другого. Джи пожал тогда плечами и осторожно сказал, что, быть может, то, что происходит сейчас, не лучше всего на свете, но по крайней мере, у мальчика есть повод вставать по утрам. Плохая жизнь лучше никакой. Айро еще некоторое время утешали эти слова.

И вот теперь что-то совершенно новое происходило на его глазах. Мальчик отказался от попытки захватить Аватара, чтобы спасти его, старика. Чтобы спасти девочку. Айро боялся называть какими-то словами то, что он видел, отводил взгляд. Люди говорят о чем-то очень хрупком «не дышать на это» — Айро старался не дышать. Он слышал, как утром дети шепотом выясняли, кто на кого случайно положил руки на этот раз, и сгорали от смущения. Потом мальчик пожелал ему доброго утра, и Айро увидел, как тот улыбается. Еле заметно и совсем не так, как когда-то раньше. Но впервые за такое долгое время он видел его улыбку.

Девочка опять с грустью смотрела в небо за кормой. Однажды она вернется к тем, к кому стремилась сейчас всей душой. Айро обещал ей это на Северном полюсе и намеревался выполнить свое обещание. Однажды она уйдет своим путем, и лишь духи знают, что будет дальше. Возможно, кому-то это разобьет сердце. Но жизнь когда-то научила Айро, что с разбитым сердцем лучше, чем вовсе без сердца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) глава о плавании выходила несуразно огромной, так что я разбила ее на две поменьше  
> 2) умиак — инуитская лодка (подумала, что в племенах воды могли быть такие, поменьше, чем лодка Бато в первом сезоне, но побольше, чем одноместный каяк)  
> 3) у кусочка процитированного стихотворения есть некоторая связанная с «ATLA» история. Я прочла некогда небольшой текст emletish «The crooked thing» (если я его когда-нибудь переведу, то стану очень счастливым человеком!). Эпиграф к нему — одноименное стихотворение Йейтса. Я потратила неправдоподобно огромное количество времени, пытаясь его перевести, но в результате по мотивам написала что-то свое (по которому видно, как по мне потоптались в детстве английские переводы Маршака, ха-ха). И… и в результате оно мне пригодилось вот таким образом (может быть, пригодится еще попозже)  
> 4) Эй Ло, возможно, действительно создан фантазией дяди Айро, а процитированная строчка, хотя и немного перевранная мной, принадлежит Анне Логвиновой (отрывок из маленького стихотворения, оно такое хорошее, что приведу его целиком:
> 
> Я человек и я не пропаду  
> за это дней люблю простую почту  
> что тот кто засыпал вчера в аду  
> проснется утром где захочет


	4. В океане (ч.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прошло несколько дней, но в иные минуты Зуко чувствовал себя так, будто он уже очень давно, целую вечность пересекает океан в маленькой лодке, со своим дядей и с Катарой, странной девчонкой с Южного полюса. Как в какой-то старинной книге, которую он читал в далеком детстве и столько лет даже не вспоминал. Герои той книги, путешествуя по миру духов, плыли по волшебному морю к краю света. Иногда ему казалось, что их путешествие никогда не закончится.

_…Никто в лодке не ел и не спал. Грести не приходилось, течение само несло их прямо на восток. Они плыли всю ночь и весь следующий день, а когда занялась ещё одна заря — такая яркая, что ни ты, ни я не смогли бы глядеть на неё даже через тёмные очки, — они увидели чудо._  
К.С.Льюис

_Не горюй — скоро мы найдём воду. И пустыня когда-нибудь кончится. Но зачастую люди пересекают пустыню, чтобы найти ещё одну пустыню._  
Борис Смоляк

***

Они поссорились! Катара просто поверить не могла, так это было глупо. У них ведь получалось договариваться. Даже решение Проблемы рук удалось найти. Прошло несколько дней их плавания, и она успела привыкнуть к спокойным разговорам, взаимной, всегда наготове, без просьб, помощи. Как будто постоянно, когда ей было нужно, ее ждала протянутая рука.  
Но похоже, она себе это всё вообразила. Они поссорились, и виноват в этом был, разумеется, один высокородный болван. Она сидела на носу лодки, злилась и вспоминала про себя все подходящие случаю обидные именования. Конский Хвост. Сердитый Придурок. Покоритель придурков! Умиак бодро шел вперед под парусом, но Катаре сейчас этого было мало. Чем быстрее они пересекут океан и достигнут берега, тем быстрее она расстанется с этим… этим… Она подняла руки, создавая волну. Возможно, от злости она намеренно не была аккуратна. Волна, толкнув лодку вперед, плеснула потом позади, рядом с кормой, окатив сердитого придурка водой. Катара обернулась на его возмущенный вопль. Теперь он был мокрым — и еще более сердитым.  
Ха! Так ему и надо!  
Но тут же она почувствовала укол вины. В мокрой одежде и на холоде легко простыть. Он был сам виноват, но все же такого Катара для него не хотела.

  
— Я могу тебя высушить! — крикнула она. Прозвучало не очень дружелюбно, но после всего, что он ей наговорил, пусть будет благодарен и за это.

  
— Мне твоя помощь не нужна! — прокричал тот в ответ. Потом провел левой рукой над мокрым правым рукавом. От потемневшей ткани пошел пар, она на глазах светлела. — Видела?

  
Жалкий позер! Так выделываться просто глупо.  
Хотя что удивляться, когда вся эта дурацкая ссора началась с его глупости. Была его очередь следить за парусом. Катара хотела всего лишь объяснить, что веревку надо удерживать не так. Зуко высокомерно ее объяснения отклонил и сказал, что _так_ ему удобно. Мало ли что ему удобно! Любой нормальный человек понял бы, что надо делать как правильно. Но, разумеется, не он. Катара разозлилась и сказала, что он ничего не понимает в мореплавании.

  
Тут начался обмен оскорбительными мнениями.  
Люди Огня ничего не понимают в мореплавании, потому что плавают на огромных кусках железа, которые называют кораблями. Нет, это племена Воды ничего не понимают в мореплавании, потому что их маленькие ничтожные лодки не могут пересекать большую воду.

  
— Конечно, могут! Для этого есть боевые ладьи, — сказала Катара с достоинством, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не засветить своему противному собеседнику в глаз. Слышать про ничтожные лодки было обидно. Самая большая ладья в отряде отца была в несколько раз меньше его отстойного корабля. — К тому же… обрати внимание. Ничего не замечаешь? Ты сейчас как раз на таком жалком суденышке. Хм, интересно, откуда оно у тебя? О, знаю! Ты его украл!

  
Она ткнула пальцем в его сторону. Он возмущенно тряхнул своим дурацким конским хвостом.

  
— И не жалею! И знаешь что? — из его ноздрей вырвался дым. — Ты тоже не жалеешь, потому что была рада убраться оттуда подальше. Потому что это ваше северное племя Воды — сплошь придурки и мудаки!  
— Как ты смеешь!  
— Ты сама знаешь! Вспомни, что произошло с тобой!  
— Замолчи!  
Он не смел так говорить. Она не хотела вспоминать про Хана, она бы предпочла забыть о его существовании навсегда.  
— Не тебе, человеку Огня, об этом судить!

  
Он высокомерно пробурчал, что народ Огня и в самом деле несет другим народам высокую культуру. Они еще будут благодарны, когда, узнав ее, откажутся от своих прежних идиотских обычаев…

  
Что-о?!  
Катаре хотелось его побить. Швырнуть в воду. Побить, швырнуть в воду, а потом повторить это десять раз. И это даже не было бы нарушением обещания! Потому что вколотило бы в него хоть немножко мозгов, что пошло бы ему на пользу, а значит, считалось бы помощью. Но никто в здравом уме (даже в крайней степени ярости) не будет делать этого, находясь в умиаке, маленькой лодке, посреди огромного океана. Поэтому она всего лишь смерила покорителя придурков леденящим взглядом и, перебравшись на нос, упросила дядю Айро поменяться с ней местами. Она хотела быть как можно дальше сейчас от этого болвана.  
Болван, очевидно, хотел того же, потому что тут же упросил дядю взять на время управление парусом, а сам убрался на корму, где стал прожигать взглядом горизонт. Пока Катара _случайно_ не окатила его водой.

  
Теперь они сердито кричали друг на друга поверх дядиной головы. Дядя не был этому рад. Он закрепил парус и прогнал Катару обратно на корму, а сам ушел на нос. Мол, так им не придется перекрикиваться. Катара, привыкнув к добродушию Айро, не ожидала от дяди такой подлости. Мог бы и урезонить своего ненаглядного племянника! Тому явно недоставало крепкой руки.

  
Теперь умиак был поделен на две зоны. В зоне умиротворенного благодушия восседал дядя Айро, насвистывая себе под нос «Четыре времени года». Он сделал котелок чая из водорослей и с любопытством разглядывал их двоих — обитателей зоны взаимной неловкой неприязни. Продолжать ссориться под дядиным внимательным взглядом было не очень удобно, так что Катара решила отвернуться и с достоинством молчать.

  
Прошло некоторое время (дядя просвистел всем известную мелодию уже раз пять), как вдруг она услышала позади угрюмый голос:  
— Я бы из него дух вышиб, если бы мог. Мне жаль, что я этого не сделал. Больной ублюдок, вот он кто!  
Как он мог так ругаться при дяде! Пра-Пра им с Соккой в таких случаях мыла рот с мылом. Но похоже, у дяди были другие воззрения на воспитание… Постойте, что он сказал?

  
— Какое тебе до него дело? — она все равно не будет оборачиваться.  
— Не до него. Я же видел, что случилось, — сказал он упрямо и тихо. — Этот обычай тупой и несправедливый. И несправедливо, если этот Хан просто продолжит жить как раньше.  
Он хотел за нее заступиться? Это было… странно. Это было страшно, потому что заставляло вспомнить о случившемся, а она не хотела. Это было стыдно, потому что какой-то отзвук Территории, уверенности в своей слабости (раз ее хотят защитить — она слабая), еще жил в ней. Это было печально, потому что появлялось понимание, что всё это оставило глубокий след, который не исчезнет быстро, а может, и вообще не исчезнет. И помимо всего прочего, это отзывалось внутри теплом, потому что ему было не все равно. Кому-то было не все равно!

  
Как жаль, что не все равно было высокомерному врагу. Она уже давно не называла его врагом в своих мыслях, но теперь не могла удержаться.  
— Какая тебе разница? — шепнула она, и ей было горько. — Все равно мы для тебя — лишь придурки и…  
Она не могла повторить при дяде слово «мудаки». Но Зуко наверняка понял.  
— Ты нет! — быстро выпалил он. — Ты не придурок! Но они — ты знаешь кто — да. И те, кто считает, что женщинам нельзя заниматься покорением. Они тоже!  
Катара нахмурилась. Это была правда, и она была с ней согласна, но слышать эту правду от него было тяжело и неприятно. И… и он все равно не имел права так говорить, потому что его собственный народ отличался не просто несправедливыми обычаями, его народ стремился завоевать весь мир. Уничтожить надежду!  
Неожиданно подал голос обитатель соседней зоны.

  
— Мир лежит на остриях копий, — сказал дядя Айро загадочно. — Помнишь такую поговорку, Зуко?  
Тот закатил глаза.  
— Нет!  
— Эти слова часто повторяли во времена Хозяина Огня Созина, моего деда, а твоего прадеда. Тогда началась война. Наш народ считал, что вместе с нашей непобедимой армией к другим народам придут просвещение, знания, культура… Ты не помнишь этих слов, потому что я никогда не говорил их тебе. И знаешь почему?  
Повисла выжидающая пауза. Зуко попросил дядю не разыгрывать спектакль и сказать сразу. Айро хмыкнул и продолжил:  
— Потому что я не верю в эти слова. Как вообще можно принести что-то на копье? Или проткнешь, или уронишь.

  
Ответом ему было молчание. Катара незаметно бросила взгляд на принца Огня. Он смотрел на дядю, хмурясь.  
— Мудрые черпают мудрость из разных источников, — наставительно сообщил дядя. Катаре показалось, что он обращается и к ней. И кажется, она начинала понимать, почему Зуко настроен так враждебно к дядиным пословицам. Потому что они могли бесить! — У каждого народа есть свои герои и свои злодеи. Глупцы, застревающие в прошлом, и те, кто ищет новые пути. Обычаи жестокие и обычаи благородные. Никто не исключение. Вода — элемент изменений. Люди Воды умеют приспосабливаться к самым разным условиям. Они храбрые, и сильные, они чтут семейные связи и будут стоять за своих до конца. Не кажется ли тебе здесь что-то отчасти знакомым? — он перевел лукавый взгляд на племянника.

  
Тот дернул головой, показывая, что услышал, и строптиво отвернулся. Катара подумала, что дядя использовал пословицы и наставительные речи, как их Пра-Пра — мыло. Похоже, и то, и другое работало. И раздражало. Она, не удержавшись, фыркнула себе под нос, и услышала, как рядом Зуко сделал то же самое. Почти одновременно. Они понимающе переглянулись.  
— Мир?  
— Мир.  
Потом он застенчиво, глядя в сторону, сказал, что не считает корабли племен Воды жалкими суденышками. Надо иметь много храбрости, чтобы отправляться в путь на таких лодках. Катара призналась, что зря назвала корабли людей Огня кусками железа, ведь нужно много изобретательности, чтобы заставить пар двигать судно. Просто она вспомнила, как его корабль, такой огромный и страшный, ворвался в ее деревню…

  
Зуко недоверчиво на нее уставился.  
— Ты шутишь? Это, конечно, был мой корабль почти три года, и я его уважал, но это была такая старая развалина! После изгнания мне отдали самую крохотную и дряхлую посудину, какая только нашлась во всем флоте!  
…Всё-таки люди Огня очень странные. Неужели он в самом деле верил, что они несут другим народам что-то хорошее, продолжая войну? Люди, которые делали вот такие вещи? Кому вообще могла прийти мысль отправить в изгнание мальчишку (сколько ему было тогда, двенадцать, четырнадцать?), да еще, оказывается, на самом плохом корабле из возможных?  
Катара не удержалась и прошептала Зуко на ухо, стараясь, чтобы дядя не услышал:  
— Очень хочется тебе кое-что рассказать про _ваши_ обычаи, но…  
— Не советую, — предупредил ее Зуко с дерзким блеском в глазах. — Дядя опять начнет ты знаешь что.  
О нет. «Четыре времени года» и так уже звучали в голове. Она выучила их наизусть.  
— Тогда потом, — предупредила она в ответ, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал так же дерзко. — Я найду время.

Ночью Катара проснулась. Чувство было похоже на то, что будило ее в ночи полнолуния. Как будто ее кто-то звал. Но с началом Дней Скорби луна убывала. Что это? Катара тихо вывернулась из-под руки Зуко. Это случилось опять! Но идея о том, что _никто ничего не думает_ , слегка помогала. Она огляделась. Справа над горизонтом полыхали цветные огни. Кажется, они приближались.  
Мгновенно напал страх. В какой стороне Страна Огня? В той? Это движется их армада? В воздухе не было пепла, как обычно бывало при приближении их кораблей, но вдруг это какой-то новый тип судов?  
Она потрясла Зуко за плечо. Шепотом позвала дядю. Шли часы его ночного дежурства. Почему он их не разбудил? Айро откликнулся из темноты совсем не сонным голосом:  
— Не бойся. Думаю, что опасности нет.  
Зуко рывком сел рядом с ней, выхватывая кинжал. Он и спит с кинжалом? Как вообще возможно вытащить оружие настолько быстро? Другой ладонью он зажег маленький шар огня. Дядя тут же шикнул на него, прося погасить.  
Огни приближались. Катара могла видеть, что они движутся по странным траекториям — ныряя к воде, пропадая в ней и потом поднимаясь выше, и снова опускаясь. Постепенно пришли и звуки — плеск воды и еще странные, на высокой ноте, прерывистые вскрики. Катара поняла, что они ей знакомы, но не могла понять, где и когда она могла слышать подобное.

  
— Это же светящиеся киты, — прошептал дядя Айро. — Всегда думал, что их уже не осталось, как и драконов…  
Ну конечно! Эти звуки — это была песня китов! Теперь Катара уже могла разглядеть их очертания. Она зачарованно смотрела на приближающиеся огромные тела, блестящие, лоснящиеся. Их поверхность была темной, но по ней постоянно то там, то здесь пробегали цветные вспышки — изумрудные, лазурные, коралловые… Неосознанно она протянула к ним ладонь, будто хотела коснуться — и увидела, как на ее коже отсвечивают цветные пятна. Оглянувшись на своих спутников, она видела, как их лица освещаются переливчатыми сполохами.

  
Киты теперь были везде, насколько хватало глаз, справа и слева, впереди и позади. Лодку сильно качало, и Катара старалась покорением удерживать ее в ровном положении.  
Кажется, так прошла целая вечность, прежде чем огни стали удаляться. Теперь горизонт полыхал слева от них, а справа небо вновь потемнело. Последний кит взлетел из воды рядом с лодкой, перелетел через нос и с шумным всплеском опустился в океан, догоняя своих собратьев. Их с Зуко как следует окатило водой.  
Конечно, Зуко начал ругаться. Катара без лишних слов покорением вытянула воду из своей и его одежды.  
— Не ворчи. Зато мы видели такое, чего, быть может, давным-давно не видел никто из людей.  
Дядя поддержал ее:  
— Возможно, это хороший знак. Будем надеяться, киты принесут нам удачу.  
Зуко остался при своем:  
— Дядя, ну какая удача? Это просто глупые киты.

  
Катара ему не поверила. Она помнила, каким было его лицо, когда всё море вокруг светилось. Вдохновенным, незащищенным. Тогда она поняла, что он еще очень юный, вряд ли намного старше ее. Он тоже был очарован китами, хоть и не желал в этом признаваться.

***

Прошло несколько дней, но в иные минуты Зуко чувствовал себя так, будто он уже очень давно, целую вечность пересекает океан в маленькой лодке, со своим дядей и с Катарой, странной девчонкой с Южного полюса. Как в какой-то старинной книге, которую он читал в далеком детстве и столько лет даже не вспоминал. Герои той книги, путешествуя по миру духов, плыли по волшебному морю к краю света. Иногда ему казалось, что их путешествие никогда не закончится.  
Дни были похожи один на другой, и ему почему-то нравилось, что жизнь стала такой предсказуемой, даже спокойной. Ему не нужно было продумывать планы по захвату Аватара, прокладывать маршрут, бесконечно изучать карты, строить предположения, командовать экипажем и пытаться выглядеть перед ними достойно. Никогда раньше он не подумал бы, что если всего этого не станет, то жизнь не закончится, а продолжится, но совсем по-другому. Зуко понял, что ему это что-то напоминает. А потом вспомнил что. Быстро пробегавшие летние дни на Угольном острове, когда он был еще совсем маленьким, и все еще были рядом, и, кажется, были счастливы. То, как ему было спокойно сейчас, немного напоминало то время.  
Запасы еды, которые они взяли с собой, в какой-то момент закончились. Катара проводила часть дня, пытаясь покорением выловить из воды что-то съедобное. Периодически ей везло — она поднимала над бортом шар воды, в котором плескалась несколько рыбин или других обитателей подводных глубин. Тогда Зуко или Айро поджаривали их своим огнем. Иногда варили в котелке похлебку, но реже — воду старались экономить. Иногда Катара находила съедобные водоросли или что-то еще. Порой их еда выглядела очень странно, и Зуко старался не задумываться о том, что они едят, доверяя знанию Катары, что это _съедобно_. Он вознес хвалу Агни, когда Катара сказала, что морской чернослив можно встретить только на мелководье.

  
Пока их странствие проходило так благополучно, как только возможно. Зная свое злосчастное невезение, Зуко сложно было в это поверить. Духи вечно над ним смеялись. Но, может быть, удача Катары была как раз на ее стороне. Море оставалось спокойным, суровые зимние ветра обходили их стороной, посылая взамен мягкий, часто попутный ветер. Они тревожились о воде, но три дня назад целую ночь шел дождь — наверно, они продвинулись уже далеко к югу, раз снега сменились дождем. Зуко наполнил дождевой водой оба меха и котелок, а часть воды Катара поймала прямо из воздуха и заморозила в несколько ледяных кубов. Дядя сплел из веревки сетку, и они подвесили запас питьевой воды у мачты, и радовались, что он теперь у них есть. Тот дождь продолжался еще долго, и Катара несколько часов удерживала водяной купол над лодкой, позволив всем высохнуть. Тогда она очень устала, и Зуко на нее сильно злился. Потому что это было необязательно! Никто бы не умер от мокрой одежды. Не так уж было и холодно. Не так уж и долго это длилось. Но разве Катара будет кого-то слушать! Когда настало утро и дождь закончился, он с трудом уговорил ее лечь. Ей ведь пришлось тяжелее их всех, ей нужен был отдых. Недовольно ворча, она свернулась под спальным мешком. Зуко чувствовал себя глупо, будто они поменялись ролями — обычно Катара его так отчитывала. Сидя тогда рядом, он машинально положил ладонь ей на спину, согревая. Она чуть развернулась из своего плотного клубка, тихонько вздохнула.  
В тот момент Зуко вдруг понял, как незаметно он привык. Это всё происходило как бы на границе внимания, он не думал об этом специально. Он привык, что Катара так близко, что всегда можно дотронуться. Например, ладонью до ее спины, как тогда. Коснуться плеча, привлекая внимание. Катара иногда хватала его за руку, когда оживленно о чем-то рассказывала. Наверно, она тоже не замечала. Но он не был против ее прикосновений. Даже из редких объятий дяди почему-то хотелось поскорее вывернуться — а с Катарой было спокойно.  
Думая об этом, он отметил, что стало удобнее спать. Или Катара что-то сделала со своими острыми локтями и коленками, или он привык и перестал их замечать. И за это время ему ни разу не приснился его обычный кошмар.  
Правило Рук продолжало работать. Однажды Зуко его нарушил. В одно утро Катара во сне снова положила руку ему на грудь. Когда он проснулся на рассвете и это обнаружил, то, не успев подумать, накрыл ее ладонь своей. Это нарушало правило, так как не было _случайным_ прикосновением. Но на несколько мгновений он застыл, не в силах убрать свою руку. Ее ладонь была такой маленькой. Зуко провел своим большим пальцем вдоль фаланги ее указательного и снова замер. Под страхом смерти он не смог бы ответить, зачем это сделал.

Иногда они с Катарой ссорились, чаще всего по глупым поводам. Дядя совершенствовал свое насвистывание, он перешел с «Четырех времен года» на «Сезон дождей». Эта мелодия раздражала (и привязывалась) еще сильнее. Катара как-то шепотом поделилась с ним наблюдением, что дядя Айро делает это специально. Ха! Она только сейчас поняла? Дядя все вещи такого рода делал специально, у Зуко был большой опыт. Зуко привык, что они с Катарой всегда улаживали свои ссоры до того, как уснуть. И вовсе не благодаря дяде, еще чего. Дядины насвистывания определенно были хуже, чем всё мыло катариной Пра-Пра. Просто ссориться было глупо, а засыпать, не помирившись, еще глупее. Мириться с Катарой оказалось не очень сложным делом, она обычно не злилась долго.  
Катара оставалась с ним дежурить ночью в его часы. Он просил ее этого не делать, потому что смысла в этом не было. Она могла бы спать в это время. Катара не соглашалась. Тогда он вздыхал, признавая свое поражение, и они сидели вместе на носу лодки и разговаривали. Можно было рассказывать ей про северные созвездия и про навигацию по ним. Иногда Катара рассказывала что-то тоже, например, о своем детстве на полюсе, о своей семье. Он много узнал о Пра-Пра и Сокке. Про Аватара она говорила редко, будто стесняясь, или, быть может, она считала, что ему нужно поменьше знать о том, кого Зуко все же намеревался захватить. Намеревался ли? Ему хотелось во время этих странных дней, почти каникул, не думать про Аватара.  
Иногда они просто молчали, но это молчание не тяготило.  
После этих ночных бдений Катара, разумеется, намеревалась быть очень бодрой и делать массу полезного, но чаще всего начинала зевать и пару часов дремала днем или утром. Вот как сейчас.

— Я думаю, что мы достигнем побережья уже через два дня, — сказал ему негромко дядя.  
— Ясно.

Значит, два дня. Катара спала. Время странствия в океане, представлявшееся таким протяженным, почти вечным, съежилось до маленького лоскута. Они с дядей немного пообсуждали детали. Дядя полагал, что они пристанут к берегу на территории колонии, поэтому надо быть осторожными, чтобы не привлечь внимания покорителей огня к Катаре. Как это сделать, когда ее одежда, вся в цветах ее племени, действительно бросалась в глаза, еще предстояло решить. Немного помявшись, дядя сказал, что им с Зуко стоит быть осторожными тоже. На его удивленные расспросы дядя вначале попытался ответить полудюжиной дурацких пословиц («Осторожный проверяет свой путь, безрассудный падает в пропасть», всё теперь так понятно). Но после сдался и сказал, что считает, раз осада Северного полюса потерпела сокрушительный провал, то гнев Хозяина Огня обрушится на тех, кто после нее выжил. То есть скорее всего на них, или же только на дядю, если Зуко все еще считали погибшим после взрыва корабля.  
Зуко мельком отметил, что дядя почти никогда не называет Хозяина Огня братом или по имени. Хотя он и сам, даже в мыслях, редко называл его отцом. Раньше ему казалось, что это право надо заслужить. Теперь на месте прежних таких мыслей, в которых отец был всегда прав, почему-то была неуютная пустота. В ней неудобно торчали, никуда не встраиваясь, спокойные дядины рассуждения. Выживших могут обвинить в провале осады… Он хмуро припомнил, как Джао обвинял его в измене (за минуту до появления духа океана, не зная об уготованной ему судьбе!). Джао знал о Синем Духе, подонок. Вдруг он успел написать об этом отцу? Хорошо, что Катара спала и не слышала. Уж она бы не преминула сказать всё, что думает, о _некоторых_ обычаях. Иногда ему казалось, что он готов с ней в чем-то согласиться. Хотя это было немыслимо, и Зуко никогда бы не сказал такого вслух ни Катаре, ни себе.

  
Значит, два дня. Ему хотелось перестать думать про Хозяина Огня, про ближайшее будущее и необычную, неприятную пустоту в голове. Зуко решил, что вместо этого он будет просто смотреть на горизонт за бортом, пытаясь привыкнуть к мысли, что скоро всё закончится. Два дня. Пустота пройдет. Должна пройти. Всё нормально. Два дня. Так для всех будет лучше. Он привыкнет.

  
— Кое-кто скоро станет похож на дикобразоенота, — сказала Катара с хитрой усмешкой. Она уже не спала, но еще не вставала, смотрела на него снизу вверх. Интересно, давно она не спит и разглядывает его хмурое лицо?  
Зуко хмыкнул и провел рукой по голове. Волосы отрастали. Это было непривычно. Три года он их сбривал, сначала потому что _тогда_ часть волос просто выгорела, и проще было сбрить всё. За левым ухом волосы так и не отросли заново. Потом он продолжил так делать, почему-то казалось, что это больше подходит, чем прежние отросшие, свободно лежащие пряди. Это было больше похоже на него, каким он стал. Но сейчас, в лодке посреди океана, без зеркала (сколько месяцев ушло на то, чтобы привыкнуть смотреть в зеркало и не отшатываться), делать это было просто неудобно. Поэтому он обрастал, а Катара это насмешливо комментировала. Вообще она часто это делала, как-то постоянно находя поводы. Она была из тех, кого хлебом не корми, только дай подразнить кого-то. Судя по ее рассказам, больше всех доставалось Сокке, ну, а теперь, когда Сокки не было рядом — ему.

  
— А кое-кому рот вымоют с мылом, потому что кое-кто обзывается, — сообщил он хмуро, и улегся рядом с ней. Повернулся на спину и стал смотреть в небо, где понемногу сходились вместе белые облака. Он не сразу привык ей отвечать и сначала просто злился, что веселило Катару еще больше. Дразнить ее в ответ — единственное, что помогало. Порой она теряла дар речи и изображала комическое возмущение — тогда он позволял себе усмехнуться. Хотя чаще всего, разумеется, последнее слово оставалось за ней.  
Катара подвинулась немного и накинула на него полу спального мешка.

  
— Можно подумать, у тебя тут есть мыло, — сказала довольная Катара, явно предвкушая очередной раунд насмешек. У нее всегда была в запасе парочка новых идей. — А дикобразоеноты вообще-то довольно милые, я бы на твоем месте не обижалась! — она захихикала.  
Он хотел придумать какой-то ответ, чтобы они могли так попрепираться еще немного, и не надо было прямо сейчас привыкать к мысли, что скоро всё… Но тут дядя Айро, поглядев на небо, встревоженно сказал:  
— Дети… К ночи будет шторм.

На закате он действительно начался.

***

Проклятый зимний шторм! Сокке уже хватило штормов этой зимой! А тут всё как будто повторялось заново, разве что он не болтался теперь в маленькой лодке посреди разъяренной стихии. Вместо этого он болтался на спине огромного летающего бизона — опять же, посреди проклятой разъяренной стихии. Неизвестно, что было хуже. Вокруг свистел ветер, норовя сдуть Сокку с седла к коховой матери. Дождь хлестал так, будто небо разверзлось. Они продолжали лететь вперед, обшаривая взглядом океан внизу. Всё, что они могли разглядеть — темные вздымающиеся волны с гребнями пены.  
Когда слева и справа начали бить молнии, Аппа заметался с трубным ревом. Аанг изо всех сил удерживал поводья, но бизон практически его не слушался. На шее юного Аватара свернулся испуганный Момо, как мокрый лемурий шарф.

  
— Сокка! — прокричал Аанг. — Аппа боится. Нам надо взлетать выше! Подняться над штормовыми облаками!  
— Мы можем пропустить их лодку! — крикнул в ответ Сокка. — Ты представляешь, каково сейчас в океане?!  
— Мы все равно ее не сможем разглядеть!  
Цепляясь за край седла, Сокка вытаращился на друга. Не попытаться спасти Катару? Она же погибнет! Его сестра погибнет!  
— Мы не можем бросить ее одну в этот шторм!  
— Она не одна, Сокка!

  
Лучше бы он не напоминал. От одной мысли о маленькой сестренке, оказавшейся в злобных лапах покорителей огня, живот сводило от страха.  
Зажав поводья в одной руке, Аанг придвинулся ближе.

  
— Сокка! Ну ты же сам говорил, что если и есть человек, кто не сдастся никогда, то это Зуко! Он не даст ей погибнуть!  
Сокка сердито смахнул воду с лица (дождь! а вовсе не слезы!). Помедлил.  
— Гребаный лёд! Взлетаем!  
— Аппа, хип-хип! — крикнул Аанг.

  
Бизон широкими кругами стал подниматься выше и выше, трубя с облегчением. Сокка неотрывно смотрел вниз. Туи и Ла, почему из всех людей на свете его единственной надеждой был сейчас этот покоритель огня?  
«Не сдавайся, Зуко», повторял Сокка про себя. «Ни за что не сдавайся».

***

Кохова задница, он такой бесполезный! Весь этот проклятый шторм они смогли пережить только благодаря Катаре и дяде. Катара не давала лодке заполниться водой и утонуть, пыталась сглаживать гребни волн, на которые их вздымало, создавала воздушный купол под обрушивающимся сверху потоками воды… Они заранее сняли парус, упаковали и привязали к мачте все вещи. Зуко надеялся, что шторм вот-вот начнет стихать, но вместо этого в темном небе начали сверкать молнии. К шуму ревущей воды и ветру прибавились удары грома, ночь освещалась вспышками мертвенного света. Молнии ударяли всё ближе, всё бли…  
— Дети, вниз! — крикнул дядя решительно.  
Зуко нырнул на дно лодки, толкнув вниз и закрывая собой Катару. Вскинув голову, он следил за вспышками. Вот одна пронзила небо и… она была направлена прямо к их лодке, прямо к дяде. Вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть того из-под удара, Зуко застыл и в ужасе зажмурился. Прогрохотал гром. Когда он распахнул глаза, дядя всё так же стоял на месте, опуская руки из странной боевой стойки.  
Дядя поймал молнию!

  
И после этого шторм действительно стал утихать  
Темные тучи разошлись, волны успокоились. Скоро должен был наступить рассвет. Запасы пресной воды, которые они хранили в виде льда, разумеется, смыло за борт. В одном мехе оставалось немного воды, второй треснул и протек. Катара неуверенно сказала, что, возможно, она могла бы покорением отделить воду от соли. Но она была так измучена, что вряд ли бы смогла это сделать. Зуко не был уверен, что это в принципе возможно.  
Дядя после перенаправления молнии тоже был без сил. Зуко распаковал вещи и уговорами и угрозами заставил этих двоих лечь. Сам он решил заняться всем остальным. Им нужно было как можно скорее добраться до побережья. И им нужна была вода.  
Он попытался по дядиной карте понять, где они находятся и далеко ли осталось плыть. Но карта не помогла ему понять, куда занес их шторм — он не видел вокруг ничего, кроме воды и воды. Еще одно доказательство его бесполезности.

  
Он попытался сам добыть пресной воды. Если нагревать воду из-за борта в котелке и собирать конденсат от поднимающегося пара в полог паруса, то выходило немного воды на дне чашки. Он долго собирал всю конструкцию, после долго нагревал воду и дожидался появления пара. Когда у него получилось, Зуко отдал эту воду Катаре. Полчашки. Потом повторил всё заново — но он начал уставать, руки дрожали — и драгоценную получившуюся воду он пролил. Он обругал себя последними словами. Потом посидел немного, собираясь с духом и успокаиваясь. На третий раз у него получилось, и он напоил дядю.  
После поставил парус обратно. У Катары это получалось куда более ловко. Руки нынче неважно его слушались. Примерно до середины дня он, пользуясь легким ветром и ориентируясь по солнцу, направлял лодку в сторону берега.  
Дядя и Катара пребывали в полусне-полузабытьи. Это его тревожило, но на сильную тревогу просто не было сил, и отчасти Зуко был даже рад — он думал, что так им проще будет все это переносить. Он делился с ними теплом по очереди, хотя это становилось для него всё сложнее. Он с трудом мог нащупать эту яркую, теплую точку в середине тела, чтобы заставить ее вырасти, а после направить вверх, грудь — ключица — плечо — локоть — ладонь и дальше, согревая эти двоих.

  
К вечеру он снова снял парус, снова попробовал добыть воды. Наверно, он устал за день, потому что с трудом сумел добыть не больше получашки. Он разделил воду между своими спутниками.  
Когда настала ночь, он, как мог, закутал дядю в его плащ. Спальный мешок промок насквозь. Проклятье! У него не было сил высушить его покорением. Отец был прав. Азула была права. Они все были правы. Он слишком слабый. Ничего не оставалось другого, кроме как лечь с Катарой рядом и прижать ее к себе как можно крепче. Он уже не мог призвать огонь ни на секунду, поэтому надеялся, что хотя бы тепло его тела поможет ей не замерзнуть.  
Ночь Зуко провел в тревожном забытьи, не похожем на настоящий сон, но похожем на вязкий кошмар. Поднявшееся над горизонтом солнце подарило ему немного сил, но лишь немного. Во рту была настоящая пустыня. Катара и дядя не приходили в себя. Он снова снял парус, снова нагревал воду из-за борта в котелке и собирал конденсат. Дело шло еще хуже и медленнее, чем вчера. Приходилось останавливаться и подолгу сидеть неподвижно, собирая силы для следующего действия. Кое-как Зуко снова поставил парус. Он чувствовал, что предел близок. Но берега все еще не было видно!

  
Наверно, он начал проваливаться в забытье, потому что закрыл глаза на секунду и открыл их, когда было уже темно. Тонкий полумесяц всходил над горизонтом. Почему-то он вспомнил принцессу Севера с белыми волосами, что стала луной. Юи. Ее звали Юи. Он начал с ней говорить. Начал доказывать. Сказал, что та должна позаботиться о Катаре, Катара ведь тоже из племени Воды. Она не может погибнуть в океане из-за идиотского шторма и его бесполезности. Он говорил о дяде — дядя пытался защитить Юи от Джао, так что Юи должна что-то сделать и для Айро. О нем самом заботиться не надо, он ничего не сделал для Юи хорошего, так что он обойдется. Может быть, Юи могла бы послать им дождь? Или попутное течение? Или, Кох побери, корабль, который бы их подобрал?  
Может быть, он говорил с ней во сне. Когда Зуко в следующий раз пришел в себя, уже всходило солнце. Он распростерся у носа лодки, головой к мачте, обнимая Катару. Он с трудом коснулся ее щеки. Простое движение стоило невероятных усилий. Щека была теплой. Он почувствовал ее дыхание. Потом он дотянулся рукой туда, где, он надеялся, был дядя, нашарил его ладонь. Дядя тоже был жив.

  
Зуко знал, что надо встать, начать делать что-то, что увеличило бы их шансы на спасение. Но он не мог. Он ненавидел себя и ругал изо всех сил, но не мог. Мог только остаться лежать, прижимая к себе Катару как можно крепче, по крайней мере, это было хоть что-то. Если ничего другого он не мог сделать. Какой слабак, с отвращением подумал он и провалился в серое забытье.

…Сколько оно продлилось, он не знал. Когда вокруг послышались голоса, он почувствовал других людей рядом, прикосновения рук, то не проснулся до конца. Смутно, сквозь пелену забытья он слышал:  
— Да отпусти ты уже свою девчонку, парень! Твои руки просто не разжать… Тихо, тихо, всё хорошо. Мы заберем вас на свой корабль. Ну и потрепало же вас штормом. Отпусти руки, я тебе говорю!

***

Зуко не приходил в себя. Катара чувствовала, как ее напускная уверенность (кто тут у нас целитель, кто быстро во всем разберется?), которой она бравировала перед дядей, неуклонно сменяется паникой. Люди с корабля, что их подобрал, были простыми рыбаками из ближайшей колонии, но они были к ним добры. Отвели угол под палубой, завешенный куском парусины. Поделились водой и едой. Они возвращались домой с ловли и говорили, что будут в гавани завтра днем. Они были уверены, что это доброе дело — спасти пострадавших от шторма, и это после принесет им и их кораблю удачу.  
Дядя считал, что его племянник просто потратил слишком много сил, вытаскивая их двоих из объятий океана, и должен вскоре вернуться в сознание. Он объяснил, что делиться теплом сложно, это умеют не все покорители, и даже те, кто умеют, не могут делать это постоянно, потому что надо восполнять свои силы. Катара этого не знала! Зуко постоянно следил за тем, чтобы она не мерзла, и она привыкла считать, что это просто для него, как дышать…

  
Рыбаки поделились с ними старой одеждой, примерно такой же, в какой ходили и сами. Тогда Катара и Айро смогли переодеться — их собственная одежда была задубевшей от воды, ветра и соли. Одежду Зуко пришлось срезать его же кинжалом (дядя отыскал кинжал в сапоге племянника). Катара пыталась использовать свое покорение для исцеления — Югода успела ее научить, как целитель может понять с помощью воды причины болезни. Но почти безуспешно, она почувствовала только его сильное обезвоживание, и всё. Похоже, он отдал им последнюю воду, не оставив ничего себе. Катара пыталась поить его крохотными порциями, и надеялась, что через кожу вода тоже сможет сколько-то вернуться в тело и помочь ему восстановиться.  
Она старалась так сильно, и как будто ничего не происходило! Она слишком мало слушала Югоду, слишком плохо помнила!  
Зуко лежал, вытянувшись и откинув голову, совершенно неподвижный. Они укрыли его плащом Айро и куском мешковины, которым поделились рыбаки, но его руки оставались холодными, а дыхание неглубоким и медленным. Катара держала его руку в своей и то и дело низко склонялась над его лицом, чтобы почувствовать, как он дышит. Ладонь Зуко была холоднее, чем ее, чего раньше никогда не случалось. Она хорошо помнила это тепло.

  
Дядя успокаивающе коснулся ее плеча.  
— Он придет в себя. Обязательно. Он выбрался из стольких передряг, поверь мне… Он не сдастся сейчас.  
Может быть, дядя хотел успокоить и себя тоже. Катара обернулась, чувствуя, что в глазах у нее стоят слезы. Старик обнял ее, и она обняла его в ответ, мимолетно удивляясь, почему это происходит. От дяди Айро исходило тепло, и ей стало немного лучше. Ее так давно не обнимал никто из взрослых, из тех, кто могут утешить и знают, что делать. Наоборот, скорее ей постоянно приходилось всех обнимать и утешать. Пакку, несомненно, знал, что всем следует делать и горазд был об этом сообщить — но утешающие объятия не были его сильной стороной.

  
В это время позади них Зуко заворочался и застонал.  
Катара метнулась обратно, и они с дядей склонились над ним. Зуко с видимым усилием сфокусировал взгляд на дяде, потом посмотрел на нее. Попробовал приподняться.  
Катара засуетилась:  
— Лежи! Не говори ничего!  
Дядя немного приподнял Зуко голову, и Катара влила ему в рот чуть-чуть воды из чашки. Зуко закашлялся.  
— Всё хорошо, — приговаривал дядя, — всё хорошо.

  
Зуко что-то неслышно прошептал, и Катара наклонилась, пытаясь расслышать.  
— Кохова задница, я ничего не мог сделать…  
Что он говорит? Он еще не до конца пришел в себя? Он же всё сделал! Рыбаки сказали, что их умиак дрейфовал в море пару дней или больше. Катара ничего не помнила об этом времени. Дядя не помнил тоже. Они оба были в забытьи. Зуко был тем, благодаря кому они все живы!  
Дядя тоже услышал. Он грустно усмехнулся и легонько щелкнул Зуко по носу, сказав, что тот их спас, и пусть племянник ни о чем не волнуется и приходит в себя. Потом он встал и, сказав, что теперь, когда все в порядке, ему нужно пару слов сказать капитану, ушел.

  
Катара осталась с Зуко вдвоем. Она сидела, смотрела на него и улыбалась. Всё казалось таким хорошим в этот момент. Он жив. Они живы. Они скоро прибудут в гавань. Наверняка Сокка и Аанг вскоре ее найдут.  
Катара ожидала, что Зуко ей тоже улыбнется (хоть немного, той едва заметной ухмылкой, которую она иногда видела в плавании). Что он тоже будет рад. Вместо этого он поморщился страдальчески и виновато сказал:  
— Гребаный ад, я был таким бесполезным во время шторма. Я забрал тебя с собой на эту проклятую лодку, даже не спросив. Ты могла погибнуть.

  
Что же он такое твердит?! Сокка, едва придя в себя после такого, наверняка бы живописал в красках (кроме того, в жестах и звуках) картину своего геройства. Сокка бы не успокоился, пока не повторил историю по меньшей мере трижды!  
— Ты нас спас! — повторила Катара убежденно дядины слова. — Как ты можешь такое говорить?  
Он молча двинул плечом.  
— Ты сделал всё, что надо было сделать, — сказала она, придвинувшись ближе, и для большего эффекта схватила и сжала его руку. — Никто не смог бы сделать больше, слышишь?

  
Зуко неубежденно что-то проворчал в ответ. Потом взглянул на свою руку, которую Катара держала в своих ладонях. Потом его глаза расширились, он вырвал свою руку из ее, выпростал из-под мешковины вторую. Попытался ощупать себя поверх ветхой ткани…  
— Катара, я что, без одежды?! — прошипел он злобно, как целое гнездо змеепауков. — Что тут происходит вообще?  
Катара застыла от изумления. Потом рухнула на доски рядом с насупленным принцем Огня и расхохоталась.  
— А-а, поверить не могу, — простонала она, перекатившись на бок и повернувшись к нему лицом, — что тебя сейчас это волнует! Мы ведь почти умерли, а ты… Беспокоишься про _одежду_!

  
Зуко совершенно точно не был рад такому приступу веселья. Он указал Катаре, что ей необязательно добавлять неловкости своим глупым смехом. Что она бы на его месте тоже не была рада. Что лучше всего ей сейчас перестать хохотать и как можно скорее отдать ему его одежду. Он даже оскорбленно припомнил ей их обещание!  
Катара подумала, что он наверняка приходит в себя, раз так быстро начал снова на нее ворчать. Это было гораздо лучше его странных самообвинений. Она попыталась объяснить Зуко, что им пришлось разрезать его одежду, чтобы ее снять, и ей надо было попытаться исцелить его, и они с дядей так волновались, и…  
Кажется, она вывалила всё это зря, потому что Зуко яростно глянул на нее и отвернулся к стене, стремительно краснея. Ох.

  
— Ну, что ты, — беспомощно прошептала Катара. — Не переживай так. В этом нет ничего страшного, потому что… Ну… Ведь это же я…  
Что она хотела этим сказать? Что она хоть и начинающая, но все-таки целительница, а их не следует стесняться? Что она выросла с Соккой и ей доводилось видеть мальчишек разной степени обнаженности? Что — гребаный лёд! — вот ее-то тошнило у него руках, даже _дважды_ , и она все еще не умерла от неловкости? Что когда она проводила руками в сверкающей водной пелене по его телу, повторяя про себя как заклинание «Очнись, очнись, вернись к нам», в этом не было ничего неловкого?  
Он весь был таким костлявым, ребра выступали, живот впал. И при этом сильным — широкие плечи, выступающие мышцы рук… неудивительно, что он мог так легко взять ее на руки и поднять.  
Она так переживала.  
Она бы ни за что не поверила, если бы ей кто-то сказал хотя бы три недели назад, что тот, с кем она сражалась в Оазисе духов, кто неостановимо преследовал Аватара через полмира, окажется человеком, с кем она пересечет Северный океан, кто отдаст ей последнюю воду и будет до последнего пытаться согреть ее собой, чье измученное тело она будет так отчаянно пытаться вылечить. Когда она пришла в себя, рыбаки сказали ей, добродушно посмеиваясь, что ей повезло, потому что ее парень, видать, сильно о ней заботится. Он ведь так крепко ее обнимал, даже совсем лишившись сил и в забытьи, стараясь согреть и уберечь. Катара, конечно, отмахнулась от «ее парня», но забота была несомненна, и несколько часов она в ужасе думала, что уже никогда не сможет за нее отплатить.  
Как можно было сказать об этом, какими словами?  
— Я… я рада, что ты пришел в себя, — выговорила она наконец.

  
Зуко, по-прежнему отвернувшись, после паузы проворчал, что он тоже рад. Но еще больше он будет рад, если Катара больше никогда, никогда, ни разу в жизни не будет об этом говорить. И даст, наконец, хоть _какую-нибудь_ одежду.  
— В конце таких тирад ты можешь прибавлять «простолюдинка», будет звучать еще убедительнее! — любезно предложила она.

  
Он сердито дернул наверх, к подбородку, плащ, которым был укрыт. Дядин плащ был, конечно, слишком короток для него, поэтому его большие ступни теперь торчали наружу. Катара больше не могла терпеть это ворчание. Она перекатилась снова на спину и легонько пнула Зуко в щиколотку. Он издал возмущенный возглас. Она примеривалась пнуть его снова, но тут принц страны Огня, утратив сдержанное достоинство, пихнул ее локтем в бок. Катара ткнула пальцами ног в его ступню, он ткнул в ответ. За этим в высшей степени осмысленным занятием их и застал дядя, вернувшись от капитана с котелком похлебки.  
— Вижу, тебе уже гораздо лучше, племянник! — жизнерадостно воскликнул дядя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Рай лежит на остриях копий» — цитата из песни Александра Непомнящего.


	5. Отрезая прошлое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Я как в доме, — Катара пробормотала совсем тихо, еле слышно. — За стеной.
> 
> Зуко хотел сказать, что разумеется, она в доме, потому что она в самом деле была в доме, пусть с тонкими дырявыми стенами, но в настоящем доме. А потом понял, что она имеет в виду. Он ее дом? Этого не могло быть. Последние часы их жизни рядом истекали. Но она так сказала… Нет, он не мог быть ее домом. Разве что временным убежищем. Как та пещера на Северном полюсе. Как она теперь была далеко.
> 
> Зуко попробовал подумать о своем возвращении домой, к отцу, но не смог.
> 
> Он побудет для нее домом. Хотя бы до утра.

_Я родился со стертой памятью_

_Моя родина где-то вдали_

БГ

_Забудь о том, о чем не знал,_

_забудь мои слова,_

_Не мной не сказаны слова,_

_и ты о них забудь…_

«Мельница»

Здесь было тепло, гораздо теплее, чем ожидала Катара. В океане царила зима, а здесь, на берегу, всё выглядело уже по-весеннему. По крайней мере, так сказал дядя, сама Катара еще не видела царство Земли и колонии весной. Цвели мелкими белыми и розовыми цветами какие-то невысокие деревья, холмы за гаванью начинали зеленеть. И все это — не так уж далеко от полюса! Теплое течение — объяснял Айро. Благодаря ему здесь такой мягкий климат, и весна приходит рано. Весной и осенью люди приезжали сюда как на курорт.

Здесь было красиво.

Дядя знал про течение, знал это место, кажется, он вообще знал всё на свете и умел найти общий язык и общих друзей где угодно. Когда они сошли на берег, дядя тут же свел знакомство с пожилой приветливой дамой, что держала несколько гостевых домов на берегу. И решил договориться, что они переночуют в одном из них. В несезон все дома пустовали, но не могла же хозяйка пустить их бесплатно? На что рассчитывал дядя?

— Флирт! — буркнул Зуко в ответ на ее вопрос.

— Ты шутишь! — не поверила Катара.

Они сидели у ворот дома и ждали исхода переговоров. Катара была рада оказаться на берегу, она с удовольствием разглядывала цветущие деревья, стебельки травы у себя под ногами, вдыхала незнакомые запахи. И предвкушала скорую встречу с друзьями. Она была уверена, что Сокка и Аанг уже где-то близко.

В ее радость вплеталась какая-то тонкая, на грани слышимости, диссонирующая нота, но так тихо и робко, что проще было не обращать внимания. Скоро все будет хорошо.

Зуко, кажется, не был всему этому рад. Он мрачно смотрел вокруг и почти не разговаривал. Катара всерьез начинала думать, что Зуко не хватает ободряющих пинков в щиколотку. Его настроения не улучшило, когда Айро, появившись под руку с улыбающейся хозяйкой, возвестил, что обо всем договорился.

— Видела? Я был прав, — пожал Зуко плечами и, бросив на дядю мрачный взгляд, прошагал в дом.

Дом, снаружи нарядный и яркий, внутри был старым и ветхим. Он состоял из комнаты с двумя нишами для сна у одной из стен, и веранды, выходящей на море. Во дворе нашелся колодец, а рядом с ним, под навесом, — кухонный уголок с маленькой печкой и разной утварью. В доме сквозило из всех щелей, он явно был рассчитан на сезон потеплее.

Возможно, такое жилье не жалко было уступить на одну ночь за флирт с дядей, думала Катара, пока шла следом. Хотя после стольких ночей в океане это был дом. Задумавшись, она прошла комнату насквозь и вышла на веранду. Стояла и смотрела на океан и гавань внизу под обрывами. Потом вернулась в дом и сразу оказалась внутри яростной ссоры.

Яростной со стороны Зуко, конечно.

— Массаж и горячие источники? Кохова задница! Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день?

Дядя оставался спокойным. О чем они? Какой сегодня день? Катара застыла в дверях. Зуко, заметив это, как будто смутился своей вспышки и отвернулся.

— Я не забыл, племянник, — сказал Айро невозмутимо, но без своей обычной легкой улыбки. — Просто подумал, что тебя может это отвлечь и помочь расслабиться…

— РАССЛАБИТЬСЯ?! В последний раз говорю — нет!

Дядя повздыхал и сказал, что пойдет сам. Потому что он уже слишком долго был вдали от горячих источников. Больше, чем может вынести человек. Зуко пренебрежительно фыркнул. Дядя предложил присоединиться Катаре.

Горячие источники — это было, конечно, соблазнительно… Она задумалась. Но там же будут незнакомые люди? К тому же… массаж… что это вообще такое? На Южном полюсе о таком не слышали.

Дядя объяснил. Хм… Пра-Пра вряд ли одобрила бы массаж.

— Нет, пожалуй, — отказалась Катара. — Вымыться можно и здесь. — Она снова выглянула на веранду и обнаружила там корыто и кувшин. Ей подойдет.

Дядя не терял надежду и еще раз воспел короткую хвалу источникам и массажу.

— Ты же слышал, она не хочет! — рявкнул Зуко на дядю, все еще сердито. Неизвестно зачем он сделал шаг ближе и положил ей руку на плечо, будто защищая от чего-то. Катара не отстранилась.

— Спасибо, дядя, но я лучше останусь, — сказала она насколько могла мягко. — Не люблю, когда меня трогают.

Зуко тут же отдернул свою руку от нее, словно обжегся. Дядя воздел брови, ухмыльнулся и ушел.

— Я… э-э… помогу тебе принести воды.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Катара. — Потом поменяемся.

***

Туи и Ла, как хорошо снова быть чистой! Катара уже не жалела о горячих источниках — на горячую воду можно всегда рассчитывать, если рядом есть покоритель огня. А благодаря покорению воды ей и с небольшим корытом было удобно. Потом она перебралась на веранду, освободив комнату, а Зуко ушел мыться. Пытаясь расчесать волосы пальцами, Катара гадала, как ему удается справляться, не покоряя воду. Судя по доносившемуся до нее шуму и плеску, большая часть воды уже была на полу. Довольно быстро покоритель огня, с отрастающей взъерошенной щетиной и мокрым хвостом волос, появился на веранде. С мрачным лицом он молча швырнул в Катару одеялом. В доме нашлось несколько одеял и тонких матрасов-футонов. Она вздохнула, взяла одеяло и завернулась в него. Он мог бы пользоваться словами. «Ветер холодный, может быть, ты замерзла, возьми одеяло, пожалуйста». Например. Вроде бы это не очень сложно. Большинство людей справляются.

— Ты злишься?

— Нет! С чего ты взяла? — Зуко пожал плечами.

С чего она взяла, действительно? Катара попробовала поднять одну бровь в немом укоре, в стиле дяди Айро. Это не подействовало, и она отвернулась.

— У тебя мыло там осталось, — его голос уже не был сердитым, скорее он звучал даже примирительно.

— Ой! Где? Сзади? — Катара призвала к себе остатки воды из кувшина и поднесла руку к затылку, надеясь всё смыть.

— Нет, выше, — Зуко взял ее запястье своей ладонью и направил к нужному месту.

— Здесь.

И тут же отшатнулся.

— Кох меня побери! Извини.

— Что? — от неожиданности Катара разлила воду на пол веранды. Удобно, что можно было теперь заняться ее уборкой и не смотреть Зуко в лицо во время его неловких объяснений.

— Ты сказала, что не любишь, когда тебя трогают, а именно это сейчас произошло, поэтому извини, — пробормотал он быстро и неразборчиво.

Катара управилась с разлитой водой, отправив ее за перила веранды, но не поднимала глаз.

— Я… не имела в виду тебя, — сказала она. — Я говорила про незнакомых людей. А мы знакомы, и… я привыкла. Вроде того. Так что ты… можешь, если нужно, ну, или если ты хочешь…

Она прикусила язык, когда поняла, что говорит уже что-то странное. Пространные неловкие речи, которые время от времени произносил Зуко, возможно, были заразны. Что вообще происходит? Ведь на самом деле Катаре давно не было с ним неловко. Ей было просто. Почему сегодня всё было так по-другому?

Может быть, потому что очень скоро их пути разойдутся? Может быть, это случится уже завтра. Тонкая, на грани слышимости, диссонирующая нота вдруг стала слышнее. Точно, она была об этом…

Нет. Нет и нет. Катара не будет этому сдаваться. Нет смысла думать про это сейчас, пока ничего не случилось. Она попробовала сменить тему:

— Вот бы дядя догадался принести оттуда расческу! Если так и буду расчесываться пальцами, скоро придется всё состричь, — сказала она.

— Принесет он, как же, жди! — Зуко ответил довольно ядовито.

— Ты злишься? — повторила она недавний вопрос. — На меня?

Зуко взглянул на нее удивленно.

— Конечно, нет. С чего мне злиться на тебя?

— На дядю?

Он вздохнул и перевел взгляд на океан.

— Не знаю. Может быть, на себя…

Они сидели рядом, прислонившись спиной к стене. Они снова разговаривали, и это было хорошо.

— Какой сегодня день, Зуко? Вы говорили с ним…

Тот дернулся, будто хотел в одну секунду вскочить и удрать. Но остался на месте. Возможно, сказались долгие дни на умиаке, откуда было так просто не сбежать. Зуко вдохнул и длинно выдохнул (вдох на четыре, выдох на восемь, вспомнила Катара).

— Сегодня годовщина моего изгнания.

Его голос был похож на океан под осенним ливнем. Серый и холодный. Катаре показалось, что ему сейчас где-то внутри очень холодно. Или, быть может, не сейчас, а всегда. Странно так думать про покорителя огня, который всегда может согреться, даже находясь на Северном полюсе. Там, на полюсе, у нее промелькнула догадка, что у него есть своя Территория. Теперь она это знала. Его Территория была ледяной пустыней без малейшего признака тепла. Катара придвинулась ближе и взяла его за руку — та была теплой, почти горячей, как обычно.

Горячая ладонь. Ледяная пустыня.

— Что случилось тогда? Кто тебя изгнал? — Кто вообще мог изгнать наследника престола? Она давно задавалась этими вопросами и сейчас, кажется, могла наконец спросить.

…Или не могла? Потому что Зуко дернул плечом и сказал резко:

— В южном племени Воды все такие любопытные? Мне кажется, я не обязан отвечать на все твои вопросы!

Но его голос уже не был таким серым.

— Ответь тогда на один!

Наступило молчание. Вдох на четыре, выдох на восемь.

— Ладно! На один. И потом ты перестанешь выспрашивать.

Катара кивнула.

— Меня изгнал Хозяин огня.

Не может быть! Она уставилась на Зуко.

— Но… это же твой отец, да? Что случилось?..

— Один вопрос. Я ответил.

Он высвободил руку, встал и ушел в дом, откуда послышался голос дяди Айро. Катара, медленно ступая, пошла следом.

Дядя принес еды. Он встретил на источниках нескольких добрых пожилых дам (Зуко и Катара переглянулись — похоже, флирт вновь имел место). Они были настолько добры, что охотно предложили ему еды, когда тот поведал им о бедственном положении, собственном и его _бедных голодных детей_. Зуко застонал от унижения, уронив голову на стол. Катара, хоть ее и смущала перспектива предстать в роли голодного ребенка, была готова принять дары достойных дам. После недель почти с одной только рыбой возможность взять в руки кусок хлеба была чем-то невероятным.

— Ну, раз ты намерен страдать, тогда нам достанется больше, — пихнула она Зуко плечом. Ворча, тот, тем не менее, тоже начал есть.

Катара с присоединившимся к ней в этом дядей еще немного его подразнили. Потом дядя начал выкладывать другие обретенные в его маленьком походе дары, мелкие полезные в дороге вещи, вперемешку с подобранными на пляже красивыми раковинами и новостями. Катара начала понимать, что целью Айро были далеко не только источники и массаж. Похоже, он уже успел пообщаться чуть не с половиной жителей городка и о многом узнать. Зуко тоже слушал внимательно, особенно когда дядя упомянул о летающем бизоне, которого видели недавно в одной деревне к западу отсюда. Катара насторожилась, заметив его сосредоточенный взгляд. Она не знала, что покорители огня собираются делать дальше — они это с ней не обсуждали. Тоскливо заныло в сердце — ей нужно будет придумать, как встретиться с друзьями и при этом как не навести охоту на их след. Если Зуко не передумает. Но он, похоже, не передумал.

Чтобы отвлечься, Катара решила попробовать отстирать свое старое дорожное платье. Оно сильно пострадало во время шторма и после, во время нескольких дней дрейфа. Штаны и туника, которую отдали рыбаки, были еще крепкими, они могли ей хорошо послужить, хоть и пришлось закатать рукава и штанины. Но Катаре хотелось вернуть обратно свою собственную одежду. Ее платье было из дома, его шила Пра-Пра, а вышивала сама Катара. Оно было частичкой дома, частичкой племени. В нем она могла быть собой. Хотя с момента нападения Хана у нее нередко бывало чувство, что она больше не могла быть собой, прежней собой, что она стала каким-то другим человеком. Этого человека она не знала и это ее тревожило. Но как бы то ни было, лучше она выстирает платье и после, встретившись с друзьями, будет ходить в своей привычной одежде…

 _Оставив эти позади, как будто ничего не случилось_ , сказал тихо ее внутренний голос.

Выйдя во двор, она налила воды в ведро, которое нашла под навесом, насыпала немного мыльного порошка с полки и замочила платье. Покорением изобразила некоторую видимость стирки и задумалась, достаточно ли будет этого, или стоит оставить еще отмокать? Видимо, глубоко погрузившись в свои мысли, она пропустила незваных гостей.

Заметив группу солдат в доспехах страны Огня, Катара поспешно юркнула за угол дома. Она осторожно выглянула и заметила, что впереди, высоко держа голову, шагает… девушка! Высокая, но явно еще юная, желтые глаза смотрели пронзительно и сосредоточенно. В ее безукоризненно уложенных волосах сверкало что-то вроде небольшой короны. Она была на кого-то похожа, на кого-то, кто был Катаре знаком… И она внушала страх. Группа солдат и их предводительница подошли к двери, а Катара потихоньку прокралась на веранду и прижалась ухом к тонкой стене.

Ее сердце колотилось от страха, она приготовилась сражаться… Услышав, как незнакомый повелительный голос произнес слово «брат», она перестала что-либо понимать и просто застыла на месте.

Когда разговор закончился, она еще некоторое время стояла там, прижавшись к стене. Зуко нашел ее на веранде и увел в дом. Он улыбался при этом такой улыбкой, какой Катара еще никогда на его лице не видела. Он выглядел практически счастливым — но казался незнакомым и странным, и это ее испугало. Айро встретил ее очень хмурым несчастным взглядом, и это смутило и напугало ее еще больше.

***

Весь вечер прошел ужасно. Дядя не был рад предстоящему возвращению домой. Старый лентяй! Дядя наговорил ерунды о том, что отец никогда не жалеет о своих решениях, после замолчал и начал выразительно вздыхать. Это было еще хуже. Зуко вспылил и накричал на дядю, потому что очень разозлился — дядя мог побыть, для разнообразия, на его стороне! Катара начала в ответ кричать на него, чтобы он не смел говорить дяде такое. Что она о себе возомнила? Кто ее просил лезть в его с дядей отношения?

Катара тоже не была на его стороне. Они вдвоем с дядей не были. Ну и плевать. Ему не был никто нужен на его стороне и раньше, а теперь, когда отец просит его вернуться, и подавно!

Хорошо, что они уже были на берегу, а не в крохотной идиотской лодке племени Воды посреди океана. Кипя от злости, он умчался из дома на берег и долго бродил там по обрывам, пиная камни. Черный корабль страны Огня стоял в гавани, манящий и тревожный. Когда стемнело, он вернулся во двор и долго, до изнеможения, повторял последовательность базовых движений покорения огня. Катара вышла и молча за ним понаблюдала, неодобрительно хмурясь, потом также молча ушла. Плевать.

Наверно, они с дядей уже легли спать. Зуко не хотелось идти к ним в дом, он ушел на веранду и решил, что может дождаться утра там. Ну, в крайнем случае, поспит в доме на полу. Если Катара оставила ему какое-нибудь одеяло. Плевать, если нет.

Сначала Зуко хотел договориться с Азулой о небольшой отсрочке. Хотел дождаться Катариных друзей. Ее тупого брата и тупого Аватара. Страшно было об этом думать: отец может разозлиться. Если он зовет домой, медлить не следует. И Азула будет насмехаться. Особенно если поймет, почему он просит подождать. Страшно было оставлять Катару одну. Но его идиотский дядя, оказывается, уже нашел в городке какого-то дурацкого старика — тот мог проводить Катару до деревушки, где недавно видели бизона. Вот дерьмо. Дядя все решил, даже не спросив его. Зуко сам мог бы ее проводить. Он хотел сделать это сам! Ему больше не надо было преследовать этого глупого ребенка, что по капризу духов являлся Аватаром, он мог просто проводить ее и попрощаться…

Но теперь уже всё. Последний день закончился. Он провел этот день как последний дурак. Они поссорились. И, наверно, впервые за долгое время уже не помирятся перед сном.

Как если бы всё уже закончилось. Наверно, так даже и лучше.

Когда прошелестела, сдвинувшись, дверь, и он услышал легкие шаги, он в то же мгновение понял — нет. Не лучше.

Скосив взгляд, он мог видеть ее босые ноги рядом. Катара стояла перед ним, завернувшись в одеяло, переминаясь и поджимая пальцы ног.

Она задвинула дверь в дом, подошла и села рядом, подтянув колени к груди.

Луна поднялась уже высоко, расстелив светящуюся дорожку по водной глади далеко внизу. Завтра он спустится в гавань по длинной каменной лестнице, поднимется по трапу черного корабля… И начнется его путь домой.

— Злишься на меня? Катара покачала головой.

— Уже нет.

Это постоянно его удивляло. Как она могла кричать и злиться (и он в ответ тоже), а потом проходило не так много времени, и они снова могли просто разговаривать.

Они могли поговорить напоследок. Оказывается, ему этого хотелось.

— Почему ты не спишь?

— А ты?

— Я первый спросил.

— Сначала ты скажи, тогда и я скажу, — предложила Катара, наморщив нос. Зуко стало смешно — наверняка она сейчас думает, что очень хитрая. Хотя на самом деле она просто маленькая и отчаянно хочет спать, сидит и зевает.

Но, наверно, что-то можно было ей рассказать. Катара умела слушать.

— Ладно. С чего же начать?.. Кроме того, что он так на них двоих разозлился, что удрал на обрыв?

— О слишком многом надо было подумать. Я не был дома три года. Там, наверно, всё изменилось… Может быть, и я изменился.

— Сколько тебе было тогда лет?

— Тринадцать.

Почему-то ночью говорить было легче.

— Ты хочешь домой, да?

Он кивнул. Он хотел домой, очень сильно. Так сильно, что иногда это было похоже на болезнь. Тоска по дому — так говорили об этом моряки. Он хотел (и боялся) вновь увидеть отца. Но об этом он не стал говорить.

— Расскажи мне про свою страну, — вдруг попросила она, и Зуко удивился.

— Ты и так все знаешь. Тебе дядя рассказал уже миллион историй!

Дядя был рассказчиком куда лучше, куда более искусным, он знал больше, но Катара настаивала. Она опять смотрела своим хитрым взглядом и морщила нос, и он сдался. Зуко рассказал про Угольный остров, про его тонкий теплый песок и дождевые леса. Про уголок старого сада, того, где в углу был небольшой пруд. Про то, как выглядит гавань столицы, если смотреть на нее ночью с крыши дворца. Про праздник последних огней в начале зимы. Про начало сезона дождей. Про спящие вулканы.

— Хотела бы я это увидеть, — сказала Катара сонным завороженным голосом. Как ребенок, что услышал сказку и теперь хочет туда попасть. Но тут же встряхнула головой. — Это невозможно, конечно.

В его страну Катара могла попасть только как военнопленная. От одной этой мысли словно заболело что-то внутри.

— Да уж. Не надо тебе туда.

Тут он вспомнил, о чем они договорились.

— Твоя очередь.

— Что? — не поняла Катара.

— Рассказать, почему ты не спишь, а сидишь тут и мерзнешь, хотя уже ночь.

Он протянул руку и накрыл ладонью обе ее ступни, согревая. Катара поворчала, что она совсем не мерзнет, потому что кто тут из них двоих, в конце концов, вырос на Южном полюсе, но потом улыбнулась.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что так удобно путешествовать с покорителем огня. Как я буду теперь обходиться…

— Ну, ты как-то справлялась раньше, — пожал он плечами. Странно, что Катару всегда так радовали эти маленькие вещи — горячая вода, приготовленная пища, возможность не мерзнуть. Нехитрые трюки, которым он научился за три года у дяди. Ничего общего с настоящим покорением огня, в котором он как был слабаком, так и остался. — Так почему ты не спишь?

Катара вдруг вздернула нос и посмотрела на него с вызовом.

— Думала о тебе.

Милость Агни, с чего бы ей…?

— Ничего поинтереснее не нашлось?

Катара убрала свои ступни из-под его руки и плотнее завернулась в одеяло. Она не разозлилась и не стала ядовито шутить в ответ.

— Я рада, что ты вернешься домой. И я благодарна Туи, что ты не будешь теперь преследовать Аанга и нас. Тебе ведь это больше не нужно, правда?

Зуко молча кивнул. Катара продолжала:

— Но война не закончилась. И теперь, когда ты вернешься домой, ты будешь… на другой стороне.

Он вспомнил море мертвых. Как дядя произносил слова поминовения, и как много имен он называл — а ведь это был только один его небольшой корабль. Вспомнил, как он оставил Катару лежать без сознания, уходя из Оазиса духов. И как потом чуть ли не споткнулся о нее, лежащую в снегу, под начинающимся бураном. Два воспоминания слились в одно, в картинку будущего — он снова швыряет в нее огнем, отбрасывая на землю, она снова падает, а он уходит прочь, не оглядываясь. Неужели это случится?

Духи, почему его жизнь такая дерьмовая.

— Я не буду с тобой сражаться, если мы встретимся, — Зуко произнес это как заклинание.

— Не могу обещать тебе того же, — мрачно ответила Катара. — Да и ты на самом деле не можешь.

Зуко мысленно, ужасаясь сам себе, начал складывать слова, одно с другим. «Когда я вернусь домой, я постараюсь остановить войну». Как смеялась бы над ним Азула. Он не успел ничего произнести вслух, хотя почти решился, потому что Катара вдруг продолжила уже совсем другим голосом, не хмурым. Она будто начала рассказывать какую-то легенду:

— Знаешь, у нас дома есть _песни_. Не те, что поют сплошь и рядом, а другие. Они важные и они _настоящие_. Их поют на старом наречии. Она помолчала, прислонясь к его плечу. Зуко передвинулся чуть ближе, чтобы ей было удобнее. — Есть песни рождения и песни смерти. Есть песни вечного прощания. Песни скорби. Песни мести и ярости. Песни надежды. Это как покорение, но только слова, а не покорение, — объяснила она не очень понятно.

Катара выпрямилась, глядя перед собой.

— Я спою тебе одну из них.

Зуко понял, что это не было вопросом или предложением. Слова Катары не предполагали отказа. Но он и не хотел отказываться.

Это действительно не была песня из тех, что поют сплошь и рядом. Он никогда такого раньше не слышал. Это и правда было старое наречие — он понимал одно слово из нескольких, но тут же забывал, потому что одно слово никакого смысла с собой не несло, все существовало только вместе. Песня была как цепь из крепких спаянных звеньев, как слитные, переходящие из одного в другое движение — она действительно была как покорение, только с помощью слов. Звучал ли голос Катары красиво, этого он не знал. Песня не была красивой. Она просто была. Она что-то являла собой. Она звучала как шепот, как дрожание струны, как горное эхо, как шум океана. Песня была тоской и светом. Он не понял ничего, кроме этого — что она была тоской и светом.

Песня закончилась, и еще несколько мгновений в воздухе как будто плавали ее отзвуки. Дождавшись окончательной тишины, Зуко тихо спросил:

— Это песня вечного прощания, да?

— Нет, что ты, — шепнула Катара.

— Та совсем другая. Это песня расставания и надежды.

Она снова подвинулась к его плечу, и он осторожно положил руку ей на плечи.

— А мне нечего тебе подарить в ответ, — это была правда, и это было печально. Ведь ее песня, очевидно, была подарком.

— Тогда пообещай мне одну вещь.

— Какую?

— Что ты будешь меня помнить.

…Духи, помнить ее! Как будто он мог забыть.

В доме он зажег маленький огонь, чтобы найти наконец свое одеяло, но Катара потянула его в сторону свободной спальной ниши. Из соседней уже раздавался привычный дядин храп. Он подтолкнул ее вперед. Когда она заползла вглубь, он скинул сапоги и лег на край. Поперек, чтобы занимать меньше места. Спиной к ней, лицом к темному небу за окнами. В конце концов, это не пещера. И уж тем более не маленький узкий умиак. Здесь даже есть два совершенно отдельных одеяла. Пусть спит как ей удобно.

Он почувствовал движение позади себя. А потом, спиной — теплое дыхание. Катара уткнулась головой ему в выемку между лопаток.

Его теплая страна. Еще один подарок на прощанье.

Тонкая крепкая рука обхватила его, и Зуко замер. Потом прислушался к ее дыханию и чуть не рассмеялся. Правило рук было о _случайных_ прикосновениях.

— Эй! — шепотом сказал он. — Это жульничество. Ты ведь даже не спишь!

— Сплю! — сказала Катара уверенно. — Ты ничего не докажешь!

Он будет это помнить.

— Ну ладно, — согласился он. — Тогда спи.

— Я как в доме, — Катара пробормотала совсем тихо, еле слышно. — За стеной.

Зуко хотел сказать, что разумеется, она в доме, потому что она в самом деле была в доме, пусть с тонкими дырявыми стенами, но в настоящем доме. А потом понял, что она имеет в виду. Он ее дом? Этого не могло быть. Последние часы их жизни рядом истекали. Но она так сказала… Нет, он не мог быть ее домом. Разве что временным убежищем. Как та пещера на Северном полюсе. Как она теперь была далеко.

Зуко попробовал подумать о своем возвращении домой, к отцу, но не смог.

Он побудет для нее домом. Хотя бы до утра.

***

Дядя сказал, что надо попрощаться на краю площади городка — Катаре не стоило идти дальше. Она хотела проводить их до лестницы, но неохотно согласилась с резонами Айро — в своем платье племени Воды она была бы уже хорошо заметной с обрыва. Если бы покорители огня с того корабля ее увидели… Катара не могла отделаться от странного чувства, что эти предосторожности невероятно глупы — она _уже_ стояла рядом с покорителями огня. Она прошла всю дорогу до площади, держа Зуко за руку, просто потому что сейчас могла это сделать, а потом не сможет. Айро обнял ее на прощание, и Катара уткнулась лицом в его плащ, с эмблемой страны Огня. Она сама вчера отстирала этот плащ от морской соли, вместе со своим платьем. Она вдруг увидела себя со стороны, например, глазами Сокки — что она делает? Стоит и обнимается с врагом? С врагами? Имели ли какой-то смысл сейчас эти слова?

Вынести за скобки. Она вспомнила, как тот же Сокка пытался ей объяснить, как легко можно посчитать какие-то большие цифры, чтобы, например, прикинуть запасы на зиму, или что-то такое. Что-то надо было выносить за скобки. Тогда она отказалась его дальше слушать, потому что у нее и так хватало забот, если ему нравится всё подсчитывать, то пусть и дальше этим занимается. Но сейчас она представила себе это. Как выносит за скобки весь мир (совсем ненадолго, на последние несколько минут) и замирает в объятии старика, теплом и ласковом. Он покоритель огня — вынести за скобки. Он заботился о ней, он утешал ее, он рассказывал ей истории, готовил для нее еду, он… (оставить внутри, не выносить за скобки). Дядя похлопал ее по спине и отстранился. Он снова, в который раз, проговорил, как ей найти старого По в чайной лавке недалеко от площади, среди игроков в пай шо — он проводит ее к друзьям. Она обещает не ходить одна и не доверять тут никому, кроме По. Катара в очередной раз заверила, что всё так и сделает.

Она повернулась к Зуко, зажмурилась и крепко обхватила его руками, пока тот не успел отшатнуться, отпихнуть ее или удрать. Но он не сделал, даже не попытался, ни того, ни другого, ни третьего. Только замер, и через пару мгновений Катара почувствовала на своей спине одну горячую ладонь. И вскоре вторую. Это было самое неуверенное объятие на свете, и в другой ситуации она бы непременно стала его дразнить. Но они не были в другой ситуации. Уже не осталось никаких других.

— Прощай, Катара.

— Прощайте.

— Прощай.

— Прощай.

Они уходили к обрыву. Катара решила, что будет смотреть вслед, пока их видит, а искать старика По пойдет потом. Если обойти вон то здание, то просто будет лучше видно. Если она немного отойдет к холмам, то это ничего не значит, каких-то пара минут. Если она скроется в маленькой роще у начала лестницы, никто с корабля ее не увидит.

Две фигуры были уже на полпути вниз. Она уже не могла их слышать, но видела отчаянную жестикуляцию младшего и попытки старшего успокоительно положить руку тому на плечо. Может быть, они снова ссорились. Айро не хотел возвращаться. Ему что-то не нравилось в этой затее. Катара вспомнила девушку с гордо вскинутой головой. Она была похожа на своего брата — но глаза были другими. Темнее, скорее желтыми, чем золотистыми. Что-то очень тревожное было в ее взгляде. Катара подумала о том, как дома, на Южном полюсе, Пра-Пра учила ее, еще совсем маленькую, ходить по льду. Среди льдин встречались ненадежные, на которые ни в коем случае нельзя было ступать, иначе сразу провалишься. Надо было уметь их отличать. Во взгляде Азулы стоял тот самый ненадежный, предательский лед.

Она быстро, убеждала она себя. Сбоку от лестницы нашлась узкая тропинка. Совсем недолго, просто увидит отплытие. Тогда все будет в порядке, она вернется, найдет старого По, найдет Аппу, брата и Аанга.

Две фигуры внизу подошли к пирсу.

Катара была у подножия лестницы, когда у трапа раздались крики, начали мелькать сполохи огня. Она уже не думала о незаметности — только о том, чтобы как можно быстрее добежать до корабля. Их только двое, а солдат в доспехах так много, одна из фигур на палубе выстреливает синим огнем… Не сбавляя скорости, Катара прыгнула в воду, подняв под собой волну, которая вознесла ее наверх. Она зачерпнула воды, превратив ее в ледяной шар, и швырнула лёд в направлении синего огня. Она успела мельком заметить удивленно округлившиеся, темно-желтые глаза принцессы страны Огня, когда ту от силы удара подбросило вверх. Пролетев несколько метров, Азула приземлилась в воду по другую сторону корабля.

— В воду! Сюда! — закричала тем двоим Катара, разворачивая волну к морю — и Зуко, и Айро быстро прыгнули за борт.

Казалось, ее руки никогда еще не двигались так быстро — превращая волну под собой в ледяной плот, сплетая и натягивая водяной купол над собой, чтобы удержать воздух, и надо было еще схватить этих двоих за руки и втянуть на свой плот, примораживая к поверхности, чтобы никто не соскользнул, потому что дальше… она еще никогда такого не делала… она делала купол, и направляла движения ледяного плота, но не одновременно… и у нее были заняты руки, она могла использовать только движения ног и тела, чтобы… Справа и слева летели вспышки огня. Всё заняло лишь несколько секунд, и Катара, резко присев, увела свой плот под воду. Еще глубже. Толща воды над головой светилась от падающих огней.

Зуко дернул ее за руку, она обернулась, и тот свободной рукой показал за спину — там в океан впадала река. Им надо уйти вглубь. В куполе на самом деле можно было говорить вслух, но это тратило бы воздух. Его и так не хватит надолго. Катара кивнула и развернула ледяной плот.

***

— Ты зря это сделала.

Что? Что он такого сказал? Это была правда, и дяде незачем было на него так укоризненно смотреть. И Катаре незачем. О чем она думала?

— Там вообще нечего было делать втроем! Я _мог_ справиться с Азулой сам!

— Не слушай его, дорогая. У него просто шок.

Новая дядина тактика — говорить с Катарой через его голову, делая вид, что его тут вовсе нет. Отлично. У него нет никакого шока, что за дерьмо!

— Азула собиралась создать молнию, а я был далеко в тот момент и не смог бы ее перенаправить. Палуба из железа. Молния и железо — сочетание смертельное. Вряд ли бы она промахнулась.

Он тоже будет игнорировать дядю.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сделала? Теперь тебе закрыт путь на побережье. Ты не сможешь вернуться и найти Аватара.

Огромные голубые глаза стали еще огромнее от тревоги и непонимания. Или же от того, что она начала понимать.

— Ты показала всем покорение воды. Покорение уровня мастера! С тем же успехом ты могла кричать на весь город — хватайте меня, я подруга Аватара!

Голубые глаза потемнели от злости.

— Это всё вместо спасибо, я полагаю? — прошипела девчонка. — Ладно! Больше я тебя спасать ни за что не стану!

Она вдруг развернулась и побежала прочь. Обратно, в сторону берега, откуда они только недавно выбрались. Они должны были уходить оттуда как можно дальше, насколько хватит сил, а она бежала обратно.

Ну и пусть. Если ей хочется попасть прямо в лапы к Азуле и ее солдатам, пускай. Если ей так хочется решать самой, если она готова сделать нечто настолько идиотское, что… Конечно, он помчался за ней следом, практически в ту же секунду. Если кто-то и был здесь в шоке, так это она. Человеку в состоянии шока нельзя доверять серьезные решения! Он слышал, как дядя позади что-то крикнул, затем тоже попытался их догнать. Катара, не оборачиваясь, через плечо швырнула в Зуко водяной хлыст. Он легко уклонился, поднырнул, отразил вспышкой летящий в лицо лед. Потом догнал Катару и схватил ее за руку. Она попыталась вывернуться. Конечно, он же ее сам этому учил. Но он знал, что она знает, как вывернуться из простого захвата, поэтому схватил ее по-другому. Прижал ее руки к бокам, а ее саму — спиной к себе. Катара яростно вырывалась и так же яростно его оскорбляла, не умолкая ни на миг.

— Придурок! Покоритель придурков! Конский хвост!

Не очень изобретательно.

Зуко пришлось ее встряхнуть.

— Не ори!

Подбежал дядя.

— Зуко, что ты делаешь?

Неужели они оба не понимали? Катара больно пнула его в колено, и Зуко выругался себе под нос.

— Посмотри там. Только тихо, — Зуко, поймав взгляд дяди, мотнул головой в сторону реки, по которой они сюда добрались. Часть пути на катарином подводном плоту, и сейчас — пешком.

Дядя тихо пробрался к краю речного обрыва и посмотрел вниз. Замер на мгновение. — Там внизу, в пойме, полно солдат. Надо как можно скорей уходить отсюда. Голос дяди был суровым и сосредоточенным, он не оставлял места спорам. Катара перестала вырываться, застыла. Шепотом попросила ее отпустить. Потом подбежала к обрыву сама. Зуко показалась, что сейчас она ринется вниз. Но она тут же повернулась к ним. Глаза опущены, ладони сжаты в кулаки.

— Тогда идем.

Катара не сказала ему ни слова, пока они торопливо шагали вдоль берега реки, уходя дальше и дальше от океана. Даже не взглянула ни разу.

Дядя остановился у излучины и сказал, что здесь можно немного передохнуть. Они уже покинули земли колонии. Дальше начинались спорные территории. Вряд ли солдаты Азулы решатся последовать за ними сюда. Для охоты на троих их достаточно много, для запланированного вторжения — нет.

…Это не было решением, после которого начинаешь действовать. Само действие было решением — при этом и следствием — и необходимостью, которую нельзя избежать или отложить. Кинжал, скользнув, срезал волосы легко и мягко, и вот уже весь хвост остался в руке, а шнурок, его стягивавший, упал на траву. Зуко швырнул знак своей былой принадлежности к наследию Созина в воду. Дядя молча протянул руку, и он дал ему кинжал. Пучок коротких седых волос поплыл вслед за черными.

— Дай мне, — попросила Катара. Это были ее первые слова за несколько часов. В лицо она ему всё так и не смотрела. Попросила она с вызовом, будто ожидала отказа.

Зуко не понял вначале, что она собирается делать, но кинжал протянул. Катара перехватила свою косу у затылка и попыталась перерезать ее так же плавно и легко, как до этого сделали покорители огня. Но такие густые и плотные волосы нелегко было срезать одним движением. Неудобно это делать не глядя, когда не очень умеешь обращаться с холодным оружием (Зуко подумал, что надо будет научить ее этому потом). Срезав половину, лезвие соскользнуло, Катара раздраженно зашипела.

— Отдай, — сказал он ей.

— Все-таки не доверяешь мне, настолько, чтобы делиться оружием, да? — ядовито вопросила Катара, поворачивая к нему рукоять.

Зуко забрал свой кинжал и стал сам подравнивать ей волосы, решив отрезать прядь за прядью, чтобы было аккуратнее. Он даже не сразу понял, о чем она сказала. Ее волосы расправлялись вокруг головы, ложились густой копной.

— Что?.. Конечно, доверяю! — слова пришли сами собой, он сначала это брякнул, не думая, а потом понял, что это правда. — Просто помогаю, потому что тебе неудобно самой. С чего тебе вздумалось это делать?

— Ты сказал, что Азула не забудет, что на нее напала покорительница воды. Она будет искать ее — меня. Я решила, надо что-то придумать, чтобы не было так заметно, что я из племени воды. Ну, вы ведь поэтому отрезали волосы?

Зуко уставился на Катару. Ее слова имели смысл. Возможно. Для нее. Но как она себе представляет — можно ли, отрезав волосы, замаскировать его лицо? Дядя негромко хмыкнул.

— Нет. Это просто закономерное продолжение того, что случилось. Мы теперь не принадлежим к роду правителей страны Огня. Мы изгнанники и предатели и не имеем права носить перо феникса, вот и всё.

Катара попросила его шнурок, тот ему все равно не был нужен, и стянула часть волос над затылком в свободный короткий хвост, чтобы не падали на лицо. Это было немного похоже на то, как носил волосы ее старший брат, и это было странно. Но это было слегка похоже и на то, как ходили многие крестьянские девчонки в царстве Земли, и, наверно, все-таки имело смысл. Катара отошла переодеться, пока они искали место для стоянки, и вернулась уже в прежних лохмотьях с рыбацкого корабля. Она смотрелась в них совсем по-другому — может, немного младше (потому что одежда была ей не по росту). Она выглядела растерянной, и Зуко совсем не помнил, чтобы она когда-нибудь была такой. Она была не похожа на прежнюю Катару. Наверно, всё вместе это могло послужить маскировкой.

Он разжег костер и перебирал их вещи. Дядя ушел за хворостом (они перестали друг друга игнорировать, что было неожиданно хорошо). Катара сидела рядом, молчаливая и тихая. Большая часть еды была у Катары (перед расставанием Зуко отдал ей свой рюкзак, наивно полагая, что в пути домой ему уже ничего не будет нужно), и она почти не пострадала от воды. Их с дядей вещи, конечно, промокли при прыжке за борт. Зуко втайне был доволен, что походный набор для игры в пай шо было уже не спасти. Остался котелок. Веревка. Еды было немного, но хватит на сегодня. Это было хорошо. Завтра они что-нибудь придумают. У них не было денег, оружия, одеяла, и это было не очень хорошо. Но возможно, завтра они что-нибудь сделают и с этим. Зуко нравилось об этом думать. Думая об этом, можно было временно не думать обо всем остальном. О том, что его сестра, с одобрения отца, собиралась его убить. О том, что его изгнание стало настолько окончательным, что он пока не мог иметь дела с этим фактом. Нет, только одеяло, еда, карта, выбор пути, безопасные мысли…

— Я, наверно, и правда сделала глупость, — вдруг сказала Катара. — Я не подумала ни о чем, я не успела. Просто хотела взглянуть напоследок и потом уже был огонь. Вас было только двое, а их много, и у нее синий огонь.

Азула умеет создавать молнии. Она гений покорения, это всегда так было. Она гений, а он слабак и неудачник. Катара не должна была себя из-за этого винить.

— Это не была глупость, — возразил Зуко. — Я наговорил тебе Кох знает чего, прости. Она бы прикончила меня молнией, если бы тебя там не было. Я просто разозлился, что не мог справиться сам. Тебе пришлось отказаться от встречи с Аватаром и братом из-за нас… из-за меня.

Катара непонятно глянула на него и стала смотреть в огонь.

— Они будут ждать меня там… Может быть, твоя сестра их найдет.

— У них огромный летающий бизон, а ее корабль пока что не летает.

— Они подумают, что я их бросила. Ушла с вами и бросила их, — она как будто говорила сама с собой. Она себя обвиняла.

Он понимал такие вещи.

— Это ерунда. Они же знают тебя, и они поймут, что тебе что-то помешало их дождаться.

— Я как будто всё дальше и дальше от них. От Аанга, от Сокки… От самой себя, какой я была раньше.

Она подняла руки, дотянулась до узла ленты ожерелья сзади на шее. Развязала, сунула в карман. Невесело рассмеялась.

— Вот и всё! Больше нет никакой Катары из Южного племени воды. Меня больше нет. Никто здесь не будет знать, кто я такая.

— Гребаный ад! — как его это разозлило. Даже пламя костра взметнулось вверх. — Это просто одежда! Просто волосы. Волосы отрастут. И я знаю, кто ты такая. И дядя знает. Ты — это ты.

Катара на него уставилась.

— Хватит на меня кричать! — огрызнулась она. — И ради всех духов, прекрати ругаться. — Она надулась, сердито скрестила руки на груди и… перестала выглядеть такой растерянной. Сердитая Катара была достаточно хорошо ему знакома.

— Зуко прав, дорогая, — Айро подошел к костру с охапкой хвороста. — Ты осталась собой. Твои друзья поймут, что ты не смогла с ними встретиться. Они наверняка не глупы и смогут найти твой след. Подумай о том, куда они могут направиться с побережья. Была ли у вас какая-то цель?

— Аангу нужен учитель покорения земли, — задумчиво проговорила Катара. — Может быть, они могли бы вернуться в Омашу и попросить об этом царя Буми… Буми старый друг Аанга — в буквальном смысле старый. Он старик и он очень могущественный покоритель. Хотя, конечно, совсем сумасшедший, — она вдруг хихикнула, будто что-то вспомнив.

Что там было у них с этим Буми?

— Ну, значит, мы можем пойти в Омашу, — заключил Айро.

Омашу. Пускай Омашу. Большой разницы, куда пойти, теперь не было. Если хотя бы одному из них будет лучше, они отправятся туда.

Когда начало темнеть, они вдвоем пошли к реке за водой. За водой спокойно мог бы сходить и кто-то один, но они пошли вдвоем. Набрав воды в свой мех, который она теперь постоянно носила на плече, Катара задумчиво сказала:

— Уже второй раз это происходит. Как ты думаешь, почему?

— Что происходит?

— Мы прощаемся, думаем, что это навсегда, а потом обязательно начинаются какие-то неприятности. Почему?

«И потом мы не расстаемся», она не сказала этого вслух. Но это было и так понятно.

Отчего так происходило? Ну, над ним, как Зуко давно знал, духи просто смеялись. Издевались как могли. Но вот почему им вздумалось вмешиваться и в жизнь Катары?

— Понятия не имею, — он правда не знал. — Может, нужно перестать так прощаться?

«И перестать расставаться». Этого он вслух, конечно, не сказал.

***

Айро смотрел на луну, повисшую в прогалине темного неба между темными вершинами деревьев, и слушал, как дышат во сне дети. У них практически ничего не осталось из вещей, один лишь старый плащ, с которого пришлось отпороть знак страны Огня. За день они ушли ближе к горам, и стало ощутимо холоднее — в конце концов, еще длилась зима. Поэтому легли спать все вместе, постелив на землю тот самый плащ, сбившись как можно теснее. Девочку уговорили забраться в середину. Ее острые лопатки сейчас временами утыкались Айро в спину, когда она шевелилась. Его дети уснули после долгого и тяжелого дня. Как всегда, сначала немного поворчали друг на друга, потом, перешептываясь, постепенно затихли. Наверняка мальчик улегся, отвернувшись спиной. Чтобы девочка была как в убежище между ними двумя. Наверняка она сейчас уткнулась мальчику в плечо или в шею, и он чувствовал во сне ее теплое дыхание.

Его мальчик. Его девочка. Он пропустил момент, когда стал так про нее думать. Смело и открыто, как и всё, что она делала, девочка пересекла какую-то невидимую черту и с тех стала «его». Удивительно, как она напоминала Айро совсем, совсем другого ребенка. Давно переставшего быть ребенком. Давно переставшего… тш-ш-ш.

Его девочке придется трудно. Она еще долго не встретит своих родных. Но она справится, потому что они с ней — и мальчик, и он, старик. Трудно придется и его мальчику. Он сейчас еще не понял, он не был в силах. Понимание придет постепенно, а вместе с ним — осознание, что ему придется что-то делать со своей жизнью, которая вновь перевернулась с ног на голову. Айро надеялся, что мальчик все же найдет, на что опереться, пока будет искать ответы.

Он думал о двоих своих детях и еще — о третьем ребенке. Думал о девочке, что была сейчас где-то не так далеко, на большом корабле, слишком большом, чтобы ребенок был там главным. Та девочка не была большой, хотя, конечно, думала о себе не так. Айро думал о ней и о том, что, возможно, три года назад он сделал неверный выбор. Он отступил. Говорил себе, что спасает мальчика, что не хочет ввергать страну в пучину раздора. Но может, это было неправильно? Может быть, раздор в стране не был бы слишком высокой ценой за то, чтобы не оставлять в руках Озая еще одного ребенка. Девочка с темно-желтыми глазами (всегда настороженными, как будто они глядят из-за высокой стены) не была ранена, не была изгнана. Но, может быть, его мальчику, пострадавшему так сильно, в каком-то смысле повезло больше, чем ей. Может быть, духи знали это. Айро не знал. Глупый, мало на что годящийся старик, он не мог заснуть, смотрел на звезды и думал о девочке, которую сейчас, уж конечно, никто не обнимал во сне, никто ее не согревал.

***

Спасаясь от шторма, Аппа залетел сильно дальше к западу, чем Сокка планировал изначально. Прошло два дня, прежде чем они осознали ошибку и со всей возможной осторожностью направились в главный город северной колонии.

…В котором не было ни следа Катары. Точнее, Сокка поправил сам себя, не было самой Катары. Следов было предостаточно.

В городской гавани торчал военный корабль армии страны Огня, и они были в колонии страны Огня, поэтому просто разыграть карту «я Аватар» они не могли. Они оставили Аппу в поросших лесом холмах за городом, а в городе разделились. Аанг, в плаще для маскировки, отправился на городскую площадь. Сокка пошел в гавань, перед этим натянув беспечному маленькому монаху капюшон поглубже и строго-настрого приказав его не снимать.

В гавани начали находиться первые следы. Разумеется, Сокка вначале испытал огромное облегчение. Катара была жива! Она пережила шторм и она была здесь совсем недавно! Рыбаки, что латали на берегу свои старые сети, безошибочно узнали в его описании девчонку, что совсем недавно они спасли в океане.

Но чем больше подробностей звучало, тем больше к его облегчению примешивалось недоумение и раздражение. Глупые рыбаки, чтоб им было пусто, спасли не только Катару! В описании ее спутников Сокка легко узнал Зуко и его дядю. Как будто этого было мало, рыбаки поведали о героизме мальчишки со шрамом, что спас и старика, и свою девчонку. Сокка скривился. Героический похититель людей, вот кто он! Катара была не его девчонка! Один из рыбаков, с повлажневшими от умиления глазами, стал вспоминать, как крепко тот ее обнимал, согревая.

Фу-у! Сокка просто не мог в это поверить. Он поскорее свернул этот разговор и пошел по лестнице к площади. Руки, видите ли, ему было не разжать. Конечно, ворчал Сокка про себя, если проклятый принц пригреб что-то к своим рукам, вряд ли потом разожмет их по доброй воле.

Сокка нашел Аанга на площади. Тот побывал у хозяйки гостевых домов. Катара была там и уже ушла, вчера утром. В тревоги они побрели мимо магазинчиков, овощных и фруктовых лавок… У чайной лавки, возле столика для игры в пай шо, толпилось несколько стариков. Похоже, это было их обычное место для сборищ и болтовни.

— А я вам говорю! — разорялся один из них, щуплый, с неприятным лицом. Сокке он смутно напомнил продавца капусты, телегу которого они перевернули во время почтовых гонок в Омашу. — Говорю вам, Аватар вернулся!

Аанг засиял и сунулся было поближе, чуть не уронив капюшон с головы. Сокка схватил его за руку.

— …Вернулся и требует, чтобы ему приносили жертвы — юных девушек!

Аанг издал нечленораздельный, но очень возмущенный вопль. Сокка быстро наступил ему на ногу и спросил неприятного старика, почему тот так считает.

— Принцесса Севера пожертвовала собой, чтобы остановить его зверства на полюсе! — заявил дряхлый негодяй.

Сокка разинул рот. Потом смог все же его закрыть и вновь наступить своей ногой Ааангу на ногу. Он решил так и стоять на ноге своего юного друга, чтобы тот ничего не натворил. Сокка бы и сам не отказался, чтобы кто-нибудь постоял у него на ноге, пока брат-близнец торговца капустой продолжал:

— А вот тут у нас, буквально вчера? Какой-то пришлый старикашка уговаривал По отвести эту бедную девушку в деревню Сэ Йин! А ведь все знают, что там недавно видели Аватара!

— И что? — выговорил Сокка. Они действительно переночевали в Сэ Йин. — Отвел?

По оказался тоже стариком — но огромного роста, с кустистой торчащей бородой и руками в татуировках. Смотрел он, тем не менее, застенчиво. Сказал, что и вправду обещал отвести девушку в Сэ Йин, вчера утром. Но та не пришла.

— Смогла улизнуть! — торжествующе припечатал капустный старик. — А как они перед этим обнимались на прощанье с тем мальчишкой! Просто сердце надрывалось на них смотреть!

Фу-у-у! Сокка уже практически проорал, что нечего было смотреть и надрывать сердце такому старому извращенцу, но как раз в этот момент всеобщее внимание отвлекла группа солдат в доспехах страны Огня, промаршировавшая по площади. Толпа со всех сторон стеклась туда и повлекла за собой и Сокку с Аангом.

Высокая девица с идеальной осанкой, стоявшая среди солдат, развернула перед собой большой плакат. Друзья протолкались поближе.

— … Предатели и изменники! Каждого, кто окажет любую помощь этим людям, ждет суровое наказание!

С плаката на Сокку смотрели трое. Хорошо знакомый ему принц Конский Хвост со своим вечным сердитым прищуром и нахмуренной бровью. Седой старик с приятным лицом и улыбкой (лживой, Сокка был готов поклясться чем угодно). И еще одно лицо. Тонкие косички у висков, узнаваемые бусины. Черты лица явно были прорисованы небрежно и наспех, но сосредоточенное выражение голубых глаз неведомому художнику удалось передать хорошо. Сокка знал этот взгляд. Его сестра так смотрела перед тем как затеять дуэль с мастером Пакку. Перед тем как приморозить Джета к дереву. Перед тем как начать сражаться. Что могло ее объединять с этими двумя? Почему они были на одном плакате?

Сокка тихо выругался и начал, таща за собой Аанга, проталкиваться сквозь толпу прочь.

— Итак, что мы узнали? — Сокка из последних сил сохранял хладнокровие. Кто-то должен был это делать.

Они сидели на лесной поляне в компании бизона и тревожно свиристящего лемура и пытались понять, что им делать дальше и где искать Катару.

— Катара жива. Она исчезла отсюда сутки назад. Возможно, с этими двумя, сердитым придурком и его дурацким дядюшкой. Возможно, одна. Она во что-то ввязалась тут, и теперь ее разыскивают люди Огня, — подытожил Сокка. — Что еще нам известно?

— Что они всё время обнимались! — указал Аанг несчастным голосом.

Фу-у! То есть… Гм. Они не знали точно. Рыбаки и тот противный старикашка так говорили. Но что было на самом деле? Ведь, например, процесс искусственного дыхания не является поцелуем, говорил себе Сокка, хотя внешне немного похоже. Во всяком случае, замечание Аанга ничуть не помогало!

— К Коху все эти объятия! — сердито заявил Сокка. — Выносим их за скобки! Нам сейчас нужно понять, куда она могла пойти отсюда. И в каком направлении двинуться нам!

Пакку настоятельно советовал им лететь в крепость генерала Фонга, чтобы найти там провожатых до Омашу. Можно было попробовать двинуться вглубь побережья и по дороге делать остановки, чтобы искать следы Катары. Проклятье, царство Земли такое огромное! Нужны ли им провожатые Фонга?

Аанг молчал. Сокка некоторое время ходил взад и вперед и вслух обдумывал, что им предпринять дальше.

— И вообще! — осенило его. — Если Катара все же ушла с этими двумя — сейчас неважно почему, просто предположим — то наш поиск станет намного проще. Потому что вряд ли этот принц бросит искать тебя, Аанг. А когда он нас найдет, мы найдем Катару. Нам нужно просто быть заметными!

Эта мысль принесла некоторое облегчение. Но, кажется, только ему одному.

Аанг сжался в комок, уткнувшись в меховую бизонью лапу.

— Сокка, скажи мне, — выговорил он наконец. — Что этот старик имел в виду, когда говорил о зверствах Аватара на Северном полюсе?..

Ох. Нет. Сокка не хотел этого разговора. Он не был к нему готов. Встретив отчаянный взгляд своего друга, он не знал, что ему ответить.


	6. В дороге

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть не такая богатая на события во внешнем мире, зато во внутреннем (у всех героев богатом) кое-что происходит. В новой главе нас ожидает: много глупостей, широкий спектр родственных отношений, иногда нехватка вербальной коммуникации, немного музыки, культурологические наблюдения, некоторые подарки, а также чуть-чуть дедукции.

_Я шел по чужим дорогам,_

_сидел у чужого огня_

_Я видел многих и многие_

_Тоже видали меня_

Борис Смоляк

_Сны, где тьма и огонь,_

_тьма и огонь_

©

***

— Вылезай! Хватит уже!

Опять это повторялось. Сердитый больше-не-принц стоял на берегу и кричал на нее. Примерно так кричала когда-то на Катару Пра-Пра в сильный мороз, веля немедленно вернуться домой. Пра-Пра тоже умела быть по-королевски повелительной.

— Еще немного! — крикнула в ответ Катара.

Она как раз почувствовала движение в глубине, двинула руками и подняла вверх шар воды, в которой металась рыба — средних размеров налим. Катара аккуратно переступила ногами по речному дну (ноги начинало сводить — невдалеке в реку впадал горный ручей, принося с собой ледниковые воды). Швырнула свой водяной снаряд в сторону берега. Оттуда тут же раздался возмущенный вопль. Она метила не-принцу под ноги и, конечно, не промахнулась.

Катара выбралась на берег и покорно выслушала обвинения и упреки. Они ее не очень трогали, на второй месяц совместных странствий.

— Это обязательно, чтобы ты каждый раз меня обливала ледяной водой? — продолжал ворчать на нее Зуко, начиная чистить последнюю рыбину. Полторы дюжины уже были выпотрошены и насажены на тонкий прут.

— Извини, — сказала Катара без тени раскаяния. — Это случайно.

Усевшись рядом на траве, она вытянула воду из его одежды, а заодно из подола своей туники, который тоже успела намочить. Штаны она оставила на берегу заранее. Для такого рода рыбалки туника, доходящая ей почти до колен, была в самый раз.

На самом деле обливания, конечно, были обязательны. Либо они, либо пинки в щиколотку, что еще оставалось делать? Пинки были сложнее в исполнении. Больше-не-принц, когда не находился на пороге смерти, был на редкость увертлив. Он был молчалив, пока не разражался ворчанием по мелким поводам вроде _нескольких капель воды_ , а также заботлив по отношению к ней и к дяде. Но вместе с тем Зуко вел себя так, будто собственное будущее его абсолютно не интересовало. Это было тревожно.

Зуко, отложив рыбу и кинжал, протянул руку и схватил Катару за щиколотку. От его руки стало распространяться приятное тепло…

— У тебя руки в рыбе! — взвизгнула, сообразив, она.

— Извини, — повисший в воздухе намек можно было резать ножом. — Это _случайно_.

— Опускаться до мести — это жалко и мелочно! — укорила его Катара. Зуко, пожав плечами, обхватил ладонью ее вторую щиколотку. Теперь она могла наконец согреться. В самом деле, стоило вылезти раньше.

Тем временем Зуко сполоснул в реке руки и кинжал и теперь держал в руках ее штаны, разглядывая.

— Хочешь, обрежу их покороче? Они тебе слишком длинны. А то так и будешь спотыкаться. Катара кивнула.

— Давай.

Вот, пожалуйста. Внимательность к мелочам, попытки взять на себя как можно больше, нести самые тяжелые вещи… Это злило. Это была та самая закрытая дверь. С того дня, как они смогли спастись бегством от Азулы и ее солдат, Зуко ни слова об этом не сказал. Ни о сестре, ни об отце, ни о будущем, ближайшем или отдаленном. Ни о чем. Закрытая дверь была заперта на замок.

Там, за дверью, явно что-то происходило. Похоже, что ему стали время от времени сниться кошмары. Разумеется, он отказывался про это говорить. Старался как можно тише встать и приняться за утренние дела. Даже если это не было утро. Однажды она проснулась очень рано, и Зуко нигде не было. Она нашла его на берегу реки и, уже не пытаясь ни о чем спросить, молча сидела рядом, пока не наступил рассвет. Катара не собиралась сдаваться.

Укороченные, штаны в самом деле стали удобнее.

Многое в путешествии стало удобнее. Огонь, который разводит не она. Еда, которую по крайней мере в половине случаев готовит не она. Роскошь просыпаться к завтраку и уже кипящей воде. Дядя продолжал страдать из-за нехватки чая — они многое могли найти в лесу, но, конечно, не чай. Но даже просто горячая вода утром — это было уже много после холода ночей в горах. Впрочем, вспоминая об удобствах, даже ночи были не настолько холодными, как могли бы, если бы Катара шла в сторону Омашу одна.

Случались и невероятно неловкие моменты. Наступление ее лунных дней было, например, одной огромной сплошной неловкостью. В конце концов, они были мужчины! Им полагалось ничего не заметить. По крайней мере, они могли бы сделать вид, что ничего не заметили. Вместо этого дядя объявил привал на целый день и с деловитым видом удалился в лес, откуда вернулся с охапкой белого мха. Впитывает, объявил довольный дядя. А на придушенный вопль Катары о том, что он должен немедленно это прекратить, а то она умрет от стыда, сообщил, что он вдовец, он много лет прожил со своей женой и не может делать вид, что чего-то не знает, когда он уже знает. Он знает, что ей нужна помощь, и будет помогать. Его проклятый племянник вел себя не лучше. В итоге Катара весь день пролежала, свернувшись в клубок под дядиным плащом и отбиваясь от предложений помочь. Зуко уговорил ее держать у живота мех с нагретой водой, как грелку, а потом бесцеремонно то и дело засовывал руку под плащ, проверяя, не остыл ли мех. Катара сказала им обоим, что в жизни не будет с ними разговаривать. Ни одного слова не скажет. Умрет от неловкости прямо на этом месте. Но втайне она думала, что было бы здорово каждый месяц проводить лунные дни так. Это было бы лучше, чем страдать от боли и неудобств, при этом делая перед мальчишками вид, что не происходит абсолютно ничего, и справляться самой.

Вот в чем было дело. Ей не было больше нужно справляться со всем самой. Ее место самой ответственной здесь было занято. Не нужно было отвечать за всех. Она продолжала волноваться о том, что сейчас с Соккой и Аангом, она старалась оставлять для них на лесных прогалинах ледяные знаки, которые можно заметить с высоты полета бизона… Но больше она сделать ничего не могла, только идти вперед и надеяться, что встретит их в Омашу.

Катара стала признаваться себе, что ощущает раздвоенность. Странное чувство, посетившее ее на берегу северной колонии, что она перестала быть прежней собой, не отпускало. Кем она становилась теперь? Она так сильно ждала встречи с родными — и знала, что эта встреча будет означать и расставание. Расставание с теми, с кем расставаться она не хотела.

Пра-Пра однажды коротко, как будто нехотя, упомянула о тропе между мирами. Миром людей и миром духов. Этой тропой должны были идти заблудившиеся души. Ты не окажешься там, говорила Пра-Пра, пока знаешь свое место в мире. Катаре часто казалось, что от самого берега океана они шли по этой тропе.

— Дай кинжал, — попросила она. — У тебя волосы на макушке отросли длиннее, надо подровнять.

Зуко буркнул, что это всё глупости, но кинжал отдал. Она встала рядом с ним, по-прежнему сидящим на траве, на колени, так что могла, пользуясь редкой возможностью, смотреть сверху вниз. Преимущество в высоте было незначительным, но все же.

Отрезая первую прядь, Катара успокоительно сказала:

— Не ворчи. Увидишь, будет лучше…

— Ничего не будет лучше! — вдруг яростно выпалил он. Катара опустила кинжал. Закрытая дверь приоткрылась, чтобы плюнуть оттуда предупредительным залпом.

— Подожди, — начала она. — Успокойся…

— Хватит, Катара, — замок на двери снова защелкнулся. — Перестань это делать.

— Что делать?

— Я не тупой! Я знаю, что ты планируешь. Ты пыталась это уже столько раз! Ты сейчас скажешь, что мы должны поговорить, я должен тебе рассказать, что я думаю о том, что моя сестра пыталась меня убить, о том, что я никогда не вернусь домой, что отец…

— Ладно! — крикнула она наперерез этому мучительному потоку слов. — Я не буду! Слова про это не скажу, если ты не хочешь. Но перестань тогда повторять, что ты не тупой!

Больше-не-принц удивился, слегка обиделся и заявил, что у него есть право говорить все, что он считает нужным, и никто не может ему ничего указывать.

— Просто это звучит так, будто ты всё время споришь. Как будто я считаю тебя тупым, а ты мне доказываешь, что это не так.

Он сердито сверкнул на нее глазами, но промолчал. Дверь приоткрылась снова?..

Откуда он вообще это взял? Кто повторял ему это так долго?

— И это не так! Ясно? — ей давно хотелось всё это сказать. — Ты столько знаешь, ты побывал почти в каждом уголке мира, но обо всем, что ты умеешь, ты говоришь, что это слишком просто или же что ты не очень в этом хорош. Я уже просто устала слушать эту чушь!..

Зуко издал смешок.

— Ну что, по-твоему, я такого знаю?

Катара на миг задумалась.

— Математику!

Он сам рассказал ей об этом во время плавания. Математика была нужна для навигации. Навигация была нужна для того, чтобы прокладывать курс корабля. Немудрено, что пока он охотился за Аватаром, то освоил это очень хорошо. Если бы для поимки Аватара нужно было знать стихосложение, он наверняка уже написал бы как минимум пару поэм.

Теперь он фыркнул и пожал плечами.

— В математике нет ничего сложного.

— Ты опять! — она сердито взмахнула рукой.

Зуко перехватил ее запястье.

— Математика _на самом деле_ несложная. Ты бы легко научилась, если бы захотела. И перестань махать руками, когда у тебя кинжал, ты мне шею случайно перережешь!

Катара невольно хихикнула. И вновь начала срезать прядь за прядью.

— Я пообещала и я помню об этом, — сказала она тихо, когда закончила. — Просто… ты же знаешь, что у тебя есть дядя?

Он кивнул. Катара протянула ему кинжал обратно и, смущаясь, договорила:

— И… и я.

Зуко взглянул на нее с непонятным выражением. Отвернулся, вставая, и пробормотал что-то себе под нос.

Что он сказал? «Пока не доберемся до Омашу»?

Остаток дня мог бы пройти мирно и спокойно, с горячей похлебкой (часть рыбы Катара, гордясь возможностью тоже побыть полезной, закоптила в дыму костра). Если бы дядя, будь проклята его одержимость чаем, не попытался заварить растение, подозрительно похожее на крайне ядовитый белый нефрит. До сих пор его попытки включали в себя шалфей, полынь, разные виды мха, корневища солодки, сосновую хвою и еще пару растений, которые Катара не смогла опознать, но не успела запретить использовать. Те опыты были в основном омерзительны на вкус, но, хвала милосердию Туи, безвредны.

Катара просто глазам не верила. Как дядя мог повести себя настолько безответственно, как? То растение, к несчастью, действительно оказалось белым нефритом. Тревожные красные пятна, расползавшиеся по дядиному лицу и рукам, говорили сами за себя. Что было хуже всего, они практически не поддавались исцелению с помощью покорения воды. Катара смогла остановить распространение пораженных областей, но на этом было всё. Почему она не провела с Югодой так много времени, как могла? Хотя, быть может, Югода бы здесь тоже оказалась бессильна — на Северном полюсе ядовитые растения попросту не росли.

***

— Ну вот, — сказала молодая веселая целительница по имени Сонг. — Эта мазь должна помочь. Сейчас я заварю смесь трав, чтобы снять отек, и всё будет хорошо.

Катара рассыпалась в благодарностях, а он мрачно взглянул на дядю. Тот ответил виноватым взглядом. Зуко надеялся, что дядя понял, как заставил их волноваться, и с чайной одержимостью теперь покончено. Красные пятна на дядином лице и руках бледнели на глазах.

Зуко с тревогой думал, что им нечем заплатить целительнице (не будет же дядя флиртовать с _ней_? Сонг едва ли сильно старше их с Катарой!). Может быть, он мог бы что-то сделать вместо оплаты, какую-нибудь работу… может быть, она приняла бы оплату копченой рыбой? Задумавшись, он пропустил вопрос Сонг.

— Я просто спросила, как вас зовут, — улыбаясь, повторила она. — И кем вы друг другу приходитесь. Мое имя вы уже знаете, — и она выжидательно посмотрела на дядю.

Проклятье! Они так волновались за дядю, когда тот начал с трудом дышать, и так обрадовались, когда нашли эту маленькую лечебницу в ближайшем городке, что совсем не подумали, что они будут говорить о себе людям. Они так давно ни с кем не говорили, кроме друг друга…

— Это мой дядя, — сказал Зуко первое, что пришло ему в голову. Кроме того, это была правда, чуть ли не единственная, что они могли кому-то сказать.

— И… и мой, — сообщила Катара тонким голосом.

Зуко воззрился на покорительницу воды. На что она рассчитывала, говоря такое, когда даже сусликоежу понятно с первого взгляда, что они не родственники? Они настолько не похожи друг на друга, насколько это вообще возможно!

— Это мой племянник, Ли, — дядя попытался спасти положение. — И, э-э, моя воспитанница, Лу.

— Лу? — пробормотала Катара с недоумением.

Зуко быстро наступил ей на ногу, и она понятливо замолчала. Он ей потом объяснит. Он сам понял сразу, почему дядя выбрал для нее это короткое имя. На самом деле полу-имя. Намек.

А вот почему старик назвал его Ли, Зуко не понимал. Это было самое тупое из всех возможных имен царства Земли. В каждом портовом городе, куда они заходили во время преследования Аватара, Ли звался каждый второй.

— А _нашего_ дядю зовут Муши, — мстительно сказал он в сторону Сонг, игнорируя дядин недовольный взгляд. В царстве Земли еще хватало тупых имен, и имя Муши, несомненно, вошло бы в верхнюю часть списка. Зуко все еще злился на дядю за эту выходку с белым нефритом.

Сонг сияла доброжелательной улыбкой и не унималась с расспросами. Она была еще любопытней Катары, но к постоянным вопросам Катары он уже успел привыкнуть. К этой бесцеремонной Сонг он и привыкать не хотел. К тому же теперь она выспрашивала, как вышло, что они путешествуют вместе.

Гребаный ад! Что ей ответить? Они были врагами и сражались при каждой встрече, а потом он споткнулся о нее в сугробе и, так уж вышло, спас от мудаков с дремучими представлениями о брачных отношениях? Они пытались прощаться и расставаться, но каждый раз что-то проходило не так?

Катара, нервно хихикнув, сказала во всеуслышание:

— Они… э-э, они спасли меня от пиратов! Зуко застыл на месте, чувствуя, как злые красные пятна расползаются по щекам. Просто не верится! Она специально? Ему хотелось выругаться, впечататься лбом в свою ладонь со всей силы, хотелось убраться отсюда как можно скорее (забрав, конечно, этих двоих, постоянно делающих глупые вещи _специально_ ). Мазь еще не подействовала. Настой трав еще не заварился. Ему пришлось ограничиться сердитым взглядом и намекающим легким пинком, пока Катара, в ответ на новые вопросы, вдохновенно повествовала об истории спасения и всяких дорожных приключениях.

Зуко выслушал и это.

— …И потом я жила в монастыре, куда устроил меня дядя. И, э-э, Ли меня там иногда, э-э, навещал…

Навещал. Все подробности _последнего визита_ встали у него перед глазами. Он практически превратил в руины то место. Зуко начал старательно вдыхать на четыре и выдыхать на восемь. Дядя, не к месту развеселившись, издал смешок. Он решил игнорировать дядю.

— А потом люди страны Огня сожгли монастырь. Дядя узнал об этом и забрал меня, и с тех пор мы путешествуем вместе.

Рассказ закончился, а вместе с ним и всё это унижение. Но Сонг оказалась не только настырной, но и легковерной — растрогавшись от катариных россказней, она теперь зазывала странников на обед к себе домой. Ее мать, видите ли, готовила сегодня утку! Едва Зуко открыл рот, чтобы отказаться, как дядя, расплывшись в счастливой улыбке, согласился. Тупое имя не было достаточной местью. Обязательно надо было придумать что-то еще.

…Еда, которую готовила мама Сонг, была вкусной. На самом деле очень. Просто благословение. Мама Сонг была милой. Она даже, к восторгу дяди, заварила настоящий чай. Но, к сожалению, она была не менее любопытна, чем ее дочь (настырность передается по наследству, верно?). Зуко пришлось выслушать историю о пиратах по второму кругу. Катара зачем-то рассказала еще и о том, как они пересекли океан. По ее словам выходило, что он оказался героем и всех спас после шторма. Сонг со своей мамой посмотрели на него с восхищением. Это было отвратительно.

К сожалению, мама Сонг оказалась еще и такой милой доброжелательной дамой, которые всегда нравились дяде. По довольным движениям дядиных бровей и ухмылкам было ясно, что грядет ФЛИРТ. Зуко не удивился, услышав приглашение переночевать. Дядя пнул его ногой под столом и поспешил согласиться.

Да. Отвратительно.

Зуко, пробормотав какие-то слова извинения, убрался на веранду. Он не выдержит новых обвинений в героизме. Пусть Катара рассказывает что хочет, но без него. Ему самому представлялись совсем другие картины — и они были _правдой_ , в отличие от рассказов о спасении. Духи издевались, подкидывая ему поводы вспомнить всё, что он совершил. Тогда ему казалось это правильным. Единственно возможным. Теперь, когда его прежняя цель рухнула, испепеленная молнией Азулы, все представлялось совсем иным…

Он все еще мрачно думал об этом, когда спустя несколько минут Катара присоединилась к нему на веранде.

— Уже обо всем успела им рассказать? Я думал, это займет куда больше времени.

Катара смущенно улыбнулась.

— Ну, не злись. Я сказала про пиратов не для того, чтобы тебя позлить! Просто ничего в голову больше не пришло, Сонг ждала ответа, а вы молчали…

— Слушать всё это было ужасно, — сказал он честно.

— Догадываюсь, — она вздохнула, села рядом и взяла его за руку.

Он вел себя тогда как последний мудак. Привязал ее к дереву. А теперь она была рядом. И почему-то снова хихикнула.

— Тогда я тебя, конечно, просто ненавидела! Но сейчас ведь всё по-другому, и вспоминать про это уже смешно. Тогда я думала, что ты правда такой злодей, каким пытался казаться, а сейчас знаю, какой ты на самом деле…

А теперь она рассказывала всем небылицы о спасении и героизме. Лучше бы она перестала. Лучше бы они сейчас снова были в лесу, у костра, говорили бы о чем угодно другом, или просто молчали, укладываясь спать. Он хотел бы сейчас побыть с ней, он вдруг понял, как устал от чужих людей рядом.

Зуко перевел взгляд на их все еще соединенные руки — ее маленькая ладонь, как всегда, утопала в огромной его. Рукава туники тоже были ей слишком длинны.

— Я могу укоротить и рукава, хочешь? — Еще это был хороший повод перестать говорить о том, какой он на самом деле.

— Давай, — Катара втянула кисть поглубже в рукав, движением краба-отшельника, прячущегося в свой панцирь. И он быстро и аккуратно отрезал лишнюю ткань.

— Ловко! Я найду тебе иголку с ниткой, Лу, сможешь потом обметать края, будет еще лучше, — послышался бодрый голос Сонг.

Она стояла в двери, прижимая к груди объемный сверток. Вот бесцеремонная особа! Сонг, будто ей было мало того, что она подслушивала, подошла и села рядом.

Наверно, она была милой. Наверно, она вела себя по-дружески. Это было ужасно. Он был как в ловушке. Все стало еще хуже, когда Сонг начала говорить про его шрам. Что она понимает, каково ему пришлось. Она не понимала. Она даже не знала, до какой степени она не понимает. Зуко был близок к недостойному бегству, когда та протянула руку, будто собираясь коснуться его лица. Это было нельзя ДАЖЕ Катаре.

А потом она потянула вверх ткань одной из своих штанин и показала шрам на ноге.

Огромный шрам. Красные отметины по всей голени. У Зуко перехватило дыхание — он почти физически мог почувствовать ту боль, которую чувствовала она, когда… Он промолчал, что наверняка было невероятно грубо, но он не мог найти слов. Катара говорила что-то утешающее и даже взяла Сонг за руку. Катара и врать умела гораздо лучше него, и утешать тоже.

Сонг смерила его непонятным взглядом и встала.

— Пойдем, Лу. Переночуешь у меня в комнате. А ты, Ли, можешь лечь на кухне или прямо здесь, кажется, ночь не будет холодной, — с этими словами она кинула ему на колени свой сверток, оказавшийся толстым одеялом.

Катара попыталась сопротивляться, говоря, что она совершенно не хочет стеснять Сонг и прекрасно переночует на веранде с «Ли».

Сонг лишь пожала плечами:

— Извини. У мамы есть представления о приличиях.

Вероятно, у мамы Сонг действительно были представления о приличиях. Вероятно, они включали в себя флирт с дядей до позднего вечера. С кухни до сих пор доносились их голоса и смех. Дядя принялся за те свои пословицы, что звучали на редкость двусмысленно.

Отвратительно. Зуко не хотел идти на кухню.

Он решил остаться на ночь на веранде и подыскивал себе место подальше от дяди и от этой пожилой любительницы двойных стандартов. Так вышло, что это место оказалось рядом с окном комнаты Сонг. Возможно, было бы вежливо переместиться оттуда и не подслушивать, но они говорили про него. Кто бы устоял на его месте?

— Я одолжу тебе расческу, Лу, — сказала Сонг. — У тебя красивые волосы, жаль, что короткие… Впрочем, стрижка тебе идет, такая аккуратная.

— Да, — послышался смущенный голос Катары. — Спасибо. Это, э-э, Ли отрезал мне волосы кинжалом, поэтому вышло так ровно. Он это здорово умеет.

Во имя Агни, почему Катара постоянно вот так легко и беспечно всё выбалтывала? Ее нельзя никуда отпускать без присмотра, она наверняка сведет знакомство с кем попало и будет рассказывать всем про Аватара. Зуко вспомнил, как несколько дней назад они забрали выше в горы, чтобы оказаться подальше от крепости Похуай (странная насмешка судьбы, которая вела их почти теми же дорогами, что и несколько месяцев назад, только в обратном направлении). И Катара вдруг выложила дяде все, что знала сама, о злоключениях его племянника в этой проклятой крепости. Дядя, от которого Зуко умудрялся так долго скрывать всю эту историю, потом не унимался с нотациями еще целый день. И вот сейчас опять. Непонятно почему, но простое упоминание стрижки посредством кинжала звучало для Зуко как разглашение чего-то очень личного. Такого, о чем он не хотел бы сообщать первому встречному.

— Вот как? — отозвалась Сонг, и ее голос, ему показалось, прозвучал несколько суше обычного. — Похоже, у него много талантов. — Это не было похоже на комплимент. — Но он кажется колючим. Не сложно тебе с таким названым братом?

Давай, Сонг, продолжай в том же духе, подумал Зуко мрачно, в конце концов, ты мне _тоже_ не очень нравишься.

Катара помолчала. Сейчас, конечно, она скажет, что…

— На самом деле нет, — сказала она уверенно. — Не сложно. С ним легко, когда привыкнешь. И он не такой, как ты говоришь. Нам было тяжело друг с другом вначале, но потом, когда мы друг друга узнали, стало легко.

На Зуко будто повеяло теплым ветром его тайной страны. Он почувствовал, что улыбается.

Сонг хмыкнула недоверчиво.

— Сядь.

Шуршание ткани, скрип — похоже, Катара присела на край кровати.

— Послушай меня, дорогая, — начала Сонг каким-то напряженным голосом. — Мне ты можешь сказать правду. Если эти люди удерживают тебя против воли, если заставляют тебя что-то делать, скажи мне! Скажи, и я найду безопасное убежище, я тебе помогу!..

Катара негодующе фыркнула.

— Что ты несешь? Никто меня не удерживает. Они заботятся обо мне! Как семья заботилась бы!

Сонг вздохнула.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь…

— Как ты могла такое подумать? — сердилась Катара.

— Что мне еще оставалось думать? — парировала Сонг резко. — Ты, такая юная, странствуешь с ними двумя. Они тебе не родственники. На тебе явно чужая одежда. Вы запинаетесь, когда я спрашиваю ваши имена. И ты хорошая рассказчица, но прости, история о пиратах не очень правдоподобна. А этот Ли все время следит за тобой взглядом, будто боится, что ты сбежишь. Он старше тебя и гораздо сильнее, он мог бы принудить тебя к чему угодно! Да ты сама только что сказала, что он обрезал тебе волосы кинжалом. Знаешь, это звучит довольно пугающе. Любой бы на моем месте забеспокоился!

Зуко чуть не застонал. Если бы Сонг знала Катару чуть дольше, она бы поняла, как смехотворна мысль, что ее можно к чему-то принудить. Ему не удавалось даже заставить девчонку вовремя вылезти из ледяной реки, что уж говорить обо всем остальном.

— Но ты… ты же сама сказала, что понимаешь его, и потом показала свой шрам…

— Одно другому не мешает, — Сонг вдруг вздохнула так тяжело, будто несла на плечах большой груз. — Люди, пострадавшие от войны, становятся жестокими. И потом заставляют страдать других. Мне пришлось это узнать, и я бы не хотела, чтобы это узнала ты.

Поздно, подумал Зуко. Она уже знает. Хотя Кох разберет, отчего стал жестоким Хан…

— Ли не такой, — шепнула Катара. — Он не стал жестоким.

Ему стало неловко, что он все это слышит. Он бы даже попробовал перебраться на другую часть веранды, подальше от этого окна, но боялся спугнуть их шумом. Он осторожно завернулся поглубже в одеяло, слушая доносившийся до него тихий голос Катары — она шептала Сонг слова утешения. Не имеющие большого смысла слова, но люди повторяют их друг другу от начала времен. Наверно, это как-то помогает. Потом наступила тишина, потом он услышал шорохи, всхлипывания, еще какие-то звуки, и ему показалось, что эти двое обнялись, сидя на кровати.

— Ну всё, всё, тише, — донесся голос Сонг, почти столь же бодрый, как и всегда. — Хватит. Пора спать, вы завтра, наверно, выйдете рано…

Звуки за окном стихли быстро, а Зуко еще некоторое время не спал и думал о деревенской целительнице, что, оказывается, была совсем другой по ту сторону своей жизнерадостной улыбки.

Проклятье, он никогда не умел понимать людей.

Во сне пришел огонь. На какое-то время эти сны оставили его, но теперь приходили и приходили снова.

Как ты можешь их предать, снова и снова спрашивал он, а может быть, ему только казалось, что спрашивал, потому что дым застилал глаза, забивал рот. Снова и снова погибала Сорок первая дивизия, и он ничего не мог сделать.

Не убивай их, пытался он сказать.

Может быть, если бы он не был таким трусом и попытался — хотя бы попытался — сражаться, они бы изменили решение. Но он был трус и слабак, и люди гибли в огне. Во сне люди Сорок первой дивизии представлялись ему крохотными деревянными солдатиками, как игрушки из его детства, с которыми он никогда не играл, потому что терпеть их не мог. Фигурки вспыхивали одна за одной. Вокруг него сжималось кольцо огня, и он сам становился всего лишь языком пламени, одним из многих вокруг. Это было невыносимо больно, но он уже знал, что боль, дойдя до предела, оборачивается тьмой, а во тьме боли не будет, надо только пережить эти мгновения и этот холодный, жестокий смех, раздающийся откуда-то сверху… Еще немного. Во тьме не будет ничего. Он переживет, он сумеет выжить, трусы и слабаки умеют выживать.

Приходи, тьма.

…Тьмы не было.

Огонь исчез, и его окутало сияние синего. Вокруг переливались разные оттенки синего — цвета неба, цвета моря, цвета синих теней на снегу, цвета мягкой прохлады, которому не было названия.

Сияние позвало его по имени, и он проснулся.

Или всего лишь попал в другой сон. Он же не мог на самом деле, в реальности, обнимать Катару, и чтобы она в ответ обнимала его?

Зуко поморгал, осознавая. Он вывернулся из ее рук и сел, встряхнув головой. Катара тут же обняла его снова, так настойчиво, что он вновь сомкнул руки на ее спине. Под руками была мягкая, тонкая ткань — похоже, Сонг поделилась с ней своей длинной ночной рубашкой. Катара была вся по-домашнему теплая, только что из кровати.

— Разбудил тебя. Извини, — пробормотал он в ее растрепанные спросонья волосы.

— Плохой сон?

— Неважно.

Сейчас, этим едва начинающимся утром, это действительно показалось ему неважным. Как будто с этим теплым объятием всё могло начаться заново, как будто никогда и не было никаких снов. Как не было и того, что случилось до них.

— Ты сказал «Как ты можешь их предать». О чем ты говорил?

Она проснулась от его дурацкого бормотания, вылезла в окно и попыталась отогнать кошмар. Катара как она есть.

— Неважно.

Вдруг раздался знакомый смех.

— О-о, вы такие милые!

Сонг, облокотившись о подоконник, смотрела на них сверху и улыбалась самой невинной улыбкой. Она оставалась все такой же настырной бесцеремонной особой, какой была вчера. Еще она была бестактной разрушительницей моментов и явно этим наслаждалась. Но Зуко уже знал, что ту сторону беспечной улыбки у Сонг тлел свой огонь. Поэтому он ничего ей не сказал. Лишь поздоровался.

Сонг и ее мама вручили им на дорогу: одеяло, иголку с ниткой, расческу для Катары, кое-что из старой одежды целительницы — опять же для Катары, немного риса, коробочку чая, железный чайник с чуть продавленным боком и маленькую сковородку. Персонально дяде мама Сонг вручила сверток из промасленной бумаги с остатками вчерашней утки. Немаленький сверток. Дядя в ответ засиял улыбкой, как будто припомнил очередную двусмысленную пословицу. Зуко приготовился быстро заткнуть Катаре уши, на случай, если старик действительно это сделает. Она же, в отличие от него, не провела три года на корабле, слушая матросскую брань и неприличные истории.

В общем, они подарили им достаточно, и Сонг могла бы обойтись без напоминания про возвращение Аватара и про надежду. Оно было явно лишним. Зуко выругался про себя и, наскоро попрощавшись, потащил Катару прочь от этого гостеприимства. Правда, дядю им пришлось еще долго ждать за воротами.

Флирт — дело небыстрое.

— Что ты так разглядываешь эту страусовую лошадь, Зуко? — укоряюще спросила Катара, пока они томились в ожидании. — Нам уже столько всего подарили, не могут ведь они отдать нам еще и лошадь!

Вечером, когда они, прошагав целый день, устроились на ночлег, Катара вдруг прошептала:

— Сонг ведь права. Про Аватара и надежду. Ты мог бы присоединиться к нам…

Он притворился спящим и не ответил. Катара вчера сказала, что теперь знает, какой он на самом деле. Знал ли он это сам?

Что она вообще имела в виду, когда сказала, что они с дядей ей как семья?

***

— Как ты думаешь, Сокка, у нас не будет потом проблем с генералом Фонгом? — с тревогой спросил Аанг.

Аппа летел над низкими холмами, стремительно удаляясь от крепости. Ночной воздух прогонял остатки сонливости.

Сокка протяжно вздохнул. Вонючка Фонг оказался мудаком. Непонятно, почему Пакку так советовал искать его помощи. Но некоторые просто неисправимы. После всего этого думать, будут ли у них какие-то проблемы? Нет ли случайно у них дел поважнее, чем думать о проблемах с Фонгом?

— Ты Аватар, Аанг! — рявкнул он на своего друга. — Фонг ясно дал понять, что всеми способами сделает из тебя супер-оружие и использует для войны. Он нас запер!

Сокка был просто в ярости, когда понял, что дверь заперта снаружи. Немного поорав в подушку для успокоения, он беззвучно вскрыл замок вилкой, и они потихоньку сбежали. Вилку Сокка прихватил на торжественном обеде, где Фонг и озвучил, не стесняясь, все свои планы. Прихватил, еще не зная, для чего она понадобится. Мораль — доверяйте инстинктам Сокки!

— Тебе пора перестать волноваться об этом, — сумрачно продолжил Сокка. — Я лично надеюсь, что у него _будут_ какие-нибудь проблемы. Хотя бы расстройство желудка. Как он мог вообще думать о том, чтобы насильно вызвать у тебя состояние Аватара!

Аанг хмуро кивнул.

Там, на берегу северной колонии, Сокке пришлось рассказать покорителю воздуха правду о том, как закончилась осада полюса. Он не смог бы соврать в ответ на требовательный взгляд этих огромных серых глаз. Он постарался обойтись самым минимумом деталей, но и этого оказалось достаточно. Аанг был в ужасе от того, что он — или дух океана с его помощью — сотворил. Сокка сказал ему, что иначе бы люди огня стерли с лица земли все северное племя Воды. Он повторил это раз десять. Бесполезно — его друг, казалось, его не слышал.

Если бы с ними была Катара, она бы обязательно нашла, что сказать. Кажется, он слишком во многом привык полагаться на свою младшую сестру…

— Фонг не знал, — тихо проговорил Аанг. — Я ведь больше никогда не войду в состояние Аватара. Я не могу допустить, чтобы это повторилось снова.

О Туи и Ла.

— Аанг, послушай меня! Это же не обязательно всегда должно быть так. Конечно, Аватар из нас двоих ты, и тебе виднее, но, может быть, с этим состоянием можно обойтись по-другому? Как с моим бумерангом, — Сокка выхватил свое оружие из-за пояса для наглядности. — Я могу случайно съездить им кому-то по голове, могу раскроить башку себе, если не буду осторожен, а можно с его помощью просто охотиться, или сражаться с врагами!..

Аанг довольно кисло взглянул в ответ. Кохова задница, он опять забыл, что все воздушные кочевники — вегетарианцы. И пацифисты.

Сокка вздохнул.

— Глупо прятать оружие на дне сундука, когда идет война. А она идет, и я уверен, чтобы восстановить мир, состояние Аватара тебе еще понадобится.

Его друг лишь отвел взгляд, полный боли, и отвернулся, натягивая поводья бизона.

Всё шло скверно. Сокка любил поговорить о доверии своим инстинктам, но похоже, в поисках Катары они его подвели. Размышляя обо всем, что они узнали на побережье, Сокка пришел к выводу, что его сестра с двумя покорителями огня, все трое в розыске, скорее всего, постараются как можно скорее уйти с территории колонии. А значит, они будут продвигаться вглубь континента. Сокка решил, что они выбрали для этого западный берег реки — более пологий, лесистый. Восточный, если верить карте, покрывали горы, ландшафт был куда менее приветливым, идти там было бы сложнее. Кроме того, там торчала злополучная крепость Похуай. Если у них есть мозги, они туда не сунутся.

Сокка с Аангом прочесали восточный берег реки, от побережья океана до лесов вблизи затопленного Гайпаня. Никаких следов Катары. Тогда они, в отчаянии, решили последовать советам Пакку и встретиться с Фонгом. И вот к чему это привело. Мораль — не доверяйте инстинктам Сокки!

Правда, какой-то внятной альтернативы, кому в таком случае доверять, у них не было. Инстинктам Пакку веры теперь тоже не было никакой. Принц страны Огня, судя по всему, совершенно не охотился больше на Аватара, а ведь они старались делать свое перемещение сколько-то заметным. Что случилось с этим придурком? Раньше иметь с ним дело было куда проще!

Сокка предложил лететь обратно к побережью и на всякий случай обследовать западный берег реки. Аанг согласился, и Сокка, обращаясь к тонкому серпу луны над горизонтом, отчаянно просил Юи им помочь.

На вторую ночь движения в том направлении, на прогалине среди деревьев что-то блеснуло. Спустившись ниже, они заметили большую глыбу льда в форме стрелы. Стрела указывала на юго-восток, в сторону Омашу.

Невероятно! Только покоритель воды мог бы это сделать.

Катара оставила им знак! Они скоро встретятся!

Их радостные крики наверняка были слышны на много миль вокруг, даже в лесах Гайпаня, что были под властью народа Огня, но Сокке было просто плевать. Стрела была подтаявшей, явно сделанной некоторое время назад. Никаких следов лагеря вблизи они не обнаружили. Но все-таки это была надежда.

Они будут двигаться в сторону Омашу. Сокка гордился сестрой — если она выбрала это направление, она молодец. Логично было пойти в Омашу, чтобы Аанг мог учиться у царя Буми. Как она убедила покорителей огня следовать за собой? Или… может быть, она смогла от них избавиться? Сокка бы не удивился, ведь Катара такая умная.

Впервые за долгое время он смог надолго уснуть и выспаться. Вместо кошмаров о страданиях сестры он увидел во сне Юи. Она улыбнулась ему и поцеловала его — в точности как тогда.

***

— Если ты до сих пор справлялся с тем, чтобы вымыть котелок, то и тарелки вымыть сможешь, — уверенно сказала Катара.

Больше-не-принц фыркнул с возмущением.

— Его же не надо было отмывать дочиста!

Тут она тоже возмутилась.

— Что? Так вот почему дядины отвары все время пахли рыбой!

Зуко пробормотал, что наглядные доказательства дядиной чайной одержимости испортить ничего не могло. Там было нечего портить.

— И вообще я всё это просто ненавижу! — выговорил он с большим чувством, продолжая изображать мытье одной тарелки за другой в большом тазу.

Катара покорением отправила нужное количество воды из бочки в углу в соседний таз, перебрала стопку тарелок, якобы вымытых. Переместила несколько в чистую воду для ополаскивания. Остальные вернула в первый таз и намекающе посмотрела на своего напарника. Тот ответил ей тяжелым взглядом, но погрузил свою руку в прохладную воду, согревая, потом начал перемывать забракованную Катарой посуду.

— Ненавидишь? Ну конечно, ты же принц, тебе не нужно было всего этого делать, — проворчала Катара.

— Был.

Дня не проходило, чтобы он не находил повода об этом напомнить.

— Я ненавижу не мытье посуды, хотя ты могла бы не придираться…

— Потом еще спасибо мне скажешь!

— Могла бы не придираться, — повторил он с небольшим нажимом, затем резко повысил голос. — Я ненавижу, что мы должны жить как жалкие бродяги и полагаться на милость всяких случайных людей. Я ненавижу, что я не могу это изменить! У меня даже нормального оружия нет!

Катара вздохнула. Зуко верно понял ее намек.

— Что? Тот чувак пялился! Он вел себя подозрительно!

«Чувак», пожилой трактирщик из ближайшей деревни, встретил их на дороге несколько часов назад. Поливал холодный дождь, и сердобольный человек закономерно пожалел путников, что жались под негустую крону дерева на обочине. Больше-не-принц, раздосадованный этим вниманием, был готов объяснить всю неуместность таких сердечных жестов, используя для убедительности кинжал. Нормальное оружие, хм? Катара задумалась, учат ли наследников престола страны Огня каким-нибудь социальным навыкам. Или же просто Зуко прогулял все эти уроки? За время странствий с Соккой и Аангом она постоянно полагалась на милость случайных людей, которых они встречали. По ее опыту, люди были щедры на помощь, они делились с ними едой и кровом, советами и утешением.

Очевидно, у больше-не-принца опыт был совсем другой.

— Он нас пожалел, болван!

— И заставил мыть эту тупую посуду в своем тупом трактире!..

— Он дал нам за это еды и обещал заплатить немного денег!

— …В то время как дядя благоденствует, играя в пай шо с этими простолюдинами!

Это было куда лучше, чем просить милостыню — такой план дядя обдумывал ранее утром. Но в самом деле немного — самую чуточку — раздражало, с каким удовольствием дядя спихнул мытье посуду им. И ушел к столу игроков, сообщив напоследок, что послушание юности — отрада старости. Сейчас, судя по оживленным возгласам, доносившимся из-за двери, дядя выигрывал раунд за раундом. Кажется, завсегдатаи даже начали делать ставки. Может быть, это принесет им еще немного монет…

— Ты тоже мог бы, если бы не считал пай шо тупой игрой, — поддразнивать Зуко было сплошным удовольствием. Он реагировал почти всегда.

Вот и теперь. Он взорвался и сообщил, во многих цветистых выражениях, какая пай шо в самом деле тупая игра и как он сыт ей по горло. Потому что у дяди после чайной одержимости на втором месте шла одержимость пай шо. Возможно, они обе делили первое место. Оказывается, дядя был способен из-за пропавшей игровой кости изменить курс корабля и сделать остановку в ближайшем порту. Он часами ходил по местным рынкам и покупал кучу ненужных вещей, вроде десяти запасных наборов пай шо и рога цунги. Он регулярно это делал. Это был неописуемо тупо и _очень_ _мешало_ Зуко преследовать Аватара.

Гм. Зуко оборвал себя на полуслове и неловко замолчал. Всегда, если речь заходила про охоту на Аватара, всё в разговоре делалось каким-то неловким.

Катара это ненавидела. Она хотела бы оставить все это так далеко в прошлом, чтобы никогда больше не вспоминать. Она хотела быть уверенной, что об этом речь никогда не зайдет вновь. Но она сомневалась, что одного ее желания достаточно.

Поэтому она сделала самое простое, что могла. Плеснула своему напарнику в лицо мыльной водой. Тот на миг остолбенел, затем ответил ей таким же мыльным залпом. На самом деле он просто взял и вылил на нее всю воду из большой тарелки, которую в это время, предполагалось, мыл.

И быстро нырнул под стол.

Негодяй!

Дальше последовали попытки мести, бег с препятствиями, попытки ответной мести, неуверенное торжество справедливости (когда Катаре удалось приморозить к стене одну его руку), которое быстро сменилось новым несправедливым реваншем. Со вкусом мыла! Потому что этот проклятый, этот увертливый, бесчестный, хитрый бывший принц молниеносно дотянулся свободной рукой до мыльницы, а потом впечатал свою тупую ладонь ей в лицо! И… и… и захохотал!

Несомненно, теперь была очередь Катары остолбенеть. В следующий миг она бы обязательно собралась, дотянулась до мыльницы сама и заставила бы Зуко пожалеть о своей злонамеренности. Но тут дверь приоткрылась и впустила дядю. Дядя удивленно — но благосклонно — на них уставился.

— Дети? Что вы тут делаете? — осведомился он.

— Ничего! — нагло заявил юный покоритель огня. Дядя пристально взглянул на руку племянника, все еще примороженную к стене. Возможно, это зрелище побудило его о чем-то задуматься. Катара смущенно сделала шаг в сторону.

— Ничего! — рявкнул Зуко. Струйки пара вырвались из-под ледяной поверхности, оковы быстро стекли на пол, и он спрятал за спину освобожденную руку.

Катара не отважилась ничего добавить — любое движение языка или губ усиливало мерзкий вкус мыла во рту. Пришлось так и стоять — с глупым видом, открытым ртом и молча.

— В любом случае, чем бы вы тут ни занимались, заканчивайте это делать, — тут Зуко прожег дядю предупредительным взглядом, — или заканчивайте это _не делать_ , и собирайтесь. Мы отправляемся в имение вдовы Хань. Она живет неподалеку отсюда, и она пригласила меня, — он сделал паузу, чтобы подчеркнуть значимость своих слов, — на партию в пай шо!

Дверь за дядей закрылась.

Зуко негромко застонал и хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу. Той самой, все еще в мыле. И тут же зашипел — мыло было едким и наверняка щипало глаза.

Ах. Идеальная месть.

Парные мечи, висевшие на стене в гостиной у вдовы Хань, были причиной того, что Зуко не сбежал в первые же пять минут. Так считала Катара. Вдова Хань была гостеприимна и любила поговорить. Она обращалась к ним «мой мальчик» (к юному покорителю огня), «милый юноша» (к пожилому) и «дорогое дитя» (к Катаре). При этом она заглядывала в глаза и похлопывала собеседника по плечу. В общем, делала всё то, что обычно вызывало у Зуко желание сбежать. При этом она много говорила о войне. Ее можно было понять — на войне сейчас был ее сын. Вдова Хань предположила, что отец «мальчика» тоже на войне, и «мальчик», может быть, не подумав, односложно это подтвердил. Озай действительно был на войне — но совсем не на той ее стороне, о которой думала достойная женщина. Теперь Зуко сидел очень прямо и не отрывал взгляда от двух мечей на стене.

Дядя с их гостеприимной хозяйкой, сидя чуть поодаль за столом с разложенной игрой, начали собирать в коробку кости пай шо и обмениваться комплиментами. По поводу стратегий игры друг друга. Или же по каким-то другим поводам? Катара прислушалась, когда до нее донеслось что-то про гибкую иву, цветок лотоса, нефритовый стержень, яшмовый павильон и… Тут Зуко зажал ей уши своими руками. Гребаный лед! Какого Коха! Она распахнула глаза в немом возмущении и дернула головой, чтобы освободиться. Щеки его покраснели, но он ее упорно не выпускал.

Дядя положил конец глупым выходкам своего племянника, когда обернулся к ним и, сияя, указал на оного племянника рукой. Ли играет на роге цунги, сообщил дядя гордо.

А, так значит, та странная металлическая штука на стене, рядом с мечами — это рог цунги? Может быть, это на него Зуко таращился все это время.

Они явно что-то пропустили в разговоре старших, потому что теперь и дядя, и вдова Хань уставились на Зуко и начали делать всякие намекающие и приглашающие жесты. Тот притворился глухим. Возможно, также слепым. Пока дядя не вышел из себя и не рявкнул:

— Сыграй для нас,

Ли! Побледневший «Ли» был непреклонен.

— Я не играю на цунги! Я тебе говорил!

После поединка взглядов дядя сменил тактику.

— Такой талант! Но слишком скромный, — сообщил он вдове, склонясь ближе.

Руки Зуко сжались в кулаки, и Катара почувствовала, что он близок к выдыханию огня. Она ткнула его локтем и, повинуясь какому-то наитию, беззвучно прошептала:

— Если сыграешь, попроси подарить мечи.

Он ответил ей затравленным взглядом. Но встал.

…У рога цунги был удивительный звук. Катара никогда раньше такого не слышала. На стенном крюке инструмент выглядел большим и немного нелепым и наводил на мысли о чем-то громком и гулком. Но в человеческих руках он становился совсем другим, как если бы прикосновения дарили ему жизнь, как дыхание — звук. Звук и был похож на дыхание — глубокий и естественный, колеблющийся в высоте и громкости, но ни на миг не теряющий верности и чистоты ноты… Мелодия подхватывала и вела, как поток, как большая река. Катара мельком подумала, что это странная мысль — что музыка покорителя огня может быть похожа на реку, а потом она думать об этом перестала, потому что течение повлекло ее дальше. Ей казалось, что она плывет — или летит — и она предчувствовала впереди удивительные земли, где она никогда раньше не бывала, где ее ждали истории, чудеса и встречи — но вместе с тем и печаль. Печаль была частью этой реки, самой сердцевиной ее течения.

Когда наступила тишина, Катара будто вынырнула из-под воды. Уход музыки был как уход живого существа, которое она уже успела полюбить и о котором будет теперь тосковать. Она мельком глянула в сторону дяди — у него в глазах стояли слезы. Вдова Хань, не стесняясь, вытирала щеки платком. Зуко постоял столбом, делая вид, что он тут не причем, потом сунул рог цунги вдове в руки.

Вдова Хань не слышала звучания цунги с тех пор, как ее сын ушел сражаться. Она была так счастлива услышать его вновь. Она спросила, как она могла бы отблагодарить «мальчика».

Катара замерла в предвкушении.

Зуко промолчал.

Катара ткнула его локтем. Молчание. Слегка пнула в щиколотку. Ничего.

Катара поймала взгляд дяди. «Мечи», сказала она одними губами, выразительно артикулируя.

…Мрачная спина больше-не-принца маячила шагах в десяти впереди. Над его плечом виднелись рукояти мечей в ножнах. Катара с дядей плелись по мокрой раскисшей дороге следом. Зуко отказывался с ними разговаривать.

Но говорить друг с другом он им запретить не мог.

— Дядя, скажи мне, — сказала Катара, подражая светскому тону вдовы Хань, — откуда он взялся в нашей семье? Он на нас вообще не похож!

Зуко бросил через плечо оскорбленный взгляд.

Дядя Айро не был бы собой, если бы не подхватил игру мгновенно.

— А он приемный, дорогая! — откликнулся сердечно дядя, повысив голос, чтобы строптивый племянник точно услышал. — Его подкинули к моему порогу.

— Ну надо же! Что-то такое я и подозревала.

— Я не мог бросить его в беде. Он, конечно, довольно угрюм…

— …Никогда не улыбается…

— Предпочитает разговаривать с оружием, а не с людьми…

— Кстати, дядя, может быть, не стоило давать ему в руки такие острые предметы?

Воздух над взъерошенной головой больше-не-принца задымился.

— Ничего, ничего, надо же когда-то начинать…

— Ну раз ты так считаешь. А еще он не умеет мыть посуду.

— Прискорбное упущение.

— Не понимает наши семейные шутки!

— Чудовищно.

— Но?..

— Но мы его всё равно любим?

— Разумеется!

Зуко остановился. Обернулся. Смерил их обоих глазами. Выдохнул в изнеможении.

— Вы…

Катара с дядей с восторгом замерли в ожидании вердикта.

— Самая отстойная семейка в мире!..

Больше Зуко не уходил вперед и не поворачивался спиной. Даже терпеливо дождался окончания катариного победного танца. На сей раз у нее был партнер — дядя Айро двигался с изяществом и грацией, которых она не заподозрила бы в пожилом человеке с таким уютным округлым животом. Они даже не старались совпасть в движениях друг с другом, им и так было хорошо.

Зуко старался сохранять отстраненный, гордый и возмущенный вид.

Довольно тщетно.

…Дядя шел чуть впереди, высматривая подходящее место для ночлега. Время двигалось к ночи, уже темнело. Катара и Зуко шли сзади.

— Ну это же того стоило, правда?

— Нет.

— Зато у тебя теперь есть мечи!

— Жалкое старье, — сказал он быстро и неубедительно. — Покрыты ржавчиной, абсолютно тупые, и рукояти надо перемотать.

…

— Ты рад?

…

— Да.

Над темными деревьями уже всходила луна. Больше-не-принц, ругаясь вполголоса, отмывал котелок. Катара просто сидела на берегу и, не особенно задумываясь о том, что она делает, закручивала водяные вихри в спирали, поднимала над поверхностью и затем отпускала. Она могла бы отмыть котелок сама, с помощью покорения, гораздо быстрее, но… не делала этого.

— Зуко.

— Что?

— Почему ты пытался заткнуть мне уши, когда дядя с вдовой Хань рассыпались в комплиментах?

…

— Это были не комплименты.

…

— А что?..

…

…

— А! Они говорили… это были намеки… на секс, да?

…

…

…

— Тебе не нужно было этого делать. Я вообще-то знаю про секс.

…

— Просто я не сразу поняла эти намеки. Потому что на Южном полюсе не растут ивы, и лотосы тоже, и я вообще не представляю, как выглядит яшмовый павильон…

…

— У нас там другие… намеки.

…

…

— Какие?

…

— Ну, про ледяной иглу и вход в него… Про нетронутый снег. Про лед и прорубь…

…

— Ясно.

…

— Про айсберг, что прячется под водой. Айсберг тоже изо льда.

— Ясно.

…

Проклятье, как ей остановиться!

…

— В общем, в основном там про снег. И про лед. Больше про лед. Но снег тоже. У нас там мало что есть еще, кроме снега и льда, вот люди и придумывают, а снег такой мягкий… в основном… а лед твердый и…

…

— Кох побери! Хватит! Я понял!

…

…

— …Но я до сих пор не понимаю, к чему там было нанизывание жемчуга…

— ВО ИМЯ МИЛОСТИ АГНИ ПРЕКРАТИ

***

На самом деле сыграть на цунги, спустя столько лет, было хорошо. Он не играл с тех пор, как исчезла мама. Он решил тогда бросить музыку — потому что она любила цунги и любила слушать, как он играет, а когда она

_ушла?_

_оставила его_

_их_

_его_

_пропала_

_исчезла_

_умерла?_

Ее не было больше рядом. Отказ взять цунги в руки был странным обетом верности ей — потому что ему казалось предательством забрать с собой музыку, ее музыку, туда, где больше не было ее.

Но теперь… почему-то теперь это было иначе. Как будто кто-то освободил его от того обещания. Как будто музыка снова где-то находила себе место.

Отстойная семейка — он в самом деле им это сказал?

***

— Итак, Аанг, что мы узнали? — Сокка расхаживал взад и вперед перед бизоном в глубокой задумчивости. Покоритель воздуха, привалившись к огромной мохнатой лапе, чесал Момо за ухом.

С тех пор как они нашли первый знак от Катары, они решили больше идти пешком, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Они нашли еще несколько знаков. Они по очереди заглядывали в придорожные деревни, послушать сплетни и слухи и по возможности разузнать что-то о троих путешественниках.

К сожалению, все еще о троих. К разочарованию Сокки, осторожные расспросы быстро подтвердили, что невозможная троица так и держится вместе. Катара не избавилась от покорителей огня. Может быть, в чем-то это было хорошо — не надо было думать о том, где сейчас злобный принц Конский Хвост и когда начнется его очередная попытка захватить Аватара. Было странно, что теперь преследуемые и преследователи поменялись местами.

Аанг начал послушно загибать пальцы.

— Они ведут себя мирно и не на кого не нападают…

— Еще бы они нападали!

— Дядя принца не знает местных ядовитых растений и чуть не отравился насмерть белым нефритом…

— Старый болван!

— Принц Зуко играет на роге цунги.

Сокка простонал:

— Важное, Аанг! К Коху цунги! Что важного мы узнали?

— Но это ведь хорошая новость, Сокка, — защищаясь, сказал юный кочевник. — Цунги звучит очень красиво! А это важно.

Сокка хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу. Если так пойдет и дальше, он будет вечность ходить с красным пятном на лбу, потому что его глупый друг не может отличить важное от неважного.

Хотя, конечно, Аанг был не при чем. Сокка злился на себя, потому что не понимал, что происходит, а он ненавидел, когда он чего-то не понимал. Покорители огня были врагами, так? Почему они не вели себя как враги? Насколько Сокка смог разузнать, те до сих пор не сделали ничего огненно-отвратительного, изощренно-подлого. Просто шли дальше и дальше, и Катара была с ними, и он не слышал ни одного свидетельства, что с ней обращались плохо. Это и успокаивало его, и тревожило — потому что было абсолютно непонятно, что за этим стоит.

Почему Катара до сих пор была с ними?

— Аанг, мы что-то упускаем. Что еще мы узнали?

— А объятия у нас по-прежнему за скобками? — уточнил Аанг.

— Разумеется!

— Тогда больше ничего. А, нет! Та целительница, Сонг, сказала, что если они собирались в Омашу, то наверняка пойдут через пещеру Двух влюбленных.

Точно. Она про это сказала. Но Кох побери, почему? Сонг только рассмеялась в ответ на прямой вопрос, пожала плечами и сказала, что это очевидно.

— Значит, мы тоже двинемся этим путем. Тем более что другой путь лежал через перевал, где, по слухам, торчали солдаты страны Огня.

Аппа терпеть не может пещеры, но, кажется, иного выхода у них не было…

— О, и еще вдова Хань подарила Зуко два меча.

— Парные мечи, Аанг, они называются парные мечи!

Сокку расстроила эта новость. Сердитому придурку нужно было преследовать Аватара, а не красоваться с парными мечами. Он что, вообще забыл о своей миссии? Неужели обязательно добавлять себе крутизны таким способом? Сокка ни за что не признался бы в этом, но он завидовал. Он бы сам не отказался от парных мечей и от того, чтобы уметь ими владеть.

И проклятье, в чем же состоял этот злобный план, который Сокка до сих пор не в силах был распознать?


	7. Секретный туннель (и другие опасные вещи)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В данной главе: фальшивое пение хором, небезызвестная подземная аномалия, непредвиденные события, ДРАМА (прошу прощения).  
> P.S. Осознала, что немного вольно обошлась с географией (со всеми ATLA-фикрайтерами это случается?), похоже, что Омашу сместился южнее по сравнению с каноном.

_Неужели не смогу  
Лететь вослед тебе во мглу,  
Неметь вослед твоим губам_  
Михаил Гронас

 _Немножко ты, немножко я  
Немножко нет_  
Умка

Катара распростерлась на траве и, отбросив кинжал, стала мрачно созерцать облака. После того как она упала на землю в их тренировочном поединке, она отказывалась встать.  
— У меня ничего не получится! Нечего и пытаться! — сообщила она горестно.  
— Неправда, у тебя многое получается, — попытался Зуко ее ободрить. — Ты очень хорошо падаешь…

Возможно, не стоило этого говорить, потому что Катара тут же выпалила, что она должна научиться сражаться (или хотя бы защищаться) мечом и кинжалом, а не ПАДАТЬ.  
Хотя уметь падать — это важно. Без этого вообще ничего не получится. И на самом деле у Катары многое получалось, для совсем начинающей. Новые умения редко кому даются легко, но Катара была талантливой. Зуко очень хотел научить ее хоть чему-то, что знал сам. Она не должна стать мастером меча, ей нужно просто суметь себя защитить, когда они расстанутся.  
До Омашу оставалось совсем недалеко.

Он начал снова:  
— Ну, вставай. Пожалуйста. Если хочешь, можешь взять меч в этот раз.  
С тяжелым вздохом Катара поднялась.  
Ха. Он знал. Катара не отступится, она слишком упряма.

— Ты покорительница воды, тебе должно это помочь.  
— Как? Если я покоряю воду, мне нужно только мое тело и… вода. Никакого острого железа!  
— Это похоже, — настаивал Зуко. Он уже обдумал это на днях. — Представь, что меч — это часть твоей руки, или вода в твоей руке, он просто продолжает твои движения…

Катара задумалась, на ее лице появилось хмуро-сосредоточенное выражение. Она прикрыла глаза, постояла, потом попробовала несколько движений. Взмах, поворот. Выпад, уклониться. Поворот, защита…  
Это было похоже на танец. Она открыла глаза.  
— Я поняла! Кажется, я что-то поняла! Может быть, теперь я смогу по-другому!..

Спустя час она уже не была так радужно настроена, но Зуко постарался ее убедить, что не быть «убитой» в первые несколько минут поединка (в четырех случаях из десяти) — это очень достойно.

— Тебе хорошо говорить, — отфыркивалась Катара. — У тебя всё получается легко, будто меч прирос к руке. А мне трудно!  
— Мне не давалось это легко! Я учился много лет!

Они возвращались к лагерю. Дядя обещал испечь на завтрак лепешек. Последняя деревня, мимо которой они вчера прошли по дороге к перевалу, была богата милыми добросердечными дамами, что помогли им пополнить припасы. Правда, на этот раз, пока дядя наслаждался пай шо (и флиртом), Зуко решил отплатить им работой. Он таскал воду, выкапывал канавы и выправлял заборы, пока не выбился из сил. Он, может быть, предатель и изгнанник, но не дармоед. Заборы остались слегка кривыми, канавы вышли не очень глубокими, а с водой ему помогла Катара. Но все же думать о лепешках теперь было приятнее, чем если бы они просто достались им из милости случайных людей.

— Много лет? То есть… ты был еще ребенком? Сокка учился бросать бумеранг с детства, но он хотел стать воином. Чтобы защищать всех в деревне, когда отец увел флот на защиту морей вокруг полюса. Тебе ведь не нужно было воевать в детстве?

Она так просто об этом сказала. Как будто нормально оставлять глупого мальчишку на защиту целой деревни. Как будто нормально, что им ничего не оставалось другого. У него до сих пор зубы сводило от неловкости, когда он вспоминал нелепую защитную стойку Сокки. Он легко и беспечно отшвырнул этого воина — _ребенка_ — в сторону, когда сошел на их берег, в предвкушении поимки Аватара. Защита Сокки ничего не стоила. Может быть, хоть на Северном полюсе юнцу удалось найти кого-то, кто мог бы его научить. Зуко на это надеялся.

— В детстве — нет, не нужно. Я сам хотел научиться, — пожал он плечами.  
Что он за время их путешествия узнал точно — что вопросы у Катары никогда не заканчивались.

— Разве покорители огня не полагаются только на свой огонь? Зачем им еще и мечи?  
Она не понимала, какие порой неловкие вопросы задает. Зуко хотел увильнуть, но по опыту уже знал, что вряд ли получится. В поиске ответов хватка Катары была как у бульдогоящерицы. Лучше было ответить. К тому же Катара, как это ни странно, ни разу не смеялась над ним — бывало, дразнила, но не смеялась так, чтобы это было обидным. А иной раз и рассказывала что-то о себе. Как будто это было… тоже нормально?

— Хорошие — полагаются. Ясно? Хорошие покорители не берут в руки холодное оружие. Но я не из их числа. Я просто хотел делать что-то, что у меня хорошо получалось. Ну, хотя бы лучше, чем покорение.

Катара уставилась на него, округлив глаза. Она недоверчиво фыркнула.  
— Что?  
— Ты сейчас сказал, что считаешь себя плохим покорителем? Верно?  
…  
Кох побери, могла бы и не подчеркивать.

— Но ведь это неправда! Ты сражался с Аватаром на равных — а он не просто покоритель, ему подвластны все стихии и вся мудрость его прошлых воплощений!  
— Этот Аватар просто глупый ребенок! Ты сама говорила, ему всего двенадцать лет! И что-то я не заметил, чтобы ему были подвластны _все_ стихии. Пока я насчитал две.

Катара сердито запыхтела и, как обычно, пробурчала, что Аанг обязательно всему научится и спасет мир. И в своей стихии — воздухе — он был невероятно сильным покорителем.

— Но ведь на полюсе ты смог одолеть и меня! Нехорошо хвалиться, но мастер Пакку многому меня там научил. Зимой, ночью, в полнолуние, среди снегов, после этих ледяных туннелей — а ты смог мне противостоять.  
— Просто солнце взошло вовремя, вот и всё!  
— Ха, — Катара самодовольно вздернула нос и посмотрела своим хитрым взглядом. — Говори что хочешь, но я считаю, — она сделала многозначительную паузу, — что ты — могущественный покоритель, и…  
Она вдруг почему-то осеклась.

— Ха, — он попытался повторить ее интонацию. — _Очень_ смешно.

Катара ничего не ответила. Она почему-то немного покраснела и стала с независимым видом смотреть в сторону.  
Некоторое время они молча шагали к лагерю.  
Потом Катара заговорила снова.

— Ну, холодное оружие — это тоже здорово… Наверно, мне бы понравилось, если бы я в детстве училась сражаться на мечах. Хорошо, что ты сейчас меня учишь… Наверно, весело было устраивать поединки с друзьями? — она вопросительно взглянула на него.  
Зуко вздохнул. Это звучало как не очень ловкое переключение на другую тему. Но как Катара вновь умудрилась задеть, сама того не желая… Просто потому что ее мир был таким другим и (Зуко начал это подозревать) таким… _нормальным_.

— Я не знаю. У Азулы были друзья. У меня нет. Отец не разрешал, чтобы я не отвлекался от освоения покорения…  
Раньше его это не волновало.  
Катара покосилась на него, с выражением в больших голубых глазах, подозрительно похожим на жалость.  
— Ясно.  
Кохово логово, ему не нужно жалости!  
Но она тут же засияла улыбкой:  
— Хорошо, что сейчас это не так, правда?  
Что?  
…  
Что она…  
Она имела в виду…  
…  
Катара, посмеиваясь, подтвердила, что всё именно так. У него теперь есть друзья, потому что _она_ его друг.  
…  
Катара слишком легко говорила эти слова. В ее мире, возможно, все дружили между собой. И всех озаряла надежда на Аватара.  
В его мире всё обстояло совсем не так.

Кох побери. Что ему теперь с этим делать? Заниматься только и исключительно преследованием дурацкого Аватара было в чем-то проще и понятнее, чем пытаться разобраться, как устроен мир Катары и что значит быть ее другом.

Когда они вернулись к лагерю, то обнаружили там чужаков. Чужаки торчали в их лагере, болтали с их дядей, уплетали, не стесняясь, их лепешки. Плели тупые цветочные гирлянды (дядя уже был украшен) и играли на своих тупых музыкальных инструментах. Фальшиво. Липкими от лепешек пальцами. Отстой.

— Приветствую вас, воинственные люди! — окликнул их один из чужаков, в шляпе, с гитарой и гирляндой на шее. Он засмеялся, наверно, счел, что здорово пошутил.  
У Катары в руках был кинжал, а у него — два меча. Она просто хотела еще раз повторить то движение, проверить себя, когда они уже подходили к месту стоянки.  
— Мы не воинственные, — засмеялась покорительница воды, протягивая кинжал обратно владельцу.  
— Говори за себя, — огрызнулся Зуко и не спеша убрал в ножны мечи и спрятал кинжал в сапог.

Может, чужаки были безвредными, но их настырность раздражала. Он не против побыть воинственным, если это поможет от них скорее избавиться.  
Желание скорее от них избавиться усилилось, когда их главный решил спеть.

 _Правдивая легенда_ , сказал он. _Старинная баллада_ , сказал он.  
Двое влюбленных. Разлученных друг с другом. Ах, он забыл половину следующего куплета. Секретный туннель! — припев подхватила вся эта дурацкая компания. Его они, к сожалению, сумели вспомнить. Если заблудился ты, за любовь держись.  
Секретный туннель. Кох их раздери.

Просто уши закладывало от этого мусора. Глаза начинали кровоточить, а мерзкий мотив застревал в голове, и… На одной балладе они не остановились.

Через полчаса Зуко готов был двинуться оттуда куда угодно, хоть через проклятую пещеру, лишь бы подальше от этих песен. Проклятие его не пугало, хотя перспектива лезть под землю и не радовала. К тому же это была самая короткая дорога. Если любители пения хором и цветочных гирлянд (к счастью, решившие как следует отдохнуть у реки на месте их бывшего лагеря) им не наврали.

Через несколько часов Зуко об этом сильно жалел. Людям, поющим настолько фальшиво, не следует доверять ни в чем.

С этой пещерой явно было что-то не так. Он мог бы поклясться — ответвления туннеля _менялись_. Появлялись и исчезали развилки, дорога начинала выгибаться в противоположную сторону. Они наверняка прошли уже несколько раз по одним и тем же местам. Периодически мимо пролетали стаи мерзких тварей, похожих на летучих мышей, но с пастями, полными волчьих зубов. Они реагировали на огненные выстрелы и с мерзкими криками уносились прочь, но это действовало на нервы.

А что было хуже всего, они потерялись. Точнее, Катара считала, что они потерялись. Зуко был уверен, что они как раз остались на верном пути, а потерялся дядя. Но факт оставался фактом — дядя, что шел чуть впереди, скрылся за поворотом и пропал. Если чертовы туннели действительно менялись, дядя мог быть где угодно. Они пытались его разыскать, но, наверно, раз за разом выбирали не ту развилку и запутались окончательно. Ну почему старик не мог идти рядом!

Катара переживала, судя по тому, как крепко держала его за руку. Зуко старался не подавать вида, но он и сам был близок к панике.

За очередным поворотом открылся широкий проем, и они оказались в большой пещере.  
В гробнице, как они поняли короткое время спустя.  
Катара обследовала надписи и рисунки на могильной плите (если это была плита). Зуко хотел быстрее уйти дальше. Может быть, со следующей развилкой им повезет больше. С этой гробницей тоже было что-то не так.

Катара обернулась к нему. В ее глазах плясали отсветы огня, который он держал на ладони.  
— Это ведь та самая история!  
— Что?  
— О которой пели Чонг и его компания! Ну, вот эта — «двое влюбленных, разлученных друг с другом…» Значит, это в самом деле правда!

Двое влюбленных? Неужели она вслушивалась в их пение? Сам Зуко постарался как можно быстрее забыть слова. Ему хватало и навязчивого мотива. Он пожал плечами.  
— Пойдем дальше. К Коху эту правдивую легенду.

Когда туннели вывели их к гробнице снова, это могло быть случайностью.  
На пятый раз — точно нет.

— Духи меня ненавидят!  
Пламя на его ладони взметнулось вверх, в очередной раз озарило могильную плиту (они уже внимательно прочли все надписи несколько раз), подсветило синие и красные цвета одежд на рисунках… Проклятые влюбленные.

— Стой, — сказала Катара, усаживаясь на пол перед барельефом, изображающим, предположительно, этих глупцов, Ому и Шу.  
— Пойдем. Что толку здесь торчать?  
— Нет, подожди. Нас снова и снова приводит в это место. Это наверняка не просто так. Я… я что-то чувствую здесь.

Ну конечно. Катара считала, что все в мире происходит не просто так, всё связано и духи рады помочь людям. Может быть, она и в предсказания судьбы верила. Зуко же знал, что дело (по крайней мере, в его случае) обстоит значительно проще — если духи принимают какое-то участие в жизни людей, то лишь для того, чтобы издеваться и мучить. Ничего друг с другом не связано — разве что каким-то тупым и жестоким способом, обеспечивающим как можно больше мучений. Зуко не доверял духам и потусторонним силам.

Но пока они никак не могли уйти от этой проклятой гробницы.  
Он сел рядом с ней. Что она там такое почувствовала?  
— Мне кажется, они до сих пор здесь, — нерешительно сказала Катара.  
— Кто?  
— Ома и Шу. Ну, на самом деле нет, они давно в мире духов. Но как тень или как воспоминания… здесь что-то есть! Ты ничего не чувствуешь?

Что бы это ни было, наверняка он этого не чувствовал. Он не считал себя таким уж чувствительным к потустороннему человеком. Под скучные дядины рассказы о мире духов он обычно засыпал.

— Какая разница, есть здесь что-то или нет. Как это поможет нам выбраться?  
Катара вдруг смерила его взглядом и отвернулась.  
— Мне кажется, — прошептала она, глядя в сторону, — мы должны что-то сделать здесь… И потом сможем уйти. Они чего-то хотят от нас.  
Из всех странных идей Катары это, возможно, была самая странная.

— Эти влюбленные?  
— Ну да.  
— И чего же они хотят? Скажи, если ты на короткой ноге с духами.

Повисла пауза. Сначала Катара молчала, отвернувшись, затем взяла с Зуко не меньше десяти обещаний, что он не будет смеяться и не будет _ничего_ думать. Потом опять помолчала. Потом зашептала ему на ухо.

Что?  
Что-о?!

Зуко уставился на нее. Катара ответила ему сердитым взглядом.  
— Так и знала, что не надо было ничего говорить, — прошипела она. — Ты _обещал_ , а теперь сидишь с таким лицом, что…  
— Я обещал не смеяться и ничего не думать, — он запротестовал. — Так я и не смеюсь. И не думаю…  
— Думаешь!  
— Нет! Правда!  
— Да? Так, значит…

Он начал как можно терпеливее:  
— Я точно не думаю ничего плохого… Но мне не кажется это _хорошей_ идеей.  
— Почему?

— Да потому что я не хочу устраивать этим гребаным духам никакого дурацкого спектакля! — выпалил он. Куда только девалось его терпение? — Они и так вечно надо мной смеются. Я не хочу быть их марионеткой! Я не хочу целоваться с тобой у них на глазах, чтобы только их порадовать!  
Катара смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Она покраснела. Зуко чувствовал, что с его лицом происходит то же самое.

Возможно, эти проклятые Ома и Шу уже вовсю наслаждались своей постановкой. Неужели такое происходило со всеми путниками, кого они сюда заманивали?

Некоторое время прошло в молчании.  
Затем Катара, опять глядя в сторону, сказала:  
— Нам ведь нужно отсюда выбраться… Найти дядю.  
— Должен быть другой способ!  
— Мы пытались! Пещера раз за разом приводит нас сюда.  
— То, что ты предлагаешь, вообще не способ!  
— А что?  
— А… суеверие! Это просто глупо!

Он успел вовремя отдернуть ногу, так что Катара не сумела его пнуть.  
— Проклятье! — закричала она. — Если бы я застряла в этой пещере с кем угодно другим!..  
…  
…  
— Ну _извини_. Ты действительно застряла здесь со мной, а не с кем угодно другим, — Зуко сказал это настолько невыразительно, насколько смог, хотя ему стоило большого труда не закричать в ответ.

Он встал и отошел к дальней стене.  
Еще некоторое время прошло в молчании. Потом Катара, осторожно ступая, подошла к нему и снова села рядом.  
— Прости. То, что я сказала, прозвучало так скверно. На самом деле…  
Она вздохнула и подвинулась немного ближе.  
— На самом деле я рада, что застряла здесь с тобой, а не с кем-то другим.  
…  
Это идея Катары была _еще более_ странной. От нее было… неловко. Не совсем в плохом смысле неловко, но как-то странно-неловко. По спине пробежали мурашки.

— Почему?  
Он вдруг стал говорить шепотом.  
— Потому что ты держишь свои обещания, — прошептала она в ответ. — Ты сказал, что ты не будешь смеяться и не будешь _чего-то_ думать, и я знала, что ты так и сделаешь. Если ты что-то говоришь, то я знаю, что потом так и будет. Если бы на твоем месте был кто-то другой, всё было бы, наверно… куда сложнее. Он бы стал… чего-то ждать потом… или что-то обо мне _думать_.

Катара вздохнула, опустила голову и тихо спросила:  
— Ты когда-нибудь с кем-то…ну…  
Хорошо, что она на него не смотрела. От его лица наверняка можно было зажечь свечу.  
— Нет.

Он бы не стал ничего рассказывать никому другому, но это была Катара. Она и так знала о нем больше, чем кто-либо, за исключением дяди. Когда он успел ей столько всего выболтать?  
— Я провел три года на корабле, с кем там было целоваться? — сказал он, будто оправдываясь. — С лейтенантом Джи?

Катара засмеялась. Наверно, стоило на нее обидеться. Но сам воздух между ними как будто стал легче, и он тоже улыбнулся. Было странно застрять в этой дурацкой пещере и, вместо того, чтобы искать выход, говорить о поцелуях… Но по крайней мере, проклятые духи вынуждены были смотреть не тот спектакль, на который рассчитывали.

— Я целовалась однажды, — вдруг призналась Катара. Она глянула на него краем глаза, будто проверяя реакцию. — У Гайпаня. Когда мы летели на Северный полюс.

Они недавно шли по лесам Гайпаня, и Катара была сама не своя. Все время оглядывалась, будто чего-то опасалась. Неужели воспоминания о каком-то поцелуе ее так встревожили?  
С начала их странствий по царству Земли Катара стала куда свободнее рассказывать про свой путь с Южного полюса на Северный. Иногда Зуко даже казалось, что его память двоится: он помнил свою историю охоты на Аватара — и вместе с тем помнил и то, что было с Катарой, подробно, день за днем. Как будто это стало частью и его воспоминаний. Но про Гайпань она ему раньше не рассказывала.

Катара рассказала эту короткую историю, и та в самом деле оказалась тревожной. Ладно, она целовалась с каким-то чуваком в доме на дереве. Чувак был стремным. Сумел убедить Катару (возможно, как раз с помощью поцелуев) посодействовать в его якобы благородном деле. В итоге был затоплен целый город. Ужасно. _Нельзя_ вот так доверять людям. Хорошо, что жители спаслись. Он даже немного по-новому зауважал Сокку, благодаря которому это произошло.  
Сокку, который спас целый город _людей Огня_.

Катара явно чувствовала себя виноватой из-за всего, что случилось. До сих пор. Хотелось ее как-то отвлечь, и он сказал, не особенно подумав:  
— Если бы я преследовал Аватара в этот момент, ничего бы не случилось…  
Чем он вообще тогда был занят? Если бы он был ближе, у них не было бы возможности беспечно торчать в домах на деревьях или топить города.

Катара фыркнула.  
— Это ты пытаешься шутить?  
— Что? Нет!  
— Жаль, — усмехнулась она. — Потому что это правда смешно. Хотя и грустно, конечно, тоже.  
Она все еще переживала.

— Такое могло с кем угодно случится. Любого можно провести.  
— Но Сокка же не дал себя одурачить!  
— Вроде никто в Гайпане и не горел желанием целовать Сокку?

Катара шмыгнула носом и пихнула Зуко в бок. Ее лицо немного просветлело.  
Но история о поцелуях еще не закончилась. Она повздыхала, поерзала и наконец сказала:  
— А еще Аанг. Он бы наверняка решил, что здесь _надо_ целоваться, и все потом было бы просто ужасно!  
Неожиданно!  
Причем здесь Аватар?

Детская безответная влюбленность, быстро понял он после ее нескольких смущенных фраз. Странно. Он сам в двенадцать точно ни в кого не был влюблен! Тогда прошел всего год с тех пор как погиб Лу Тен, как мамы не было рядом, и в мире, разлетевшемся на куски, просто не было этому места. Как у них вообще хватало на это времени? Разве Аватару не надо было спасать мир и все такое?  
Неужели даже у Сокки в этом путешествии случилось что-то, связанное с поцелуями?

Неясно, почему для Катары это было чем-то таким же сложным, как и история про Гайпань. Один простой короткий ответ решил бы эту проблему, Зуко был уверен. Он звучал как «нет». Более длинный ответ тоже подошел бы («катись к коховой матери»). Зуко ей так и сказал. Что здесь еще сделаешь? Но почему-то Катара продолжала вздыхать. Может быть, она не верила в простые ответы. Может быть, он чего-то не понимал во всех этих глупостях.

— Никому про это раньше не рассказывала, — сказала Катара. — Не знаю, почему рассказала тебе, но мне теперь легче.  
— Может быть, — он попытался подобрать слова, — потому что… друзья рассказывают друг другу… такое?..

Он не знал точно, так ли обстоят дела с друзьями. В книгах писали об этом. Азула смеялась бы до слез, если бы это услышала. Но ему было плевать.

Катара улыбнулась.  
— Ну да. Ты умеешь слушать.  
— Пойдем дальше, — вздохнул Зуко. — Я понял, что у тебя много сложных историй про поцелуи, не стоит добавлять к ним еще одну.

Катара помедлила.  
— Погаси огонь ненадолго.  
— Зачем?  
— Пожалуйста!  
…  
— Ладно.

Он чуть двинул ладонью, и стало темно. Катара пошевелилась, придвинулась ближе.  
То есть, _ближе_. Она теперь была очень близко. Упиралась своими острыми коленками в его колени. Зуко слышал, как она дышит.

Катара прошептала:  
— Это не будет сложной историей.  
Зуко замер и почему-то закрыл глаза.  
— Если ты молчишь, я считаю, что ты кивнул.  
Он промолчал.

Ее дыхание стало еще ближе. Их носы столкнулись, и…  
Темнота исчезла, всё наполнилось странным, мерцающим зеленоватым светом, и он быстро открыл глаза. По потолку пещеры бежала дорожка светящихся зеленых кристаллов, ведущая в один из боковых проходов.  
Катара смотрела на него и _сияла_.

— Получилось! — шепнула она торжествующе. — Там же написано, «ярче всего во тьме». Свет показывает, где выход!  
Она все еще была так близко. Такая красивая. Такая смешная. Торжествовала, будто сама это сделала — зажгла свет и все остальное.

Она вдруг чуть двинулась, еще ближе к его лицу. И прикоснулась губами к его щеке.  
То есть, наверно, она хотела так сделать, но от неожиданности он дернул головой, и она прикоснулась губами не совсем к щеке — а к уголку рта — и еще ткнулась носом куда-то слева, где начинался шрам.

Она отпрянула, глядя круглыми глазами. А потом рассмеялась, и не останавливалась, смеялась и смеялась, и он, конечно, засмеялся тоже. Невозможно было не рассмеяться в ответ, после всех этих часов потерянности и неловких разговоров. Не рассмеяться, когда после темноты настал такой свет.

Во имя Агни, ему давно не было так хорошо.

Держась за руки, они пошли туда, куда указывала светящаяся линия. Они переглядывались и хихикали.  
Одна мысль пришла ему в голову, и он снова засмеялся.  
— Катара, я понял, почему появился свет. Поцелуи вообще не при чем!  
— Не может быть!  
— Точно!

Он начал ей объяснять. Поцелуи в самом деле были не при чем. Кристаллы реагировали на свет и темноту. Наверно, у этих камней было такое свойство. Они могли с самого начала просто погасить огонь и ждать.

— Ерунда! — Катара была непоколебима. — Ты погасил огонь, а кристаллы зажглись _не сразу_.  
Зуко слегка покраснел, вспоминая, что было в промежутке. Что _почти_ было.

— Для реакции нужно время! И… это не было поцелуем, это были просто носы!  
— Я думаю, это считается. Может быть, для Омы и Шу этого было достаточно. Ты просто не хочешь признать, что я права.

Считалось ли то, что было _после_? Наверно, тоже нет… Во всяком случае, кристаллы уже зажглись, так что вряд ли это было важно.

— Это наука, Катара. Ты не права. Ты не можешь спорить с наукой.  
— Я _всегда права_.

Он закатил глаза.  
— О, ну конечно! Если бы ты жила в древние времена и правила страной, то тебя называли бы королева Катара Что Всегда Права.

Катара пришла в восторг и сказала, что тогда она обязательно именовала бы его простолюдином. И пообещала придумать специальный ритуал извинений, включающий слова «Ты была права, Катара», а также скорбный танец и приносимые королеве дары. Зуко поклялся, что никогда не произнесет этих роковых слов, а она засмеялась и сказала, что даже Сокке два или три раза в жизни пришлось это сделать.

Потом Катара вдруг притихла. Помолчала.  
— Может быть, — вдруг сказала она, — когда мы встретимся с Аангом и Соккой, вы не сразу уйдете дальше? Я все еще обращаюсь с мечами так скверно… Может быть, ты мог бы меня еще поучить?  
…  
В действительности она уже кое-что умела, но могла бы научиться большему. Он всеми силами избегал думать о будущем, он просто не мог. Зуко не знал, что они с дядей будут делать после Омашу. Но вдруг они действительно могли бы задержаться немного? Возможно, несколько дней никому не принесут вреда…

— Может быть, — сказал он наконец. — Я подумаю.

Они вышли наружу. На каменистом уступе сидел дядя, сразу им заулыбавшийся. У его ног стоял чайник, что исходил паром, в руках старик держал чашку чая. Айро рассказал, что нашел выход тоже благодаря цепочке светящихся кристаллов.

Разумеется, Катара тут же простодушно поведала дяде об их приключениях (хвала Агни, ее рассказ закончился на появлении света). Она продолжала настаивать, что носы считаются. К немалому раздражению Зуко, дядя объявил, что в споре о принципе работы кристаллов он придерживается нейтралитета. Хитрый старик! Наверняка он просто не хотел подвергаться нападкам Той, Что Всегда Права. Не мог же он, в самом деле, не верить в науку.

Но Зуко был благодарен, что дядя не кинул в их сторону ни одного хитрого взгляда и не процитировал ни одной пословицы. Жаль было бы портить эти часы. Омашу был совсем близко. Оставалось спуститься с этих скал и подняться на следующую гряду. За ней, в долине, лежал город, названный в честь двух влюбленных.

Разлученных друг с другом.

***

(день спустя)

— Вы уверены, что хотите пройти через пещеру Двух влюбленных? — спросил Сокку этот музыкант, Чонг. Остальные смотрели вопросительно.  
— В чем проблема? — Сокка уже начинал злиться. Эти ребята ничего не могли сказать прямо, сразу начинали петь или задавать дурацкие вопросы.  
— Ни в чем, ни в чем, — Чонг успокоительно поднял руки. — Просто, ты ведь знаешь, над этим местом проклятие… Мы можем спеть вам ту балладу еще раз! Сразу поймете, что к чему, — оживился он.

Сокка испугался. Одного раза было уже более чем достаточно. Аанг, казалось, был не против баллад. Может быть, он _снова_ стал бы им подпевать. Неужели у воздушных кочевников так плохо с чувством прекрасного?

— Если без песен, — Чонг над ним сжалился, — то скажу так: лучше отправляться в эту пещеру с кем-то, с кем у тебя близкие отношения… особенные…  
Сокка насторожился.  
— Почему?  
Все начали хихикать.  
— Просто поверь, чувак. Так будет проще!  
— Они могут просто держаться вместе с нами, — предложила Лили, жена Чонга. — Мы точно пройдем пещеру. Не в первый раз.

Сокка почел за лучшее ничего больше не выяснять, и они отправились. По дороге он тихонько повыспрашивал у Лили, не проходила ли тут недавно такая девушка… и, может быть, она была не одна… Хвала сиянию Юи в небесах, Лили мгновенно подтвердила. Катара была здесь! Вчера! Увы, все так же не одна, но к этому Сокка, считай, почти привык. Он беспокоился, не могло ли что-то случиться с сестрой в этой тупой заколдованной пещере, но Лили уверяла, что уже с кем, с кем, а с ними всё точно будет в порядке. И смеялась. Сокка вздохнул. Похоже, все эта компания музыкантов была с придурью.

…Сокка, разумеется, не верил в проклятия, но пещера была странная. Они потеряли спутников, они потеряли Аппу. Стараясь не потерять хотя бы Аанга, он держался поближе к своему другу и отчаянно пытался понять, как найти выход. Почему эти тупые музыканты не могли все объяснить нормально, вместо того чтобы _петь_?  
А потом они застряли в гробнице.

У Аанга были какие-то глупые идеи про духов и этих влюбленных, Ому и Шу, и что любовь как-то связана с выходом…  
Последний их факел догорал.

— Если бы здесь была Катара, — грустно сказал Аанг. — может быть, мы могли бы…  
— Могли бы что?  
Юный Аватар стушевался и пробормотал что-то про любовь, что ярче всего во тьме.

Как им могла бы здесь помочь Катара? Сокка, наоборот, был рад, что его сестра не застряла здесь, во тьме и безнадежности. Он очень надеялся, что она благополучно миновала пещеру и вышла. Что они тоже придумают, как выйти, и очень скоро встретятся с ней.  
С каждой минутой надеяться было все труднее.  
Факел погас, их окутала тьма.

Через несколько минут, что показались Сокке вечностью, вспыхнул мягкий зеленоватый свет.

Чонг и компания дожидались их у выхода наружу. Они вывели Аппу и позаботились о нем, и это слегка расположило к ним Сокку. Ненадолго. Потому что все музыканты единодушно считали, вместе с Аангом, что свет, помогающий выйти, вспыхивает, если путники в этой пещере начинали… целоваться!

Сокка просто ушам своим не верил. Он уже отбил себе весь лоб ладонью.  
Как могут быть связаны светящиеся кристаллы и поцелуи?

Чонг просто пожимал плечами.  
— Мы всегда здесь так делаем! Если мы заблудились в этой пещере, то гасим факел, и… Я целую Лили! — о Ла, нет, он начал показывать. Лили с энтузиазмом ответила.  
— А я ее! — к первым двоим присоединились какой-то коротышка и девушка, увитая цветами.  
— А я его!

Соккина ладонь просто помимо воли вновь впечаталась в его многострадальный лоб.  
— Это неправда! Вы все неправы! Есть научное объяснение! Эти кристаллы начинают светиться в темноте, ВОТ И ВСЁ! — выкрикивал Сокка.

На его слова никто не обращал внимания.  
Он чувствовал себя очень одиноким.

Они поднимались на холм, за которым лежал Омашу, когда Аанг, помявшись, спросил:  
— Сокка, как ты думаешь, как они прошли пещеру?

Сокка старательно смотрел в сторону.  
Аанг вздыхал невероятно душераздирающе.  
— Неужели они…

За время их одиноких, без Катары, странствий Сокка уже привык утешать и поддерживать своего более младшего товарища, но все равно иной раз это стоило ему немалых усилий.

— Нет, Аанг, — сказал он наконец. — Они просто погасили огонь, дождались света и нашли выход. Всё. Пойми, это наука, а ваши идеи о поцелуях — просто суеверие, и ничего больше. Зуко не вызывает у меня симпатии, он покоритель огня и все такое, но надо отдать ему должное, он не дурак. Я уверен, что он должен был сразу понять, что к чему.

Аанг послушал его, еще повздыхал, но затем приободрился и весело побежал вперед, наперегонки с Момо, подпрыгивая и чуть подлетая при каждом прыжке.

***

Когда они миновали пещеру, Катара решила, что это был хороший день. Может быть, один из самых хороших в ее жизни. Конечно, гробница была тревожным местом, даже слегка жутковатым. Но там она рассказала Зуко то, о чем раньше никому не рассказывала. И тот не сказал в ответ, что она была виновата (хотя она была). Не сказал, что надо сначала думать, прежде чем делать. Ничем не дал ей понять, что она плохая. Может быть, она и не была плохой? Может быть, он ее… понял?

Хотя, конечно, его идеи по поводу короткого ответа Аангу (и более длинной версии) совсем не помогали. Это было бы хуже, чем пнуть щенка, как он себе это представляет? Но этим она тоже поделилась с кем-то впервые, и почему-то это было важно.  
Зуко сказал, что у него раньше не было друзей, так печально было это услышать. Но у нее, она поняла, тоже раньше не было друзей, с кем можно было бы поговорить вот так. У нее, конечно, были Аанг и Сокка, но и с тем и с другим, по разным причинам, такой разговор был бы полной катастрофой.  
С кем она потом сможет так разговаривать?..

И разумеется, носы _считались_ , продолжала она размышлять. Может быть, также сработало бы, если прижаться щекой. Катара точно не знала. Возможно, дело было в соприкосновении каких-то частей лица. Нос и щека? Лбы? Зуко слегка рассердил ее тем, что так крепко верил в эту дурацкую науку. Но тем самым и побудил подробнее задуматься, как же действительно там появлялся свет. Может быть, было бы интересно однажды (когда они спасут мир, конечно) вернуться в эту пещеру и по-экс-пе-ри-мен-ти-ро-вать. Разумеется, не с кем угодно, а…  
Может быть, наука — это не такая уж плохая вещь.

Конечно, то, что она сделала _после_ , не было обязательным. Свет уже появился. Просто она была рада. Просто это показалось тогда самым правильным.

А потом она спросила, не останутся ли они с дядей ненадолго в Омашу. И Зуко впервые не сделал вид, что не слышит и не отмолчался, а сказал «может быть». Сказал, что он подумает. После этого солнце, казалось, засияло в небе особенно ярко.

…Как это могло случиться, причем так быстро — что один из самых хороших дней в ее жизни превратился в самый ужасный?  
После того как он ее понял, как было возможно, что он перестал ее понимать?

— …Ты такой же, как твой отец, ничуть не лучше!  
После этих слов всё обрушилось. Ничего нельзя было исправить. И сказала эти слова Катара.

Она заново, раз за разом прокручивала всё в голове.

Омашу был захвачен. Они сразу увидели стяги страны Огня, когда поднялись на холм. Зуко крепко сжал ее руку, будто боялся, что она снова, как тогда, помчится от них, не разбирая дороги. Несколько мгновений они молча стояли и смотрели, застыв.

Потом нужно было что-то делать.  
Они ушли с главной дороги и по боковым узким тропинкам добрались до небольшой лесной лощины неподалеку от города. Здесь дядя попросил их подождать и отправился _оглядеться_. Было странно, каким другим сразу стал дядя. Он говорил с ними тоном, не допускающим возражений. Дядины движения изменились — стало видно, какая за ними сила. Катара вспомнила, что он отставной генерал и известный на полмира Дракон Запада. Сейчас в это верилось. Даже его племянник не стал с ним спорить.

Они остались. Зуко хмурился и молчал, а она не могла ни сидеть, ни молчать. Ее ошеломило то, что они увидели с холма. И сейчас это переплавлялась внутри во что-то ядовитое, резкое и безжалостное. Оно требовало какого-то выхода. Катаре нужен был выход, как можно скорее.  
Что если Сокка и Аанг захвачены?  
И это происходило опять, _опять_ , когда они почти встретились! На глаза ее наворачивались горячие злые слезы.

— Нужно придумать, что делать!  
Зуко с сомнением хмыкнул и сказал, что нужно придумывать не что делать, а куда скрыться. Что?!

— Ты не поняла? Это не просто флаги страны Огня, на них личный знак моей сестры. Азула в Омашу. Нам нельзя соваться прямо к ней в пасть. Мы все еще в розыске, насколько я знаю.  
— Сокка и Аанг ищут меня. Она могла их захватить!

Он задумался, взъерошил свои чуть отросшие волосы.  
— Нет. Если бы она захватила Аватара, то как можно быстрее направилась бы с ним в страну Огня, и над городом повесили бы стяги какого-нибудь наместника.  
Это звучало разумно, но всё равно не могло ее успокоить. Что-то резкое и безжалостное у нее внутри не собиралось прислушиваться к разумному.

— Мы должны проникнуть в город, — сказала она наконец.  
Бывший принц уставился на нее изумленно.  
— Что?  
— Мы можем спасти из плена царя Буми! Если действовать тайно, мы не попадемся твоей сестре.  
— Ты с ума сошла, — сказал он самым скучным голосом.

Катара разозлилась.  
— А что предлагаешь ты? Ты хочешь просто пройти мимо? Коль скоро захватчики — люди твоей страны, то всё в порядке?  
— Ты же знаешь, что нет! Это война, а война — это не «всё в порядке»!  
— _Знаю_? Нет, я не знаю! Ты мне ничего не говорил. Как я должна была догадаться? Я сказала, что ты мог бы присоединиться к Аватару, а ты промолчал! Ты ничего не говоришь о том, что ты намерен делать, о том, чего ты хочешь, как я могу об этом узнать?  
Его руки сжались в кулаки.

— Ну? — в горле саднило от злости. Катара тоже стиснула руки.  
— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать! Как я могу присоединиться к Аватару? Разве ты не помнишь, что он сделал на полюсе?  
— Это был дух Океана!  
— Это был и Аватар тоже. Он убил тысячи моих людей с помощью своей нечеловеческой силы!  
— Они были захватчиками, напавшими на мой братский народ!  
Мгновение он молчал, потом сказал тихо:  
— Хозяин Огня призвал их на войну. Они этого не выбирали, Катара.

 _Джи, Тадао, Тэцуко_ — она тут же вспомнила дядин голос, перечисляющий имена. Экипаж его корабля тоже не выбирал осаждать полюс…  
Но крепко поселившаяся в ней безжалостность сказала, что ей на это плевать.

— Я не знаю, как я смогу пойти против моих людей, — продолжил Зуко.  
Катара смерила его взглядом. Она чувствовала ярость. _Что_ тут можно было не знать?  
— Они не твои люди! Тебя изгнали, ты в розыске. Ты больше не принц! Ты сам говорил!

Вид у него стал несчастный. Но в голосе не было никаких сомнений.  
— Это неважно, принц я или нет. Я не могу. Это было бы как предательство. Я не могу их предать. Ты спросила, что я намерен делать, но я не могу тебе сказать, потому что я не знаю, Катара. В этом мире мне нигде нет места, ни с кем!

Он сказал это так отчаянно. Катара встряхнула головой. Он вел себя как дурак! _Как трус_ , подсказал ее новый безжалостный голос. Она вскочила на ноги и стала расхаживать взад-вперед, пиная кочки травы и бездумно срывая с кустов недавно распустившиеся листья.

— Во всяком случае, мы не можем ничего планировать без дяди. Сначала надо дождаться его.  
Может быть, он пытался сказать что-то примирительное. Катара почувствовала, как ее глаза начало застилать жаркой пеленой.

— Ты ничего не можешь решить сам, да?  
Она сама поразилась, насколько ядовито прозвучал ее голос.

— Катара…  
Она _слышала_ страдание в его голосе. Но _что-то_ внутри нее, новое и злое, не давало ей остановиться.

— Боишься возразить старшим?

Зуко тоже вскочил.  
— Катара. Замолчи. Ты не понимаешь. Ты даже не представляешь себе, о чем ты говоришь.  
Он хочет, чтобы она замолчала? Еще чего!

— Если ты выбираешь ничего не делать, то ты такой же, как твой отец, ничуть не лучше!

Несколько мучительных мгновений Зуко смотрел ей прямо в лицо. Смотрел, будто она его ударила наотмашь, а он всё не мог до конца в это поверить.  
А потом…

— Делай что хочешь! — зло выкрикнул он ей. — Мне плевать!

Он резко развернулся и в несколько широких шагов достиг края поляны. Обернулся и бросил через плечо:  
— Что еще ждать от подружки Аватара!  
И скрылся за деревьями.

Подружки Аватара?! Гребаный лед!!!

Катара застыла на месте и стояла молча, она не могла поверить тому, что произошло. Потом опустилась на землю. Ее разрывало изнутри.  
Что теперь делать?  
Помчаться следом? Осыпать проклятиями? Зарыдать?  
Ненавижу его, подумала Катара.  
Как он мог уйти, подумала она следом.  
Как я могла это сказать, подумала она и заплакала, уткнувшись лицом в колени.

Когда вернулся дядя, уже садилось солнце. Ее глаза покраснели, а голос охрип, но она не плакала. Коротко она рассказала Айро о том, что случилось.  
— Вы поссорились, накричали друг на друга, и Зуко ушел? — уточнил Айро. — Это бывало раньше. Он вернется.

Дядя ничего не понял. Он обычно _всё_ понимал, но тут…  
— Он не вернется, — выговорила Катара надтреснутым голосом и снова начала неудержимо рыдать.

***

Он не хотел уходить от них _вот так_. Он не планировал их бросить. Это было бы… тоже предательство. Если бы он успел подумать, то сказал бы себе, что вернется, когда успокоится. Катара наговорила ему непредставимо, невыносимо ужасных вещей, но…

_ты такой же, как твой отец_

Как она могла сказать именно это? Боль от тех слов гнала вперед и не давала остановиться, будто, если бежать достаточно быстро, можно было оставить ее позади. Зуко не знал, как долго это продолжалось и как далеко он успел уйти. Но все это время он знал, что не хотел уйти насовсем.

Он остановился и застыл, когда услышал впереди голоса. Знакомое, резкое произношение — как у людей страны Огня. Он бесшумно опустился на землю, в прошлогодние листья. Подполз ближе и увидел военный отряд. Солдаты шли ему навстречу — туда, откуда он пытался сейчас сбежать. Если они не повернут, то вскоре наткнутся на Катару.  
Если он попробует вернуться, они вдвоем не справятся с таким количеством людей Огня, среди которых наверняка много покорителей.

Решение пришло быстро. Неидеальное, но оно показалось не таким уж плохим. Он привлечет внимание, уведет их подальше, потом избавится от преследователей. Потом вернется.

Наверняка это будет просто.

…  
Это оказалось непросто.  
Солдаты преследовали его и не отставали. Силы кончались. Он сумел их обмануть, когда залез на высокое дерево. К тому времени солнце уже село. Хвала Агни, обноски, доставшиеся ему от рыбаков, были достаточно темными, а двигался он тихо. Он решил переждать там до восхода луны.

Ждал, устроившись в широкой развилке, пока не стихли голоса. Потом просто остался там, потому что не было сил слезть и идти обратно. Решил, что немного отдохнет. Прислонился к шершавой коре и закрыл глаза.

…Когда он открыл глаза, луна уже была над лесом. С ней было что-то странное. Она одновременно висела над деревьями и при этом плыла ему прямо навстречу. Это была та же самая луна, только она была другая. Это была девушка с длинными серебристыми волосами, в легких одеждах, голубых и белых, с узорами северного племени Воды. От нее исходило сияние. Она, несомненно, была луной.

Это дух луны? Она наверняка хочет его убить, он же покоритель огня!..

— Не забывай дышать, — сказала спокойно Луна. — Мне вовсе не нужно, чтобы ты свалился с дерева.  
Зуко выдохнул, пораженный. Потом снова набрал воздуха.

— Я — Юи, — напомнила она. — Думаю, ты меня помнишь.  
Он кивнул.  
— Почему я тебя вижу?  
Просто видение, или сон, подумал он про себя. Может, я свалился на землю, сломал хребет и умираю.

— Ты не умираешь, — сказала Юи раздраженно, и Зуко готов был поклясться, что она не произнесла слово «болван», хотя ей хотелось. Ее интонации были так похожи на катарины в этот момент, что сердце заболело.

— Ты видишь меня, потому что тебе это сейчас нужно.  
— Ты должна была явиться Катаре! — запротестовал он. — Она же из племени Воды, а не я.  
Юи пожала плечами.  
— Ты один. Катара сейчас не одна.

— Они с дядей вместе? — это его обрадовало. Вдвоем им будет безопаснее, пока он не разыщет их снова. — Солдаты не нашли их?  
Юи кивнула, но затем прикусила губу.  
— Я тебе ничего не говорила! Вообще-то нам нельзя подсказывать смертным. По крайней мере, так вот прямо. Я тебе не помогаю, имей в виду.

Это еще больше напомнила ему о Катаре, и Зуко усмехнулся.  
— Тогда что ты делаешь?  
— Просто… Делюсь наблюдениями, — сообщила Юи независимо. — Может быть, говорю сама с собой вслух. Знаешь, по ночам иногда бывает… скучновато…

Ему стало печально. Ей было примерно столько же лет, сколько и ему, и ей пришлось умереть. Еще одна жертва страны Огня, _его_ страны, среди бесчисленных других.

— Я не умерла, болван! — сказала сердито Юи. Похоже, она могла слышать мысли. — Точнее, в некотором смысле да. Но во всех остальных — нет.  
— Ясно. И какими наблюдениями ты поделишься?

Юи посмотрела на него внимательно.  
— Ты хочешь вернуться обратно, но ты не сможешь. Там полно солдат. Тебе нужно идти на восток.  
Он убегал в том направлении, он уже был далеко к востоку от Омашу. Неужели она предлагала ему уходить _еще дальше_? Как он тогда сможет вернуться?

— Ты мне не веришь, — вздохнула девушка-луна. — Но это так. Решай сам. Теперь мне пора.  
Она уже плыла обратно, ее сияние и свет обычной луны сливались.

— Подожди!  
Юи помедлила.  
— Почему ты пришла? Почему ты вообще со мной разговариваешь?  
— Ты сам попросил. Тогда, после шторма. Ты просил за Катару и за Айро и сказал, что тебе самому ничего не нужно. Меня это тронуло.

— Ты же не помогаешь смертным?  
Бывшая принцесса Севера глянула кисло.  
— Тот корабль все равно шел в вашу сторону. Я _ничего_ не делала.  
Зуко усмехнулся. Конечно, она не признается.

— Ясно. Как мне найти их снова?  
— Я же сказала — иди на восток.  
— А дальше? Я должен вернуться как можно скорее!

В ее улыбке было сожаление.  
— Прости, я не могу сказать. Ты поймешь сам.  
Она растаяла.

Зуко проснулся очень ранним утром — почему-то уже внизу, свернувшись у корней дерева. Он не помнил, как спустился. Он не поверил Юи — с чего бы? Может быть, это был всего лишь глупый сон. Игра его собственного воображения.

Он попытался пойти обратно в сторону Омашу, но не продвинулся далеко. Он быстро наткнулся на очередной отряд, куда многочисленнее вчерашнего, и отступил.

После короткого и мучительного раздумья Зуко развернулся и пошел на восток, навстречу встающему солнцу. Он шел и изредка касался ладонью рукоятей парных мечей в ножнах над плечом. Всё, что у его было с собой — мечи за плечом и кинжал в сапоге. Через несколько часов лес кончился. Дальше его путь лежал по равнинам, негостеприимным центральным районам царства Земли.


	8. Захваченный город и путь через сны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава 8: бестолковые происшествия, Катара задается вопросами, Сокка не прибегает к дедукции (ему не до того), дядя Айро и царь Омашу остаются сами собой, у Азулы неважный день. И немного мистического.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обсудив с внимательнейшей blahblahbayern некоторые штуки, решила русифицировать пентапусов и связанные с этим коллизии.

_И убегает мой мир_

_Убегает земля_

_Бежит далеко-далеко_

_Отсюда далеко-далеко_

_Убегает мой мир_

Егор Летов

_на краю добра_

_горит твоё сердце_

_дым от лица имя отца огня_

Михаил Гронас

Дядя дал ей некоторое время порыдать, слушая путаные объяснения.

— Я наговорила ему ужасных вещей! Я нарушила обещание, потому что это был самый настоящий вред словом, и его причинила я!

Дядя невесело хмыкнул.

— Вы друг друга стоите. Ты наговорила ужасного. Мой племянник ушел, когда не должен был. Вы оба нарушили обещания. Однако я не думаю, что это нельзя исправить.

Это нисколько не утешало. Как же это можно было исправить? Солнце садилось.

— Подожди меня здесь, я посмотрю, куда ведут следы.

После всех рыданий у Катары не было сил протестовать, она свернулась под деревом на краю поляны и, возможно, ненадолго задремала. Очнулась она, когда Айро потряс ее за плечо.

— Вставай. Надо уходить. Здесь неподалеку полно солдат.

— А…

Дядя перебил ее:

— Быстрее. Я немного проследил его путь, но дальше из-за солдат не смог. Судя по всему, часть отряда начала его преследовать.

— Они схватили его? — вскричала Катара в тревоге.

— Надеюсь, нет. Но нам надо уходить как можно скорее.

И ей пришлось, несмотря на всю разбитость и непрекращающееся, ужасное чувство _непоправимого_ , зашевелиться и встать. Дядя схватил ее за руку и с быстротой, все еще в нем непривычной, потянул прочь.

…Удивительно, что дядин план сработал! Когда они попробовали скрыться сначала в одном, а потом в другом направлении, то везде натыкались на отряды солдат. Айро сказал, что одно место достаточно безопасно для них сейчас. И они направились прямиком к городским стенам.

Удобно, что в Омашу была общая система труб, снабжающих город водой. Удобно, что труба, которую они обнаружили, была как раз в человеческий рост. Быть покорительницей воды, если приходиться передвигаться по такой трубе, тоже удобно. Дяде повезло меньше. Он вылез из люка посреди мостовой вслед за ней, отфыркиваясь и счищая с лица и одежды налипшую мокрую грязь и… что-то живое!

— Это пятиног, — прошептала Катара и пощекотала маленькое создание. — Аанг показывал нам таких у Киоши. — Пятиног отлепил щупальца от дядиного лица, и она бросила животное обратно в люк. Дядя нахмурился, ощупывая лицо, покрытое теперь красными точками, потом плотнее натянул на голову капюшон плаща.

Изначально дядя предлагал некоторое время провести исключительно _под_ городом, пока отряды не отзовут из окрестностей обратно. Катаре казалось очень глупым просто сидеть в подземельях — больше пользы было бы, если вылезти и разузнать, что происходит. И ей было невыносимо просто сидеть, спрятавшись, и ждать (в то время как Зуко, возможно, уже был схвачен). Они не меньше часа провели под люком, прислушиваясь к тишине наверху, прежде чем дядя сдался и согласился.

И теперь они тихо крались по пустынным темным улицам Омашу, которые Катара помнила такими яркими и оживленными. Она бы согласилась даже на возвращение сварливого продавца капусты, лишь бы город мог стать прежним, свободным.

Дядя успел ей прошипеть, что пора лезть обратно в подземелья — такими бесцельными блужданиями царя Буми им всё равно не отыскать, как внезапно их ночная прогулка перестала быть такой тихой и спокойной. Они столкнулись с патрулем.

— Эй! А ну стоять!

Дядя быстро закрыл ее собой, но Катара высунулась из-за его плеча, глядя на подходящих к ним двоих солдат.

— Ты, дед! Почему разгуливаешь тут в комендантский час, да еще с мальчишкой? Все должны сидеть по домам, а старики и дети в особенности!

С мальчишкой?.. Это навело ее на мысль. Дядя откашлялся, готовясь что-то сказать, но Катара успела первой.

— Мой дедушка заболел, — пробубнила она, понизив голос и стараясь подражать немного тягучему выговору жителей царства Земли. Она надеялась, что если солдаты не разглядят в темноте цвет их кожи и глаз, то, возможно, примут за местных. — Я водил его к врачу, а теперь мы возвращаемся домой…

Айро тут же согнулся и раскашлялся как следует. Катара похлопала его по спине. Солдаты отшатнулись.

— Дед, что с тобой? — спросил один.

А второй пробормотал себе под нос:

— Не хватало нам тут эпидемии. Так и знал, что глупо было сгонять всех в один квартал. Где куча тупых гражданских толкутся вместе, всегда начинаются болезни! Но разве ее высочество будет кого-то слушать!

Похоже, не все подчиненные жаловали принцессу Азулу. Другой патрульный ткнул своего напарника локтем в бок.

— Заткнись! — прошипел он, затем повернулся к задержанным. — Чем болеет старик?

Что им назвать, лихорадочно заметались мысли Катары. Чтобы они испугались и отстали (достаточно заразное), но при этом не испепелили на месте (не настолько смертоносно заразное)…

— Я боюсь, у меня пятикорь, господин! — прохрипел Айро, разогнувшись и подняв голову. В свете выглянувшей луны красные точки на его лице выделялись очень отчетливо.

Пятикорь оказалась подходящим вариантом. Патрульные прогнали их прочь грубыми словами, явно стараясь не приближаться. Дядя с удовольствием покашлял им вслед, и солдаты ускорили свой шаг. Катара хихикнула в кулак.

Они спрятались в извилистом темном проулке. Дорога круто забирала здесь вверх — они были уже близко к почтовым спускам, что вели с самой вершины города-горы. Неподалеку высился и дворец. Катара предлагала подобраться поближе к нему — быть может, Буми держат там? А вдруг Зуко тоже успели захватить и отвели туда? Дядя уговаривал ее вернуться в безопасные подземелья.

Никто не хотел уступить. В тишине они сверлили друг друга сердитыми взглядами. В этой же тишине Катара вдруг уловила странный звук. Он был достаточно тихим, раздавался откуда-то сверху и напоминал… безумное хихиканье?

Она подняла голову. На площадке у начала почтовых спусков высилось странное сооружение, похожее то ли на катапульту, то ли на небольшой подъемный кран (она видела здесь подобные, в предыдущий визит). Сбоку сооружения на цепях был подвешен большой продолговатый ящик. Он немного покачивался из стороны в сторону, цепь скрипела. С очередным скрипом ящик повернулся на цепи другой своей стороной. Катара с ужасом осознала, что бледное пятно в верхней его части — это человеческое лицо.

Замурованный человек двинул головой, как будто мог разглядеть ее в этой густой тени и на таком расстоянии. И снова захихикал.

Катара знала лишь одного человека, способного на такое невообразимо дурацкое хихиканье.

Буми был рад их видеть, когда они вскарабкались к нему наверх. Катару очень удивило, когда он приветствовал в первую очередь Айро. Он обратился к нему, будто дядя был его старым другом! И дядя ответил ему тем же!

— А это моя воспитанница, Лу, — привычными словами представил он Катару.

Она и пленный царь одновременно фыркнули.

— Айро, я с ней знаком! — Буми скосил глаз в сторону еще больше. — Раньше ее звали по-другому.

— А! — моргнул дядя. — Тогда… моя воспитанница, Катара.

— И давно ты взял ее на воспитание? — Буми вновь издал свой дурацкий каркающий смешок.

Катара поняла, что пора брать дело в свои руки.

— Мы пришли вас освободить! Новостями успеете обменяться и потом!

И вот тогда Буми повел себя еще безумнее, чем раньше.

Он отказался освобождаться!

Он поведал о ста семнадцати стратегиях противостояния, из которых, по его словам, чуть ли не половина сводилась к ничегонеделанию. Катара едва удерживалась, чтобы не наорать на старого покорителя. Как он мог! Его люди страдали там, внизу, от тесноты и нехватки еды и воды, и солдаты недаром говорили про болезни, что могли вот-вот начаться. Они пробрались в захваченный город, им выпала удача его найти, они могли его освободить, а он…

Что еще злило Катару, так это то, что дядя как будто принимал эти глупости про стратегии ничегонеделания всерьез и пытался убедить Буми в тех же терминах. Их разговор звучал примерно так:

— Что делать, если змея кусает свой хвост?

— Сунь ей в пасть другой хвост!

— Как сдвинуть гору?

— Дождаться одной песчинки, что сумеет ее обрушить.

— Куда деться не знающему пути?

— Пусть идет на болото, а по дороге съест дженамитовый леденец!

Тут, кажется, дядя начал досадовать. Возможно, он ждал другого ответа.

— Буми! Катись к Коху в задницу с такими шутками!

— Я не шучу! — глаза старого царя на миг даже перестали косить. — То есть я не шучу про болото. А про леденец я, конечно, пошутил. Сам видишь, нет у меня сейчас леденцов. А то бы я вас угостил. Хотя девочке они не понравились, насколько я помню, — и он рассмеялся, будто сказал что-то очень смешное.

Катара уже не могла этого терпеть. Она отпихнула дядю и подскочила к железному ящику, почти упершись своим носом Буми в лицо. Если бы он не был замурован, она бы уже трясла его за плечи.

— Что еще за болото? — злобно прошипела Катара.

Буми перевел на нее невинный взгляд.

— Болото духов, — сказал он как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся. — Я бы на твоем месте его навестил. Даже переночевал бы там. Я бы не лез в самую гущу, конечно. Поторчать немножко на краю вполне хватит.

Он подмигнул ей и заухмылялся. Просто не верилось, что Аанг когда-то дружил с этим типом. Наверняка он и в детстве был таким же сумасшедшим.

Но он сказал, что это болото… духов? Может быть, духи действительно могли бы ей что-то подсказать?

— Я тогда смогу найти Сокку и Аанга? — спросила Катара с надеждой.

Противный старик расхихикался пуще прежнего.

— Ну, ты ведь хочешь найти не только их, не так ли?

Катара лишь ответила ему мрачным взглядом. _Это_ определенно было не его дело.

— Нам удалось сюда пробраться, и всё зря, — сказала она дяде.

Буми, как ни странно, обеспокоили ее слова.

— Нет, нет! Не зря. Вы всего лишь не спасете из плена меня — но это сейчас и не нужно. Но вы все еще можете сделать… кое-что!

Старый царь опустил глаза вниз, в сторону жилых кварталов у подножия горы, в одном из которых сейчас, судя по всему, были собраны все жители Омашу. Катара посмотрела в том направлении. Затем встретилась взглядом с дядей Айро. Он задумчиво поскреб пятна от пентапуса на своем лице. Они обменялись понимающими кивками.

— Дядя, — спросила Катара, пока они крались обратно вниз, к жилым кварталам. — Откуда вы с царем Буми знаете друг друга?

— М-м, — сказал дядя.

— На войне вы же были с ним по разные стороны, разве не так?

— Э-э, — дядя не желал прибавить ясности.

— Дядя, ты скажешь или нет?

— Все старые люди знакомы друг с другом, — сообщил дядя.

Это звучало в высшей степени туманно, и Катара мрачно подумала, что Зуко был не так уж не прав, когда злился на дядину уклончивость и витиеватость выражений. От мысли про Зуко ей стало ужасно грустно.

Операция «Скройся от захватчиков со всеми жителями» заняла несколько часов. Попасть в жилой квартал получилось быстро, несколько дольше они вели переговоры с общиной и составляли план. Больше всего времени, как ни странно, потребовалось для того, чтобы Катара отловила в водопроводных трубах нужное количество пятиногов. Дядя с энтузиазмом показывал всем, как прикладывать их к лицу. Катара тоже обзавелась нужными отметками.

Незадолго до рассвета они плотной кашляющей толпой собрались у дворца и стали взывать к милосердию наместника. Все старались как могли, изображая болезнь. Стражники перед ступеньками дворца в испуге попятились, один побежал внутрь. До них донеслись возгласы «Эпидемия! Эпидемия!» Похоже, люди Огня действительно очень опасались местных болезней.

Наместник быстро отдал приказ открыть ворота, и псевдострадальцы потянулись за город. К удивлению Катары, в Омашу жило не так уж много людей, и все довольно быстро дошли до близлежащего леса и сгрудились на большой поляне.

Старейшины обсуждали с Айро, что делать дальше. Большая часть семей собирались добраться до ближайших деревень, к своим родственникам. Небольшая группа молодых покорителей земли планировала тайно вернуться в подземелья под городом и совершать оттуда вылазки, мешая захватчикам наслаждаться жизнью. Они говорили между собой, что могли бы после разыскать людей знаменитого Дезертира, покинувшего армию Огня. Катара узнала в описании Джонг Джонга. Неужели люди Земли и люди Огня могли бы объединиться? Они могли бы стать сильнее благодаря такому союзу… Аанг часто повторял, что после войны все вновь будет как раньше, как сто лет назад. По его словам, люди разных стран перестанут враждовать и начнут свободно общаться, дружить, работать вместе над исцелением ран войны. Катара с волнением слушала его — поверить в такое ей было сложно. Но сейчас жители Омашу обсуждали возможное объединение, и это вселяло надежду. Она тоже сказала им несколько слов в пользу этой идеи.

Группа солдат неохотно приблизилась к ним и замерла в отдалении.

— Эй, вы! Мы оставим это на земле и уйдем, а вы после заберете!

В больших мешках с эмблемой страны Огня были палатки и запасы еды. Возможно, наместник был не таким уж плохим человеком… Может быть, плохим. Но не самым ужасным. Он подумал о том, что больным людям надо будет где-то ночевать в лесу и что-то есть. Возможно, Зуко ошибся, и его сестры на самом деле не было в Омашу, раз тут всем распоряжался наместник?..

Она зря подумала про принцессу Огня. Как только Катара это сделала, та самая принцесса появилась перед ними собственной персоной, сопровождаемая воинами в доспехах с закрытыми лицами. За ними плелось несколько смущенных городских патрульных.

— Всем стоять! — возвестила она громко. — Мы узнали, что вас вышло из города на двух человек больше общего числа жителей. Кто-то _проник_ в город и, возможно, принес заразу.

Жители Омашу зашумели. Катара и дядя Айро быстро пригнулись, стоя в центре толпы.

— Вы что же, нас пересчитали? — раздался неприятный резкий голос. Катара узнала продавца капусты.

Азула закатила глаза. Она была так невероятно похожа на своего брата в этот момент и при этом так _не похожа_. У Зуко никогда не было такого скучающего лица.

— Разумеется, мы вас пересчитали, болван! — фыркнула она. — Если уж захватывать город, стоит дать себе труд хотя бы узнать, что именно ты захватил. Почему этим простолюдинам всё приходится объяснять!

Она пригладила волосы, повертела ладонью перед глазами, разглядывая свои острые ногти, затем продолжила:

— Сейчас все будут по очереди, по пять человек, выходить вперед, а мои патрульные будут смотреть. Близко не подходить. Кто попытается напасть — сгорит.

Толпа зароптала, но пятеро первых вышли вперед. Патрульные стали всматриваться и переговариваться.

— Там были старик и его внук, мальчишка…

— Нет, в лесу был мальчишка, отряд Тацу его не догнал…

— А у него была стрела на голове? Если вот этому сбрить бороду и нарисовать стрелу…

— Ты идиот! Со стрелой — это Аватар. Это вообще _другой_ мальчишка.

— Так там было трое мальчишек?

— Не, уж чего, чего, а троих точно не было!

— Но старик ведь был? Этот?

— Нет, кажется, этот уж больно тощий…

— Конечно, будешь тут тощим, — с обидой заорал продавец капусты. Для такого действительно тощего и невысокого человека он орал очень громко. — Вы же захватили наш город и все забрали себе, а нам выдавали жалкие крохи! Как бы я на них смог растолстеть?! Морят людей голодом, а потом обвиняют _меня_ , что я слишком тощий, вы на них только посмотрите!

— Не, это точно не тот старик, тот еле стоял на ногах, он не смог бы так орать…

Азула, хмурясь, воздела руку — взвилось яркое пламя.

— Всем молчать! — рявкнула она. — Если среди этих людей нет тех, кого вы видели, так и скажите! Неужели вас не учили запоминать внешность? Я думала, для работы патрульного это обязательно!

Все испуганно замолчали.

— Никому ничего нельзя доверить, — пробормотала принцесса себе под нос, но в наступившей тишине ее услышали все. — Я еще и в патрули теперь должна сама ходить?

Солдаты начали раболепно ее заверять, что ее высочество никому ничего не должна, в патрули они пойдут сами, даже не пойдут, а побегут, дрожа от радости, только пусть принцесса уберет свое великолепное пламя, они сделают абсолютно всё. А внешность прохожих будут не только запоминать, но и зарисовывать в цвете. Продавец капусты продолжал орать о слишком скудном рационе. На первый план выступила следующая пятерка, на которую никто не обращал внимания, и все пятеро стали кричать:

— Эй, посмотрите уже на нас, нам что, целую вечность тут торчать, вам уже и посмотреть лень?

В общем, это был хороший момент для побега.

В середине поляны, за спинами жителей Омашу, два старых покорителя земли с длинными серебряными бородами синхронно повели руками. У Катары и дяди Айро разверзлась под ногами земля, и они провалились в кротобарсуковую нору. Крики и ругань стихли.

***

Айро с девочкой плыли на плоту по маленькой реке, текущей от подножия Омашу в сторону болота. Кротобарсуковая нора вывела их прямо к воде, и у берега они нашли плот.

Девочка не переставая ворчала. Она ворчала из-за сумасшедшего Буми, что зачем-то отправил их на болото. Ворчала на Айро, что тот его послушался. Айро еще заслуживал ворчания из-за своей скрытности.

Айро был с этим согласен. Детей наверняка должны были раздражать вся эта конспирация и кодовый язык. Дети терпеть не могут чего-то не знать. Но что он мог поделать? Среди членов тайного общества Белого Лотоса никого не было младше шестидесяти. Они сделали исключение лишь для юного Пиандао, не так давно разменявшего пятый десяток. Много знать о тайных делах и сети сопротивления было бы для детей слишком опасно. Всем непричастным лучше было знать как можно меньше.

Айро надеялся, что отправиться на болото имело смысл. Они ускользнули от захватчиков Омашу на юг. Его мальчик, судя по всему, ушел на восток. Но они не могли бы последовать туда за ним, минуя отряды. Патрульные говорили, что не смогли его догнать. Айро надеялся, что мальчик сумеет себя уберечь. Он планировал на ближайшей почтовой станции отправить нескольких ястребов с письмами. В некоторых деревнях на равнинах жили пожилые уважаемые люди, не чуждые мудрому духу игры в пай шо.

Кроме того, Буми сказал, что это Болото Духов. А Айро верил в духов. Верил не в то, что любой может поговорить с Агни, когда захочет, и получить ценный совет на все случаи жизни. Но он знал, что если бы не вмешательство духов, он бы погиб уже давным-давно, или был бы жив, но полностью сломлен. Может быть, духи смогли бы помочь ему еще раз, указав, как вернуть мальчика? Мальчик был еще совсем не готов идти навстречу своей судьбе в одиночку.

Он не знал, что ответить девочке на ее сердитые возгласы о безумии царя Омашу. Она все еще злилась, что тот отказался от побега. У Буми были причины так поступить, полагал Айро. Он сам убрал себя, сильную, мощную фигур с игрового поля — точнее, заставил противников думать, что он теперь вне игры. Буми не был глупцом и не был трусом, и он более многих знал, как выбирать подходящий момент.

Но безумным царь Омашу, разумеется, был. Айро вздохнул. Он многое знал о безумии, он был сам к нему когда-то опасно близок. Но он остановился у черты, а Буми нет. Буми был тогда двенадцатилетним мальчишкой. Кто бы мог его обвинить? Его мир в одночасье оказался разорван войной. Один лучший друг пропал на одной стороне войны, другой — просто пропал. Чтобы не погибнуть, Буми сошел с ума и с тех пор старательно не возвращался в здравый рассудок. Это его спасло. Но дело с ним иметь с тех пор было сложно. Айро не винил девочку. Он не мог ей рассказать — это была не его история. Так что он промолчал о еще одном пострадавшем от войны ребенке — война длилась так долго, что тот успел уже стать глубоким стариком.

Насколько успеют вырасти нынешние дети, пока длится эта война?

Девочка отвлекла его от раздумий новым вопросом. Она спросила, действительно ли Зуко мог вернуться домой, только если разыскал бы Аватара? Айро кивнул. Она нахмурилась, будто складывала в уме одно с другим.

— Но ведь три года назад все считали, что Аватар давно исчез? Он был как старая сказка, в которую уже никто не верит!

Айро кивнул. Девочка, все еще хмурясь, продолжила:

— Он поручил ему то, что нельзя было сделать. Это было невыполнимое задание. Все это знали.

Все знали. Он помнил, как матросы и офицеры с других кораблей, встречаясь с портах, смотрели на мальчика. Кто-то с насмешкой. Кто-то с жалостью. Мальчик бледнел, смотрел поверх их голов и, сжав зубы, старался выпрямиться еще сильнее. Мальчик отказывался верить в то, что действительно знали все.

— Разве Хозяин Огня не хотел, чтобы его сын вернулся? — тихо выговорила наконец девочка. — Разве он… ну… не любил его?

***

За этот день Сокка успел столько раз подумать, что ничего хуже с ним еще не случалось. Но раз за разом жизнь подкидывала ему буквально в следующее мгновение нечто настолько _худшее_ , что… Он не додумал что. Сложно придумать саркастичный комментарий или ехидное сравнение, когда висишь над пропастью. Но совсем невозможно придумывать умные реплики, когда висишь над пропастью, а над тобой стоит ужасная принцесса Огня и вот-вот наступит тебе на пальцы.

Какой отстой. Это точно было хуже всего. Так глупо было бы свалиться вниз и сломать себе шею на почтовых спусках Омашу. Погибнуть, не сумев найти Катару, не остановив войну… И последним, что он услышит, будут мерзкие издевательства сестры этого сердитого придурка!

Захват Омашу был сам по себе очень плохой новостью. Аанг и Сокка решили тайно проникнуть в город, чтобы найти следы Катары и спасти из плена сумасшедшего Буми. В успехе последнего Сокка сомневался, но не спорил с Аангом — в конце концов, для чего нужны друзья, как не для тайных, крайне рискованных спасательных операций.

Город был странно пуст и тих, это настораживало. Но им везло — они успешно прятались от редких патрульных. Следовало насторожиться уже на этом этапе, думал Сокка впоследствие. А потом Момо буквально на хвосте принес им младенца. Долетел из последних сил, а за хвост его цеплялся толстый, весьма довольный ребенок лет полутора. Лемур скинул его Сокке в руки и обвился вокруг шеи Аанга, вереща на своем языке. Момо был испуган и оскорблен таким бесцеремонным обращением. На одежде малыша были вышиты знаки страны Огня, и Аанг, внимательно их изучив, сказал, что ребенок, похоже, из семьи наместника.

У Сокки тут же родился план. Сокка, не теряя времени, озвучил план. Юный друг уставился на него с возмущением.

— Что? Что ты на меня так смотришь?

— Ты говоришь о похищении людей и обмене заложников, Сокка! С участием этого крохотного невинного ребенка!

Сокка уставился на Аанга в ответ.

— Это война, Аанг! На войне приходится делать то, что сработает, а не то, что благороднее всего!

Аанг нахмурился пуще прежнего.

— К тому же мы никого не похищали. Этот младенец, — Сокка, заметив, что малыш встревожился без пушистого хвоста в кулачках, перехватил его поудобнее и покачал, а после посадил к себе на плечи, — сам буквально упал к нам в руки. — Теперь пухлые кулачки схватили соккины волосы, но он мужественно стерпел. Воины терпят и не такое.

Воздушного кочевника было не пронять. _Ценность каждой жизни_ , Кох бы ее побрал. Проклятье! Сокка был уверен, что Зуко, этому сердитому придурку, _можно_ было похищать людей направо и налево. Уж наверняка его дядюшка не хмурился, не вздыхал намекающе и не говорил вещей вроде «Нельзя похищать невинных людей, о мой безжалостный племянник! Унеси эту девушку из племени Воды обратно и положи где взял, потому что мы очень благородные и не занимаемся такими сомнительными вещами, как обмен заложников». Нет! Принц Конский Хвост просто взял и похитил Катару, а его злобный дядюшка, скорее всего, одобрительно похлопал того по плечу, когда принц явился с добычей. Это только Сокке ничего не давалось легко.

Споря и ссорясь, они пошли дальше. Аанг почти убедил его в необходимости тайно вернуть мальчика родителям, а Буми освобождать своими силами. Но все эти переговоры сильно отвлекли Сокку — приближения патрульных они на этот раз не заметили.

Лучше всего было разделиться. Переглянувшись с другом, Сокка сунул ему в руки ребенка и побежал, не оборачиваясь, прочь. Аанг, если будет нужно, сумеет взлететь. Сокка уведет погоню от Аватара. Правда, солдаты отрезали его от спуска и ему пришлось бежать в сторону вершины города-горы. Сокка сумел от них оторваться и был этому очень рад.

Он не подумал, что опасность в захваченном Омашу представляют не только патрульные.

Теперь он висел над пропастью, а принцесса Азула над ним издевалась.

— Ну, ты скажешь мне, где Аватар? Мне поступали донесения, что он передвигается в компании тупицы из племени Воды, а ты, очевидно, и есть тот самый тупица!

Сокка, не поднимая взгляда, видел только острые носки ее сапог. Принцесса переступала ногами в опасной близости от его пальцев.

— Не…

— Что не? — судя по голосу, принцесса нахмурилась.

— Аватара здесь нет! — Сокка собрал всю свою смелость. — Я один.

Азула засмеялась. Сокке не понравился ее смех. Он даже глянул вверх — и выражение ее лица не понравилось ему еще больше.

— Значит, ты для меня бесполезен, и я сейчас просто спихну тебя вниз.

— Подожди! — вскричал Сокка. Воины должны быть не только смелыми, но и умными. Сейчас явно пришла пора использовать ум. — Необязательно спихивать меня вниз. Мертвый и расплющенный в лепешку я точно буду бесполезен. А вот если я буду живой и в плену, ты сможешь отправить сообщение Аватару, и…

— Неинтересно, — оборвала его Азула. — И долго. Пока я буду переписываться с Аватаром, я уже десять раз успею захватить его сама.

Кохова задница! Почему она такая непробиваемая! Носок ее сапога, окованный железом, переместился опасно близко к его правой руке.

— Почему Зуко это подходило, а тебе нет, — сердито пробормотал он себе под нос.

Азула его услышала и снова весело рассмеялась.

— Потому что в этом и состоит разница между мной и моим глупым неудачником-братом! Он делает то, что велит ему честь, а я делаю то, что сработает.

Вот как. Сокка в жизни бы не подумал, что однажды будет скучать о тех временах, когда их преследовал принц Огня. Возможно, Зуко бы не стал в таких обстоятельствах наступать ему на пальцы. Возможно, за исключением желания захватить Аватара, он не так уж сильно хотел им вредить.

Дальше произошло несколько вещей практически одновременно. Мимо них вдруг пронеслось что-то темное и большое. Оно издавало разные звуки. Оно вопило голосом Аанга «Йуху-у!» и скрипуче хихикало. Азула от неожиданности переступила ногами и наступила таки Сокке на пальцы. Сокка заорал, сорвался и, продолжая вопить, стал падать вниз.

Спустя мгновение нечто большое и темное поднырнуло под него и понесло вперед. Сокка заметил, что теперь они помчались по одному из почтовых спусков Омашу. Они — это сам Сокка, Аанг с Момо вокруг шеи и младенцем в одной руке и глайдером в другой. И царь Буми, замурованный в железном ящике, торчащий наружу лишь только своей головой. На этом-то ящике они и мчались теперь вниз с головокружительной скоростью.

Как будто этого было мало, сзади их преследовала принцесса Огня на почтовой тележке.

Вот это гонка! Сокка мельком подумал, что это будет хорошая история, чтобы рассказывать ее вечером у костра, обязательно со звуковыми и прочими спецэффектами. Если они выживут и не попадут в плен. После всего, что ему наговорила Азула, Сокка очень не хотел к ней в плен.

Поэтому он, выждав момент, швырнул в нее бумеранг. Принцесса на большой скорости вылетела из тележки и исчезла за склоном. Их странное транспортное средство затормозило и остановилось у подножия почтового спуска.

А что, неплохая получилась история!

…История могла бы получиться неплохой, если бы дурацкий Буми не стал артачиться. Услышав о планах спасения, он возвел глаза к небу и сказал:

— Ну вот, опять!

Как будто к нему тут каждый день заявлялись спасательные отряды!

Гм. Ну, может быть, не каждый. Но Катара успела раньше. Когда Сокка услышал о том, что сестра была здесь, то только тогда понял, что в очередной раз тяжелый груз упал с его плеч. Сестра была жива. Она успела погеройствовать — обманула вражеских солдат, устроив фальшивую эпидемию, и вывела из Омашу всех жителей. Она даже произнесла одну из своих любимых речей про надежду!

— Прекрасная речь! — сказал Буми. — Даже я прослезился. — Он пояснил, что всё слышал благодаря своему дару покорения: что слышали камни города, слышал и он.

Сокка расплылся в гордой улыбке. Он знал, что у него отличная сестра. Такая умная и такая храбрая. Его немного встревожило, что Катара, по словам пленного царя, была с этим дурацким дядюшкой придурка-принца. В то время как самого принца нигде поблизости не наблюдалось. Катара смогла от него избавиться? Или же это был проклятый злобный план? Разделиться, чтобы ввести их с Аангом в заблуждение, а потом внезапно напасть, когда они утратят бдительность? Сокка поклялся себе не терять бдительности даже во сне.

— Буми, но как же так? — грустно спросил Аанг. — Ты мой друг, и мы пришли тебя освободить, а ты отказываешься. Как мы будем жить, зная, что ты здесь замурован заживо? И кто научит меня покорению земли?

Буми протяжно вздохнул и посмотрел на своего маленького друга долгим взглядом. Сокке даже показалось, что в те мгновения Буми выглядел совершенно нормально. Практически не безумно.

— Мне жаль, Аанг, — сказал он негромко. — Я не смогу учить тебя покорению. Тебе нужен кто-то другой. Тот, кто будет идти с тобой в ногу. Я-то с тобой в ногу сейчас идти никак не смогу, — тут он снова захихикал как сумасшедший. Момент нормальности миновал.

Аанг был готов вот-вот заплакать.

— Я бы хотел учиться у тебя, Буми! Кроме того, как же мы сможем тебя оставить?

— Не переживай обо мне! Земля дает мне силы. И если ты доживешь когда-нибудь до ста двенадцати лет, то поймешь, что мы не слишком отличаемся от камня в ту пору. Ну, а еще, — он заговорщицки подмигнул, — лицо-то у меня снаружи! Я все еще могу покорять землю!

У Сокки были вопросы. Идиотский Буми давно мог освободить себя сам. Но вместо этого отговаривался дурацкими иносказаниями о нейтральном джи. Сокка отказывался понимать эту чушь.

— Где же нам тогда искать учителя? — спросил Аанг.

— И где найти Катару? — встрял Сокка. Если этот безумец действительно слышит камни, может быть, он что-то сможет им подсказать?

— Отправляйтесь на болото! — заявил Буми безапеляционно. — И поговори с аватаром Киоши, Аанг. Она умная, подскажет тебе что-нибудь.

Насколько Сокка знал, аватар Киоши давным-давно умерла. Буми был мастером по части оригинальных советов. От отчаяния он решил уточнить:

— У вас дар предвидения?

Буми рассмеялся:

— Нет, что ты! Всего лишь богатый жизненный опыт. Поживи с мое и поймешь. Прощайте!

И пленный царь Омашу начал сам себя закатывать обратно наверх по почтовому спуску. Это было душераздирающее зрелище. Аанг, не скрываясь, всхлипывал. У Сокки у самого глаза были на мокром месте.

Война такая _глупая_! Почему Буми приходилось это делать? Почему им надо было на это смотреть?

Младенец уснул у Сокки на руках и пускал слюни на голубую рубашку, которую он недавно так старательно (сам!) стирал. Пора было вернуть ребенка его дурацким родителям. И подобрать по дороге бумеранг. Было бы жаль его потерять.

***

День принцессы Азулы не задался. Сначала пришли известия про эпидемию. Наместник, этот мягкотелый идиот, успел отдать приказ выпустить всех больных из города. Вообще-то огонь эффективно останавливает распространение заразы. Азула ему так и сказала. А тот посмотрел на нее странно и распорядился отнести в лес еду и палатки.

Неудивительно, что у Мэй всё время такой кислый вид. Поживешь с таким отцом, еще и не так заскучаешь.

После с донесением явились патрульные. Они невнятно мямлили о чужестранцах, которых видели то ли в городе, то ли в лесу за городом, их было то ли двое, то ли трое… Азула зацепилась за слова о старике (все эти глупцы сходились на том, что старик точно был). Вдруг удача улыбнулась ей, и это ее предательский дядя?

Чтобы всё выяснить, ей пришлось самой отправиться за стены города.

Там ее настроение совсем испортилось. Все люди вокруг были бесполезны, громкоголосы и… просто отвратительны. Было слишком легко ими манипулировать (разумеется, она не пересчитывала жителей, что за глупость, она просто хотела их запугать и заставить поверить, что у нее все под контролем). Но тем не менее, ничего она выяснить не смогла. Простолюдины угрожающе кашляли в ее сторону и наверняка что-то скрывали. Ладно. Пусть поживут за стенами, в холоде, голоде и болезни, живо попросятся обратно. Те, кто выживут.

Был ли тот старик ее дядей? Один был мальчишка или двое? Был ли среди них ее тупица-брат? Продолжать искать в городе или усилить отряды в лесах к востоку от города? Возможно, патрульные несли чушь, потому что каждый надеялся выслужиться и получить награду за помощь в поимке предателей.

Было бы прекрасно захватить сразу двоих. Отец будет рад. Он и так знает, _на кого_ в этой семье можно положиться, но ему будет приятно получить подтверждение.

После обеда жизнь стала повеселее. Пришло известие о пропаже младшего сына наместника, а также рапорт о двух _новых_ чужаках в городе. И одним из них был Аватар! Наместник, разумеется, все силы бросил на то, чтобы отыскать своего дурацкого никчемного младенца. Она напишет отцу, что этого глупца пора сместить. Вечно всё приходится делать самой!

Но побегать за спутником Аватара было весело. Поиздеваться над ним тоже было приятно. Ей даже понравилась гонка на почтовых спусках — всё, кроме прилетевшего в голову бумеранга. И кроме того, что владелец бумеранга и Аватар от нее ускользнули.

Этого она не спустит. Наглец из племени Воды обязательно за это поплатится.

Из племени Воды… Азула нахмурилась, припоминая его глупое испуганное лицо над краем пропасти. Голубые глаза… что-то они ей напоминали… Она перебрала свои бумаги на столе. А, вот! Объявление о поимке предателей. Она уставилась на набросок лица той девчонки, посмевшей швырнуть ее за борт собственного корабля. Она мысленно убрала косички и добавила короткий хвост. Азула сумела все же добиться от патрульных короткого и внятного описания мальчишки со стариком. Теперь всё вставало на свои места.

Это был не мальчишка.

Это была девчонка. Та самая, что зачем-то защитила ее тупого брата. И при этом та самая, о которой сообщалось в старых, полугодовой давности, рапортах. Спутница Аватара.

Она предала Аватара и объединилась с двумя другими предателями? Или же брат и дядя совершили не просто измену, а прямо-таки супер-измену, объединившись с Аватаром?

 _Интересно_.

Когда она распутает этот клубок лжи, измен и предательств, все они пожалеют.

Но почему, почему ей приходится всё делать самой? Даже у тупицы Зузу нашлась какая-то девчонка, что ему помогла! Чем он этого добился, болван? Запугал? Он никогда этого как следует не умел. Поулыбался ей? Рассказал жалостную историю?

Азуле, разумеется, не нужна была никакая девчонка, тем более покорительница воды. Фу. Даже представить противно. Потому что всем известно, что люди Воды — отвратительные. Но было бы неплохо иметь рядом кого-то, кто, например, прикроет ее от бумеранга.

Она отправилась в покои Мэй.

— Собирайся! — без долгих разговоров объявила она. — У нас появилось дело. Для начала навестим Тай Ли, а потом вместе захватим Аватара и заодно — моих предателей-родственников.

Мэй послушно, не меняя выражения лица, встала. Но Азула заметила, как одна бровь подруги двинулась чуть-чуть вверх.

— Я убью тебя, если ты хотя бы улыбнешься, — предупредила она.

Мэй пожала плечами.

— Как скажешь.

Азула знала, что на лбу у нее был синяк. От того самого проклятого бумеранга. Он был надежно скрыт волной старательно уложенных волос, но он был. Она планировала отвести специальное время, чтобы изобрести достойные наказания для того придурка в синей рубашке.

Хорошо, что Мэй никогда не улыбалась.

***

Дядя указал Катаре на ее постоянное ворчание. Дядя сказал, что всё это от усталости и нехватки сна. Ему не сразу, но удалось убедить ее поспать (дядя воззвал к здравому смыслу!), и Катара свернулась посередине плота.

Плот нес их дальше и дальше, и под мерное покачивание она задремала быстро. Она спала недолго и быстро проснулась. Не было в этом никакого здравого — и никакого другого — смысла. Сон не спасал от тупой боли в сердце, не спасал от чувства непоправимости случившегося. Ворчание, на самом деле, тоже не помогало.

— Дядя, — позвала она тихонько, не вставая.

— Ну, что? Хочешь опять спросить меня, почему Хозяин Огня не хотел вернуть своего сына обратно? Или почему из всех возможных ужасных вещей ты сказала Зуко именно это?

Иногда дядя бывал таким раздражающе проницательным! Впрочем, Катара в течение последних часов задавала ему в основном одни и те же вопросы. Немудрено, что он мог угадать наперед.

— Нет, — сердито буркнула она. — Я хочу спросить, почему он мне ничего не рассказывал. Ни про то, что он думает о войне, ни про то, что собирается делать дальше… Я ведь его друг! Он мог бы рассказать мне!

Дядя удивленно взглянул на нее, потом перевел взгляд на текущую впереди воду и вздохнул.

— Я не знаю. Наверно, не мог. Это всё большие вопросы, и ответов он пока не нашел.

— Но ты ведь мог ему сказать!

— Что, например?

— Что войну нужно прекратить! Разве это не так?

— Безусловно.

— Почему ты не сказал ему об этом?

Айро снова вздохнул, на этот раз вздох прозвучал особенно тяжело.

— Я не всегда так думал. Мне однажды пришлось найти свой ответ. Моему племяннику придется найти свой.

— Я не верю, что нужен какой-то особенный ответ! _Все_ понимают, что мир нужно спасать от войны!

Дядина усмешка в ответ была горькой.

— Если бы это было так, дитя…

Дитя! Ее давно так не звала даже Пра-Пра. Если дядя считает ее глупым ребенком, с которым не поговоришь всерьез, то пожалуйста. Катара резко села и отвернулась.

Она не ожидала, что дядя продолжит говорить, да еще таким отрешенным голосом. Как будто он говорил откуда-то издалека и, может быть, даже не ей, а кому-то другому, кто тоже находился очень, очень далеко…

— Я осаждал Ба Синг Се, твердыню царства Земли, шестьсот дней. Я был уверен в успехе. Я писал домой письма, шутил о том, что наши войска могут ненароком сровнять город с землей, говорил о скорой полной победе.

Катара замерла в ужасе. Она, конечно, знала, что дядя был генералом. Но она не знала, что…

— На шестисотый день в битве у стен города погиб мой сын Лу Тен. В тот же день я объявил окончание кампании, снял осаду и увел войска. Когда я добрался домой, то узнал, что мой отец мертв, а мой брат владеет троном, который, считалось, должен был стать моим. Ничего из этого меня больше не волновало. Я почти не помню, что происходило в течение следующего года. Когда я вспомнил себя, то был уже совершенно другим человеком. Тогда я и нашел свой ответ.

Ужас Катары сменился острой жалостью. Никто на свете не заслуживал пережить своего ребенка. Никто. Люди Огня страдали от войны, как и все остальные.

Она осторожно подвинулась поближе к дяде и уткнулась лбом ему в плечо.

— Я не знала…

Дядя обнял ее. Он снова был прежним собой, привычным, надежным и теплым. Он успокаивающе похлопал ее по спине.

— Дядя. А Лу Тен и…

— Если ты не против, — грустно усмехнулся он в ответ.

— Я не против. Только не понимаю почему.

Дядя пожал плечами и сказал, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся:

— Вы чем-то похожи.

Чем они могли быть похожи? Кто, наверно, и мог быть похож на сына дяди, так это Зуко — как двоюродный брат, как человек из страны Огня, как мальчишка, в конце концов… Но дядя только похмыкал и ничего больше не пояснил.

Когда она снова спросила дядю, может ли еще всё исправиться, она не знала точно, что имела в виду. Вернется ли Зуко? Будет ли он на ее стороне? Найдет ли она способ _ни с кем_ не расстаться?

— Думаю, главное, чтобы вы смогли простить себя и друг друга, — сказал, помолчав, дядя.

Она думала о его словах после, лежа на плоту и свесив руку в воду. Прощение. Странное слово.

Полыхал яркий, багровый закат. Течение реки замедлилось, она стала заметно мельче, заросли тростника у берега — гуще. Тишина была странно-звенящей, будто выжидающей. Болото было уже близко.

**Пять снов для девочки и старика и еще один, который лучше было бы никому не видеть**

Хуу — Тот, кто посылает сны — сидел у корней Дерева. Дерево служило домом и мостом духам, у него было имя. Но имя это не мог произнести никто из людей, даже Хуу, всю жизнь проживший с ним рядом, поэтому это было просто Дерево. Хуу верил, что Дерево держит на себе небо, такое оно было огромное. Не то чтобы Хуу часто разглядывал небо, в основном его интересовала вода. Лужица болотной воды у его ног мягко засветилась — болото хотело ему что-то сказать.

Хуу внимательно уставился в воду. На северо-восточном краю Болота устраивались на ночлег двое чужаков. Они почему-то не покидали свой маленький плот и не сходили на берег. Странно, ведь спать на кочках болотной травы куда мягче и приятнее, но Хуу был не из тех, кто навязывает другим свои вкусы. Чужаки могут спать как хотят, если они пришли за снами.

Сны…

Хуу протянул, не глядя, руку, и Дерево потянулось к нему одной из своих ветвей. Он провел по листьям ладонью, и пять из них упали в стоячую болотную воду. Покружились на поверхности и пропали. Хуу не знал, какие сны достанутся чужакам. Это всегда решало Дерево. Хуу лишь посылал сны.

**Первый сон**

Девочка спит, и видит во сне маму. Она не открывает глаза, потому что плохо помнит лицо. Мамы не стало так давно, она боится, что успела забыть. Мама кладет руку ей на лоб, поет колыбельную. Рука такая теплая, а голос такой знакомый. Она не забыла. Мамы нет, но в маленьком сне, нежданном даре, можно еще побыть рядом. Девочка поворачивается на другой бок и протяжно вздыхает. Когда-нибудь она догадается, что любовь ее не покинула.

**Второй сон**

Старик спит и видит во сне ребенка. Во сне он и сам не стар, и это удачно, потому что ребенок — мальчик — бежит и смеется и хочет, чтобы его ловили. Мальчик быстрый и ловкий. Он бежит среди деревьев, мелькает его яркая одежда, где-то сбоку шумят и искрятся фонтаны дворцового парка. Старик, ненадолго переставший быть стариком, протягивает руки, ловит ребенка, подбрасывает его вверх. Мальчишка обхватывает его руками и ногами, и отец прижимает его к себе. Старик знает, что это маленький сон, всего лишь в пару сотен шагов. Он знает и то, что однажды вернется сюда, и тогда сон вырастет и займет неописуемо огромное пространство. Это случится не очень скоро. Но это обязательно произойдет.

**Третий сон**

Девочка спит, и видит во сне брата. Брат у нее самый лучший на свете. У него глупые шутки и широкая улыбка, он обычно приходит мириться первым. Девочка так скучает. Брат о ней тревожится, даже во сне. Они давно друг без друга. Девочка обнимает его и говорит, что они встретятся, и уже очень скоро. Брат кивает, обнимает ее крепко-крепко.

**Четвертый сон**

Старик спит, и видит во сне небо. Небо темное, усеянное звездами. Старик слегка хмурится, не понимая, какого Коха ему сдалось это небо. Но Дерево не посылает напрасных снов. Старик разглядывает созведия и вдруг ухмыляется. Теперь он понял. Старик достаточно времени провел в море, чтобы научиться определять путь по звездам. Дерево показывает ему место и время. Я приду, шепчет во сне старик, мы придем.

**Пятый сон**

Девочка спит, и видит во сне мальчика со шрамом на лице. Он стоит перед ней и смущенно переминается с ноги на ногу, а она разглядывает его, светясь от радости. Ты уже вернулся, спрашивает она. Еще нет, вздыхает он, но уже скоро. Ты нашел свои ответы, сердится девочка. Мальчик смотрит на нее прямо и ясно, и девочка понимает. В один миг ее злость проходит. Она делает шаг вперед, вступая в знакомое тепло, прижимается лицом к изношенной рубашке, мальчик неловко обнимает ее в ответ.

**(тонкая трещина в мире снов)**

Девочка наполовину просыпается, вздрагивая, чувствует слезы на лице, но не вытирает их. Она решает не двигаться, не открывать глаза, в надежде вновь вернуться в _тот_ сон, в последний. Старик тихо похрапывает рядом, тишину прорезают далекие вскрики болотной птицы, шелестит тростник. Она засыпает.

Хуу беспокоится. Опасно делать такое! Нельзя вернуться в сон, что уже приснился, как нельзя войти дважды в одну и ту же реку (реки и сны схожей природы, как знает любой живущий на болоте). Нельзя вернуться, но если попробуешь, многократно возрастает опасность попасть в другой сон. Плохой. Неправильный.

С Дерева сам собой срывается еще один лист. Падает на поверхность болотной темной воды и сразу опускается в глубину, будто он из камня или железа.

**Еще один сон**

Девочка спит, и видит во сне прежнего мальчика, только куда более юного. На его лице нет шрама, но оно залито слезами. Он испуган, он молит кого-то. Над ним возвышается человек. Его лицо скрыто. Девочка понимает, что этот человек жесток. Его рука, вся в огне, движется к лицу ребенка, девочка в ужасе. Она хочет закрыть глаза, хочет закричать, хочет позвать старика, хочет, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь сделал хоть что-нибудь, и

\----------

Хуу кидает в воду ком болотной грязи, вода идет рябью. Ему нельзя такого делать, чужаки приходят за снами, сон _должен_ присниться. Но он не может больше этого выносить. Девочке не должен был достаться этот сон. Ей хватит и того, что она увидела. Хуу потом попросит у Дерева прощения.

…

…

Кто-то резко дернул ее вверх и стал трясти. Сон исчезал, опадал с нее, будто отваливался кусками сырой глины. Но еще некоторое время она слышала этот жуткий, полный ужаса крик.

Она не сразу поняла, что кричала она сама.

Дядя держал ее крепко, не давая упасть обратно в кошмар.

— Всё, всё. Уже всё, — шептал он. — Успокойся. Это был просто сон. Ты здесь, я с тобой, всё хорошо.

Она покачала головой.

— Нет. Это был не просто сон.

Она набралась смелости и попросила:

— Дядя, расскажи мне, что случилось три года назад.

И он рассказал.


	9. В одиночестве

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В данной главе: Зуко и Аанг задаются вопросами и невзначай свершают всякое геройское, Сокка имеет дело с некоторыми чувствами, Юи НЕ ПОМОГАЕТ. Еще есть дети. Не понимаю, почему, но, кажется, в каждом моем более-менее длинном тексте в какой-то момент появляются дети. Я бессильна против детей. Простите, они ненадолго.

_по-настоящему  
время делится  
на ноющее, колющее, тупое  
и с тобою_  
Михаил Гронас

 _…потому что не до мира тебе, если нет сил выбирать все время только настоящее…_  
Хулио Кортасар

По дороге к болоту Аанг вспоминал, как несколько месяцев (целую жизнь) назад говорил: «Знаешь, что тяжелее всего, если ты родился сто лет назад?..»  
Сейчас он думал, что ответил бы по-другому.  
Ответ был — всё.  
Видеть Буми стариком было трудно. Он же помнил его двенадцатилетним! Видеть Буми пленным стариком, замурованным в железном ящике, было невыносимо.  
Аанг вздохнул. Обычно ему легко удавалось найти в происходящем светлую сторону, но в последние дни это было всё сложнее. Аанг так скучал по Катаре! И они в очередной раз разминулись.  
Крепко держа в руках поводья Аппы, он угрюмо припомнил, как монах Гиацо водил его в театр. Остались ли спустя сто лет театры в стране Огня? В той пьесе шла речь о похищенной принцессе. Ее похитителя считали ужасным злодеем, но на самом деле он боролся за справедливость, а после и вовсе оказался пропавшим наследником престола соседней страны. И с принцессой он вел себя так мило и благородно, носил ей цветы и пел песни. В песнях звучали намеки на его настоящую историю, ну и любовные признания, конечно…  
Уфф. Зачем Аанг стал это вспоминать? В конце концов принцесса влюбилась и вышла за того парня замуж. Когда-то они с Кузоном веселились над этим поворотом (песни, надо сказать, были там довольно глупые), но теперь Аанга снедали недобрые предчувствия.  
Ему нужно было срочно себя переубедить. Он перехватил поводья одной рукой, а на другой стал загибать пальцы, как это делал Сокка в моменты размышлений. Первое: как говорил Пакку, это было не похищение. Второе: Зуко не был милым и благородным, и у него не было за плечами никакой другой, подлинной, истории, о которой они бы не знали. То есть, было благородно с его стороны вытащить Аанга из крепости Джао, но больше никаких милых поступков за принцем Огня, кажется, не водилось. А, и третье: Зуко не умел петь. Хм-м. Аанг надеялся, что нет. Во всяком случае, в его присутствии тот ни разу не пел!

  
— Аанг, а где ты думаешь искать учителя покорения земли? — осведомился Сокка с седла. Еще недавно его друг там мирно дремал, а теперь вдруг проснулся. Как будто Аангу мало того, что уже и так было у него на уме! — Буми советовал поговорить с Киоши. Надеюсь, нам не придется для этого _снова_ лететь в какой-нибудь тайный храм, где вот-вот произойдет извержение вулкана?  
Сокке легко было про это шутить! Как будто Аанг мог выбрать место встречи с Року, предыдущим воплощением Аватара. Как будто Аанг обязан был знать, как найти Киоши. Как часто люди говорили такое, «ты же Аватар, это же твои аватарские дела».  
На самом деле тяжелее всего было всё это вместе — стать Аватаром, когда тебе лишь двенадцать, потом пропасть на сто лет и обнаружить, что мир непоправимо изменился, но все от тебя чего-то ждут. Не просто чего-то, а спасения этого нового неузнаваемого мира!  
Иногда Аанг думал, что единственное, ради чего ему стоило выбираться из айсберга — это Катара.  
— Я не знаю, Сокка, — признался он другу. — Давай сначала доберемся до болота. Катара ведь тоже должна была туда отправиться? Я надеюсь, там мы поймем, что делать дальше.

К большому разочарованию Аанга, визит на болото не слишком многое прояснил. Они были втянуты в самую его середину огромным смерчем, в очередной раз потеряли Аппу и Момо, имели странную беседу с местными… Эти чуваки питались жуками! Монахи всегда говорили ему — уважай чужую культуру, но жареные жуки на палочках были просто ужасны. Аанг надеялся, что монашеская мудрость все-таки не относилась и к жукам тоже.  
Катары на болоте не было. Хуу, один из странных чуваков, сказал, что она переночевала на краю болота прошлой ночью и ушла. Хуу с надеждой предложил им двоим переночевать здесь тоже. Болотные чуваки верили в важность снов. Аанг тоже верил. Наверное.  
Он надеялся увидеть во сне Катару, но вместо этого увидел какую-то неизвестную девчонку. На ней было красивое платье, она смеялась и убегала, оборачиваясь то и дело. Аанг помнил, что во сне девочка ему очень нравилась. Но все-таки было жаль, что ему не приснилась Катара.  
Хуу наутро сказал, что время — это иллюзия, и что болото показывает потерянных любимых. Как это было понимать? Ведь как раз Катара и была его потерянная любимая, а вместо этого сон был про совершенно другую девчонку, незнакомую и, судя по ухмылке и прищуру глаз, хитрую.  
Очень странно.

— Может быть, та девчонка из сна будет учить тебя покорению земли? — предположил практичный, как всегда, Сокка, когда они летели от болота прочь.  
Аанг пожал плечами. Им предстояло решить, как поступить дальше. Искать Катару — или искать встречи с Киоши и ее совета. В животе у Аанга похолодело. Сокка наверняка спросит его, что выбрать. Он будет ждать, что Аватар знает свои аватарские дела, что он будет _знать_ …  
Аанг не знал совершенно ничего.

Чтобы оттянуть момент неизбежного, он спросил небрежно:  
— А что тебе приснилось на болоте?  
Почему-то Сокка в ответ отвернулся и несколько мгновений внимательно изучал горизонт. Потом сказал сердито:  
— Это всё сплошная ерунда! Как тот чувак сказал — иллюзия? Иллюзия и есть! Совершенно ненаучно. Мы просто были уставшие и голодные — я вот не стал есть тех жуков, а ты? Поэтому нам и привиделось что-то. Естественно, что больше шансов вообразить тех, к кому стремишься…  
— Но я же увидел какую-то незнакомую девчонку!  
— Потому что ты Аватар. У тебя вообще все иначе, — сказал непреклонно Сокка, и Аанг мог бы на него обидеться… Если бы не увидел, как у друга подозрительно заблестели глаза.

Если бы Катара была с ними, она бы наверняка поняла, в чем дело! Аангу же оставалось только тихо спросить:  
— Сокка, кого ты увидел на болоте?..  
— Юи, — ответил Сокка еще тише. — Я видел Юи.

***

Ему приснилась Юи. Сон был такой реальный. Юи в нем уже была Луной, а не человеком, он это знал — но во сне Сокка верил, что она в самом деле пришла, и они разговаривают.  
Во сне Сокка плакал, совсем не стесняясь, и говорил, что во всем виноват — он ее не защитил. Юи утешала его и вытирала ему мокрые щеки и говорила, что он сделал всё, что мог. Она просила его не терять надежду.  
Он признался — как если бы Юи была настоящей, а не просто его воспоминанием — что они с Аангом расстались с Катарой и никак не могут ее отыскать. Юи потрепала его по волосам и сказала, что всё обязательно будет хорошо, уже вскоре. Сокка так хотел ей поверить, и во сне у него практически получилось.  
Юи обняла его. Сокка почувствовал, как его окутало светом, и понял, что просыпается.

— …Это ничего не значит, — сказал Сокка, отворачиваясь от своего друга, потому что глаза снова предательски защипало. — Просто игра воображения.

***

Где-то на другой стороне земли принцесса-Луна печально вздохнула, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Это поза была лишь проявлением привычки — привычки быть человеком. Ла, Океан, уверял, что пройдет совсем немного времени, и это забудется. Юи знала, что с каждым новым днем она от людей все дальше и дальше, она уже многое забыла, и вскоре забудет еще больше.  
Так что это было, наверно, даже хорошо, что Сокка не верил в сны. Юи в самом деле была той ночью на болоте, потому что там граница между миром людей и миром духов была тонкая и проницаемая — там даже Сокка мог увидеть вещий сон.  
Если бы он в них верил, это куда больше разбило бы ему сердце. Так говорила себе Юи. Отчего же ей хотелось, чтобы он верил?

***

Зуко провел в деревушке Туэй уже три дня. До того ни в одном месте он не задерживался дольше одной ночи. Он бы вообще не заходил в деревни, если б мог прожить по-другому, скажем, охотясь или ловя рыбу. Но ни того, ни другого он толком не умел. Не владел он и хитрыми дядиными способами общаться с людьми так, чтобы они сразу желали тебя облагодетельствовать. Поэтому он, каждый раз ежась внутри, заходил в оказавшуюся по дороге деревню и спрашивал о какой-нибудь доступной работе. Для простой работы не требовалось много ума. За нее немного платили, мелкими монетами или едой, но много ему и не было нужно.  
Сложнее, чем сама работа, были разговоры с местными. Они нередко задавали вопросы, на которые ответить честно было невозможно. Но через некоторое время Зуко нашел способ, как иметь с этим дело. Он отвечал людям односложно, в какие-то моменты кивал или даже молча пожимал плечами, и люди сами достраивали картину. Ли, беженец (иногда он называл Гайпань, иногда северную колонию), потерял семью, ищет любую простую работу. Люди кивали, многие бросали взгляд на его шрам и после смотрели с жалостью. Это было противно, но чаще всего дальше они не задавали вопросов — видимо, в их глазах он был юной жертвой покорителей огня, и им было достаточно.

На вторую ночь после расставания он, с наступлением темноты, устроился у склона небольшого холма рядом с дорогой. Тучи затянули небо. Юи не показывалась.  
Было самое время впасть в отчаяние.  
Весь день в пути ему почти удавалось не думать о том, что случилось, но к вечеру Зуко уже не мог сопротивляться. Его мучила тревога об оставшихся без него — дядя старик, а Катара такая доверчивая. Вина заполняла его изнутри, разъедая, как кислота. Он ушел от них сам. Если бы не он, ничего бы не случилось. Слова — это просто слова, откуда Катаре было знать, почему они были такими ужасными?  
Во всем мире было лишь два человека, которым (возможно) было до него какое-то дело. И вот теперь наверняка и им было всё равно.  
Он не ждал, что сон принесет какое-то облегчение. Но во сне он увидел ее. Катара смотрела ему прямо в лицо и спрашивала, вернулся ли он уже, и еще про какие-то ответы. Во сне он понимал, о чем она говорит, но проснувшись, не мог вспомнить. Но он запомнил, как она улыбнулась и шагнула навстречу и как он, почти не раздумывая, обнял ее в ответ.  
Сон немного утешил. Как будто это был не совсем сон. Стало чуть проще подумать, что Катара, быть может, не злится на него. Нет, конечно, злится. Но вдруг не так сильно, чтобы ей было теперь все равно.  
Он будет их искать. И найдет. Может, им теперь нет до него дела. Тогда он просто убедится, что с ними всё в порядке, проводит в безопасное место. Потом… это будет потом.

Рядом с Катарой он чувствовал себя живым. Даже после того, как весь его мир обрушился и лежал в непонятных обломках, а путь домой был навсегда закрыт. В эти несколько недель он был живым больше, чем за последние три года.  
На корабле, во время изгнания, Зуко порой слышал, как матросы рассказывают о своих сослуживцах, потерявших в море руку или ногу. Те говорили, что люди могут чувствовать боль в той конечности, которой уже нет.  
Теперь он это хорошо понимал.  
Каждую ночь он пронзительно чувствовал ее отсутствие, особенно спиной, между лопаток — куда часто утыкалась она, засыпая. Замерев и лежа совершенно неподвижно, он мог ощутить отсутствие ее теплого дыхания.

В Туэй он не собирался задерживаться. Но старейшина селения, госпожа Тун, каждый день являлась с новым рабочим поручением. Почему-то в Туэй нашлось немало невыкопанных канав, покосившихся заборов и прохудившихся крыш. Как местные жители раньше справлялись своими силами, было решительно неясно. Госпожа Тун чем-то напоминала Зуко дядю — может быть, хитрой улыбкой, а может, любовью к пай шо и дурацким пословицам. Зуко сдался и решил остаться еще на пару дней, накопить немного денег, а потом уйти.

Еще в Туэй жил маленький Ли. У него была широченная улыбка, с дырками от нескольких выпавших зубов, и чумазое лицо, он не замолкал ни на минуту и он очень хотел дружить с Зуко — точнее, с «большим Ли». Маленькому Ли было лет восемь. Он жил по соседству с госпожой Тун и, может, поэтому считал себя вправе зависать с «большим Ли» сколько заблагорассудится.  
То есть целую вечность.  
Его очаровывали их одинаковые имена. Возможно, Зуко был первым новым человеком в их затерянной в глуши деревеньке — детей тянет к новому. Возможно, Зуко был одним из тех немногих людей, кто не гнал мальчишку прочь и не просил заткнуться в первые же пять минут.  
Чем тот, совершенно не стесняясь, и пользовался.

— Ли, а правда, здорово, что нас одинаково зовут? — с восторгом выпалил маленький Ли. Он сидел, болтая ногами, на ветке дерева, что нависала над крышей сарая госпожи Тун.  
Как раз эту крышу Зуко пытался чинить. Это было хитрее канав и заборов, и он старался сосредоточиться. Отстой, когда попадаешь молотком по пальцам.  
— Здорово, — буркнул он, надеясь, что собеседник потеряет интерес и отстанет. Вопросы про одинаковые имена повторялись каждый день.  
— А тебе не скучно жить одному? — маленького Ли не смущала нехватка энтузиазма собеседника — его собственного хватало на двоих.  
В этот момент Зуко таки попал по пальцам.  
— Нет! — рявкнул он на мальчишку.  
Ли, восприняв это как приглашение, спрыгнул на крышу.  
— Нет? — переспросил Ли с беззубой улыбкой. — А вот мне быстро становится скучно, когда я один… Когда скучно, хорошо с кем-нибудь поболтать!  
— Я же тебе говорил, — напомнил ему Зуко, вздыхая. Вряд ли мальчишка теперь скоро отвяжется. Но можно было поговорить с ним немного. А с этой тупой крышей разобраться позже. — Я не был один. У меня есть дядя. И… подруга. Мы путешествовали втроем. Когда я их найду, мы снова будем вместе.  
Маленький Ли ни о чем не знал. Ему можно было сказать «когда я их найду». А не «если». Задумавшись, Зуко не сразу расслышал следующий вопрос, а когда расслышал, чуть не свалился с крыши.  
— Подруга — это твоя невеста? — прозвенел тонкий голосок Ли.  
Что за…  
— Нет, конечно! Я ведь сказал — подруга.  
— У тебя нет невесты? — уточнил Ли, не смутившись. — А у меня есть!  
Он поведал об этом спокойно и просто, возможно, потому что был наивным восьмилеткой и не понимал всех сложностей, связанных с отношениями. Приняв молчание «большого Ли» за поощрение, он продолжил:  
— Ее зовут Ди. Я тебя познакомлю. Она сначала тоже была подруга, а потом мы договорились, что она моя невеста. А вы с твоей подругой поженитесь?  
— Нет! — быстро выпалил Зуко.  
Что за вопрос? Разумеется, нет. Зуко был шокирован. Слышала бы это Катара!  
— А почему нет? А мы да! Ну, не сейчас, конечно, а потом, когда будем уже большие…  
— Э-э, хорошо? — он решительно не знал, что отвечать на эти откровения.  
— Еще бы не хорошо, — мелкий с удовольствием повозил грязными ступнями по свежей дранке крыши, которую с таким трудом успел приколотить Зуко. Вытер сопливый нос рукавом. — А как вы познакомились? Вот мы сначала та-ак подрались, она подбила мне глаз и укусила за ухо, а я ей лицо расцарапал. А потом подружились. И теперь я ее от всех защищаю. А вы?  
Зуко хмуро посмотрел на своего маленького «тезку».  
— Примерно так же, — ответил он наконец.  
— А. Ну ясно, — Ли равнодушно кивнул, а после перешел-таки к тому, ради чего, похоже, и явился. — Дашь посмотреть мечи?  
Зуко поднял правую бровь. Он думал, они выяснили этот вопрос вчера.  
И позавчера.  
И третьего дня.  
Но маленький Ли, очевидно, был из тех, кто не сдается без боя. Мальчик переспросил:  
— Нет?  
Бровь осталась в том же положении.  
— Ну, я подумал, что, может быть, вчера ты сказал нет. А потом передумал. Вот я и решил снова спросить. Вдруг ты передумал? Ведь иногда люди говорят одно, а потом делают совсем другое. Вот мама говорит, не будет тебе пирожков, а потом раз и испекла…  
Зыркнув напоследок на неугомонное создание, Зуко вернулся к работе. Ли переполз по крыше поближе к нему и шумно, с укором повздыхал. Потом, видно, отчаялся и по лестнице спустился во двор. Оттуда он направился прочь по деревенской улице, и вскоре до Зуко донесся его пронзительный голос. Ли выкрикивал:  
— Ди! Ди! Знаешь что?! Ну? А вот и не знаешь! Большой Ли _почти_ пообещал показать мне мечи! Может быть, он даже разрешит мне ими посражаться…  
Вот ведь маленький лжец. Такой убежденности не постыдилась бы даже Азула.

— Прошло уже больше недели! А я все еще не знаю, как найти Катару и дядю! — Зуко в отчаянии рухнул спиной на копну сена. Госпожа Тун разрешила ему ночевать в ее сарае, пока он работает.  
— Не говоря уже о том, что они меня теперь ненавидят! Я уверен, они не хотят, чтобы я вернулся. Никто бы не захотел, — продолжил он. Он постоянно об этом думал. И иногда говорил вслух единственному собеседнику, что у него сейчас был.  
Собеседнице.  
— Не драматизируй, — безжалостно ответила Юи. — Никто из них тебя не ненавидит. Так что хватит нести чушь.  
Лунный свет пробивался сквозь щели в стенах сарая. Принцесса удобно устроилась на одном из лучей.  
Юи иногда приходила в лунные ночи. Зуко не совсем понимал, зачем ей это. Принцессе-Луне приходилось выслушивать немало того, что она называла «страдания и стенания». Она не была терпелива к стенаниям. Она вообще не была обходительна. Похоже, Юи нравилось, что она попрощалась с обходительностью с тех пор как стала Луной.  
— Как ты можешь так говорить? — воскликнул Зуко возмущенно. — Это не помогает!  
— А я предупреждала! — радостно напомнила Юи. — Мы _не помогаем_ смертным!  
Зуко знал всего лишь двух девчонок из племен Воды, и обе были такими вредными. Он распростерся на копне сена, раскинув руки и ноги, и издал раздраженный стон.  
— Слишком патетично, — Юи хмыкнула. — Как Катара тебя только терпит.  
— Терпела.  
— Ну, ей это еще предстоит, мне кажется.  
Зуко бросил в ее сторону скептический взгляд. Юи теперь переместилась ближе к нему, устроившись рядом на той же копне сена. Под ней не шелохнулась ни одна травинка. Зуко подумал, что сейчас она наверняка, как это уже бывало, начнет его уговаривать еще немного подождать, уверять, что Катару и дядю он найдет уже скоро… Но она внезапно спросила о другом:  
— Почему ты в самом деле не покажешь мальчишке, как держать мечи? Он ведь от тебя не отстанет!  
Зуко покосился на нее, состроив гримасу.  
— Конечно, мне ведь совершенно нечего делать, кроме как возиться с каким-то мальчишкой!  
Бывшая принцесса Севера вдруг звонко рассмеялась. Это было даже как-то… оскорбительно. Ей никто не давал права так над ним хохотать!  
— Что?  
Юи, нахохотавшись и все еще ухмыляясь, сказала:  
— Ничего смешнее в жизни не видела. Всё пытаешься показать, какой ты суровый…  
— Что?!  
— …И как тебе на всех плевать. И как ты не расположен к маленьким детям.  
— Конечно, не расположен! Этот Ли — самая раздражающая заноза в заднице на свете! Он _никогда_ не затыкается!  
— Ну да. А еще, конечно, ты не устраивал тайные вылазки для восстановления справедливости. В безлунные ночи! — Юи обвинительно наставила на него палец. — В окрестностях уже поговаривают о духе с двумя мечами, что заступается за бедняков, пострадавших от бандитов и сборщиков налогов.  
— Откуда ты зна…  
Зуко тут же понял, что сам во всем признался, и замолчал.  
Когда сборщики налогов забрали у бедного старика явно последнее, да еще и издевались при этом, Зуко остался в стороне. Но заметил направление, в котором они ушли. И ночью их догнал. Разоружить их и на время обезвредить было нетрудно. Его парные мечи, конечно, были старыми, но еще могли неплохо послужить. До рассвета он вернулся обратно в деревню и подкинул награбленное тому старику к порогу. Перед тем как отправиться, он вымазал лицо грязью. Это не могло сравниться с маской Синего духа, но тоже помогало остаться неузнанным.  
Он совсем не подумал про эту лунную шпионку!  
— Я всё знаю, — сказала Юи нараспев. — Когда над землей не светит луна, то реки по-прежнему текут в океан. А с Океаном я теперь связана довольно близко.  
Проклятье. Похоже, ускользнуть с корабля из-под присмотра дяди было куда проще, чем избавиться теперь от этого постоянного наблюдения.  
— Я знаю, — повторила Юи тише. — И про парня, что хотели забрать в солдаты. И про тех двух сестер…  
Юи была очень вредной. Зуко был уверен, что все эти неловкие разговоры она вела специально. Он бы зарылся в сено с головой, если бы оно не было таким колючим.  
— Хватит, — попросил он.  
— Еще ты жалеешь меня и считаешь несправедливым, что мне пришлось стать луной. Ты разговариваешь со мной, хотя я порой тебя так раздражаю.  
— Нет!  
— И говорю глупости.  
— Неправда!  
— И совсем не помогаю…  
Зуко чуть-чуть улыбнулся.  
— Не помогаешь. Я знаю, что ты не можешь.  
Юи тоже улыбнулась.  
— Все-таки запомнил.  
Ее сияющие серебром очертания стали истончаться, меркнуть. Ей было пора уходить, как обычно. У Луны много дел по ночам.  
— Нужно, чтобы небо прояснилось. Подожди еще немного, — пробормотала она, глядя в сторону.  
И исчезла.  
Конечно, она _не помогала_. Невнятные загадки не были помощью. Но зато ему было о чем подумать перед тем как заснуть. Так соблазнительно было поверить Юи — поверить и начать ждать встречи.

***

Было как-то неприятно, что жители города Чин оказались настроены так недружелюбно по отношению к Аватару. Если уж и было что-то хорошее в том, чтобы являться им, думал Аанг, так это то, что ты несешь людям надежду, а стало быть, тебя все рады видеть. Ему нравились праздники в свою честь, что в этом было плохого?  
Жителям города Чин надежду, как выяснилось, несли совсем другие вещи. Неужели им в самом деле доставило удовольствие запихнуть Аанга в тюрьму, а после выбирать для него наказание? Как выбрать между вариантами быть сваренным в кипящем масле и быть съеденным медведями? Аангу не нравилось ни то, ни другое, но его никто не спрашивал.  
Обидно, что сам Аанг даже не делал того, в чем его обвиняли! Киоши это сделала — ну, или не сделала. Он надеялся, что нет, не могло же его предыдущее воплощение быть безжалостным убийцей?  
Сокка сделал всё, что мог. Его друг раздобыл специальную шляпу сыщика и как следует побродил, изучая место преступления. Он даже слетал на остров Киоши, пока Аанг торчал в тюрьме, беседуя с преступниками. Те оказались интересными ребятами, столько всего знали! Дали Аангу массу полезных советов о том, как вести себя с девушками. Если бы не предстоящее наказание, Аангу бы там понравилось. По крайней мере, преступники, сидящие в тюрьме, реагировали на Аватара как нормальные люди — они были ему рады. В отличие от прочих жителей этого дурацкого города. Те были равнодушны даже к трюку с мраморным шариком!  
Сокка такой умный, он всё досконально разузнал и подробно рассказал Аангу. Киоши не могла убить предводителя Чина (этого старого дурака), потому что свет падал не туда, и еще у нее были большие ноги — это как-то связано, а камень храма и памятника был одинаковым, так что никто никого не убивал, вот. Аанг так и сказал судье.  
Возможно, он что-то напутал, потому что Сокка в отчаянии закатил глаза, а судья начал довольно потирать руки.  
На взгляд Аанга, это всё и так было достаточно неприятно. И внезапное явление Киоши совершенно не улучшило положения. Он вдруг почувствовал себя не собой — точнее, и собой — и вместе с тем _кем-то другим_. Еще точнее — собой и кем-то другими. Но Киоши было видно и слышно больше остальных. Аанг как будто вырос и заговорил громким и низким голосом. Ее голосом.  
— Я убила Чина-завоевателя, — сообщила Киоши.  
Это прозвучало неуместно и самодовольно, на взгляд Аанга. Краем глаза — как ни странно, он сохранил возможность собственного зрения во время вторжения его предыдущих воплощений — Аанг видел, как Сокка раздраженно хлопает себя ладонью по лицу. Ну да, он был согласен с другом. Киоши могла бы оставить свои откровения для другого случая.  
Киоши поведала в подробностях о своем героическом деянии по созданию острова своего имени, в процессе которого погиб Чин. «Это был несчастный случай! Это было случайно», хотел вклиниться Аанг, но Киоши не дала ему такой возможности. Судья, со счастливой улыбкой на лице, объявил, что чаша весов клонится в сторону кипящего масла.  
Это было нечестно! Несправедливо! Аанг не просился в аватары! Он не хотел нести ответственность за судьбы мира. Он не хотел отвечать за события трехсотлетней давности. И уж совершенно точно он не хотел лезть в кипящее масло.  
Вдруг Киоши обернулась к нему.

То есть… Она же и была им в эти несколько мгновений? Но вот она уже стояла прямо напротив, такая высокая, и сильная, и невероятно уверенная в себе. Аанг заметил, что они уже не стояли на площади города Чин — это был мир духов.  
— Теперь мы можем поговорить, Аанг, — сказала Киоши. Она выглядела крайне довольной собой. Похоже, это было обычным ее состоянием.  
Аанг заметил, что они не одни — рядом с Киоши стояли фигуры его предыдущих воплощений. Он улыбнулся и помахал рукой Року — Аватару из страны Огня, с кем он был уже знаком. Но рядом было множество людей в одеждах разных народов, которых Аанг не знал. Лица многих, увидел Аанг, были напряженными. Может быть, Киоши их здесь всех застращала?  
— Меня скоро сварят в кипящем масле, так что вряд ли у нас есть время на долгие разговоры, — сообщил Аанг без большого энтузиазма.  
— Ерунда! — отрезала Киоши. — Сейчас в мире людей время не движется.  
А, вот как. Но какой смысл имеет эта отсрочка, все равно потом придется вернуться…  
— К тому же тебя не сварят. Верь мудрости своих прошлых воплощений, — продолжила Киоши. «А то я стукну тебя своим боевым веером», — так и читалось на ее лице. — Я хотела поговорить с тобой о другом.  
О другом? Аангу было непросто переключиться на что-то другое. Но не то чтобы у него был выбор.  
— Я хотела спросить тебя, чем ты занят? Ты уже знаешь о комете. Ты уже знаешь, что времени очень мало.  
Это было точно не то, на что хотелось бы переключиться! Аанг взглянул на Киоши без симпатии.  
— Я хочу спросить тебя, — голос Киоши загрохотал. В мире людей от таких звуков наверняка образовалась бы еще пара островов, — почему ты бесцельно слоняешься по царству Земли так долго? Почему ты не ищешь учителя? Времени мало, Аанг! Времени почти нет!  
— Но мы… но я, — ответил он, запинаясь. — Мы искали Катару! Она была захвачена… то есть не совсем… не важно! Мы должны ее найти!  
— Ты Аватар, Аанг! — рявкнула Киоши сердито. Остальные аватары прошлого смотрели сурово и скорбно. Кроме Року — тот, кажется, глядел на Аанга с сочувствием.  
— Я не хочу им быть! Я не просил об этом, я не хотел! — в мире людей он уже залился бы слезами. Но в мире духов, наверно, заплакать нельзя. — У меня ничего не получается, я не знаю, как быть Аватаром. Война идет уже сто лет, как я могу ее остановить?  
Взгляд Киоши вдруг смягчился. Она вздохнула.  
— Никто из нас не хотел, — сказала она просто. — Во время жизни каждого из нас происходили ужасные вещи. Войны. Внутриусобицы. Стихийные бедствия. Эпидемии.  
В рядах прошлых аватаров кашлянули. Киоши метнула туда суровый взгляд.  
— Ах, ну да, один только Курук с этим не встречался. Он у нас всегда лишь плыл по течению! — сказала она саркастично, и аватар в одежде племени Воды смущенно потупил взор.  
— И Року! — она вдруг обернулась к старцу.  
— Что? — тот чуть не подпрыгнул.  
— Ты мог бы всё это прекратить еще в самом начале! Мог бы швырнуть вашего придурка Созина в один из вулканов! Тогда война бы не началась, и этому ребенку не было бы сейчас так паршиво.  
— Киоши, мы с тобой уже это обсуждали, — было странно слышать, что голос мудрого Року звучит так неуверенно. Нет, Киоши тут точно всеми помыкала. По крайней мере, иногда.  
Киоши бросила укорять других аватаров и вновь обернулась к Аангу.  
— Мне жаль, малыш, что тебе приходится иметь дело с таким дерьмом, — сказала она мягко. — Но ты не можешь забыть о том, что ты Аватар. Не можешь сделать это ради одного человека. Даже ради самого прекрасного на свете.  
Аанг все же всхлипнул. Как Киоши не понимала? Катара не была просто каким-то человеком.  
Но он в самом деле Аватар — и у него был мир, который надо было спасти.  
— Не забывай о нас, малыш, — прибавила Киоши. — Мы всегда с тобой. Мы поможем тебе найти учителя. А теперь возвращайся и надери им как следует задницы!  
Что?! Какие еще задницы? Но она лишь рассмеялась и щелкнула пальцами. Аанг будто стал падать с большой высоты вниз, возвращаясь из мира духов в мир людей.  
Он успел услышать удаляющиеся голоса.  
— Это против правил, Киоши! — брюзжал аватар Року.  
— Мне бы не пришлось нарушать правила, если бы ты сто лет назад не вел себя как сентиментальный болван! — парировала Киоши резко.  
— Вы так и будете бесконечно ругаться? О духи, почему мы застряли в вечности с вами! — воскликнуло несколько незнакомых голосов, и Аанг перестал их слышать.  
«Мы всегда с тобой», сказала она. Ох, Аанг не был уверен, что известие о том, что с ним всегда его вечно спорящие предыдущие воплощения так уж его обрадовало.

***

Маленький Ли в самом деле был из тех, что не сдаются без боя. Или же из тех, кто не способен понять слово «нет» даже с третьего раза.  
Во всяком случае, ранним утром Зуко проснулся от того, что чья-то рука пыталась вытащить у него из-под головы ножны с мечами. Он тут же эту руку схватил.  
Мальчишка издал сдавленный вопль и уставился на него со страхом. В наступившей тишине дыхание Ли было шумным и неровным.  
— Ну?  
Ли тихо взвыл, его круглые глаза наполнились слезами.  
Зуко вдруг понял.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя бить! Просто объясни!  
Неудачливый похититель оружия несколько раз беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот. Пришлось его чуть-чуть встряхнуть, после чего полился поток слов.  
— Я, э-э, вчера _случайно_ похвастался Ди про мечи. Не удержался! Она сказала — тогда докажи, а иначе будешь болтун и гнилая капуста. Я проснулся рано и решил посидеть у сарая, а когда ты встанешь, еще раз _попросить_. И вот я сидел, сидел… И мечтал… как у меня два меча, и я ими всех могу победить, и если к нам в деревню снова придут бандиты, то им не поздоровится, и вот так я сидел и мечтал, и…  
Ли замолчал и замер с приоткрытым ртом, беспомощно глядя на Зуко.  
— И?  
— И… размечтался.  
Мальчишка уставился в пол и начал возить ступней, пытаясь подхватить соломинку пальцами правой ноги. Зуко встал, перекинул перевязь с ножнами через плечо за спину и похлопал Ли по спине.  
— Пойдем.  
— А… к-куда?  
Кохово логово, неужели Ли до сих пор боялся?  
Зуко проворчал:  
— Я должен убедиться, что ты не отрежешь себе половину пальцев, если попытаешься в следующий раз у кого-нибудь стянуть оружие.  
Мальчишка тут же встрепенулся, просиял и вприпрыжку двинулся к выходу, потом обернулся и спросил невинно:  
— А можно, я позову Ди? Она тогда увидит, что я _совершенно_ не врал!

Возможно, лунная шпионка, находясь сейчас на другой стороне земли, вслушивалась в течение рек, бегущих в океан… И наверняка над ним смеялась.

Ли довел их до покосившегося домишки на окраине деревни. Тихонько постучал в окно, потом нырнул внутрь и вернулся оттуда в компании маленького странного создания.  
Очевидно, это и была Ди. Зуко не опознал бы в создании девочку. Ди была невысокой и коренастой, с короткими, торчащими во все стороны черными волосами, в мальчишеской одежде. Она, еще более чумазая, чем Ли, взирала хмуро и величественно, глаза ее были неожиданно светлые.  
Зуко подивился, как Ди вообще могла согласиться считать себя чьей-то невестой. У нее был такой вид, будто она только что надавала пинков одной половине мира и теперь обернулась, чтобы разобраться со второй. Костяшки ее маленьких острых кулачков были сбиты, предплечья покрыты ссадинами и царапинами.  
Что-то тревожное шевельнулось в мыслях Зуко при виде этих маленьких рук.  
Но какой смысл в этом разбираться? В каждой деревне на равнинах полно полунищих детей, эта девчонка просто была одной из них.  
Ди смерила Зуко недоверчивым взглядом и неохотно ему кивнула. Ли взял ее за руку и засиял, как если бы он привел «большого Ли» во дворец и представлял королеве. Как ни странно, суровая Ди не съездила мальчишке по уху и не стала вырывать руку, а спокойно пошла с ним рядом.

Ли обещал показать место за деревенскими полями, подходящее для тренировки.  
Дети шли впереди и препирались.  
— Я буду первая, — сообщила Ди низким голосом.  
— Нет, я! — тут же взвился маленький Ли. — Потому что большой Ли — _мой_ друг, и это _я_ с ним договорился…  
— Ты мне наврал, — оборвала его девчонка сурово. — Так что помолчал бы.  
— Я не…  
Зуко решил, что пора вмешаться. Он еще помнил, чем заканчивались подобные его ссоры с Азулой. Криком, слезами, подпалинами в волосах и в итоге почти всегда — наказанием.  
— Хватит. Кто ссорится, может развернуться и топать домой.  
Дети обернулись. Переглянулись между собой.  
— Мы кинем жребий. Ладно? Сыграем в огонь-земля-воздух-вода? — предложил Ли.  
Ди кивнула. И вдруг завопила:  
— Кто последний добежит до поля, тот тухлая капуста! — и понеслась вперед, мелькая грязными пятками. Ли взвизгнул и помчался за ней. Очевидно, стать тухлой капустой сегодня светило ему. Его коротышка-невеста бегала невероятно быстро.

Два часа прошли, пора было возвращаться к работе — закончить с этой проклятой крышей. Он показал обоим детям мечи. Показал последовательность движений, с которой начинал каждый урок мастер Пиандао. Дал подержать оружие, но потом отобрал, спрятал в ножны и сказал, что в первую очередь будущим воинам нужно уметь падать и уворачиваться. Видимо, Зуко уже успел заработать авторитет даже у непреклонной Ди, потому что дети неожиданно послушно согласились и после старательно падали, уворачивались, подпрыгивали и освобождались из захвата. Темные глаза Ли и светло-желтые глаза Ди сияли, в волосах застряла сухая трава, а локти и коленки они извозили в земле — но кажется, оба были счастливы. Даже Ди смотрела уже не так хмуро и стала куда больше похожа на обычного ребенка. Она застенчиво, одним краем рта, ему улыбнулась.

Тут Зуко понял, почему при взгляде на нее думалось о чем-то тревожном. Он не сразу сложил одно с другим, а когда сложил, то в сердце у него екнуло.  
Ди не была такой уж чумазой — просто ее кожа была темнее, чем у ее приятеля. Темная кожа. Чуть светлее, чем у Катары.  
Светлые глаза. Светло-желтые, почти того же оттенка, что у дяди. Глаза людей страны Огня.  
…  
Теперь ему стало куда понятнее, почему она смотрела так, будто готовилась драться со всем миром. Почему они с матерью жили в самом ветхом и покосившемся доме, который никто даже не пытался чинить. Почему Ли хотел защищать ее от всех. Почему…  
Маленькая Ди являла собой след войны там, где еще не произошло ни одного сражения. Ее появлению на свет, возможно, никто не был рад, Ей и таким, как она, не было здесь места. Ей не было места и где-то еще.  
Зуко стало больно.

…Что толку было об этом думать.

Вечером Зуко планировал уйти из Туэй. Он ничем не мог ей помочь. Он и себе-то не мог, что уж говорить о ком-то другом.

…Ди нашла его вновь в середине дня. Она добежала до сарая, задыхаясь.  
— Эй, Ли! Ли!!!  
— Ну чего тебе? — Зуко только что опять съездил молотком себе по пальцам и не был настроен на разговор.  
— Бандиты! Они здесь! Как тогда, в начале зимы! Они схватили, — тут ее голос прервался, она коротко и яростно всхлипнула.  
— Что? Что случилось?  
— Ли! Они его схватили и не отпустят, пока госпожа Тун не отдаст им все общие запасы!  
Зуко спрыгнул с крыши, не тратя времени на лестницу, нырнул в сарай, вернулся с ножнами. Завязал перевязь на поясе и побежал.

Бандитов было всего семеро — одна из небольших банд, наводнивших равнины. Они уверяли всех, что находятся на правительственной службе, набирают солдат в армию и обеспечивают их припасами. Но на самом деле они просто грабили и без того нищих сельчан.  
Их было немного, но несчастным жителям Туэй, встретившим наверняка уже не первую банду, хватило. Почти все взрослые мужчины были на войне. Предводитель бандитов, крупный громила, держал маленького Ли за горло, пока госпожа Тун передавала его подручным мешки зерна.  
Зуко пролетел сквозь столпившихся на площади жителей деревни, почти не замедлившись.  
Первым делом он двинул главному бандиту в челюсть рукоятями мечей, наполовину выхваченных из ножен. Скорость увеличила силу удара, громила выпустил мальчишку и, взмахнув руками, упал навзничь. Ли быстро шмыгнул в толпу. Зуко, не теряя времени, выхватил мечи, перекинул один из них в правую руку и выбил кинжал из руки следующего противника. Поднырнул под взмах короткого меча третьего и, перекинув через бедро, швырнул того на землю.  
Кажется, это будет легко!  
На его пути оказался четвертый, щуплый и почему-то безоружный. Зуко намеревался тоже оглушить его рукоятью, но тут бандит двинул кистями рук и топнул босой ногой. В ту же секунду Зуко осознал — перед ним был покоритель земли. И земля вывернулась у него из-под ног — он упал, чувствуя, как на запястьях и щиколотках смыкаются каменные оковы.  
Вот дерьмо.  
Нет, осознал он спустя мгновение, когда увидел, как покоритель земли держит за шиворот обоих детей. Ли и Ди болтались в его руках как щенки выдрособаки. Вот это точно было дерьмо.

Зуко почувствовал, как внутри него растет ярость. Дальше тело как будто само знало, что делать. Он направил огонь, ровный и сильный, в каменные оковы на руках и ногах, и те, накалившись, лопнули, разлетевшись осколками. Кожу обожгло, но Зуко едва это почувствовал. Он тут же перекатился на спину и, выбросив вперед ноги, выпустил над землей залп огня, узкое, направленное пламя. Чтобы в зоне поражения оказались ступни бандита-покорителя, чтобы не задеть детей… Он завершил движение и вскочил, резко разворачиваясь.  
У него получилось. Дети освободились и дали деру в разные стороны, покоритель пытался встать с земли и шипел от боли в обожженных ногах. Зуко перехватил мечи правой рукой, а левой призвал пламя и поднял его перед собой высоким, нестерпимо жарким щитом. Сделал несколько шагов вперед. Жители деревни подались в стороны. Банда попятилась. Осыпая его проклятиями, бандиты, кто оставались на ногах, постарались подхватить своих менее удачливых товарищей, а после — как можно скорее увеличить расстояние между собой и этой проклятой деревенской площадью.

Огонь полыхал ярко и ровно, Зуко уже давно его так не чувствовал. Его вздымала вверх ярость, но не та, что была с ним раньше. Ярость трех лет изгнания и охоты за Аватаром была другой. Огонь, рожденный этой новой яростью, вставал стеной, ограждая тех, кого он хотел защитить.

Бандиты были уже далеко.  
Он обернулся, гася пламя. И встретился со взглядами жителей Туэй. Услышал сдавленные ругательства. Увидел на лицах страх. И ненависть.  
Зуко увидел, как вперед пролез маленький Ли. Он смотрел на него круглыми глазами, не отрываясь.  
В наступившей тишине прозвучали слова госпожи Тун:  
— Уходи. Немедленно.

***

— Ну, в конечном счете ведь всё прошло неплохо? — спросил Сокка Аанга.  
— Наверно, — Аанг улыбнулся другу. Но улыбка была несколько вымученная.  
Жители Чина сменили свое отношение к Аватару на противоположное, когда Аанг сразился с бандой покорителей огня, что разъезжали на огромных носорого-ящерицах и планировали захватить город. Аанг одержал верх. И дальше началась известная история — с праздником и весельем. Неловко, что чествовали только его — Сокка ведь тоже помогал, он одолел пару бандитов с помощью одной лишь своей дубинки, не будучи покорителем. Но не похоже, чтобы на это кто-то обратил внимание. Горожане даже на скорую руку изобрели особенное блюдо для этого праздника — фигурки из непропеченного теста, в знак того, что Аватар так и не встретился с кипящим маслом.  
Во рту у Аанга до сих пор был противный привкус этого теста. Весь этот день в Чине был с неприятным привкусом.  
Ему было грустно, что люди, так его вначале не любившие, выражали после радость и симпатию — лишь потому что он не дал врагам захватить город. А если бы он не смог их одолеть? А если бы суд закончился раньше? Им нужен был Аватар — в тот момент. На самого Аанга им было просто плевать.  
Он попытался сказать об этом Сокке. Но того волновали другие вещи. Морщась, будто раскусил что-то кислое, Сокка сказал:  
— Нам ведь нужно теперь решить, куда двинуться дальше.  
Они сидели на лесной поляне у маленького костра. Оба были солидарны в намерении ночевать подальше от города Чин.  
По спине Аанга пополз холодок. Вот сейчас его друг скажет, что Аватар должен знать, и…  
Но Сокка вдруг продолжил, глядя в сторону, на восходящий серп луны:  
— Я думаю, что нам в самом деле нужно найти твоего учителя. Если эта большеногая Киоши не наврала, и она правда поможет тебе это сделать…  
— Аватары не врут, Сокка! — перебил его Аанг с тайным облегчением.  
Ужасно, что они перестанут искать Катару. На время, уверял себя Аанг, только на время! Но ему было немного легче от того, что старший друг принял это решение — за них обоих. Взял на себя ответственность.  
— Как тебе угодно! — Сокка махнул рукой, а потом посерьезнел. — Думаю, что Катара хотела бы сейчас от нас этого. От тебя. Ты же ее надежда на мир, не забыл?  
Попытку его подколоть Аанг решил пропустить.  
Он прикрыл глаза. Конечно, Киоши не врала. Перед его внутренним взором закачался один из ее сложенных боевых вееров. Аанг открыл глаза и махнул рукой в ту сторону, куда указывал веер.  
— Думаю, нам туда.

Прохладным утром они летели на северо-восток. Сокка сказал, что судя по карте, веер Киоши указывал на Гаолинь.  
Аанг иногда закрывал глаза, сверяясь с направлением. Сокке не давало это покоя. Он выспросил всё про веер Киоши и сказал, что это похоже на компас — стрелка компаса тоже, по его словам, указывала всегда в одну и ту же сторону.  
— Как это работает, как? Объясни мне! — приставал он к Аангу то и дело.  
— Не могу, Сокка, — пожимал плечами Аанг. — Похоже, это те самые аватарские дела.  
Ну хоть про что-то он мог такое сказать.  
Утром было легче видеть светлую сторону происходящего. Аанг с любопытством думал, каким окажется его новый учитель. То есть учительница. Если Сокка прав, и это действительно та девочка из сна, то… Во сне она была такой милой! В таком красивом платье… Было бы здорово с ней подружиться. Он с нетерпением ждал встречи.

***

Зуко шел вдоль полей, лежащих за деревней. Он хотел как можно быстрее оставить Туэй позади. Перед глазами стояли знакомые лица сельчан, искаженные ненавистью.  
Ему в самом деле нигде не было места.  
Вдруг перед ним на дорогу, с шумом проломившись через ряды высоких, по плечу взрослому мужчине, растений, вывалились двое.  
— Ох, ну и длинные же у тебя ноги! Еле догнали, — отдуваясь, выговорил маленький Ли. Он держал в руках какой-то мешок. За его плечом маячила хмурая Ди. Она ничего не стала говорить.  
— Зачем вы пришли? — внезапное появление детей его ошарашило. — Живо возвращайтесь. Вам не поздоровится, если кто-то узнает, что вы решили тут со мной поболтать.  
Маленький Ли попытался воздеть бровь, неубедительно копируя Зуко.  
— Надо! — отрезал он, и швырнул свой мешок Зуко в руки. — Это тебе от госпожи Тун. Она и попросила тебя догнать…  
Что? Зуко быстро заглянул в мешок. Сверху лежало свернутое одеяло, под ним — небольшой запас еды, что не портится в путешествии. Какого Коха?.. Он вопросительно посмотрел на мальчишку. Тот пожал плечами с грустным видом. Но тут же вскинул голову.  
— Ну, мы не только поэтому, — начал он довольно неуверенно. Оглянулся на свою маленькую подругу.  
Ди, опустив глаза, шагнула вперед из-за его плеча. Подняла перед собой руки, соединив их «лодочкой». Вздохнула.  
Через мгновение в чаше ее ладоней зажегся маленький огонек.

Проклятье! Он мог бы раньше понять. Эти маленькие руки, покрытые ссадинами… Сейчас Зуко видел, что в основном это были следы небольших ожогов.  
Ди подняла взгляд и теперь смотрела Зуко прямо в глаза, неотрывно и требовательно, будто чего-то ожидая. Маленький Ли, стоя рядом с ней, таращился на Зуко точно так же.  
Зуко опустился перед девочкой на колени, поднес свои соединенные ладони к ее, зажигая огонь. Два языка пламени потянулись друг к другу, а после слились в одно.

…Зуко не был к этому готов. Он не знал, чем ей помочь. Хотя, кажется, она и не ждала помощи. Может быть, просто хотела показать, кто она есть на самом деле, кому-то, кто мог понять.  
Он остался с детьми, пока вокруг не начали ложиться вечерние тени. Бесчисленное количество раз проговорил он для Ди правила контроля покорения огня. Заставил повторять до изнеможения простые дыхательные упражнения. Его пожирала тревога — одна случайность, одна маленькая оплошность, одна сорвавшаяся искра… Односельчане ей не простят.  
— Вам с матерью лучше уехать отсюда. В какую-нибудь из колоний, — сказал он под конец.  
Ди задумчиво взглянула и отвернулась, перекидывая маленькое пламя из одной руки в другую. Маленький Ли возмущенно фыркнул.  
— Сам знаешь, что я прав, — сказал ему Зуко безжалостно.  
Паршиво было говорить такое. Но это была правда. Он встал.  
— Вам пора домой.  
Он не был готов к тому, что маленький Ли вскочил и, обхватив его руками, уткнулся лицом ему в живот. И еще меньше — к тому, что Ди секундой спустя уткнулась в него с другой стороны.

***

Ночь была лунной, и Юи была этому рада. Ей не хотелось оставлять этого глупого покорителя огня одного в такую ночь. Пусть он даже и вел себя так, словно был абсолютно один. Не стал зажигать огня, просто лежал ничком на вершине невысокого придорожного холма.  
Юи знала, что с ним. Люди называли это чтением мыслей — разумеется, она не читала мысли, просто люди не знали, как описать это умение.  
То, что с ним было, называлось словом «отчаяние».  
Оно было куда глубже и чернее, чем его отчаяние неделю назад. Она не могла его поддержать, не могла напомнить о надежде. Никакой надежды сейчас для Зуко не существовало.  
Юи было знакомо такое отчаяние. Поэтому она парила, поджав ноги, в луче лунного света, и долгое время не говорила ничего. Потом нарушила молчание.

— Знаешь, в первые дни, когда я стала Луной, — она сказала об этом уже почти не запнувшись, — я часто вспоминала… медвежонка.  
Видимо, это прозвучало так неожиданно, что мальчишка со шрамом даже обернулся к ней.  
— Что?  
— Это была маленькая фигурка, вырезанная из дерева. Сокка сделал ее для меня. На самом деле это была рыбка, он сказал. Надо было повернуть и посмотреть под определенным углом, тогда видишь рыбку. Но я увидела медвежонка и с тех пор называла ее так.  
— Сокка?..  
Его голос звучал недоверчиво, но в глазах начало светиться понимание. Ну и ладно! Юи не будет краснеть — духи не краснеют. Большое преимущество, когда ты стала луной — перестаешь смущаться из-за разных вещей. Потому что значение начинает иметь совсем другое.  
— Это был его подарок.

Зуко кивнул. Юи почудилось, что она плачет. Конечно, это было невозможно, в мире духов нет слез. Просто еще одна человеческая привычка, с которой ей предстоит расстаться.  
— Ты бы видел этого медвежонка! Самое глупое, бесполезное и нелепое, что только может быть на свете.  
Зуко сел и придвинулся к ней немного ближе. Он смотрел на нее — но не с жалостью, а так, будто понимал, о чем она говорит.

— Тебе он нравился, — это не было вопросом с его стороны.  
— Медвежонок? Конечно. Я не могла взять его с собой, но до сих пор помню.  
— Нет, я говорил про Сокку. Ты его любишь, — это опять не был вопрос.  
Юи развела руками и попыталась улыбнуться.  
— Не знаю. Это сейчас не имеет значения. Вряд ли мне стоит думать об этом.  
— Понятно, — выдохнул Зуко тихо. Может, он и в самом деле ее понимал.  
— Но я могу вспоминать о медвежонке, — теперь она действительно улыбнулась. Ей стало немного лучше — как всегда от этих воспоминаний.

Это помогало ей. Вдруг…  
— А у тебя есть что-то такое? — ей действительно было интересно. — Что-то, что ты иногда вспоминаешь? Что-то совсем маленькое? Может быть, глупое? Бесполезное?  
Он помолчал, задумавшись. Зажег на ладони огонь, посмотрел на пламя.  
— Наверно, есть, — сказал он наконец. — Может быть, уткочерепашки?..

Он рассказал ей про уткочерепашек в пруду у дворца, и Юи смеялась. Даже он пару раз усмехнулся. Она была права. Это было тем же самым, чем для нее был Соккин медвежонок.  
Что-то маленькое, что легко пропустить. Что-то не имеющее смысла.  
То, что возвращало возможность надежды.

— Катаре бы они понравились, эти уткочерепашки, — сказала вдруг Юи.  
— В последний раз говорю, — огрызнулся Зуко, — хватит подслушивать!  
Юи лишь независимо хмыкнула. _Это_ не нужно было подслушивать. Это было очевидно и так.  
На самом деле она знала, что Зуко думал не только о девчонке из ее — когда-то — сестринского племени. Еще он думал о той целительнице, которую все окружающие считали веселой. О жителях деревни Туэй, что боялись и ненавидели покорителей огня, но решили поделиться едой с одним из них. О двух маленьких детях, которых могло вот-вот затянуть в жернова войны.  
Зуко думал, что он ничем никому из них не мог помочь.  
Но Юи знала: что-то, что было глубже мыслей, приходило сейчас к нему.  
Ответы.  
Юи смутно помнила старика, что пытался защитить ее когда-то у Оазиса духов. Она знала, что тот любил допытываться у племянника, кто он такой и чего на самом деле хочет.  
Теперь Зуко был готов ответить на эти вопросы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Одна из сцен это главы была вдохновлена чудесным повествованием emletish Worst prisoner (book 2). Наверняка очевидно, какая. Это от любви :)  
> 2) Невероятно огромное спасибо blahblahbayern за о-очень внимательный взгляд, безжалостный к опечаткам и не самым симпатичным словесным конструкциям, а также за клевые идеи по поводу этих самых конструкций.


	10. Преследование

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 глава - множество встреч, много переживаний.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теперь обновления будут происходить здесь и на фб, надеюсь, более-менее одновременно

_Но я не мог бы упустить тебя  
Как не мог бы не увидеть рассвет._  
БГ

 _только, сердце, быстрее,  
быстрее, ещё быстрее_  
Михаил Гронас

Азула вышла из циркового шатра, морща нос. Она решительно не понимала, почему Тай Ли присоединилась к цирку, да еще к такому убогому. Там пахло опилками, какой-то мокрой гадостью — и животными! Вдруг у Азулы аллергия? Тай Ли следовало бы об этом подумать заранее. Хорошо, что дальше они смогут перемещаться на вездеходе, любезно предоставленном начальником военной базы. Азула удачно навестила эту базу. Вездеход не воняет, не сыпет шерстью и не останавливается.  
Почему ее подруга не могла реализовывать свою творческую натуру в каком-нибудь более респектабельном месте? Стоило Азуле шепнуть слово, Тай Ли наверняка бы взяли в театр на Угольном острове.  
Возможно, им на что-нибудь сгодилась бы ловкая девица, что может ездить на велосипеде под потолком. Вниз головой. На одном колесе. По очень тонкому канату. Некоторые современные пьесы такие странные.  
Еще Азула не понимала, как Тай Ли могла ей отказать! Будто этот захудалый цирк мог сравниться с щедрым предложением от особы королевской крови. Преследование закоренелых преступников и предателей, а также захват главного врага страны Огня, Аватара — это куда веселее цирка.

Ее начинали немного раздражать все эти проволочки. Когда не удалось захватить предателей-родственников сразу, ей пришлось тащиться в Омашу, захватывать город и торчать там вечность. Не получив, к слову, от наместника, отца Мэй, никакой военной помощи. Удачно было встретить там Мэй, но на этом вся удача кончалась. А теперь этот… цирк.

Отец мог бы сразу выделить ей элитный отряд! Ей бы тогда не пришлось, как всегда, вновь всем заниматься самой.  
…  
Азула поймала за хвост предательскую мысль и вышвырнула из головы вон. Она скосила глаза на Мэй — нет, та ничего не заметила и продолжала смотреть в сторону.

Отец как раз и хотел от нее этого — самостоятельности и предприимчивости. Способности достичь цели минимальными средствами. Вот такие мысли, взамен вышвырнутой, были на своем месте, как ладно пригнанные друг к другу кирпичи в стене. Отец верит в нее — и она его не подведет. В отличие от… понятно кого.  
Она не слабая. Ей под силу самой собрать себе отряд. Ей под силу достичь своих целей.  
И уж конечно, она знает, как убедить глупенькую Тай Ли следовать за ней.  
У всех людей много страхов. Можно приказать убрать страховочную сетку. Можно зажечь огонь внизу.  
Можно… что-нибудь сделать с животными. Они мерзкие. Наверняка они нравятся Тай Ли. Раньше той нравились все существа с пушистым мехом. Вряд ли она сильно изменилась за последний год.

…Выслушав бесконечный поток бодрой болтовни Тай Ли и договорившись вместе выступить завтра на рассвете, Азула в сопровождении Мэй возвращалась к своему лагерю. Она была, как всегда, права. Тай Ли, возможно, было наплевать на страховочную сетку, и страх огня она как-то смогла превозмочь, но животные…  
Разумеется, Тай Ли к ним присоединится. Азула знала это с самого начала.  
Ей хотелось скривиться. Люди такие предсказуемые. Почему они никогда не могут согласиться на ее условия _сразу_ , сэкономив ей немного времени?

Кстати, о предсказуемости.  
— Мэй, — сказала Азула беспечно, — я вдруг подумала о такой глупости…  
— О какой? — голос Мэй был невыразительным, как и всегда.  
— О том, что… да нет, неважно!  
Азула выдержала паузу. Мэй было полезно иногда подождать. Мэй всегда такая умная, такая сдержанная. Ей не стоило забывать, что Азула _разрешала_ ей такой быть.  
— Просто подумала, что кто-то другой на твоем месте побежал бы утешать Тай Ли. Кажется, она переживает.  
— Да?  
— Да! Хотя из-за чего там переживать? С этими дурацкими тигро-оленями все в полном порядке.  
— Ясно.  
— Хорошо, Мэй, что ты не из таких. Тебе бы и в голову не пришло пойти утешать Тай Ли, верно?  
Мэй пожала плечами. Выражение ее лица было непроницаемым.  
Азула продолжила тем же легким тоном:  
— Интересно, кого мы захватим первым — моего неуклюжего неудачника-дядю? Моего тупого брата?.. Или, может быть, эту его маленькую покорительницу воды, которую он таскал с собой?  
— Мне плевать, — сказала Мэй равнодушно.  
Азула усмехнулась. Мэй совсем чуть-чуть перебрала в своих стараниях изобразить полное равнодушие. И тем самым себя выдала.  
У всех есть свои слабости. Даже у Мэй.  
Но Азула — безупречна.

***

Сокка в последние несколько дней думал порой о возвращении в Омашу. Конечно, пришлось бы опять лезть по этим грязным трубам, а потом прятаться от патрулей. Возможно, им вновь грозила бы встреча с одной принцессой с явными человекоубийственными наклонностями. Но всё это не казалось Сокке таким уж большим препятствием. Он бы добрался до царя Буми и похитил того прямо в этом дурацком железном ящике, невзирая ни на какие протесты и пословицы. Сокке не нравилось думать о похищении людей. Но его мозг упорно искал любые альтернативы, позволившие бы добыть Аангу другого учителя покорения земли.

Той Бейфонг (она же Слепой Бандит), которую они встретили в Гаолине, была, возможно, самой крутой покорительницей земли. Еще она точно была самой высокомерной и раздражающей двенадцатилетней соплячкой.  
Что там говорил Буми — Аангу нужен кто-то, кто будет идти с ним в ногу? Хорошая шутка. Умение идти с кем-либо в ногу достигало у Тоф даже не нуля, а отрицательных величин.

Нет, мысли про Омашу, конечно, были не всерьез. Сокке могла бы даже понравиться Тоф — та была остра на язык, совершенно не сентиментальна и с Аангом вела себя строго, а это шло юному Аватару на пользу. К сожалению, сама она явно не стремилась кому-то понравиться.

Тоф твердо верила в следующее: 1) Тоф не нуждается ни в чьей помощи 2) Тоф не обязана никому помогать 3) Тоф круче всех. Поэтому немало разговоров с ней проходило у Сокки удручающе схожим образом.

— Тоф, поможешь с обустройством лагеря?  
— С чем, с чем? Ты полагаешь, что маленькая слепая девочка будет за тебя работать? У тебя две руки, две ноги, и, _в отличие от меня,_ два зрячих глаза! В чем проблема? — она любила напоминать о своей слепоте в такие моменты. Во все остальное время слепота ей, кажется, не мешала.

— Тоф, ты не могла бы сделать яму для костра?  
— Да? А штаны тебе не зашить? — она неопределенно махала рукой в сторону Сокки. На его штанине действительно красовалась дыра. Он пытался ее зашить (у них остался швейный походный набор Катары) и сделал только хуже. Тупая игла все время выскальзывала из пальцев, и Сокка не был в этом виноват! Как Тоф вообще могла узнать о штанах?

— Тоф, ты бы могла вести себя с Аангом помягче? Ну, подбодрить его, чтобы он не отчаивался, когда у него не получается, поддержать. Вот Катара, когда учила его покорению воды, она…  
— Умник, я что-то подзабыла, ты у нас новый учитель Аанга? Нет? Тогда закрой свой глупый рот! Я буду учить его как нужно, а не как твоя сестра! Ее здесь, обрати внимание, нет, а Тоф Бейфонг — есть!

Как ошибался Аанг, рисуя в воображении встречу с милой девочкой в красивом платье! Им действительно представилась возможность полюбоваться на Тоф в том наряде. Но Сокка быстро понял, что это был наряд для прикрытия. Заляпанное и потрепанное рубище — одеяние Слепого Бандита — куда лучше отражало ее истинную сущность.

Разумеется, Аанг хотел подружиться с Тоф. Это же Аанг — он даже злобному тупому придурку, принцу Зуко, предлагал дружбу (Сокка на пару минут потерял дар речи, когда об этом узнал).  
Аанг верил, что со всеми можно найти точки соприкосновения. Монахи его этому научили. Он спрашивал, что Тоф нравится делать. В основном той нравилось покорять землю и грязно ругаться. В покорении земли Аанг пока далеко не продвинулся, так что попытался поделиться с Тоф своими познаниями насчет ругательств.  
Гм.  
На взгляд Сокки, не стоило этого делать, но остановить своего юного друга он не успел. Тоф хохотала так, что даже начала икать.  
— Обезьяньи перья, серьезно? — всё переспрашивала она. — Где ты это вообще взял? Это слишком старомодно даже для моего дедушки!  
Аанг надулся. Тоф решила научить его нескольким _современным_ ругательствам. Сокка, услышав их, обомлел. О чем думали Глыба и другие чуваки с турниров в Гаолине? Двенадцатилетние девочки не должны знать таких выражений! Сокка надеялся, что однажды он вновь встретит Глыбу и сможет побеседовать о некоторых вопросах воспитания (ну и взять автограф, конечно).  
Тоф самодовольно ухмылялась и щурила глаза, подернутые светлой дымкой.

Тоф также сочла своим долгом сообщить, что она думает об их расставании с Катарой.  
— Я уверена, — говорила она, хмыкая, — что вы были самыми занудными придурками на свете, и твоя сестра была от вас не в восторге. Если вы все время приставали к ней с глупыми просьбами, как пристаете ко мне, то…  
Сокка чуть не заорал.  
— Тоф, ты не обратила внимания, — отвечал он, скрежеща зубами, — что до встречи с тобой мы с Аангом всё делали сами? Ты не обратила внимания, что мы продолжаем всё делать сами, потому что ты нам ни в чем не помогаешь?  
Не то чтобы ему была настолько необходима помощь Тоф. Она все же действительно была и маленькой, и слепой. Но было бы приятно почувствовать ее частью команды, тем, кто заботится об общих делах. Вот Катара…  
При Тоф не стоило говорить этого.  
— О, значит, она действительно делала за вас всю работу, пока вы бездельничали и прохлаждались!  
— Тоф! — тут обиделся даже Аанг. — Мы действительно все делаем сами, с тех пор как Катара…  
— О чем и речь, — подытожила самоуверенная девчонка, сооружая себе подобие каменного трона и раскидываясь в нем полулежа. — Я так и поняла, что вы стали всё делать сами, лишь когда не осталось других вариантов!  
Сокка с Аангом встревоженно переглянулись. Им пришлось нелегко, когда они остались одни. Никто из них вначале не умел толком ни мыть посуду, ни готовить, ни стирать, ни… список был длинным. Это было трудно. Может, на Катаре и вправду лежало раньше слишком много?

Но Тоф в любом случае не права!  
— Моей сестры сейчас нет с нами не потому что мы были занудными придурками, — выпалил Сокка. — А потому что ее похитил этот тупица, принц Конский хвост!  
— Этот тот самый, что пытался захватить Легконожку…  
— Эй, я не соглашался на это прозвище! — вклинился Аанг.  
— …И чуть ли не полгода преследовал вас по всему миру? Ну хоть что-то интересное с вами, неудачниками, происходило. Жаль, меня тогда не было рядом, Умник.

Сокка тоже не соглашался на это прозвище, но счел за лучшее промолчать. Он пошел и сделал всё сам. Поставил лагерь, разжег костер, водрузил котелок на огонь. Как найти общий язык с Тоф, если для нее веселое приключение — это когда тебя преследует крайне злобный принц Огня? Сокка сумел сварить рис, который почти не подгорел, но даже это не улучшило его настроения.

Спустя несколько дней дела пошли еще хуже. Их начали преследовать неизвестные. Они не могли остановиться ни днем ни ночью, потому что погоня не отставала. Сокка не мог понять, на чем передвигаются эти чуваки и каким образом их выслеживают. Аппа измучился и не мог больше лететь, пришлось идти пешком. Все страдали от усталости и нехватки сна, все были крайне раздражены, и Тоф могла бы немного придержать свой сарказм.

Сокка, забывшись, в очередной раз попросил ее помочь — сделать каменный навес от моросящего мелкого дождя.  
— Большой сильный парень не может обойтись без помощи маленькой девочки? — осведомилась Тоф вредным голосом.  
Сокка чуть слышно застонал. Что за Кох потянул его за язык!  
— Знаешь, почему вы до сих пор не можете найти твою сестру? — не унималась Тоф. — Вдруг она сама не хочет к вам возвращаться? Не хочет постоянно все делать за вас, зануды?

Сокка остолбенел и пару мгновений смотрел на нее молча. Потом сказал всё, что об этом думает. Аанг попытался всех утихомирить, но безуспешно. Тоф подхватила свой дорожный мешок и сказала, что с нее хватит. Она начала шагать прочь.  
— Может, этот Зуко, с которым сейчас странствует твоя сестра, по крайней мере забавный! В отличие от вас, — ядовито бросила она через плечо напоследок.

Как можно было всё понять _настолько_ неправильно? У Тоф определенно было особое умение такого рода.  
Зуко не был забавным! Ничуть! Поверьте Сокке, в одном плавнике гигантского кои содержалось больше чувства юмора, чем во всем этом придурке целиком.

***

В последние ночи Юи не показывалась. Может, дело было в новолунии. Может, она просто была занята. У Луны наверняка много всяких забот, кроме как вести разговоры с одним покорителем огня. Зуко был благодарен и за то, что она уже сделала для него. Проснувшись на следующее утро после разговора с ней, он чувствовал себя по-другому.

Его наполняла целеустремленность. Он не мог подобрать другого слова для этого странного чувства, что вело его дальше и дальше по равнинам царства Земли. Зуко думал, так ли себя чувствуют перелетные птицы, когда знают, куда им надо лететь? Он старался идти как можно быстрее, спать как можно меньше. Он постоянно ощущал внутри присутствие цели, так же, как всегда знал положение солнца.  
Он надеялся, что знает, куда его ведет это чувство. К кому.

На следующее утро он заметил на придорожном колючем кусте клок белой мохнатой шерсти.

***

— Дядя, почему мы до сих пор здесь торчим?  
Катара не хотела говорить с дядей так недружелюбно. Но что ей оставалось?  
Дурацкий сон, который духи послали Айро на болоте, привел их сюда. Дядя объяснял ей про положение созвездий. Им нужно было оказаться в определенном месте в определенное время. Катара была уверена, что сон показывал путь к одному человеку. Дядя не говорил на это ни да, ни нет, но наверняка тоже надеялся.  
Судя по всему, вчера они добрались до искомого места. Где никого не было. И с тех пор они торчали там. И ничего не происходило!

— Хочешь чаю? — осведомился дядя, не отвечая на вопрос.  
Катара вскочила на ноги и стала сердито расхаживать вокруг. Она воздела руки к небу и чуть не воскликнула гневно, что духи ее ненавидят. Но вовремя прикусила язык. Это было бы уже слишком.  
— Мне не нужен чай! — буркнула она наконец и с вызовом уставилась на дядю.  
Дядя ответил ей шокированным взглядом.

Это было несправедливо. Они расстались с Зуко столько дней назад. И у нее не было ничего, что было бы _его_. Что напоминало бы о нем. Ни одежды, ни памятного предмета, ничего. Даже тот тупой кинжал сгодился бы!  
Ей не хватало Зуко.  
Может быть, поэтому она иной раз ловила себя на том, что начинает общаться с дядей ворчливо — как когда-то делал его племянник. Как будто, сердито ворча и драматично восклицая, она могла почувствовать себя немного ближе к Зуко. Как будто она немного занимала его место таким образом.  
Дядя в ответ воздевал бровь и вздыхал.

Но, возможно, дело было не в том, что Катара скучала по какому-то мальчишке. А в том, что дядя порой вел себя просто несносно! Глупо торчать здесь и ничего не делать, когда они вместо этого могли бы…

— Моя воспитанница не может говорить такое! — твердо сказал дядя. — Чай нужен всегда. Если ты принесешь воды, я разожгу огонь.  
Катара нахмурилась.  
— Я ответил тебе пятнадцать минут назад. За это время мой ответ не изменился, — добавил дядя мягче. — Я доверяю духам, и если они привели нас сюда, это для чего-то нужно. Мы можем немного подождать.  
Катара вздохнула. Взяла котелок и зашагала к роднику неподалеку.  
Может быть, Зуко был прав, и духи — это полная ерунда, бормотала она уныло себе под нос. Как и чай.

За эти дни она нарисовала в своей голове множество картин, как они могли бы вновь встретиться. Может быть, дядя получил бы ответ от одного из своих таинственных адресатов? Может быть, Зуко нашел бы их сам? Он ведь так долго выслеживал Аватара, он умел находить людей! Почему же он до сих пор этого не сделал? Вдруг он был ранен?..  
Какой будет их встреча? Будет ли бывший принц что-то неловко бормотать? Будет ли она сама смущенно мямлить извинения? Сумеет ли сказать, что она теперь _знает_ и так жалеет о своих словах?..  
Можно ли будет его обнять? Может быть, нет, потому что он будет думать, что Катара все еще злится. Катара, конечно, злилась… Или нет? Во всяком случае, она уже не злилась настолько сильно, чтобы ее нельзя было обнять.  
Катара вспоминала свой сон, когда совсем падала духом. Сон был как обещание, которому она старалась верить.  
Единственную возможность она отказывалась рассматривать — что бывший принц затерялся на бескрайних просторах огромного царства Земли и они больше никогда не сойдутся.

Возвращаясь к лагерю, она услышала незнакомый голос. Она на миг застыла на месте, ожидая опасности, но прислушавшись, поняла, что голос детский.

— …Если я слишком маленькая, чтобы путешествовать одна, то ты слишком стар для этого! — кажется, это была девочка. И говорила она довольно заносчиво.  
Катара вышла из-за деревьев. Дядя Айро сидел у разложенного костра и беседовал с присевшей рядом девочкой, младше Катары на пару лет, в коротком зелено-желтом одеянии.  
Дяде везло на сердитых подростков. Заметив Катару, он подмигнул ей и степенно, пряча улыбку в бороде, сказал собеседнице:  
— Несомненно, ты права. Я слишком стар для одиноких странствий. Поэтому я путешествую не один. Познакомься, — он сделал жест в сторону Катары, — с моей воспитанницей. Лу, это юная госпожа Тоф Бейфонг, почтившая нас своим присутствием.  
— Привет.  
Тоф Бейфонг обернулась. Своими светлыми глазами она смотрела странно, немного мимо лица собеседника. Катара поняла, что девочка не видит.  
Криво ухмыляясь, Тоф сказала:  
— Думаю, что Лу — это ненастоящее твое имя.  
Ну отлично! Какой Кох ее сюда принес?

***

Девчонка и старик были безобидные, но странные. Не плохие, просто… какие-то непонятные. Но старик предложил выпить с ними чаю, и Тоф вдруг согласилась.  
Если говорить честно, она была рада передохнуть. Это нелегко, если тебе всего двенадцать, ты неделю назад убежала из дома с почти незнакомыми мальчишками и в процессе поняла, что совершенно не понимаешь, как с ними себя вести.

Она сбежала ради великой цели — учить Аватара, который спасет мир. Великой Тоф, считала она, подходят великие цели. Но ни притворная жизнь кроткой маленькой девочки дома, ни свободная жизнь Слепого Бандита, знаменитого на весь Гаолинь победителя турниров покорителей, не подготовили ее к такому. Она не знала, как отвечать на дурацкие шутки Сокки. Не знала, как справляться с тем, что у ее юного ученика почти ничего не получалось. Она чувствовала беспомощность — а Тоф ненавидела быть беспомощной.

Еще она ненавидела, когда ее с кем-то сравнивали. В их путешествии, в перелетах и на стоянках — всюду постоянно звенело имя Катары. Пропавшей сестры этого Умника. Обожаемой подруги Легконожки. Катара им во всем помогала! Катара умела все на свете! Катара всегда улыбалась! Катара знала, что сказать! Она знала, как учить глупого Аанга так, чтобы тот _учился_ …  
Катара была лучше всех, уж всяко лучше Тоф Бейфонг, и это было абсолютно невыносимо.  
Тоф решила, что она останется собой — она не может быть никем другим. И она каждый раз сердито заворачивала Сокку с его маленькими несложными просьбами, сурово отбривала Аватара с его попытками подружиться. Пусть ждут обратно свою идеальную Катару!

Она знала, что слегка перебрала в последний раз. Может, не слегка. Она не знала, что такое потерять сестру. У нее никогда не было сестры. У нее и брата не было. Иной раз, слыша голос Умника — такой раздражающий! — она думала, на что это могло быть похоже, иметь брата. Если быть совсем честной… Умник ей нравился.  
Но потом она брякнула очередную гадость про Катару, и после этого оставалось только уйти. Куда глаза глядят. Мда, глаза. Хорошая шутка.

— Лу — одно из ее имен, — поделился старик. — Если у человека несколько имен, необязательно, что настоящее из них только одно.  
Странно. Тоф чувствовала, что он говорит правду. Лу не было единственным именем этой девчонки со сладким голосом, но оно было настоящим. Ее покорение подсказало бы ей, если бы это было не так.

— Может быть, и у тебя, Тоф Бейфонг, — продолжил старик, протягивая ей чашку чая, — есть другие настоящие имена?  
Тоф нравилось, что старик не суетился вокруг нее из-за слепоты, не пытался ткнуть чашкой ей в руки или направить ее ладонь своей. Просто протянул и чуть подождал, пока она возьмет. Старик был умен.

— Да, — призналась она, втягивая аромат жасмина. — Еще меня звали Слепой Бандит…  
Отхлебывая чай, Тоф незаметно — она сама не поняла, как это случилось — начала им всё рассказывать.  
Она рассказала, что путешествовала с Умником и Легконожкой, не самыми плохими ребятами на свете, хотя и страшными занудами. Они поссорились (Тоф даже призналась, что, возможно, это было глупо). И она ушла.

Старик сочувственно повздыхал и сказал, что иногда люди ссорятся и расстаются, даже если не хотят этого. Сказал, что они недавно расстались с его племянником. Лу тихо на него шикнула. Ее сердце, которое Тоф могла слышать, забилось по-особенному. Девчонка хмурилась и краснела. Даже сморгнула набежавшие слезы. Похоже, Лу скучала по этому чуваку, Ли.  
Проклятье! Кажется, Тоф тоже начинала скучать по Умнику и Легконожке…

— Я бы не ушла, — Тоф сердито шмыгнула носом, — если бы они не поминали постоянно Умникову сестру, которой я в подметки не гожусь! Эту… идеальную Катару!..

Воцарилась странная тишина. Тоф поерзала. Что она такого сказала? Она ведь даже не выругалась!

— Тоф, — сказала Лу тонким, будто не своим голосом, — а расскажи, как вы путешествовали? У вас случайно не было такого… ну… огромного летающего бизона?

…  
Вот же гребаный камень.

— Отвали от меня! Отпусти! Не хочу с тобой обниматься! — полузадушенно выкрикивала Тоф, отпихивая от себя Лу (нет! Катару! ту самую, идеальную Катару!), которая схватила ее крепко и одновременно и плакала, и смеялась.

***

Разделиться было идеей Сокки. Это сработало в Омашу, и он надеялся, что сработает и сейчас. Аанг улетел на глайдере создавать фальшивый след из шерсти Аппы, чтобы обмануть погоню, а Сокка с Момо на бизоне двинулся в другую сторону.  
И лучше б Азула, смертельно опасная принцесса Огня, выбрала преследовать его! Сокка по крайней мере уже однажды имел с ней дело, и достаточно успешно — он ведь не был убит, и даже все его пальцы остались при нем. У Аанга такого опыта не было. С него станется и Азуле предложить дружбу.  
Впрочем, самому Сокке тоже приходилось нелегко. На него напали две незнакомые девицы. Его парализовала улыбчивая девчонка в легкомысленно-розовом. Она просто потыкала в него пальцами, и тело перестало его слушаться! А ее мрачная подруга в черном его основательно и крепко связала. Сплошное унижение. Единственно, чему Сокка был рад — что Момо и Аппа успели улететь.

Противные девицы уселись поодаль и стали вполголоса переговариваться. Веселая теребила свою косу. Мрачная подкидывала и ловила нож.  
Они старались говорить тихо. Но люди племени Воды умеют шпионить! Сокка навострил уши. Он расслышал то, о чем догадался и так — эти двое были подружками принцессы Огня. Отстой. Розовая, хихикая, сказала, что этот мальчик в синей рубашке — «ми-иленький». Это она про Сокку, что ли? Отстой! Воины не миленькие, они грозные! Мрачная ответила, что им нужно думать не о тупых мальчишках, а о цели. После захвата Аватара они планировали немедленно отправиться прямиком к Ба Синг Се и… захватить твердыню царства Земли!  
Трижды отстой.

Веселая подружка сумасшедшей принцессы что-то прочирикала о невероятном оружии, что поможет им захватить город. Сокка весь обратился в слух, но тут мрачная подружка, жестом заткнув веселую, обернулась к нему и стала сверлить его подозрительным взглядом.  
Сокка решил, что терять ему нечего.  
— Ваше тупое оружие вам не поможет! У Ба Синг Се слишком крепкие стены! — выкрикнул он в их сторону.  
Девица в черном не впечатлилась.  
— Ты что, всерьез рассчитываешь, что мы при тебе будем обсуждать наши планы? Расскажем тебе про оружие и всё такое?  
Сокка не мог признаться, но рассчитывал он именно на это.  
— Если ты правда так думаешь, то ты просто тупой, — пожала она плечами.  
— Просто ваша Азула дурит вам головы! — ляпнул Сокка наугад. Если уж его захватили в плен, то спокойной жизни с ним им не будет! Девица в розовом, ерзая, потупила взгляд. — Такого оружия не существует! Вы хоть представляете себе, какой толщины там стены?  
— Азула не дурит нам…  
Мрачная закатила глаза.  
— Тай Ли, заткнись. Не видишь, он тебя разводит.  
Кохова задница, зачем ей быть такой умной?

Но когда через мгновение события стали разворачиваться более чем стремительно, Сокка записал очко в свою пользу — быть может, препирательствами он сумел отвлечь их хоть немного. И те, кто внезапно, из кустов, атаковали противных девиц, получили небольшое преимущество.  
Земля дрогнула под двумя подругами, подкинув их вверх. Веселая в розовом — Тай Ли — в воздухе перевернулась и, после элегантного сальто назад, приземлилась на ноги. Мрачная в черном перекатилась в сторону и попыталась встать, но тут земля снова сдвинулась, не дав ей опоры. Сокка заметил, как мелькнул смазанный серо-зеленый силуэт на краю поляны. Это же… Тоф!

— Мэй! — взвизнула Тай Ли и ринулась было к подруге, но ее отвлек залп огня.  
Сокка, открыв от удивления рот, смотрел, как из кустов появился невысокий старик и начал теснить Тай Ли огненными выстрелами дальше от Мэй, чтобы та не могла ей помочь. Дядя злобного придурка с Тоф заодно? Сокка был не в силах закрыть рот обратно.  
— Пригнись, Тоф! — заорал он в тревоге, заметив, что Мэй выхватила из рукава нож. Тоф вовремя возвела перед собой каменную преграду.

О, если бы Сокка сумел выпутаться из этих веревок! Он подкатился бы к Мэй и уронил ее на землю или отвлек, если бы его не бросили поодаль. Тоф не могла выйти из-за преграды и напасть — потому что не видела летящие в воздухе ножи и не чувствовала их покорением.  
Сокка услышал, как неподалеку раздался звук падения тела на землю, и Тай Ли виновато пробормотала:  
— Простите, господин Айро!  
Проклятье! Она и его парализовала!

В следующий миг расстановка сил на поляне вновь изменилась — кто-то, невысокий и щуплый, в бесформенных обносках непонятного цвета, метнулся в гущу схватки. Он встретил кинжал Мэй веером ледяных дисков и, не снижая скорости, ловко упал, перекатился и сбил девицу в черном с ног. Затем вскочил и заломил той руку за спину. Очередной кинжал выпал, и неизвестный заключил руки Мэй в ледяные оковы.

Сокка поморгал. Ледяные диски… оковы… Ледяные!  
Маленький незнакомец поднял столб воды и обрушил на Тай Ли. Та рухнула на землю под этим весом.

Сокка с трудом двинул челюстью. Он закрыл рот, открыл, а затем проорал:  
— Какого Коха здесь происхо…  
Он не успел договорить, потому что кто-то на него налетел и с размаху обнял и крепко-накрепко прижал к себе.

— Сокка! — воскликнул этот кто-то и прижался к его лицу щекой, и Сокка почувствовал, что эта щека теплая и мокрая.

Это она. Катара. Она снова рядом. Сестра говорила не останавливаясь и обливала его слезами. Она была совсем не похожа на себя прежнюю, в этой непривычной одежде, с такими короткими и взлохмаченными волосами. Но глаза сияли все так же ярко. На миг Сокке почудилось, что он спит, но неужели он мог бы вообразить такие подробности?  
Сестра подобрала кинжал Мэй и разрезала веревки, которыми он был связан. И Сокка наконец смог обнять Катару в ответ.

***

Аанг был невероятно удивлен, когда в разгар его схватки с Азулой у него появился неожиданный союзник. Это было вовремя — принцесса Огня оказалась невероятно сильным противником. Аанг без всякой задней мысли обрадовался бы внезапной помощи.  
Если бы этой помощью не был Зуко.  
Зуко, что вел себя очень странно.

Ворвавшись в сражение, принц быстро отбил выпад своей сестры (если бы он этого не сделал, пламя могло бы достать Аанга!). И крикнул:  
— Беги!  
— Что? — Аанг не понял. Он крутанул воздух вокруг себя сложенным глайдером, вынуждая Азулу подпрыгнуть и отвлечься от атаки.  
— Беги! — повторил Зуко сердито. — Драпай отсюда! Спасайся. Я ее задержу.  
Аанг распахнул глаза от изумления.  
— Еще чего! Я не брошу тебя!

Зуко раздраженно что-то проворчал себе под нос, и схватка продолжилась. Азула не останавливалась ни на миг, осыпая их огненными ударами. Довольно быстро Аанг почувствовал, что приноровился к движениям своего союзника (этот стиль был давно ему знаком), и теперь они действовали слаженно, нападая по очереди и прикрывая друг друга.

— Значит, ты, — Аанг выбрал момент краткой паузы, — не собираешься меня захватывать?  
Принц Огня умудрился закатить глаза, отражая очередной удар. Он с раздражением рявкнул:  
— Нет!

Аанг так обрадовался, услышав это, прямо будто внутри что-то расцвело! Объезжая клубок огня на воздушном колесе, он не удержался, чтобы не уточнить:  
— Значит, это сейчас возможно? Там, в лесу, я когда-то спросил тебя, а ты…  
Принц поднырнул под поток огня, вскочил и резко взмахнул прямыми руками перед собой, разделяя и гася стену пламени.  
— Отстань!

Но слова бурлили внутри, как сладкая вода с пузырьками, которой Буми когда-то, сто лет назад, угощал его в Омашу. От нее еще так чесалось в носу и хотелось чихать. Аанг непременно должен был спросить.  
— Теперь-то мы могли бы подружиться с тобой?  
Зуко пронзил его коротким яростным взглядом и выкрикнул в небо:  
— Гребаный ад! Агни, заткни рот этому тупице!

Эх. Продолжая сражаться, Аанг думал, отчего же все его новые друзья вели себя, э-э, слегка грубовато? Так ругаться вовсе не обязательно!

***

Азула, подняв перед собой руки, обвела медленным взглядом своих врагов. Они окружили ее полукольцом. Между ладонями принцессы Огня проскакивали белые искры. Покорение молнии занимает время. Несколько кратких мгновений.  
Как раз для того, чтобы выбрать цель.

— Азула, остановись. Мы не причиним тебе вреда, — размеренно проговорил ее дядя.

Глупый старик. Их было шестеро. Она одна. Они боялись ее — и не зря. Конечно, они не причинят ей вреда. У них нет ни единого шанса это сделать. Азула издала сухой короткий смешок.

Будет ли целью дядя? Он всю жизнь плевал на нее. Никогда не интересовался ей. Он дарил ей тупых кукол, а потом уплыл с этим болваном Зузу в его изгнание, как будто у него не нашлось занятия получше.  
Целью можно сделать ее дурацкого брата. Это огорчит дядю. И отец будет… удовлетворен. Он будет доволен тем, как она верно его понимает. Зузу бросился _защищать_ этого Аватара! Каков предатель!  
А вот и его покорительница воды. Лицо грязное, в разводах, волосы как птичье гнездо. Быстро кидает взгляды то на Зуко, то на дядю, думая, что Азула не замечает. Фу. Было бы благородно избавить мир от такого жалкого зрелища.  
Рядом с ней мальчишка-простолюдин, тот самый, что посмел швырнуть в принцессу бумерангом. Нет. Определенно нет. Это было бы слишком легко для него. Наглец должен встретиться с чем-то более изощренным. Может быть, позже.  
Она отмела и Аватара. Его надо захватить живым. Позже. Вряд ли он минует Ба Синг Се на своем пути.  
Последняя — незнакомая девчонка. Азула ничего про нее не знает, кроме того, что та грязна и отвратительна, как и остальные. Неинтересно.

Покорительница воды пронзала ее суровым взглядом. Болван-брат смотрел с яростью. Азула мельком взглянула на дядю.  
И тут же приняла решение.

Дядя не хмурился, в его глазах не было злости, не было ненависти. Там была жалость.  
Как он посмел жалеть ее, ничтожный старик?

Белые искры затрещали громче. Молния сорвалась с ее пальцев и устремилась вперед.

После у Азулы было несколько секунд, чтобы поднять стену огня и скрыться за ней.

***

Катара не понимала, как может столько вместиться в один-единственный день. Столько событий, столько переживаний… В какие-то моменты ей казалось, что она уже не в силах всё это испытывать, ей хотелось остановить время, отдышаться и лишь потом двигаться дальше. Слепая покорительница земли привела их к Сокке, они спасли его от опасных девиц и снова были вместе! Здесь бы она сделала первую остановку, но это, разумеется, было невозможно. Дядя был парализован девицей в розовом. Сокка, переживший подобное, уверял, что это состояние длится минут двадцать, но Катара всё равно волновалась.  
Они летели на Аппе к Аангу. Аанг был в опасности! Этого уже было достаточно, чтобы переживания захлестывали ее и переполняли… Но жизнь решила, вероятно, вывалить на нее сегодня всё целиком. Потому что рядом с фигуркой маленького монаха она увидела… Это он? Да? Да! Сердце в ее груди будто подпрыгнуло.

— Кох меня побери! — воскликнул Сокка рядом с ней. — Будь я проклят, если это не злобный придурок!  
У них не было времени поговорить и рассказать друг другу обо всём, что случилось. Но Катара ткнула брата локтем в бок и сердито сказала:  
— Не называй его так!  
— Эй, ты чего? — возмутился Сокка. — Да присмотрись, он же наверняка сейчас пытается захватить Ава…  
Сокка замолчал и вгляделся в картину схватки, что стремительно к ним приближалась. Вот один, повыше, прикрыл собой воздушного кочевника в узнаваемых оранжевых одеждах и залпом своего огня остановил натиск огня синего.  
— Он что, — прошептал Сокка неверяще, — его защищает?

Он с нами, он с нами, билась в ее голове одна-единственная мысль, пока они снижались, торопливо выскакивали из седла и бежали к сражающимся.

Дядя тоже последовал за ними. Уверял, что с ним уже всё в порядке. Катаре показалось, что руки у него еще немного дрожали, но столько всего происходило одновременно, что она почти не обратила внимания.

Зачем он это сделал, думала она, пока бежала к нему, распростертому на земле. Зуко уже был рядом, Сокка тоже успел добежать и что-то втолковывал покорителю огня, размахивая руками. Катара не улавливала ни слова. Дядя не шевелился.  
— Прочь! — вдруг выкрикнул Зуко с отчаянием. — Проваливайте, вы, все!  
Он сказал это Сокке или… всем? Он не смеет отправлять ее прочь!  
— Пусти, — она опустилась на колени рядом. — Дай посмотрю.  
— Катара.  
Он выдохнул ее имя так тихо.  
— Я… не имел в виду тебя. Не уходи, пожалуйста. Ты сможешь его вылечить?

Конечно, смогу, хотела она сказать. Я не знаю, кричала ее правдивая часть. Катара никогда не исцеляла таких серьезных ранений. Никогда не имела дела с рукотворными молниями.  
Но Катара всегда была той, на кого полагаются люди, той, что _может_. Ободряюще прикоснувшись к ладони Зуко, она быстро открыла мех с водой, облекла руку светящейся пеленой. Зуко сдвинулся, давая ей место.  
Катара прикоснулась к дядиной груди. Его грудная клетка представляла из себя кровавую обожженную рану — но хвала Туи и Ла, сейчас она могла видеть это будто со стороны, не погружаясь в страх за дядю, иначе…  
Дядя был жив. Она чувствовала движение его сердца.

Катара чуть-чуть, на пробу, двинула рукой, пытаясь понять, что следует сделать дальше. Остановить кровотечение, соединить заново сеть кровеносных сосудов, побудить кожу обновляться, создавая новый слой взамен сожженного, перечисляла она про себя. Сейчас она определит очередность и приступит…

Пришла паника.  
Это слишком много! Она никогда не лечила такое. Развороченное месиво, вот что было перед ней. И даже если она сможет сшить порванные сосуды, даже если зарастит кожу, то что делать с сердцем? Старое дядино сердце, трудившееся без устали столько лет, билось тихо, тихо, всё тише, будто устало от тяжкого труда и хотело отдохнуть.

Изо всех сил стараясь не закричать, она шепнула:  
— Я не могу. Я не знаю как.  
Зуко положил руку ей на плечо, и от этого веса и тепла стало немного легче. Паника чуть отступила. Он заглянул ей в лицо.  
— Не торопись. Попробуй. Смотри, ты уже начала — кровь больше не идет.  
Невероятно! Неужели, несмотря на страх, ее руки сами знали, что делать?  
— Я умею исцелять на поверхности, — призналась Катара. — Это легко. Но такие глубокие повреждения… мускулы… сердце…  
Ладонь покорителя огня на ее плече стала еще теплее.  
— Ты умеешь исцелять не только поверхностные раны. Вспомни, ты лечила меня на Северном полюсе. Сказала, что чувствуешь трещины в ребрах. Ребра — это кости, они внутри. И после, когда дядя отравился белым нефритом, ты смогла остановить распространение яда в его теле, ты что-то сделала для этого!

Да. Это было. Катара глубоко вдохнула. Выдохнула. Прикрыв глаза, она стала вспоминать. Это будто позволить себе утонуть, погрузиться в глубокую воду, и там… Что она делала, когда дотягивалась мысленно до поврежденных костей и уговаривала их расти чуть быстрее? Что она делала, когда ощущала движение яда по кровеносной системе и ставила ему преграду? Она не открывала глаза, так было проще. Ее руки совершали небольшие движения, основная работа шла внутри. Надо бережно восстановить все ткани, окружающие сердце, чтобы оно могло дальше исцеляться само. Надо соединить все сосуды, крупные и мелкие, попросить кровь вернуться на место и продолжить свое движение. Кровь возвращалась в сердце, сердце отвечало, находило свой прежний ритм… Оно жило.  
Катара открыла глаза. Под ее руками продолжало биться дядино старое сердце. Еще не так, как прежде, не в полную силу, но уже явно преодолев свою смертельную усталость.

Почему-то собственные руки стали очень тяжелыми. Она с трудом подняла воду, оставшуюся после лечения, и направила в придорожную канаву. Она только сейчас огляделась — где они? По обеим сторонам дороги стояли дома, но никаких людей не было видно. У нее почти не осталось сил. Она чувствовала, как Зуко притянул ее ближе к себе.

— У меня получилось, — сказала она в пространство. — Кажется, у меня что-то получилось.  
Наверно, ее услышали все, потому что подошли ближе и окружили их. Она чувствовала себя так, будто все еще была под водой. Что там пытался сказать ей Сокка, горячо жестикулируя? О, как она скучала по тому, как смешно ее брат размахивает руками!.. Что? Им нужно срочно улетать отсюда, потому что надо защитить Ба Синг Се от нападения Азулы? От какого-то ее невиданного оружия? Прямо сейчас?  
Похоже, Сокка не понимал. Она попыталась объяснить. Может, он ее не расслышал? Как если бы она в самом деле говорила с ним из-под воды. Иначе почему он смотрел такими круглыми глазами, будто услышал что-то невозможное?

Она попробовала снова, проговаривая слова медленно и раздельно:  
— Сокка, мы не можем улететь. У дяди почти остановилось сердце, он не переживет сейчас перемещений. Мы должны пока оставаться здесь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе нашли отражение некоторые идеи, что обсуждались раньше в комментариях и переписке. Спасибо за них musa_oseni (фикбук) и blahblahbayern.


End file.
